Let's Play
by Lms3
Summary: Cerita tentang keluarga vampire yang bermain-main dengan sekumpulan anggota pecinta hal-hal berbau detective yang pikirannya pasti realistis. Awalnya hanya main-main, tapi akhirnya... sesuatu terjadi...dan semuanya berubah. #Guanlin , Seonhoo , Euiwoong , Haknyeon , Woojin , Hyungseob , Jihoon , Baejinyoung , Daehwi , Samuel.
1. Kasus baru

Seonho menatap sekumpulan siswa yang bersorak-sorak kegirangan di kelasnya. Mereka semua bahagia karena nilai ulangannya sempurna. Ya, hampir seisi kelas dapat nilai sempurna di ujian matematika. Jelas ada yang tidak beres kan?

"Hoo, kau dapat nilai berapa?" tanya Daehwi yang duduk di depannya.

"Perfect,"jawab Seonho.

Daehwi manyun, sepertinya dia mengharapkan jawaban lain dari Seonho. Daehwi menatap kertas ujiannya yang ada angka 98. "Pakek salah segala sih, kan aku kalah lagi sama kamu," cerocos Daehwi kesal.

"Ya elah wi, udah biasa," jawab Seonho nyelekit.

"Guyss, berasa ada yang aneh gak sih?" tanya euiwoong yang duduk di sebelah Seonho.

"Ya kali satu kelas nilainya hampir perfect semua, matematika pula," jawab Daehwi.

"SEONHO," teriakan seseorang dari pintu seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Di pintu hyungseob dan Jihoon berdiri sambil senyum manis.

"Kita masuk ya,"kata Hyungseob ceria.

"Tumben ijin, biasanya langsung masuk aja,"kata Daehwi.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon langsung masuk dan menyeret kursi untuk duduk di dekat Seonho.

"Gimana hasil ujiannya?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Bagus," jawab Seonho.

"Ih pinter," hyungseob yang gemes langsung ngucel-ngucel pipi Seonho.

"Lepasin dong,"kata Seonho datar dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Hyungseob.

"Ujian kak Hyungseob gimana?" tanya Daehwi.

"Bagus sih, kayak biasanya, tapi ada yang aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Daehwi penasaran.

"Ya kali satu kelas nilainya perfect semua," jawab Hyungseob kesal sambil mukul meja.

Seonho,daehwi, dan euiwoong serempak mengerutkan kening. "Aneh sumpah,"jawab Daehwi.

Euiwoong bergegas membuka hp nya dan mengechek sesuatu. "Eh..jelas ini ada yang nggak beres, hampir semua kelas 10,11, dan 12, nilai ujian matematikanya perfect semua,"kata euiwoong sambil menunjukkan instagramnya yang isinya upload an foto-foto nilai dari siswa hampir satu sekolah. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, apa-apa upload di instagram.

"LAH KOK BISA? Jihoon kaget. Diantara mereka berlima hanya Seonho yang kelihatan tenang.

"Berarti kunci jawabannya sudah dicuri,"kata Seonho.

"WHAT? KOK BISA?" Jihoon teriak nggak kira-kira.

Seonho merem. Tangannya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku bajunya lalu mengelap mukanya yang kena sembur air ludah Jihoon.

Seonho membuka matanya dan tersenyum sadis. "Kalau ngomong gak pakek kuah bisa kan kak."

Jihoon manggut-manggut, ngeri melihat Seonho yang jarang senyum tapi sekali senyum bukannya manis malah terkesan ingin bunuh orang.

"Wah, bau-bau kasus baru ini,"kata Euiwoong semangat.

"Cepetan gih kamu cari informasi, aku juga semangat nih,"kata Daehwi sambil nepuk bahu euiwoong.

"Pencurian kunci jawaban ya? Lumayan menarik,"gumam Seonho.

! #$%^

"Jadi begini," kata euiwoong membuka pembicaraan. Mereka semua sudah ada di ruang klub, duduk berpencar asik dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Seonhho sedang baca buku setebal kamus, Daehwi asik berpose di depan cermin dengan hyungseob, Jihoon duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, sementara euiwoong dari tadi sibuk sama laptopnya sebelum akhirnya berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Kemarin malam, kunci jawaban ternyata dicuri. Tapi menurut pengakuan satpam sekolah, dia nggak melihat ada yang aneh atau ketemu siapapun selama patroli. CCTV juga nggak menampilkan siapapun di sepanjang koridor dan ruang guru. Tapi pagi tadi sebelum ujian,pak jaehwan menemukan sapu tangan warna putih di dekat komputer keramat alias komputer tempat soal dan kunci jawaban disimpan,"kata euiwoong.

Di sekolah mereka memang sehari ujian hanya satu mata pelajaran. Hari ini adalah hari pertama, mata pelajaran yang diujikan adalah matematika. Ujian dilaksanakan sekitar pukul 07.00 dengan durasi 2 jam dan hasilnya sudah diumumkan siang hari ini sekitar pukul 15.00

"Jadi sekarang sapu tangannya disimpan pak jaehwan?" tanya Jihoon.

Semua orang serempak menatap daehwi. "Wi... tugas kamu nih,"kata Hyungseob.

"Ya elah, giliran begini Daehwi disuruh maju. Bosen! gantian kenapa,"

"Ya masak Seonho atau euiwoong yang maju, yang ada digampar duluan sama pak jaehwan gara-gara mulut mereka yang kayak racun,"kata Jihoon.

Euiwoong dan Seonho yang disebut hanya menatap cuek Jihoon sebentar, lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yang paling manis mulutnya kan disini kamu be," kata Hyungseob.

"NGACA ! KAKAK SENDIRI CABE LEVEL 30!" teriak Daehwi nggak terima.

"BERISIK ! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NGOMONG, CEPETAN SAMPERIN PAK JAEHWAN CABE !" teriak euiwoong. Mode wakil ketua kedisiplinanya muncul mendadak.

Daehwi yang dibentak Euiwoong Cuma manyun lalu pergi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak.

"BIASA AJA !" teriak Euiwoong lagi namun malah dibalas dengan suara pintu yang ditutup keras.

Inilah alasan kenapa Jihoon nggak mau Euiwoong yang maju nemui pak jaehwan. Mmenghadapi pak Jaehwan itu harus sabar, sementara Euiwoong sabarnya itu cuma sepanjang tangga, kalau sudah kesal mulut beracunnya pasti keluar. Karena itu dia jadi wakil ketua kedisiplinan. Tapi sekalinya kalau kalem, Euiwoong bisa kalem banget dan murah senyum.

Kenapa nggak Seonho? Seonho mungkin lebih sabar dari euiwoong, wajah juga lebih polos, tapi omongannya nylekit. Nggak perlu pakai nada tinggi, orang yang kena omongan Seonho udah bisa nangis sesenggukan. Kalau Euiwoong masih bisa kalem dan murah senyum, Seonho hampir nggak pernah senyum manis, kecuali karena tuntutan peran di atas panggung. Jadi selain aktif di klub mereka berlima, Seonho itu juga aktif klub teater sama Daehwi. Jihoon kadang bingung, kenapa adek kelasnya itu bisa sedatar itu kalau di kehidupan sehari-hari. Nggak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali. Mahal bangetlah senyumnya Seonho.

"Terus kita sekarang ngapain? Nunggu Daehwi aja?" tanya Hyungseob sambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Kalau pak satpam nggak tahu apa-apa, trus CCTV juga gak ngasih petunjuk apa-apa, trus pencurinya masuk lewat mana?"

Tiba-tiba Euiwoong bangkit dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Nugas,"jawab Euiwoong cuek lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Boleh nggampar dia gak sih? Kalau lagi mode ngeselin sumpah rasanya pengen nabok," gumam Hyungseob.

"Gampar aja kak, biar sekali-kali masuk buku keramat,"kata Seonho.

Hyungseob tabah. ;)

"Jadi sekarang apa ?" tanya Jihoon.

"Pelakunya Cuma mau seneng-seneng aja, nggak ada niatan untuk dapat nilai ujian bagus,"kata Seonho.

"Iya juga sih, kalau nggak ngapain pakek disebar ke semua murid, buat diri sendiri aja enak,"jawab Hyongseob.

Seonho menghela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan ke pintu. "Semalam hujan kan ya?" tanya Seonho.

"Iya, kenapa?"tanya Jihoon.

"Nggak, memastikan aja,"kata Seonho lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ikut Hoo,"kata Jihoon dan diikuti oleh Hyungseob yang nggak mau ditinggal sendirian.

Seonho pergi ke tembok pagar belakang sekolah. Di sana suasananya sepi. "Pelakunya lebih dari satu orang ya,"kata Seonho sambil mengamati jejak sepatu di tanah dekat pagar tembok. Jejaknya hanya beberapa tapi bagi Seonho sudah cukup. "Sekitar dua orang mungkin, mereka ke sekolah setelah hujan reda, sekitar 30 menit- 1 jam setelah hujan reda dan tinggi mereka rata-rata,"kata Seonho.

"Tahu darimana Hoo?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Bentuk jejak kakinya gak belepotan karena tanahnya udah gak becek, tapi karena belum lama hujannya berhenti tanahnya belum mengeras. Pencurinya semuanya tidak lebih tinggi dari Seonho,"kata Senhoo sambil mensejajarkan kakinya dengan jejak kaki itu.

"Dan yang jelas mereka pinter,"lanjut Senhoo. "Soalnya mereka bisa nggak kelihatan di CCTV sama sekali tanpa merusak CCTV."

"GUYSSS, AKU CARIIN KALIAN TERNYATA DI SINI,"teriak Daehwi dari kejauhan sambil lari-lari.

"Dapat?" tanya Jihoon.

Daehwi mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari sakunya sambil nyengir.

"Wah, bakat nyolongmu memang berguna di saat kayak gini,"kata Hyugseob bangga sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Daehwi.

"Untung kakak kelas," kata Daehwi sabar.

"Nih Hoo, coba kamu lihat," Hyungseob menyerahkan sapu tangan itu ke Seonho. Seonho mengamati sapu tangan itu lalu bergumam, "Pertama, pemiliknya akhir-akhir ini banyak olahraga dan nggak sempet nyuci sapu tangan ini berhari-hari karena terlalu sibuk. Kedua, ini sapu tangan kesayangannya, ketiga, kabar baiknya ini baru dicuci kok, pagi kemarin mungkin, keempat, pemiliknya cowok," kata Seonho.

Hyungseob, Dehwi maupun Jihoon Cuma bisa bengong. Mereka bertiga juga pinter, tapi otak mereka nggak setajam Seonho kalau mengamati hal-hal kecil.

"Ada sedikit noda kuning keringat di sebelah sini,"kata Seonho sambil menunjukkan noda kuning yang dia maksud, nggak begitu kelihatan kalau nggak dilihat jarak 5 cm. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dan olahraga dengan intensitas yang melebihi biasanya dan terlalu capek untuk ngapa-ngapain setelah olahraga, makanya noda kuning keringatnya sampek nempel kuat di kain karena keringatnya numpuk-numpuk di sapu tangan."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia jorok, usia sapu tangan ini udah lama, kelihatan dari warna putihnya yang udah nggak cemerlang, tapi kainnya masih bagus, nggak kucel, itu tandanya selama ini dia merawat sapu tangan ini dengan baik dan kemungkinan ini sapu tangan kesayangannya. Pagi kemarin dia baru sempet nyuci sapu tangan ini, soalnya bau pelembut pakaiannya masih kuat tercium, trus kenapa Seonhho berpikiran dia cowok? Soalnya ada sedikit bau parfum cowok di sapu tangannya."

Tiba-tiba telepon Hyungseob berdering, telepon dari euiwoong, kenapa lagi ini anak?

"Apa ung?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Pantesan aja orangnya nggak nongol di CCTV, wong CCTV nya dimanipulasi," kata Euiwoong.

"Lah, kok kau tahu sih?"

"Ung baru nyolong rekaman CCTV sekolah untuk mastiin nggak ada yang salah sama CCTV nya. Tapi setelah Ung otak-atik jelas-jelas CCTV nya dimanipulasi."

Jadi itu maksudnya nugas, batin Hyungseob.

"Kenapa kak? Tanya Daehwi penasaran.

"Ternyata CCTV nya dimanipulasi."

"HAH?" teriak Daehwi dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Apa Seonho bilang, mereka semua pinter," kata Seonho sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjukknya ke kepala.

"Seonho juga baru dapat kesimpulan sementara soal pencurinya Ung," kata Hyungseob.

"Gimana kesimpulannya?"

"Pencurinya lebih dari satu orang, mereka cowok, akhir-akhir ini sering olahraga, nggak lebih tinggi dari Seonho, pinter."

Tiba-tiba Seonho merebut telepon di genggaman Hyungseob lalu berkata,"Dan sapu tangan yang jatuh itu baru di cuci kemarin pagi."

Beberapa saat Euiwoong tak memberikan tanggapan sampai akhirnya dia berkata,"Bener kan dugaan ku, dari awal siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka yang buat onar,"ujarnya emosi.

"Ya udahlah, cepetan kau gabung ke sini, mungkin aja...,"Seonho menggantung kalimatnya dan tersenyum miring, "Mungkin aja dugaan kita sama."

Setelah itu Sambungan telepon Seonho akhiri.

"Emang udah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Mmm...siapa ya," gumam Seonho. "Klub olahraga mana yang akhir-akhir ini latihan keras? Siapa anggotanya yang super sibuk sampai-sampai orangnya baru punya waktu cuci saputangannya sehari sebelum ujian, orangnya pinter, nggak lebih tinggi dari Seonho, punya temen yang suka ngutak-atik komputer kayak Ung?

Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya Hyungseob teriak. "What? Yang kau maksud bukan mereka kan Hoo?"

Seonho hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Yang jelas, dengan cctv yang dimanipulasi berarti pelakunya setidaknya jadi tiga orang."

Di tempat lain 5 orang laki-laki sedang duduk di perpustakaan bersama.

"Wah..wah, hasil kerja kita sukses besar,"kata salah seorang sambil bersiul.

"Lain kali lagi bolehlah kak, buat yang lebih heboh," jawab salah seorang yang berwajah blester.

"Gampang lah,..."

"Nggak bosen buat ulah," sindir temannya yang bermata sayu.

"Harusnya kau ikut juga, bukannya diem di rumah, dasar nggak asik," kata si rambut merah.

Si mata sayu hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Menurutmu mereka bakal tahu nggak?" tanya si wajah blaster.

"Mungkin...," jawab si muka pucat tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku yang ia baca.

"Lah..kok malah dukung mereka sih," laki-laki yang punya gingsul menatap si pucat tak terima, karena dia yang merencakan ini semua.

"Yang tiga lainnya mungkin agak lama mikirnya, tapi yang dua lainnya," si muka pucat menutup bukunya.

"HEH HAKYEON SIALAN, DIMANA KAU," teriak seseorang dengan nada berapi-api.

"Kubilang juga apa,"gumam si muka pucat.

"Siap-siap tambah catatan merahmu,"sindir si mata sayu.

TBC...

Hay raders, ini apaya... yah beginilah...

Masih permulaan

Jangan lupa review ya, semoga kalian suka...

Di sini Seonho tak buat pinter trs karakternya agak beda dari biasanya. Soalnya sedih tuh anak dinistakan oon mulu, ;)

 __Salam Author__


	2. Keluarga itu

"HEH HAKNYEON SIALAN, DIMANA KAU?"

Euiwoong mengamati satu persatu orang di dalam perpustakaan. Ia mencari orang-orang yang sudah menciptakan kehebohan hari ini. Di pojok, Euiwoong akhirnya menemukan orang-orang yang ia cari.

"KAU..."teriaknya sambil berjalan ke arah lima orang di pojok ruangan, tak peduli dengan tatapan garang dari penjaga perpus.

"DASAR SIALAN!" Euiwoong berteriak sambil menggebrak meja yang dikelilingi mereka berlima. "KAU PIKIR AKU TAK TAHU KELAKUAN BUSUKMU."

Haknyeon, yang ditunjuk euiwoong hanya cengegesan.

"JANGAN CENGEGESAN,"bentak euiwoong. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Wowo..wow, calm down, harimau sedang mengamuk," celetuk Samuel.

"SHIT YOU,"bentak euiwoong kasar.

"Ung, jangan teriak-teriak," kata Daehwi yang tanpa ia sadari sudah di belakangnya bersama dengan Seonho, hyungseob, dan jihoon.

"Jadi apa ada yang mengganggu kalian?" tanya si muka pucat sopan.

"MASIH TANY..."ucapan euiwoong dipotong Seonho begitu saja, "Urusan kami hanya dengan mereka bertiga Guanlin sunbae," jawabnya tak kalah kalem sambil menunjuk Haknyeon, Woojin, dan Samuel. Yang ditunjuk ekspresinya langsung berubah kaku.

Guanlin berdiri menghampiri Seonho. Beberapa detik mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya Guanlin berkata,"Memang ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kurasa Guanlin sunbae sudah tahu," jawab Seonho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kami bertiga?" tanya Samuel agak gugup.

"Heh, jelas-jelas kau dan kakak-kakakmu itu yang mencuri kunci jawaban ulangan matematika satu sekolah," Daehwi ikut emosi karena tingkah Samuel yang pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Punya bukti?" sanggah Samuel.

"Ini sapu tangan woojin sunbae kan," kata Seonho sembari menghampiri woojin yang sedari tadi diam.

Woojin menatap sapu tangan itu tak percaya, sepertinya dia tak sadar sapu tangan berharganya jatuh.

"Tidak ada nama tidak ada apapun, dari mana kau tahu itu miliknya?" tanya Jinyoung. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara juga.

"Ada banyak hal yang menjelaskan tentang sunbae di sapu tangan itu," Jawab Seonho.

Woojin mengamati sapu tangannya tapi sungguh ia tak menemukan apapun yang baginya bisa menjelaskan bahwa dia pemiliknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan banyak hal itu?" tanya Guanlin masih dengan wajah tenang.

"Intinya pemiliknya pemain basket yang super sibuk yang hanya punya waktu senggang h-1 sebelum ujian. Di sekolah ini, h-5 sebelum ujian semester, semua kegiatan klub ditiadakan. Tapi hanya klub basket yang h-3 baru berhenti latihan karena akan ikut kejurnas 3 hari setelah ujian berakhir, masalahnya sapu tangannya baru dicuci kemarin pagi yang artinya h-1 sebelum ujian, berarti pemiliknya masih punya kesibukan di h-2, dan yang punya acara padat sampai h-2 hanya OSIS. Saat h-1 sebelum ujian, karena dia sudah terbebas dari segala aktivitas, paginya pemiliknya mencuci sapu tangannya, lalu malamnya ia membawanya saat mencuri kunci jawaban di sekolah. Anak OSIS di klub basket ada lebih dari 5 orang, karena cctv nya dimanipulasi, berarti pemiliknya yang dekat dengan tukang otak-atik komputer, yang utak-atik pasti hanya bertindak sebagai pengawas di luar, tidak masuk ke dalam. Diantara 5 orang anak osis dalam klub basket diantaranya ada guanlin sunbae, woojin sunbae, dan jinyoung yang memang bersaudara dengan haknyeon sunbae yang hobynya sama dengan euiwoong. Lalu diantara kalian siapa? Kalian semua sama-sama jadi jantung kerja di osis, jadi semuanya benar-benar nggak punya waktu senggang sedikit saja," terang Seonho panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu bisa berarti aku kan."

"Kalau itu guanlin sunbae, melihat kepribadian sunbae, tidak perlu menunggu sampai senggang hanya untuk cuci sapu tangan, berarti pemiliknya yang kadar kemalasan diantara kalian bertiga yang paling tinggi, jawabannya woojin sunbae," lanjut Seonho.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku salah satu dari mereka?" Samuel berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Sikapmu, pola pikirmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seseorang dengan sikap childish yang suka main-main dan agak bandel itu pasti menyukai kehebohan semacam ini, berpikir tak akan ada yang tahu dan hal ini sangat keren. Kupikir, itu ciri khas orang-orang sepertimu."

Daehwi meneguk ludahnya dalam sekali teguk, ia agak terkejut dengan ucapan Seonho yang bisa dibilang pedas, padahal Seonho dan Samuel kan jarang berinteraksi.

Guanlin melirik Woojin, haknyeon yang sudah kicep. Samuel yang tadinya akan menjawab tak terima langsung ikut kicep juga melihat lirikan tajam Guanlin. "Jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, melaporkan mereka?"

"YA IYALAH, YA KALI KALIAN DIBIARKAN, NTAR TAMBAH KELEWATAN," jawab Euiwoong. Teriakannya sedang tak bisa dikondisikan karena rasa kesal berlebihan.

Guanlin menghela nafas pelan, "Kuharap kau mau melepaskan mereka,"mohonnya sopan. "Bagaimanapun mereka saudaraku."

"YAKALI, ENAK AJA...,"Hyungseob membekap mulut euiwoong yang teriakannya sudah mirip pengeras suara, sebelum mereka semua diusir dari perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati,mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bersuara.

"Bersenang-senang," jawab Haknyeon dengan cengiran khasnya.

"AP.."baru saja Euiwoong mau berteriak lagi sudah dibekap hyungseob lagi.

"Diam ung, diam, mau diusir dari sini,"omel hyungseob.

Haknyeon menatap euiwoong gemas. "Otaknya gesrek? Macan yang mengamuk tapi dia malah kelihatan gemas?" batin hyungseob.

"Sebenarnya Seonho nggak berminat mengadu, tapi ujian semester kali ini tidak fair," gumamnya seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan bilang kepala sekolah untuk minta ujian ulang."

"Apa-apa'an, kau mau reputasimu turun dan dibenci anak satu sekolah," cegah woojin tak terima. Guanlin adalah ketua OSIS, kalau sampai dia membuat permintaan itu, bisa-bisa satu sekolah membencinya.

"Yakin?"tanya Seonho.

"Itu sudah cukup kan menutupi kesalahan mereka."

"Jangan hyung," kata Samuel.

"Bagaimana? Fair?"

Seonho berpikir sebentar. "Boleh saja."

"Berarti urusan kita selesai."

Seonho mengangguk. "Ayo pergi, semuanya sudah selesai," ajaknya pada semua kawannya.

"Awas kau haknyeon,"ancam euiwoong yang pergi paling belakang. Yang diancam sekali lagi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Seonho," panggil Guanlin. Seonho menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan, apa?

"Kau sudah selesaikan musik untuk pementasan?"

"Semuanya beres."

"Baguslah."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di klub teater sunbae," kemudian Seonho berpaling dan pergi.

Woojin menghela nafas keras lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Harusnya aku tak jatuhkan sapu tangan itu."

"Ya hyung, harusnya memang jangan," kata haknyeon.

Woojin memelototinya dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran. Haknyeon gemar sekali nyengir.

"Untung masalahnya bisa beres," kata jinyoung.

"Tapi guanlin...,"woojin ragu meneruskan kalimatnya, setengah tak enak dengan saudaranya itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu hyung," bujuk samuel.

"Aku bisa buat diriku sendiri aman," jawab guanlin datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak menyangka mereka bisa berpikir secepat itu," puji jinyoung.

"Terutama si Seonho itu, juga euiwoong," haknyeon mengucapkan nama euiwoong sambil nyengir.

"Si wakil ketua kedisiplinan itu? kenapa sih kau suka sekali buat ulah dengannya, galaknya minta ampun," woojin bergidik sendiri membayangkan telinganya konslet diteriaki setiap hari seperti haknyeon.

"Dia manis sih." Jawabannya sukses membuat samuel, woojin, maupun jinyoung memutar bola mata malas, kecuali guanlin yang tetap datar.

"Hyung, gak sakit mata kan?" ejek samuel. Wajah euiwoong memang manis sih, tapi mulutnya beracun seperti bisa, pedes seperti cabe rawit, kalau sudah mode galak, teriakannya bahkan sampai ke kelas samuel. Kelas mereka kan sebelahan.

"Otaknya konslet mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan nonton blue film,"cibir woojin.

"Kau sendiri juga biasanya nebeng nonton di laptopku, NGACA !" sahut haknyeon tak terima.

"Punya yang terbaru nggak hyung?" tanya samuel.

"Ada stok beberapa film, mau?"

Samuel mengangguk semangat.

Jinyoung dan guanlin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka yang mulai salah jalur.

"Aku pergi," guanlin berdiri dan membereskan bukunya.

"Eh...kemana?,"tanya haknyeon.

"Ruang kepala sekolah."

"Lah...seriously?" kelopak mata samuel melebar kaget.

"I am serious with my statement,"jawab Guanlin tenang.

"Aku ikut," kata woojin. Sungguh dia merasa tak enak dengan guanlin. Mungkin dengan menemaninya bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

"Whatever,"jawab guanlin lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku kembali ke kelas,"kata jinyoung.

Jadilah hanya tinggal haknyeon dan samuel yang tetap di perpustakaan.

"Mau balik juga?" tanya samuel.

Haknyeon menggeleng. "Masih malas."

#$%^%&^

Malam ini udaranya cukup dingin, tapi bulan purnama bersinar cerah, tanpa terhalang mendung sama sekali.

Jihoon, euiwoong, daehwi, dan hyungseob malam ini sepakat menginap di rumah Seonho, alasannya mau belajar bareng, padahal aslinya karena Seonho bilang hari ini mamanya masak banyak makanan enak, sementara mereka berempat fans berat masakan mama Seonho.

"Kok aku lagi malas belajar ya," kata Euiwoong yang duduk di sofa.

Semua orang sontak menoleh ke arah euiwoong kaget. Jarang-jarang euiwoong mengeluh malas belajar karena dia yang paling rajin diantara mereka.

"Gak sakit kan?" tanya daehwi perhatian. Ini juga buat semua orang heran, tumben daehwi perhatian pada euiwoong. Biasanya mereka cakar-cakaran.

"Kalian semua aneh banget hari ini,"kata hyungseob.

"Soalnya aku masih kesel sama haknyeon, pengen kuremet-remet, trus kubuang ke sungai," geram euiwoong.

"Heran, haknyeon sunbae kok gak bosen tiap hari diteriaki anak macam?" sindir daehwi.

"SIAPA YANG ANAK MACAN?"

"Mulai lagi kan," gumam jihoon yang duduk di sebelah euiwoong.

"Hanyeon kan kakak kelas, sopan sedikit dong, manggil nggak pernah pakek hyung," daehwi semakin nyolot.

"Kok belain dia sih be? Salah dia sendiri setiap hari buat orang darah tinggi, males lah ngehormati dia."

"Ya kan tetep kakak kelas, sopan sedikit lah."

"Lama-lama pengen kugampar juga mukamu wi," euiwoong mulai emosi.

Daehwi menutup bukunya dan berdiri. Kedua baju lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. "Ngajak tawuran? Ayo, sekarang sekalian."

"BERISIKKK!" teriak hyungseob menengahi mereka berdua. Dia yang sejak tadi tenggelam di sosial media terpaksa meletakkan hp nya. "Lama-lama kalian berdua yang kugampar,."

Semarah-marahnya dan senggak hormat-hormatnya euiwoong, kalau dengan hyungseob dan jihoon dia tak berani melawan.

"Jangan bikin malu dong, ini di rumah orang," Jihoon memperingatkan. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik-adik kelasnya yang sudah seperti tom & jerry, ssebentar-sebentar ribut, sebentar-sebentar akur.

Daehwi dan euiwoong serempak menunduk, sementara yang punya rumah? Seonho sama sekali tak menggubris dan sibuk main game di hp nya sambil selonjoran di ranjang.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kak Guanlin makin hari makin ganteng ya, ketua osis iya, kapten basket iya, anggota teater iya, otak jangan ditanya, almost perfectlah," puji daehwi setinggi langit.

"Mujinya biasa aja dong, dasar cabe," sewot euiwoong.

"FAKTA ! Dehwi sih nggak masalah punya pacar kayak kak Guanlin," nada bicaranya agak tersipu di akhir.

"SADAR DIRI WI, SADAR DIRI!"

"APA SIH UNG, BACOT AJA ORANG."

"STOP!" lagi-lagi hyungseob harus mengeluarkan teriakannya untuk melerai mereka.

"Kadang aku merasa agak aneh dengan keluarga satu itu,"kata Jihoon.

"Memang kenapa hyung?" Daehwi penasaran dengan kalimat Jihoon. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan keluarga Guanlin.

"Jinyoung itu adiknya Guanlin ya? Mirip sih," Jihoon seperti bergumam sendiri. "Mereka berdua punya aura wibawa yang kuat, sementara tiga orang lainnya, sama sekali lain."

"Ya kan satu keluarga nggak harus mirip kelakuannya hyung. Terutama si tukang modus itu, kok bisa Guanlin sunbae punya sepupu macam dia, kebanting!" euiwoong meremas kertas di tangannya, emosinya selalu naik setiap mengingat cengiran haknyeon.

"Samuel itu adiknya haknyeon kan? Kok gak mirip," kata hyungseob.

"Setahuku sih mereka saudara tiri,"jawab Daehwi.

"Setidaknya adiknya nggak seperti kakaknya yang kelakuannya bikin pusing, buku catatan kedisiplinanku sampek mau penuh gara-gara dia. Hampir setiap hari nelat, kepergok bolos pelajaran, seragam gak rapi, nonton blue film di perpustakaan keras-keras," Euiwoong membanting buku tulisnya ke meja. "Nggak ada tempat lain apa, toilet kek, nggak tahu malu banget," ujar euiwoong nggak terima tempat faforitnya digunakan untuk nonton video porno.

Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak rajin, mesum, tapi heran, otaknya pinter banget, dari kelas satu selalu masuk lima besar paralel."

"Semester lalu tiga besar paralel malah didominasi satu keluarga, guanlin, woojin, haknyeon, agak kesel juga lihatnya,"ujar Hyungseob dengan nada sinis. Pasalnya semester lalu Hyungseob digeser Woojin dan Haknyeon dari posisi dua ke empat.

"Masih mending, aku malah nggak pernah pindah, stay di urutan ke 5," kata Jihoon.

"Kalau Woojin sunbae itu siapanya kak guanlin?" tanya euiwoong.

"Woojin itu juga sepupunya guanlin," jawab Hyungseob.

"Beda-beda begitu kelakuannya, tapi satu keluarga ganteng semua," kata Daehwi sambil senyum-senyum.

"Terserah wi, terserah," euiwoong malas menanggapi ucapan Daehwi. Hari ini dia sudah terlalu banyak emosi.

"Malam ini bulan purnama ya," kata Seonho. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Daehwi berlari ke balkon dan berteriak,"Bulannya bagus lo."

"Katanya kalau bulan purnama waktunya manusia serigala berubah jadi serigala seutuhnya," jawab hyungseob.

"Itu kan mitos hyung." Baru beberapa saat yang lalu euiwoong mingkem karena bentakan hyungseob, sekarang sudah berani mencibirnya.

"Katanya juga vampir sedang di puncak kekuatan mereka kan," tambah daehwi.

"Kebanyakan baca novel romance kalian," ejek jihoon.

"Lah kan swet hyung kalau di novel-novel, kisah cinta vampir dan manusia biasa," daehwi berujar dengan semangat menggebu.

"Basi ah."

"Diem anak macan," sungut daehwi.

Euiwoong sudah mau menjawab tapi tidak jadi karena pelototan hyungseob.

"Eh, kenapa bahas bulan purnama hoo?" tanya jihoon heran.

"Nothing,"jawab Seonho singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari hp.

"Kamu percaya vampire hoo? Daehwi berlari ke kasur dan mengusel-ngusel tangan Seonho.

"It's just human fantasy."

Daehwi cemberut, "I know, but it's really great fantasy and i love it so much."

"ANAK-ANAK, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"teriak mama Seonho dari lantai 1.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti dan semuanya langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Seonho menatap langit malam di luar sebentar, sementara teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu keluar kamar.

""How people can live forever? Not realistic."

TBC...

Hay readers, aneh gak sih Seonho jadi agak cool di sini? Pengen aja buat dia beda dari biasanya. Dan untuk hyungseob, emang sih dia cabe, tapi kan cabe elit, dan dia juga hyung posisinya, jadi tak buat agak dewasa dikitlah kelakuannya.

I hope everyone like this ff...

Don't forget give your comment... J


	3. Klub Holmes

Chapter 3

Guanlin menatap lama bulan purnama yang bersinar di angkasa dari jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam sama sekali tak mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya menjalar ke jutaan sel saraf, menciptakan perasaan luar biasa. Iris matanya yang hitam kelam, berubah merah sesaat. Wajah pucatnya bersinar cerah.

"Hyung," suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia membalikkan badan. Seseorang dengan tatapan dalam berdiri di dekat pintu. Wajahnya lebih bersinar dan rambut yang biasanya hitam legam berubah warna biru es.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Sepertinya mereka berencana menganggu klub itu lagi."

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

Jinyoung hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Mereka semua dimana?"

"Ruang tengah."

Guanlin berjalan melewati Jinyoung, membuka pintu hingga cahaya lampu putih masuk melalui celah pintu. Ia melangkah lalu diikuti Jinyoung ke ruang tengah.

Begitu ia sampai di ruang tengah, semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat agak berbeda dari hari biasanya. Tentu karena ini malam bulan purnama. Penampilan mereka semua berbeda. Mata Guanlin menelisik mereka satu persatu.

Woojin duduk dengan tangan bersidekap di sofa tunggal. Rambutnya berubah merah seperti cherry, tatapannya tajam menusuk. Kelihatan jelas dia sedang tak senang dengan sesuatu.

Di sofa panjang Haknyeon duduk sambil memangku laptopnya. Ia tadi hanya menatap Guanlin sebentar lalu kembali asik dengan laptop. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard, sesekali dia membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang longgar. Rambut coklat terangnya berubah menjadi ungu muda. Ungu muda yang terkesan pudar.

Di sebelahnya, Samuel, hanya rambutnya yang tak banyak berubah. Yang biasanya coklat tua, berubah menjadi coklat terang.

"Membuat rencana lain lagi hyung?" tanya Guanlin tenang sambil menatap Woojin.

Woojin menghela nafas keras, "Sulit percaya rencanaku digagalkan mereka."

Guanlin melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di sofa tunggal yang menghadap ke Woojin. "Kau yakin rencanamu sudah benar?"

Woojin menyipitkan matanya, kedua alisnya mengerut hampir menyatu, "Maksudmu rencanaku payah?"

"Tidak juga."

Woojin mendengus kasar. Ia kesal karena permainannya berakhir dengan cepat, bahkan ketahuan dengan cara yang baginya agak sulit dipercaya. Hanya karena sehelai sapu tangan.

"Woah... Ung ku hebat juga, menyerang lagi ha? Ckckc... tidak sabaran," tiba-tiba Haknyeon berseru heboh, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari layar laptop. Kedua tangannya semakin cepat menari-nari di atas keyboard.

"Sedang apa kau?" kening Woojin berkerut bingung, tak mengerti dengan sikap saudaranya itu.

"Biasa...,perang dengan euiwoong," jawab Haknyeon enteng.

Woojin memutar bola mata malas. "Kau suka padanya ya?"

Tapi pertanyaan Woojin sama sekali tak digubris Haknyeon. Laki-laki itu terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Bukankah kita tak boleh suka dengan manusia hyung?" tanya Samuel.

"Memang," jawab Woojin. "Terlalu beresiko."

"OH, YESS..., Malam ini aku yang menang," teriak Haknyeon semangat. Ia menutup laptopnya, melepas kaca matanya lalu menaruh semuanya di meja. "Aku kan hanya main-main dengannya, kenapa tanggapan kalian serius?"

"Kadang-kadang sikapmu seperti orang kasmaran, membuatku curiga," jawab Woojin.

Haknyeon menyeringai kecil, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Eh hyung, bukankah setelah ujian nanti sekolah mengadakan liburan bersama?" kali ini Samuel mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Woojin dan Haknyeon tak bisa dibiarkan berdebat terlalu lama, atau akan terjadi kekacauan. Apalagi sekarang ini kekuatan mereka sedang di puncak.

"Kemana?" tanya Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di sebelah Samuel.

"Entahlah, belum ditentukan."

Haknyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Kuharap kali ini tak membosankan."

"Aku sampai lupa, sudah berapa kali kita melakukan kegiatan semacam itu,"ujar Samuel.

"Tapi kurasa kali ini tak akan membosankan,"kata Guanlin.

"Kau tahu kita akan kemana? Apa ke tempat yang sangat bagus?" tanya Woojin.

"Kemanapun tempatnya kurasa tak masalah hyung," jawab Guanlin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi..?" Woojin menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat, yang ditatap hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Melihat itu Woojin mengerti. Sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik ke atas. "Kurasa liburan kali ini akan menarik," lanjutnya.

Jinyoung melihat tatapan keduanya yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan ia juga mengerti bahwa ada rencana tersembunyi dalam otak hyung-hyungnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan, berpikiran untuk tak terlibat dengan apapun rencana mereka. Jinyoung bukan orang yang suka cari masalah atau suka berhubungan dengan orang lain. Itu merepotkan dan hanya buang-buang energy. Tapi ratusan tahun hidup seperti yang selalu menjadi kebiasaanya, rasanya juga membosankan.

Dan sejujurnya ia cukup terkesan dengan kejadian kemarin. Lima orang itu membuatnya takjub untuk sesaat. Terutama yang seangkatan dengannya, Yoo seonho. Sosoknya sedikit mengingatkannya dengan Guanlin, tenang tapi kecerdasannya mengagumkan. Jinyoung tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi sekarang ia justru berpikir "Sampai sejauh mana kira-kira kemampuan lima orang itu?" Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai sendiri.

Haknyeon bukannya tak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi Jinyoung. Sejujurnya dia senang karena bisa melihat Jinyoung menyeringai setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa dengan wajah datarnya. Ia ingat di masa kecil, meski Jinyoung anak yang pendiam tapi ia masih sering tersenyum. Tapi semenjak... Haknyeon menghela nafas pelan, tak ingin membahas soal itu, Jinyoung berubah jadi sedatar tembok. Dan sekarang dia seperti menemukan hal menarik selain ratusan buku lama di perpustakaan pribadi mereka. Hal itu membuat Haknyeon tak tahan untuk tersenyum tulus.

"Sepertinya memang tidak akan membosankan,"gumamnya pelan.

Samuel yang mendnegar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haknyeon. Sebelumnya dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Guanlin dan Woojin pikirkan, tapi sekarang pertanyaan yang lebih besar memenuhi benaknya. Haknyeon tersenyum tulus? Manisss sekali. Hyungnya itu memang murah sekali senyum, tapi yang setulus ini? Jarang-jarang Samuel melihatnya. Yang biasa ia lihat adalah senyum menyebalkan atau senyum palsu Haknyeon. Senyum palsu? tak perlu Samuel singgung tentang itu lebih dalam. Yang jelas rasanya sekarang Samuel senang sekali.

"Oh ya, dan jangan lupa untuk membawa papan catur saat liburan nanti," kata Guanlin.

"Hobby mu tak pernah berubah," kata Woojin.

"Aku hanya ingin main dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Semua orang menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat sambil berpikir. Biasanya yang menemani Guanlin bermain catur adalah Jinyoung dan Woojin. Tapi jika Guanlin mengatakan seseorang berarti orang itu bukan diantara mereka, lalu siapa?

"Orang itu?" tanya Jinyoung.

Guanlin menatap Jinyoung sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku jawab iya saja untuk siapapun orang yang kalian pikirkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku agak penasaran dengan kegiatan klub mereka, klub mereka apa namanya? Hol..holm?..." Haknyeon berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil telunjuk kanannya mengacung di udara.

"Holmes ?" sahut Samuel.

Seketika Haknyeon menjentikkan jarinya keras. "Bingo!"

"Yang aku tahu sih klub itu untuk orang-orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbau detective. Yang mendirikan kalau tidak salah si Hyungseob itu."

"Dia sunbaemu Sam," Haknyeon mendelik tajam. Agak tak suka dengan sikap adik tirinya yang terkesan kurang ajar.

"Tapi dari segi umur kan aku lebih tua hyung," ujar Samuel yang tak terima di pandangi seperti itu.

Haknyeon terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya, benar juga," ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar dan mengusap-usap kepala Samuel sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Adik-kakak sama saja," gumam Jinyoung.

"Lalu? Yang mereka lakukan apa saja?" tanya Woojin.

"Lah hyung, kan ketuanya sekelas denganmu, kenapa balik tanya?" sahut Samuel.

"Kaupikir aku mengawasi Hyungseob 24 jam? Bicara dengannya saja jarang."

"Mereka biasanya menyelidiki issu-issu yang berkembang di sekolahan dan bekerja secara diam-diam, misalnya saja kasus Hwanwoong 3 bulan yang lalu. Kenta menuduh Hwanwoong mendorongnya dari tangga, padahal nyatanya kenta yang terpeleset waktu mereka bertengkar. Semua orang tetap mengira Hwanwoong pelakunya sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba mereka berdua berdamai. Semua orang keheranan, tapi jelas sekali sesuatu sudah mengubah pendirian Kenta, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?" terang Haknyeon panjang lebar.

"Maksud hyung seperti tempo hari waktu mereka mengungkap semua fakta di depan kita tapi tak mengungkapnya ke publik?" tanya Samuel.

Haknyeon mengangguk.

"Wah..wah, jadi mereka menyuruh Kenta sunbae berdamai dengan Hwanwoong sunbae agar kebenarannya tak tersiar kemana-mana."

"Mereka berusaha tidak menciptakan skandal," komentar Jinyoung.

"Tergantung bagaimana sikap pelaku, kalau si pelaku tetap berbuat ulah dengan orang yang sama, mereka bisa berbuat kejam juga," Haknyeon meraih kaca matanya lalu memakainya lagi. "Seperti kasus Ha Min Ho dan Sihyun yang cupu itu. Si Min ho itu suka sekali membully Sihyun, suka berurusan dengan Euiwoong juga, aku agak kesal kalau mengingatnya," Haknyeon mendengus kesal sambil kedua tangannya bersidekap. Punggungnya kembali ia sandarkan ke sofa.

"Sihyun itu kan teman sebangku Hyungseob, jadi dia sangat care dengan Sihyun. Waktu kasus Sihyun yang gagal ikut tes olimpiade nasional karena seseorang menyekapnya lebih dulu di perjalanan hingga ia terlambat, sudah bisa ditebak kan siapa yang menyekapnya? Gara-gara itu pihak sekolah marah besar pada Sihyun. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang tua di dewan sekolah itu agak kolot. Setelah kejadian itu hampir seminggu Sihyun sama sekali tak diganggu Min ho, aneh kan, padahal biasanya dia tak pernah absen seharipun menganggu sihyun. Sudah bisa ditebak kan apa yang merubahnya, tapi seminggu kemudian dia berbuat ulah lagi dan SKAK MAT! semua kebenaran di kasus Sihyun sebelumnya serta segala kebobrokannya terbongkar dan dia dikeluarkan. Sialnya dia juga harus pindah ke luar kota karena tak satu pun sekolah di sini yang bersedia menerimanya."

"Dari mana kau tahu sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Woojin yang penasaran.

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Euiwoong aku pasti tahu," jawabnya santai.

"Lama-lama kau jadi seperti maniak," Woojin bergidik.

"Mereka diam-diam menghanyutkan," kata Samuel.

"Jadi kau tahu satu persatu soal mereka?" tanya Woojin.

"Tidak juga, tapi yang aku tahu mereka berlima tidak ada hubungan darah seperti kita. Aku hanya tahu beberapa hal soal mereka. Penganalisis terbaik di klub mereka ya si Yoo Seonho, yang kemarin berhasil membuatmu malu," Haknyeon melirik Woojin sambil cengegesan membuat Woojin hampir tak tahan untuk memukul kepalanya. "Kalau euiwoong itu yang biasa mencari dan mengumpulkan data informasi, Daehwi itu yang biasa mengumpulkan data lapangan, jadi gak heran kalau punya banyak muka. Anggota klub teater juga kan? Haknyeon melirik Guanlin dan Guanlin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Si Jihoon dan Hyungseob, yang aku tahu hyungseob ketuanya dan Jihoon sekretaris di klub itu. Dibandingkan adik-adik kelasnya, spesialisasi mereka kurang begitu menonjol. Setahuku Jihoon itu kelewat rapi, dia punya skill manajerial yang sangat bagus. Kalau Hyungseob, orangnya cukup jeli dan punya bakat memimpin, dia bisa menyatukan semua kepribadian yang aneh-aneh itu. Bayangkan saja anggota mereka, Euiwoong yang galak nggak kira-kira, Seonho yang datar, Daehwi yang agak cabe, dan Jihoon. Dilihat dari segi manapun agak sulit percaya mereka bisa betah bersama-sama."

Mulut Samuel sudah menganga lebar sementara Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung menatap Haknyeon lekat-lekat. Mereka heran dengan semua yang diketahui Haknyeon soal klub Holmes, meskipun sebenarnya mungkin tak seharusnya mereka heran, karena sebenarnya posisi Haknyeon hampir sama dengan Euiwoong, si pengumpul informasi dalam keluarga mereka.

Di saat pembicaraan yang asik itu lampu mendadak mati. Tapi respon mereka semua biasa saja. Kegelapan bukan hal baru bagi mereka, jadi tak ada alasan untuk ketakutan atau berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Uangnya sudah kau bayarkan ke kantor listrik kan Sam?" tanya Jinyoung.

Terdengar suara jidat ditepuk keras dan seketika semua orang memutar bola mata malas. "Aku lupa," jawab Samuel.

"Siapa yang kemarin menyuruh Samuel? sudah dua kali kita begini," kata Woojin tajam. Dari tangannya muncul api kecil yang menyala.

Terlihat Haknyeon nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Jelas sudah siapa biang keroknya.

Woojin berdiri lalu mengambil lilin yang disimpan di lemari barang di pojok ruangan. Lilin-lilin itu lalu diletakkan di tempat lilin bercabang tiga yang terbuat dari kuningan, bagian tangkai dan alasnya yang berbentuk lingkaran berornamen daun-daun. Ia mendekatkan api di tangannya ke sumbu-sumbu lilin lalu satu persatu lilin itu menyala.

"Baru juga telat bayar sehari, tapi kantor listrik sudah seenaknya memadamkan listrik," omel Woojin.

"Sebenarnya sudah telat seminggu hyung," kata Jinyoung.

"SEMINGGU? Woojin mendelik. Langsung saja ia menatap Haknyeon dan Samuel tajam secara bergantian.

"Besok kalian ke kantor listrik, aku tak mau tahu," kata Woojin sambil meletakkan tempat lilin itu di meja tengah lalu kembali duduk di kursinya semula.

"Aku bisa menghidupkan listriknya lagi, tidak perlu menghidupkan lilin," kata Haknyeon.

"Kalau begitu cepat hidupkan, kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini," kata Woojin.

Haknyeon berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil tempat lilin di atas meja lalu pergi begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan ruang tengah yang kini gelap gulita.

"KENAPA KAU BAWA TEMPAT LILINNYA?" teriak Woojin kesal.

"LORONGNYA GELAP, AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT JELAS."

"INI BULAN PURNAMA, PENGLIHATANMU SEDANG TAK TERGANGGU MESKI DITEMPAT TERGELAP SEKALIPUN!"

"OH IYA, AKU LUPA!"

Woojin menghela nafas keras. Haknyeon sering sekali membuat emosi semua orang karena tingkahnya.

"Harusnya kemampuan matanya itu disumbangkan padaku saja," gumam Samuel. "Bagaimana bisa hyung sering lupa dengan kemampuannya itu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, lampu kembali menyala terang dan Haknyeon kembali ke ruang tengah dengan lilin yang sudah padam.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar," kata Haknyeon.

"Aku juga," timpal Samuel.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya,"kata Jinyoung.

Guanlin mengerti, saat makan malam telah tiba.

"Persediaan kita juga sudah habis, jadi ini waktunya untuk berburu," kata Woojin. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dan dua buah taring muncul di deretan giginya.

Begitu juga dengan Haknyeon, Samuel, Jinyoung, dan Guanlin. Mata mereka semua sudah berkilat-kilat. Taring-taring setajam pisau muncul di deretan gigi-gigi mereka yang rapi.

"It's time."

TBC...

Hay readers, aku update lagi...

Untuk penjelasan soal kekuatan-kekuatan mereka, nanti ya... J

Jangan lupa untuk review ya...

Review kalian sangat berharga...

 __Salam Author__


	4. Liburan

Sudah 4 hari sejak ujian berakhir. Karena permintaan Guanlin, kepala sekolah akhirnya menyelenggarakan ujian ulang dan hasilnya ? sangat berbeda dengan hasil ujian pertama. Meski nama Guanlin dirahasiakan, tapi kabar bahwa dialah yang mempengaruhi kepala sekolah tetap tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan. Akibatnya Guanlin mendapat banyak hujatan dari siswa-siswa yang kesal.

Guanlin sedang duduk tenang di kursi dekat panggung teater, tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari teman-teman satu klubnya. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat terbebani.

"Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan mereka sunbae?" tanya Seonho tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

Guanlin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau dan gengmu menerima kesepakatan waktu itu karena berharap aku terganggu dan tekanan batin karena mereka? Kejam sekali caramu seonho."

Ganti Seonho yang tersenyum tipis. "Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu sunbae, bukannya waktu itu sunbae sendiri yang mengusulkan ide ujian ulang?"

Seonho duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Guanlin, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja sempit. "Naskah sunbae sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih belum menemukan alur yang pas."

"Perlu bantuan?"

Guanlin tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin sedikit bantuan."

"Jika butuh bantuan katakan saja sunbae, jika aku tak sibuk pasti akan kubantu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Guanlin dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas. "Ngomong-ngomong Seonho-ya, kau bisa main catur?"

Seonho menatap Guanlin beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sedang bosan, bisa temani aku main catur?" Guanlin mengeluarkan papan catur kecil dari dalam tas ransel.

Seonho menatap papan catur itu sekilas lalu menatap Guanlin dengan raut heran, "Sunbae membawa papan catur ke sekolah?"

"Kau pikir belajar dari pagi sampai menjelang malam di sekolah tidak membuatku jengah? Aku punya cara sendiri untuk mengusir jenuh,"kata Guanlin sambil meletakkan papan catur itu ke atas meja.

"Sebenarnya aku juga suka main catur, jadi aku tak masalah kalau kita berduel,"jawab Seonho dengan tatapan menantang.

Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tantangan tersurat Seonho. Ia tak pernah kalah bermain dengan Woojin dan Jinyoung, tapi Seonho itu lain lagi, ia sama sekali tak tahu tipikal permainan seonho atau seperti apa kepribadiannya, karena itu Guanlin penasaran apa kali ini ia akan kalah atau menang.

"Hitam atau putih?" tanya Guanlin.

"Putih."

Guanlin menyusun bidak-bidak catur hitam sesuai tempatnya, begitu juga Seonho. "Biar aku mulai duluan," kata Guanlin sambil menjalankan pion 2 langkah.

Seonho menjalankan pionnya yang berada di depan bishop satu langkah. Permainan terus berlangsung dan memakan waktu berjam-jam karena masing-masing berpikir cukup lama sebelum melangkahkan bidak.

"Apa bidak faforitmu ho?" tanya Guanlin setelah ia menjalankan bishopnya.

"Sejujurnya aku suka queen dan rook,"ujar Seonho sambil memakan pion Guanlin dengan Rook. "Bagiku dua jenis bidak itu perpaduan yang sangat bagus."

Guanlin melangkahkan quuennya lurus hingga jauh ke area Seonho, memakan salah satu pion lawan."Kurasa queen memang jadi faforit semua orang, kuasanya luar biasa."

Seonho berpikir sebentar lalu melangkahkan bishopnya. "Kalau kau apa sunbae?"

Guanlin melirik ke bidak-bidak Seonho yang sudah ia taklukkan. Kebanyakan dari bidak-bidak itu adalah pion, sisanya satu kuda dan satu bishop, hanya 2 pion Seonho yang tersisa. "Kau sepertinya tak begitu memperhatikan pion-pion mu ya?"

Seonho ganti melirik ke bidak-bidak Guanlin yang sudah ia dapatkan, 2 pion, 1 bishop dan satu rook. Pion Guanlin masih banyak.

Guanlin memakan rook Seonho dengan kudanya, tapi balasannya? Guanlin harus menghela nafas karena queen miliknya dimakan kuda milik Seonho. Kehilangan yang cukup besar.

"Ini terlalu jelas," kata Guanlin sambil memakan kuda Seonho dengan kudanya yang lain. Dengan begini kesatria Seonho hanya tinggal satu rook, satu bishop, queen, dan king. Sementara ksatria Guanlin masih dua knight, satu bishop, satu rook, dan king.

"Mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."Guanlin bersiul kecil.

Mesi jumlah ksatria Guanlin yang tersisa lebih banyak tapi Seonho tak terlihat terintimidasi sama sekali. Justru setelahnya satu persatu pion Guanlin dimakan oleh Seonho hingga tersisa 3 saja , bahkan bishop Guanlin akhirnya juga dimakan Queen milik Seonho. Seonhoo benar-benar memanfaatkan queen miliknya dengan baik.

"SKAK," Seonho berhasil menskak king milik Guanlin dengan queen.

Guanlin melangkahkan kingnya sehingga terhalang salah satu pionnya. Guanlin masih selamat. "Jangan meremehkan sebuah pion," ujarnya.

Seonho melangkahkan rooknya, dalam strategi ini, satu langkah lagi Seonho mungkin akan berhasil meskak mat king milik Guanlin dengan kepungan Queen, Roook, dan bishop. Tapi siapa sangka Guanlin bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bidak faforit...,"Guanlin menjalankan kudanya, "Bidak faforitku itu Knight."

Seonho bengong beberapa saat. King nya sudah tak bisa jalan kemana-mana karena terkepung oleh dua kuda dan dua pion Guanlin. Dengan begini permainan berakhir dan Guanlin menang. Tanpa Seonho sadari, Seonho terlalu terfokus membuat strategi untuk menskak king milik Guanlin, ia tak sadar bahwa ia justru sudah terperangkap. Pertahananya lengah.

Selama permainan catur ini Guanlin mencoba mempelajari seonho, dan dia mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan. Seonho itu diam-diam sangat ambisius, terlihat dari caranya melangkahkan setiap bidak. Tak segan mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, menggunakan pion-pionnya bahkan kesatrianya demi mendapatkan bidak sasarannya dan berani dalam mengambil langkah. Tapi strateginya tak main-main, meski Seonho terlihat mengorbankan apa yang ia punya begitu saja. Guanlin sempat kelabakan di tengah-tengah permainan tadi hingga ia harus memutar otak keras.

Seonho memang cerdas dan terlihat tenang, tapi sifat ambisiusnya itu juga menciptakan celah pada permainanya, dan akhirnya Guanlin berhasil memanfaatkannya. Guanlin memancing Seonho untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada king miliknya. Guanlin yang awalnya begitu menjaga pertahannya dan menjaga setiap bidaknya, akhirnya mengorbankan pion bahkan queen miliknya dengan sengaja, , memancing ambisi Seonho semakin kuat hingga dia terbawa suasana. Dan diam-diam menjalankan strateginya.

"Wah, padahal aku tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menghabisi raja milik sunbae,"kata Seonho kecewa.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. "Itu tadi sangat seru, sampai-sampai kita tak sadar ini sudah hampir malam dan hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini."

Seonho menengok ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata sudah sepi, semua teman satu klubnya sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh ya, untuk rencana tour liburan musim panas ini kau akan memilih pergi kemana Seonho?" tanya Guanlin sambil memasukkan semua bidak ke dalam papan catur.

"Entahlah,"jawab Seonho sambil memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi catatan-catatan evaluasi rapat klub teater hari ini ke ransel.

"Bagaimana menurutmu seandainya geng mu dan saudara-saudaraku memilih tujuan yang sama?"

Seonho membeku seketika dan menatap Guanlin yang tengah menutup papan caturnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Setelah menutup resleting ranselnya rapat, Guanlin membalas tatapan Seonho sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa akan menyenangkan," jawab Seonho. Salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, sangat sedikit hingga tak terlihat oleh Guanlin. "Tapi jika itu terjadi aku tak akan tahan dengan umpatan-umpatan euiwoong," lanjutnya.

"Sebegitu bencinya temanmu itu dengan Haknyeon."

"Sangat," jawab Seonho tanpa basa-basi.

"Kuakui Haknyeon memang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

"Justru aku akan heran kalau sunbae sebagai saudaranya mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Percaya atau tidak itu tidak penting, yang jelas aku tak punya urusan dengan Haknyeon sunbae, itu sudah cukup,"jawab Seonho sambil berdiri. Kedua tangannya memegang tali tas ranselnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam,"kata Guanlin.

Setelah mengunci ruang klub, mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sebagian lampunya sudah dimatikan. Hanya lampu-lampu di ruang kelas saja yang masih menyala. Biasanya security yang akan mematikannya setelah jam 8 malam.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Guanlin setelah mereka sampai di parkiran.

"Aku bisa naik bus,"jawab Seonho.

"Biar kuantar," kata Guanlin sambil memakai jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Tidak perlu sunbae."

"Naiklah."

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi aku tak membawa helm lagi, kuharap kau tak masalah, aku akan hati-hati," kata Guanlin tanpa menggubris sedikitpun ucapan Seonhoo. Ia sudah memakai helmnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat dan duduk di sadel motor, bersiap untuk menyalakan starter.

"Aku pulang sekarang,"kata Seonho dengan wajah sedatar tembok, menyembunyikan kekesalannya karena ucapannya sama sekali tak digubris. Ia sudah berbalik dan melangkah namun kerah seragam belakangnya ditarik Guanlin.

"Kuantar jadi naiklah sekarang. Untuk masalah kecil seperti ini hanya akan buang-buang tenagamu jika kau emosi denganku."

Seonho menghela nafas keras, lalu naik ke atas motor. Berdebat tidak ada gunanya dan dia juga sudah lelah. Suara gas starter motor memecah keheningan di parkiran yang sudah hampir kosong, lalu disusul suara deru motor yang melaju pelan.

Selama diperjalanan Seonho sama sekali tak berpegangan pada Guanlin meski Guanlin memacu kecepatan hingga 80km/jam, dia justru lebih memilih berpegangan pada bagian belakang sadel motor. Rambut Seonho berterbangan tak karuan diterpa angin kencang. Berali-kali Guanlin menyelip mobil maupun sesama motor. Suasana malam jalanan kota Seoul cukup ramai, tapi Guanlin sama sekali tak berniat mengurangi kecepatan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sisi-sisi jalan, toko-toko besar yang lampu-lampunya berkilauan dan dipenuhi orang-orang yang berbelanja menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Seonho.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Seonho. Begitu Guanlin menghentikan motornya di depan pagar rumahnya, Seonho langsung turun.

"Terima kasih."

Guanlin melepas helmnya lalu mengangguk. "Anggap saja bayaran karena sudah menemaniku main catur."

"Bayaran yang tidak seimbang."

"Memang tak seimbang, aku hanya membayar tenaga, padahal kau sudah memeras otak dan menghabiskan tenaga karena main catur denganku."

"Bukan itu sunbae..."

"Panggil saja hyung Seonho,"potong Guanlin. "Kita sudah lama satu klub, tapi kau terus memanggilku sunbae, rasanya sangat canggung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyuruh dari dulu?" kata Seonho asal nyeplos.

"Kau terlihat sangat kaku dan seingatku kita bicara hanya saat rapat. Bukankah aneh aku tiba-tiba mengatakan itu di saat rapat formal?"

Seonho mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah hyung, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya segeralah pulang sebelum saudaramu khawatir."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. "Pengusiran yang sangat halus Seonho, kau tahu jelas mereka tak akan khawatir, ini bahkan belum jam 8 malam."

"Haruskah aku mengatakan 'segeralah pergi hyung karena aku lelah, sejujurnya aku lebih tertarik dengan kasurku dari pada menghabiskan waktu mengobrol denganmu?' begitu?" jawab Seonho dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Baiklah..baiklah, aku pergi,"ujar Guanlin sambil memakai helm nya lagi. "Selamat malam,"lanjutnya sebelum menutup kaca helm dan menggas motornya meninggalkan rumah Seonho.

Seonho menatap punggung Guanlin yang menjauh hingga menghilang di belokan jalan. Kemudian dia berbalik, membuka pagar dan massuk ke dalam rumah.

.

$%$%^^&&*

.

.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Woojin saat melihat Guanlin melewati ruang tamu. Semua orang saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, membuat Guanlin agak heran karena mereka seperti habis membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sekolah," jawab Guanlin santai.

"Duduklah," ujar Woojin.

Guanlin menurut dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. "Ada apa?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan pilihan tempat liburan musim panas," jawab Woojin.

"Lalu?"

"Ada 5 pilihan tempat hasil voting terbanyak dari seluruh siswa, ada Jeju, Bonseong green tea field, Namiseom, Ulleungdo, dan Pulau Udo. Kita bisa memutuskannya bersama."

Haknyeon bersiul kecil. "Ternyata siswa-siswa sekolah kita banyak yang kaya, tempat-tempat hasil voting adalah tempat dengan budget yang lumayan, yang budgetnya paling ringan karena paling dekat hanya Namiseom," komentarnya.

"'Padahal pulau Udo dekat dengan jeju, hanya sekitar 15 menit menyebrang dengan kapal fery dari Jeju, tapi kenapa dijadikan opsi tersendiri," protes Samuel, "Harusnya ada Yang Dong Traditional Village, itu tempat bersejarah, aku ingin ke sana," lanjutnya.

"Aku agak heran Namiseom masuk daftar voting terbanyak, mereka bahkan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri-sendiri," kata Woojin.

"Itu berarti siswa sekolah kita sudah banyak yang taken, liburan bersama selama beberapa hari di Namiseom dengan suasana romantis, jarang-jarang pasangan yang melewatkan kesempatan modus seperti itu," ujar Samuel asal nyeplos tapi masih cukup masuk akal. "Tapi sayangnya kita semua jomblo," lanjutnya dengan nada yang hampir mirip gumaman.

Woojin dan Jinyoung serempak memutar bola mata malas mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke jeju," kata Haknyeon dengan nada agak sendu. Ia rindu kampung halamannya. Terakhir ia ke sana setahun yang lalu.

Samuel menggeleng. "Pilih yang lain, aku bosan dengan jeju. Bongseong?"

"Tempat itu menyegarkan, ibu kotanya teh di Korea, aku tertarik dengan rasa teh yang diseduh langsung di sana," kata Jinyoung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tempat yang menantang," kata Woojin.

"Ulleungdo?" usul Jinyoung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Woojin.

"Karena kudengar Euiwoong membicarakan tempat itu dengan semangat berapi-api saat di perpustakaan tadi siang bersama gengnya."

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung sedikit risih. Mata Haknyeon berbinar-binar, Samuel nampak berpikir, Woojin sudah menunjukkan smirknya, sementara Guanlin terlihat biasa saja, bahkan terkesan kurang tertarik.

"Toh kemanapun tujuannya, bagimu akan jadi menantang kalau ada mereka kan hyung," kata Jinyoung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Fix, kita pilih Ulleungdo," kata Haknyeon memutuskan begitu saja.

"Ehm...," Woojin berdehem, "Kurasa Ulleungdo boleh juga, kudengar itu tempat yang nuansa alamnya sangat bagus, tak kalah dengan jeju," timpalnya.

"Bagaimana Lin?" tanya Woojin sambil menatap Guanlin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tak terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Whatever."

"Ok, everyone agree with this decision right, so...let's have fun together," ujar Samuel semangat.

"Let's play," kata Woojin dengan smirk gingsulnya.

.

$%^&^*&(*& #

.

.

Bagi Daehwi hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena dia dan gengnya akan pergi liburan musim panas bersama siswa-siswa lain yang memilih destinasi sama. Beberapa hari lalu, setelah debat panas antara dia dan Euiwoong, gengnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada pulau ulleungdo, pilihan Euiwoong. Sebenarnya Daehwi ingin pergi ke pulau Jeju, tapi karena Seonho dan Hyungseob mendukung Euiwoong, otomatis ia kalah voting.

Parkiran sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil orang tua yang mengantarkan anaknya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang heboh sendiri, barang bawaan mereka sampai bertas-tas seolah mereka akan pergi selama sebulan, padahal nyatanya hanya seminggu.

Daehwi memperhatikan segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sibuk menata rambut, memakai liptin sambil menghadap kaca kecil, membenahi bedak, atau mengobrol heboh dengan teman disebelahnya. Daehwi risih sendiri melihat pemandangan itu, padahal dia sendiri juga sibuk berkaca dari tadi.

"Sepertinya banyak yang memilih pulau Jeju," kata Jihoon saat melihat deretan bus yang di kaca depannya ditempeli kertas bertuliskan jeju island jumlahnya paling banyak.

"Sudah bisa di duga kan,"jawab Hyungseob.

"Tapi sepertinya yang memilih Ulleungdo tidak begitu banyak, yang paling sedikit malah,"kata Euiwoong.

"Eh..eh, guyss," Dehwi menepuk-nepuk bahu Euiwoong secara tiba-tiba namun tatapannya mengarah ke satu objek.

"Apa sih be?" bentak Euiwoong karena tak nyaman dengan tepukan Daehwi yang cukup keras.

"Itu Woojin sunbae jalan ke arah sini," kata Daehwi.

Kening Hyungseob berkerut, begitu juga Euiwoong dan Jihoon.

"Jangan bilang mereka...,"Daehwi membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak percaya dengan dugaanya sendiri.

Euiwoong sudah terlihat ingin mengumpat tapi ia masih menahan diri.

"Semoga hanya lewat,"kata Jihoon. Tapi nyatanya harapannya tak terkabul karena Woojin dan gengnya berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Ulleungdo juga?"tanya Woojin pada Hyungseob.

"Kau juga?"

Woojin menyeringai kecil. "Tak kusangka tujuan kita sama."

Hyungseob berdecih pelan sambil kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, "Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau rencanakan Woojin."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan berpikiran buruk terus tentang kami karena masalah yang lalu."

"Awas saja kalau sunbae membuat masalah lagi," kata Euiwoong.

"Hai Ung,"sapa Haknyeon dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat seperti orang idiot di mata Euiwoong.

"Dan kau, berhenti mengangguku!" bentak Euiwoong sambil menunjuk Haknyeon, seolah sama sekali tak ada sopan santun yang tersisa pada Euiwoong jika sudah berurusan dengan Haknyeon.

"Ung...," tegur Hyungseob tegas sebagai peringatan agar ia lebih menjaga sikapnya pada sunbae.

Euiwoong menghela nafas keras lalu memilih untuk mundur ke dekat Jihoon agar emosinya meredam.

Seonho menatap Guanlin yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa detik lalu dengan senyum tipis Seonho berkata,"Kebetulan sekali hyung."

Keempat orang di sekitar Guanlin dan empat orang lain di sekitar Seonho menatap Guanlin dan Seonho bergantian dengan heran. Seonho memanggil hyung? Sejak kapan mereka akrab?

"Lupakan saja kejadian yang lalu, sekarang kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang," kata Guanlin.

Belum hilang rasa heran mereka, terdengar suara yang memerintahkan semua siswa berkumpul di dekat bus tujuan masing-masing. Percakapan mereka terhenti dan semua perhatian tercurah pada wanita paruh baya yang memegang pengeras suara persis di depan pintu masuk bus. Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai informasi dan aturan selama tour. Hampir 17 menit wanita itu berbicara, itu sudah termasuk mengabsen seluruh siswa dengan tujuan ulleungdo.

"Sudah saatnya," kata Guanlin saat mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Ini akan menyenangkan,"jawab Haknyeon.

"Kuharap mereka tak merencanakan hal-hal aneh lagi,"bisik Hyungseob.

"Awas saja kalau mereka berulah, aku tak akan segan-segan memasukkan mereka ke daftar hitam catatan kedisiplinan,"bisik Euiwoong geram. Hyungseob menatap Euiwoong ngeri. Adik kelasnya ini tidak akan tanggung-tanggung kalau memberikan serangan balasan. Karena prinsipnya adalah,"Jika dipukul sekali, maka balas dua kali."

Dalam kasus Ha Min Ho sebenarnya Euiwoong juga yang menyebarkan seluruh kebobrokan laki-laki itu. SEMUANYA, TANPA TERKECUALI. Meskipun Hyungseob juga mendukung karena tak terima teman sebangkunya terus dibully, tapi ide balasan sengit itu berasal dari Euiwoong. Bahkan dengan santainya Euiwoong memasukkan nama Ha Min Ho ke daftar hitam.

Soal daftar hitam catatan kedisiplinan, nama yang tercantum di sana berarti sudah pasti tidak naik kelas meskipun semua nilai dalam raport A. Tidak bisa sembarangan memasukkan nama ke dalam daftar hitam, harus kesalahan yang sangat fatal, tapi karena kasus kemarin akan mudah saja bagi Euiwoong memasukkan nama Haknyeon,Woojin, dan Samuel. Bukankah mencuri kunci jawaban ujian semester itu sudah perbuatan fatal?

"Kalau mereka berulah tenang saja, siap-siap kulipstiki bibir mereka satu-satu dengan warna merah mawar, biar malu"oceh Dehwi.

"Apa sih wi, gak jelas,"sahut Euiwoong.

"Jangan nyahut terus kenapa sih Ung kalau aku ngomong, bosen ah!" Daehwi nyolot.

Euiwoong sudah mendelik tajam tapi Hyungseob buru-buru memisahkan mereka sebelum mereka cakar-cakaran. "Mulut mau dilakban satu-satu ha!"

Euiwoong dan Daehwi langsung membuang muka. Hyungseob mengelus dada sabar, selalu dia jadi seperti juri dalam pertandingan tinju kalau ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Punya adik kelas kok nggak beres.

Sementara Jihoon dan Seonho dari tadi adem ayem. Seonho malah asik mengunyah makanan ringan. Sesekali dia menyuapi Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya kelakuan mereka juga absurd semua,"bisik Samuel pada Haknyeon saat akan masuk ke bus.

Haknyeon tersenyum lebar, "Orang manis sih bebas mau kelakuannya absurd bahkan abnormal,"ujarnya sambil menatap Euiwong.

Dan hal itu hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas jengah dari adik tirinya.

.

.

.

TBC...

Hay readers, update lagi, lagi semangat nulis ini...

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini

Oh ya sedikit curhat, author excited banget waktu lihat kabar Seonhoo sama Hyungseob mau main web drama "Mischievous Detectives".

Temanya kebetulan agak nyrempet-nyerempet sama genre ff ini, rasanya seneng banget terlepas itu benerana tau nggak...Imajinasi author jadi makin kemana-mana

Jadi jangan lupa Review plis...

Aku GEMES SANGAT DENGAN SIDER ih...

_Salam Author_


	5. Ulleungdo

Ulleungdo island merupakan daratan yang terletak di sebelah timur semenanjung korea, cukup jauh jaraknya dari Seoul. Untuk mencapainya selain perjalanan darat yang jauh rombongan masih harus menyebrang menggunakan kapal fery.

Tapi perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan ini tidak menjemukan sama sekali bagi yang kebetulan satu bus dengan geng Seonho. Jelas tidak menjemukan karena sepanjang jalan disuguhi pertengkaran antara Daehwi dan Euiwoong. Hyungseob sudah tak mau jadi wasit, jadi dia memilih duduk dengan Jihoon dan Seonho. Seonho dekat jendela, ia ditengah, dan Jihoon di pinggir. Telinganya ia sumpal dengan headseat lalu memutar musik keras-keras. Indah sudah perjalanan Hyungseob.

Herannya, ada saja yang Daehwi dan Euiwoong ributkan, Pertengkaran pertama dipicu karena barang bawaan Dehwi yang membuat tempat duduk sesak, tapi Dehwi justru membalas mengatai Euiwoong bantet.

"Eh sialan, ini barang buang aja kenapa wi," bentak Euiwoong. Padahal bus masih belum ada lima menit jalan.

"Eh, masalahnya bukan di barang bawaanku, tapi tempat duduknya gak muat gara-gara badanmu BANTET," Daehwi mengeraskan kata terakhir.

"SIAPA YANG BANTET HA? NGACA ! DIMANA-MANA CABE ITU BODYNYA BAGUS WI, GAK KURUS KAYAK KAYU KERING."

Jihoon sampek harus menutup telinga karena teriakan Euiwoong yang persis ada di sebelahnya. Posisi duduk Euiwoong dan Jihoon hanya dipisahkan jalur untuk melintas penumpang.

Tiba-tiba Sewon menyembulkan kepalanya dari kursi depan Seonho dan berkata,"Seob, Hoon, anak-anakmu dikondisikan dong." Meski terlihat kesal tapi nada bicaranya tetap halus dan kalem.

Jihoon menghela nafas jengah, ia tak biasa berteriak-teriak. Biasanya Hyungseob yang selalu melerai mereka. Tapi Hyungseob malah pura-pura budeg dan asik sendiri.

"Pusing kepalaku denger mereka, pengen tidur,"kata Sewoon lagi. Jihoon tambah gak tega lihat wajah Sewoon yang memelas. Sewoon memang dalam kondisi tak begitu sehat sehingga rentan mabuk darat. Ia harus tidur jika ingin menghindari mual.

"Bilangin gih hyung,"kata Seonho.

Jihoon menghela nafas keras, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Jihoon berdehem untuk membasahi tenggorokannya lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas Jihoon berteriak,"WI..UNG, DIEM ATAU HYUNG LEMPAR DARI BUS, DIKIRA INI BUS ISINYA CUMA KALIAN. KASIHAN SEWOON MAU TIDUR!"

Seketika pertengkaran Daehwi dan Euiwong berhenti. Tatapan mereka terpaku pada Jihoon yang menampakkan wajah horor. Daehwi meneguk ludah, buru-buru dia duduk anteng sambil menghadap ke luar jendela sementara Euiwoong langsung mengambil air mineral di ransel dan meminumnya. Pandangannya mengedar kemana-mana asal tidak pada Jihoon.

"Kau sudah bisa tidur won,"kata Jihoon.

Sewoon tersenyum kalem. "Makasih hoon,"ujarnya lalu kembali duduk dengan benar.

Untung Jaehwan tidak satu bus dengan Sewoon. Kalau iya, habis sudah Daehwi dan Euiwoong. Jaehwan itu meski juga kalem, tapi kalau berurusan dengan hal yang menganggu Sewoon, dia berubah horor. Memang status mereka berdua apa? teman kok, teman baik.

Itu hanya satu cerita saja. Nyatanya, selanjutnya masih ada serentetan cerita keributan mereka yang membuat Sewoon tak bisa tidur hingga berakhir tepar karena mabuk darat. Wanita paruh baya yang memandu mereka sebelum berangkat sudah mendelik berkali-kali sebagai peringatan, tapi efeknya hanya sebentar.

Jihoon sudah jengah, jadi dari pada membuang-buang tenaga, dia pilih ikut-ikutan memasang headseat seperti Hyungseob. Seonho? Dia tidur pulas sejak 30 menit perjalanan awal. Anak itu memang ajaib. Hanya dia di Bus yang bisa tidur tanpa menyumpal telinga dengan headseat.

$%%^%&

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Ulleungdo island. Pulau ini dijuluki pulau misterius karena pemandangannya menakjubkan, dan hal itu sekarang memang terbukti di depan mata. Ulleungdo merupakan pulau yang terbentuk akibat aktivitas vulkanik, sama seperti Jeju sehingga memiliki formasi tanah dan jalur hiking yang menakjubkan.

Ketika turun dari kapal fery Seonho berdecak kagum karena pemandangan pantai yang mengagumkan. Birunya laut berpadu dengan tebing-tebing, pepohonan, dan bebatuan yang tertata secara alami. Sayangnya Sewoon tak bisa menikmatinya karena tubuhnya sangat lemas. Sepanjang perjalanan dia muntah lebih dari 3 kali. Kenta yang duduk disebelahnya sampai kelabakan mengurus Sewoon. Dan semua itu gara-gara dua orang tak tahu diri. TAK TAHU DIRI!

"HYUNGSEOBBB!" teriakan melengking keras menyapa indra pendengaran Hyungseob ketika di dermaga.

Hyungseob, Jihoon, Euiwoong, Daehwi, dan Seonho sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Di belakang mereka Sewoon sedang dipapah Kenta dan Jaehwan. JAEHWAN? Hyungseob langsung meneguk ludah. Aura laki-laki itu sangat tidak enak saat menatap mereka berlima.

"Kau dan anak-anakmu,"ujarnya sambil menatap Euiwoong dan Daehwi tajam, "Kalian harus tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab apa'an sih? Dikira hamilin anak orang," sewot Hyungseob.

"Gara-gara dua bocah ini kondisi Sewoon jadi gak karu-karuan."

"Udahlah Jae, biarin aja, aku udah capek banget," ujar Sewoon melerai.

Mendengar suara lembut Sewoon Jaehwan langsung adem, seolah ia lupa dengan orang-orang yang barusan membuat kemarahannya hampir meledak. Dengan wajah khawatir dan suara lembut ia berkata,"Ya sudahlah, aku nyusup ke bis kamu ya, biar bisa jagain. Gak papalah duduk samping supir."

Sewoon menggeleng tapi sepertinya Jaehwan tak berniat menurut.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya saling pandang lalu keduanya serempak memperhatikan Jaehwan, Sewoon, dan Kenta yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Untung masih Selamat," gumam Hyungseob.

$%^*&*&*(*)

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di penginapan mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Para siswa terpecah ke dua penginapan. Hal ini karena di penginapan yang disewa, tidak ada cukup kamar untuk seluruh peserta tour.

Penginapan mereka terletak di bagian pinggiran kota Dodong, wilayah pusat administrasi di Ulleungdo. Hal ini karena hampir semua kamar penginapan di pusat kota sudah di booking. Hanya tersisa dua sampai empat kamar kosong di tiap-tiap penginapan. Jika tetap mengambil penginapan di pusat kota, maka para siswa bisa terpecah ke lebih dari 4 penginapan yang jaraknya juga beda-beda, itu lebih merepotkan.

Hyungseob merebahkan diri di kasur. Syaraf-syaraf punggungnya seketika rasanya seperti mengendur.

"Aku capek sekali," kata Jihoon sambil meletakkan tasnya di lantai begitu saja. Ia lalu ikutan Hyungseob merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Daehwi juga mau rebahan." Seketika Daehwi mendusel diantara Jihoon dan Hyungseob.

Jadi mereka bertiga sekamar sementara Seonho dan Euiwoong di kamar lain. Peraturan sebenarnya satu kamar hanya boleh diisi dua orang, Hyungseob awalnya juga sudah mau mengalah, tapi karena cerocosan Daehwi yang menolak keras hal itu, maka jadilah mereka diizinkan tidur bertiga.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk, membuat ketiganya sontak bangun dari ranjang. Melihat raut malas dari Hyungseob dan Daehwi, Jihoon mengalah saja, ia langsung bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

Ketika pintu dibuka ternyata tamunya adalah wanita paruh baya yang memandu tour mereka. Ia tersenyum lalu dengan sopan berkata,"Kamar ini diisi 3 orang kan ya, maaf tapi salah satu dari kalian harus pindah ke kamar lain karena ada siswa yang tidak dapat teman sekamar."

Mendengar hal itu Daehwi langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan berteriak dengan nada melengking,"TIDAK BISA! TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG PINDAH KAMAR!"

Wanita itu tetap berusaha tersenyum ramah meski ia sempat memegang telinganya yang tampaknya berdenging sakit.

"Ada satu orang yang tersisa dan dia di kamar sendirian. Peraturannya sekamar maksimal adalah dua orang, jadi mau tak mau salah satu dari kalian harus pindah."

"TIDAK BISAAA! DAEHWI NGGAK MAU PISAH SAMA HYUNG-HYUNG! SEBELUMNYA KITA SUDAH DAPAT IJIN SEKAMAR BERTIGA!" ekspresi Daehwi sudah seperti orang yang mau mewek sehingga mbaknya jadi merasa tak enak sendiri.

"Udah ah gak usah drama, biar aku yang pindah, kamu sama Jihoon," kata Hyungseob. Ia langsung berbalik mengambil kopernya dan menyeretnya ke pintu. "Langsung tunjukkan kamarnya aja mbak,"lanjutnya.

"Kamarnya ada di ujung lorong ini kok, ayo." Wanita itu berjalan mendahului Hyungseob menuju ke kamar yang dimaksud dan langsung diikuti oleh Hyungseob.

"HYUNGGGGG..." teriak Daehwi tapi tak digubris sama sekali oleh hyungseob. "MBAK JAHATTTT, DAEHWI NGGAK MAU PISAHHH SAMA HYUNGGG." Pipi Daehwi kini bahkan sudah basah karena buliran bening meluncur cepat dari kelopak matanya.

"Stop ah, malu-maluin, aktingmu gak bakal mempan sama Hyungsoeb," kata Jihoon sambil memukul kepala Daehwi dengan buku.

"Ya kali siapa tahu mbaknya luluh, wajahnya aja tadi udah ngerasa bersalah, Hyungseob hyung sih, nurut gitu aja," cerocos Daehwi sambil mengelap air matanya. Setelah adegan drama yang berlebihan barusan ternyata itu hanya akting. Tapi hebatnya air matanya asli.

"Udah ah, capek aku, mau tidur," kata Jihoon mengabaikan Daehwi yang masih manyun karena aktingnya tak membuahkan hasil. Jarang-jarang ini terjadi.

$%^&**()

.

.

.

Bagaimana Hyungseob mengatakannya ya? Sekarang perasaanya tak karuan. Tadi ia benar-benar muak dengan akting Daehwi yang lebay, tapi sekarang ia justru menyesal setengah mati karena tak mengikuti skenario Daehwi. Hyungseob masih berdiri di depan pintu meski wanita yang mengantarnya tadi sudah pergi. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang kini rebahan di ranjang.

"Mau di situ sampai kapan?" tanya orang itu.

"Kau...," ucapan Hyungseob terhenti, tangannya meremas kuat pegangan yang biasa untuk menyeret koper. "Jadi kau yang tak dapat teman sekamar," lanjutnya.

"Sudah jelas kan jawabannya."

Hyungseob menarik kopernya dengan ragu ke dalam kamar. Kenapa orang itu harus Park Woojin? Kenapa? Ia ingin mengumpat.

Woojin bangun dari ranjangnya dan tiba-tiba saja membuka kaos merah yang ia pakai dengan santai. Kelopak mata Hyungseob sontak melebar karena kaget.

"HEH, BILANG-BILANG KENAPA KALAU MAU GANTI BAJU,"teriak Hyungseob sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Woojin hanya melirik cuek Hyungseob sebentar, lalu lanjut mengambil kaos warna hitam dari dalam koper.

"Kita kan sama, biasa ajalah,"ujarnya.

Masalahnya Hyungseob agak terkejut. Tubuh Woojin itu sangat bagus. Otot-otot perutnya membentuk sixpack, bisep trisepnya terlihat kekar, dan kulitnya yanga agak coklat memberikan kesan yang lebih menawan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyungseob yang perutnya datar. Ia jadi merasa malu sekaligus rendah diri. Kalau begini Hyungseob jadi ingin rajin ke Gym kan supaya badannya juga bagus, padahal Hyungseob tak suka olahraga. Dalam hati ia mengumpati Woojin yang membuat harga dirinya terintimidasi,"Woojin bangsat."

Begitu Woojin selesai memakai kaosnya, Hyungseob baru berani menatapnya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi jantungnya harus melompat kaget karena Woojin sudah bersiap menurunkan celana panjangnya.

"HEH MAU APA KAU?"

"Ganti celana lah."

"Ke kamar mandi sana."

"Maleslah, tinggal copot disini juga bisa."

"GAK LIHAT DISINI ADA ORANG? TAHU MALU DIKIT LAH."

"Jangan teriak-teriak kayak perempuan yang gak pernah lihat aset laki-laki dong, bikin budeg," ujar Woojin kesal.

"JIJIK HIH LIHAT ASETMU, KE KAMAR MANDI SANA."

Woojin tak menggubris ucapan Hyungseob dan langsung menurunkan celananya begitu saja. UNTUNGNYA Woojin masih memakai boxer hitam sehingga Hyungseob tidak jadi menjerit.

Hyungseob pribadi tak merasa sikapnya ini lebay meski bagi laki-laki umumnya sikapnya itu seperti perempuan. Meski dengan sesama laki-laki Hyungseob itu pemalu. Melihat sesama laki-laki topless, oke mungkin masih biasa, tapi kalau sudah ganti celana, sejak kecil Hyungseob selalu ganti di kamar mandi. SELALU !

Woojin kembali berbaring di kasur dan menutup matanya dengan lengan, "Aku mau tidur, jadi jangan berisik," ucapnya.

Hyungseob berdecih pelan. Ternyata Woojin lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia kira. "Dasar...,"gumamnya lirih.

$^%&^*&*&()

.

.

.

Udara malam di Ulleungdo ternyata cukup dingin. Seonho merapatkan jaketnya berkali-kali karena terpaan semilir angin. Saat ini ia dan gengnnya sedang duduk-duduk di beranda penginapan sambil minum kopi hangat. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan karena angin berpadu dengan suara sayup-sayup debur ombak di kejauhan membuat suasana terasa lebih tenang.

Daehwi hampir tersedak kopi saat Hyungseob mengatakan bahwa teman sekamarnya adalah Woojin sementara Euiwoong malah sampai nyembur ke wajah Seonho. Melihat Seonho yang mendesis tajam Euiwoong hanya nyengir lebar.

"KOK BISA SIH?" teriak Daehwi.

"Kalau aku tahu pasti udah nolak dari awal," jawab Hyungseob.

"Geng mereka kan ganjil juga, jadi pasti ada yang dipindah salah satu," kata Jihoon.

"Ya tapi kenapa harus Park Woojin," keluh Hyungseob.

"Lhah emang hyung pengennya siapa? Guanlin sunbae? Atau Haknyeon sunbae? Pantes sih, mereka berdua kan lebih ganteng," kata Daehwi.

Hyungseob mendelik tajam tapi Deahwi tak sadar sama sekali. Ia justru asik menyeduh kopi lagi.

"Kalian kan teman sekelas, ya gak papa lah Seob," kata Jihoon.

"Tapi kita kan jarang ngobrol."

"Ya diakrabin gih," kata Seonho.

"Masih mending ngomong sama tembok dari pada sama orang itu, serius, orangnya nyebelin parah,"kata Hyungseob.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, aku masih agak ragu kalau keberadaan mereka di sini Cuma kebetulan," kata Jihoon.

"Paling juga niat mau buat masalah lagi dengan kita,"sahut Euiwoong.

"Siapa tahu memang hanya kebetulan," kata Seonho tenang.

Semua orang menatap Seonho beberapa detik sebelum pandangan Hyungseob teralihkan pada objek lain. "Eh itu rumahnya bagus, tapi kelihatannya gak berpenghuni."

Tatapan semua orang teralih mengikuti ke arah Jihoon memandang. Tampak sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup besar dengan sentuhan modern.

"Rumah itu lebih mirip rumah mewah di Seoul," tambah Jihoon.

"Mungkin yang punya hanya memakainya untuk liburan,"kata Daehwi.

"Kurasa tidak,"kata Seonho. "Sepertinya rumah itu... pernah terjadi pembunuhan disana."

.TBC...

.

.

.

Jangan lupa Review plis...

_Salam Author_


	6. Sebuah kisah

Semua orang terdiam setelah Seonho bicara. Otak mereka antara loading dan terkejut.

"HA? TAHU DARI MANA HO?"teriak Daehwi kaget.

"Shhh...," hampir saja Euiwoong mengumpat.

"Entahlah, tapi untuk ukuran rumah mewah seperti itu harusnya harganya bisa lebih tinggi dari yang tertera di papan, tapi nyatanya harganya lumayan murah bahkan sampai dicantumkan, biasanya kan hanya tulisan jika berminat hubungi no sekian sekian sekian. Itu tandanya kan pemiliknya sudah putus asa untuk menjual rumah itu."

"Kondisinya juga sangat tidak terawat seolah sudah sangat lama tidak dihuni, harusnya jika memang sangat berniat menjual rumah, misal karena butuh uang secepatnya, pembelinya akan melakukan apapun supaya pembeli mau tertarik, selain harga murah juga setidaknya ia harus sedikit merapikan rumah itu. Tapi nyatanya rumahnya dibiarkan seperti padang rumput ilalang. Artinya motifnya menjual rumah itu bukan karena butuh uang. Jadi apa ?"

"Harga murah, rumah mewah, di daerah pariwisata yang menakjubkan, tapi orang masih berpikir dua kali untuk mau membelinya, kenapa? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di rumah itu dan kejadiannya menggemparkan masyarakat di sini. Jadi kejadian apa ? ujung-ujungnya pikiranku hanya menangkap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian seseorang. Dugaanku sih pembunuhan," terang Seonho panjang lebar.

"Woahhh...,iyakah?"seru Euiwoong.

"Kalau ada korbannya sih, stigma masyarakat pasti rumah itu berhantu. Jadi wajar sih kalau orang-orang nggak mau beli rumah yang gosipnya berhantu, kecuali yang bener-bener kepepet," kata Jihoon.

"Berarti belum ada orang kepepet yang ketemu rumah itu, ah..kurang beruntung,"celetuk Daehwi.

"Masuk akal juga sih," kata Hyungseob sambil menyesap kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Ketika mereka asik berbicara, Jaehwan dan Sewoon lewat. Keduanya berhenti ketika tatapan Jaehwan bertemu dengan iris mata Daehwi. Ekspresi Jaehwan seketika merengut. Sepertinya ia masih kesal.

"Lho Sewoon, udah sembuh?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Udah mendingan," jawab Sewoon sambil senyum tipis. Suaranya sangat halus dan pelan, wajahnya juga masih terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Cari makanan."

"Lah suruh Jaehwan sunbae aja hyung, kan hyung masih sakit," sahut Euiwoong. "Gimana sih Jaehwan sunbae gak inisiatif, pantesan nggak progress-progress,"lanjutnya.

Sewoon menggeleng lemah. "Ngrepotin Ung."

"Gak bakal ngrepotin kok hyung, renang 2km juga Jaehwan sunbae mau kalau hyung yang nyuruh,"sahut Daehwi tanpa melihat bahwa ekspresi Jaehwan sudah seperti ingin menampol wajahnya sekaligus mendorong Euiwoong ke jalan.

Hyungseob hanya mengelus dada sabar. Dua hobae nya ini sebenarnya kompak, kompak suka ngomong asal, nggak melihat kondisi, nggak disaring, tapi herannya kalau deket cakar-cakaran.

"Kalau ngomong jangan asal dong, sopan sedikit lah sama sunbae, kalian berdua gak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali, Sewoon sakit kalian pikir gara-gara siapa," bentak Jaehwan emosi.

Daehwi dan Euiwoong langsung terdiam, menyadari kesalahan mereka hari ini.

"Udahlah Jae, kenapa dibahas lagi? aku aja gak protes,"kata Sewoon menenangkan.

"Jangan belain mereka won, kamu gak tahu gimana khawatirnya aku sama Kenta, Kenta bahkan sampai lupa makan seharian gara-gara kamu terus muntah-muntah. Pikirinlah perasaan orang-orang yang peduli sama kamu," kata Jaehwan.

Setelah melirik Daehwi dan Euiwoong sebentar Jaehwan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sewon dengan raut bersalahnya.

"Kata-kata Jaehwan nggak usah diambil hati ya,"kata Sewon.

Tapi Daehwi dan Euiwoong justru semakin menunduk dalam.

"Hyung sudah peringatkan kalian berkali-kali kan, jaga sikap jaga mulut, tapi nggak pernah kalian gubris," kata Hyungseob marah.

"Tapi Euiwoong yang selalu mulai pertengkaran hyung," kata Daehwi.

Euiwoong langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehwi tajam.

"Lalu kenapa diladeni? Kalau kau diam Ung juga gak akan meledak."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dianggap sumber masalahnya? aku gak akan marah kalau sikap Daehwi gak menyebalkan," ujar Euiwoong gak terima.

"Kau juga, kendalikan emosimu Ung ! kalau kau tak emosian masalah kecil tak akan jadi besar, kau tahu sendiri sifat Daehwi seperti apa, harusnya kau lebih bisa mengerti."

"BEGITU? SALAHKAN TERUS HYUNG...SALAHKAN EUIWOONG ! ADIK KESAYANGAN HYUNG ITU YANG SELALU BENAR," teriak Euiwoong sambil menggebrak meja.

"EUIWOONG!" sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipinya. Euiwoong terdiam saking syoknya. Barusan Hyungseob menamparnya. MENAMPARNYA. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Euiwoong langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan beranda, tapi ketika di depan pagar dia berbalik dan berteriak, "MULAI SEKARANG AKU KELUAR KLUB!" Setelah itu dia berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan penginapan.

Hyungseob memijat pelipisnya karena stres. Ini diluar dugaanya, sekarang masalahnya benar-benar serius.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu menamparnya," tegur Jihoon keras.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia keras kepala."

"Kau tahu benar sifatnya, bersikap kasar bukan pilihan bijak."

Hyungseob menarik rambutnya dengan satu tangan, ia menyesal sudah bertindak gegabah.

"Tak masalah kalau kau mengkritiknya tajam selama dia memang salah, tapi lakukan secara personal, jangan menyudutkannya di depan banyak orang, apalagi menamparnya, baginya kau mempermalukannya Seob," ujar Jihoon.

"Ung pergi dengan kondisi emosi, aku agak khawatir dengannya, biar aku menyusulnya," kata Seonho sambil berdiri.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya megangguk mengiyakan. Lebih baik Seonho yang pergi menyusul Euiwoong dari pada Hyungseob ataupn Jihoon, karena Seonho salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Euiwoong di geng mereka.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Euiwoong kesal setengah mati. Rasanya emosinya meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh Hyungseob, terlebih ada Sewon pula. Euiwoong tahu ia sudah berbuat salah, tapi hatinya tak bisa menerima perlakuan Hyungseob barusan.

"Shit...," umpatnya. Euiwoong ingin menangis rasanya. Perasaanya kacau balau.

Euiwoong berjalan tak tentu arah, baru ia sadari sudah berjalan jauh dan ia tak ingat jalan yang sudah ia lewati karena terlalu terbawa perasaan. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah tapi suasananya sangat sepi. Ketika ia mendongak matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing berdiri di atas tumpukan bebatuan tinggi. Sosok itu dengan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Tangan laki-laki itu melambai-lambai sebagai tanda agar Euiwoong mendekat. Dalam kondisi normal Euiwoong pasti sudah kabur, tapi malam ini sakit hatinya pada Hyungseob membuatnya lebih memilih bertemu dengan orang itu dari pada kembali dan berhadapan dengan Hyungseob.

Euiwoong berjalan ke jalan yang menanjak lalu menaiki bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar hingga sampai ke tempat Haknyeon berdiri. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya sinis.

"Melihat pemandangan,"jawab Haknyeon dengan cengiran lebar.

Euiwoong memutar bola mata malas. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya lalu duduk sambil menatap pemandangan sekitar. Dari tempat ini ternyata pemandangannya menyenangkan. Deretan rumah-rumah bernuansa tradisional terlihat berjejer. Pagar pembatas masing-masing rumah tak terlihat karena tertutup pepohonan. Di kejauhan samar-samar terlihat birunya laut.

"Sedang badmood?" tanya Haknyeon sambil duduk di sebelah Euiwoong.

"Gak."

"Kuperhatiakan dari sini kau kelihatan seperti menahan ledakan emosi tadi."

"Cih...,memangnya matamu setajam itu sampai bisa melihat ekspresiku dari jarak ini."

"Maksudku gerak-gerikmu, kelihatan gelisah," kata Haknyeon cepat.

Euiwoong tak menjawab, ia malah asik memperhatikan pemandangan di kejauhan. Untung Euiwoong tak berpikiran aneh-aneh. Hampir saja Haknyeon keceplosan soal kemampuannya.

"Separah itu hal yang membuatmu bad mood sampai-sampai kau mau duduk di sini denganku?"

"Diamlah, aku malas bicara."

Haknyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Daehwi? Atau teman gengmu?"

"KUBILANG DIAMLAH, AKU TAK MAU MEMBAHAS MEREKA."

"Sudah kuduga,"kata Haknyeon. "Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Euiwoong memukul kepala Haknyeon keras, sontak Haknyeon meringis kesakitan. "Kau itu tak bisa dibilangi dengan kata-kata ya."

Haknyeon mengelus kepalanya yang seolah baru digampar papan, tenaga Euiwoong rupanya tak main-main meski badannya kelihatan kecil.

"Aku salah bicara? Kau itu emosian sekali, orang susah bicara denganmu secara baik-baik kalau begini."

Euiwoong terdiam. Bayangan Hyungseob saat menamparnya tadi melintas di pikirannya, membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan gengmu, tapi kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini jangan salahkan mereka jika bicara dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Orang sabar pun punya batas kesabaran Ung."

Euiwoong menundukkan kepalanya, kata-kata Haknyeon semakin menusuknya, menambah denyutan nyeri yang ia rasakan semakin menyakitkan.

"Ya seperti kau tadi, kau memukulku karena merasa tak bisa menyuruhku diam hanya dengan kata-kata, mungkin itu juga yang dilakukan teman segengmu."

Haknyeon menghela nafas pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah melihat raut Euiwoong yang semakin muram setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Matanya bahkan sudah merah dan berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga bukan typikal orang yang gampang dinasehati, kadang suka berbuat sesukaku sampai-sampai Woojin memukulku, itu membuatku sakit hati, tapi aku tahu hal itu membuatku sadar bahwa kesalahanku sudah keterlaluan. Ketika melihat Samuel pikiranku mengatakan dari pada mempermasalahkan tindakan kasar Woojin lebih baik aku berpikir bagaimana caranya memperbaiki kesalahan. Aku tak mau jadi hyung yang buruk di matanya."

"Menjadi hyung itu tak mudah, aku sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika Samuel yang kelakuannya sepertiku, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? bagaimana cara mengingatkannya? Aku tak mau menyakiti adikku tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar sudah tak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik? Pikiran-pikiran semacam itulah yang mungkin ditahan Woojin setiap menghadapiku."

Haknyeon memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman lalu kembali berkata, "Meski seumuran, tapi dari bulan lahir Woojin itu yang paling tua diantara kami berlima, karena itu dia yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab dengan sikap kami berempat."

Euiwoong menatap Haknyeon yang tersenyum sambil menatap kekejauhan. Ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

"Sayangnya aku masih jadi orang menyebalkan sampai sekarang, sulit merubahnya, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha agar tak ada saudaraku yang memukulku lagi, pipiku sakit sekali rasanya gara-gara tinju Woojin," ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Euiwoong.

Euiwoong tak tahu apa ia harus tertawa, bersyukur, atau bagaimana. Ekspresi Haknyeon sangat lucu dan kata-katanya berhasil membuat perasaanya jauh lebih baik. Jika tidak bertemu Haknyeon mungkin ia sudah menangis sendiri sekarang dan terus menyalahkan Hyungseob tanpa melihat dari sudut pandang lain. "Kau benar, kau memang menyebalkan sunbae,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sunbae?" Haknyeon nampak terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Euiwoong dan langsung ditepis kasar.

"Kau sehat?"

"Apa-apa'an sih," bentak Euiwoong.

"Kau memanggilku sunbae, biasanya, Haknyeon sialan, kau, atau..."

"Ya ya aku tak sopan padamu, jadi sekarang aku memanggilmu sunbae," potong Euiwoong.

"Woahhh...sungguh? aku senang sekali," kata Haknyeon heboh seolah barusan ia mendapat hadiah lotre yang besar.

"Biasa aja dong," sewot Euiwoong.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Haknyeon."

"Ha? Kok aneh sih, aku bersikap sopan malah minta sikap yang kurang ajar." Euiwoong geleng-geleng kepala, gagal paham dengan sikap Haknyeon.

"Dalam hati kau juga gak ikhlas kan manggil sunbae, blak-blakan ajalah, gak akan kuanggap kurang ajar kalau memang itu membuatmu nyaman."

"Pantesan Woojin sunbae sampai memukulmu, otakmu memang gak beres," cibir Euiwoong.

"Kalau otakku beres dan kelakuanku benar, kau marah-marah dengan siapa, bersyukurlah aku bisa jadi tempatmu meluapkan emosi."

Euiwoong menepuk jidatnya keras sementara Haknyeon hanya nyengir lebar. Sungguh Euiwoong tak paham dengan jalan pikiran kakak kelasnya itu. Haknyeon benar-benar absurd, dan dia sangat benci sikapnya itu, tapi sialnya malam ini pertama kali Euiwoong merasa tak masalah dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya itu.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho tak ingat sudah kemana saja dia mencari Euiwoong, yang jelas dia sudah berjalan jauh. Karena merasa tak akan menemukan Euiwoong Seonho memilih kembali ke penginapan. Tapi ketika melewati rumah tak berpenghuni yang menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan topi dan jaket coklat panjang yang lusuh mondar-mandir di depan gerbang rumah itu. Tangan kananya memegang botol soju, apa dia orang mabuk?

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Seonho, mata sayunya membelalak dan bibirnya sedikit menganga. Wajahnya menyeramkan dengan janggut lebat dan luka di sekitar matanya. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Seonho sambil mengacungkan botol soju di udara seolah bersiap memukul Seonho.

"KAU...KAU," teriak laki-laki itu dengan suara serak.

Seonho tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Botol itu semakin mendekat dan...

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Euiwoong tak mengerti dengan sikap Haknyeon yang sejak tadi tersenyum lebar. Orang ini memang murah senyum atau sedang kesambet? Pikirnya.

"Oh ya Ung, kau tahu rumah besar di sebelah penginapan ?"

"Hmm..., Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti tak tahu cerita dari rumah itu."

"Ya jelas gak taulah, rumah jauh di Seoul mana tahu cerita orang-orang sini."

Haknyeon nyengir sebentar lalu wajahnya kembali serius. "Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu aku pernah ke sini, waktu itu pas sekali dengan terjadinya kejadian berdarah di rumah itu. Peristiwa itu sangat menggemparkan sampai-sampai hampir seluruh penduduk di pulau ini tahu," kata Haknyeon.

"Peristiwa berdarah? Semacam pembunuhan?" tanya Euiwoong.

Haknyeon mengangguk.

"Berarti dugaan Seonho benar," gumam Euiwoong.

"Dugaan Seonho? Memang temanmu itu bilang apa?"

"Seonho hanya menganalisis beberapa hal dan dia menyimpulkan pernah ada pembunuhan di rumah itu."

"Wah, temanmu itu sangat cerdas,"puji Haknyeon.

"Ya sudah cepat ceritakan saja."

Haknyeon berdehem dua kali kemudian memulai ceritanya, "Dulu rumah itu milik seorang pengusaha kaya dari Seoul, aku tidak ingat namanya tapi yang jelas marganya adalah Kim. Tapi karena bisnisnya sudah ia serahkan ke anak sulungnya, akhirnya dia memilih tinggal di sini dengan istri dan putra keduanya. Putra keduanya ini memiliki gangguan bipolar parah, dimana kondisinya sangat tak menentu. Ketika kakaknya datang dari Seoul dengan istri dan anaknya, si putra kedua ini sangat cemburu. Dia belum menikah dan orang tuanya terlihat lebih menyayangi kakaknya. Terlebih setelah malam itu tercetus ungkapan bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan rumah di Ulleungdo pada cucunya suatu hari nanti. Itu membuat putra kedua sangat marah dan merasa dibuang. Ia berpikir rumah yang dimaksud adalah rumah tempat mereka tinggal, padahal nyatanya beberapa hari setelah kejadian tragis itu, diketahui dari pengacara pribadi keluarga Kim yang mengurus surat wasiat, bahwa rumah yang dimaksud adalah rumah di dekat pantai yang dibangun untuk keperluan bisnis, sementara rumah di sebelah penginapan itu akan diwariskan pada putra keduanya. Sayangnya dia salah paham dan malam itu dengan emosi meluap-luap ia membantai seluruh keluarganya," terang Haknyeon panjang lebar.

"Itu mengerikan, sama sekali tidak ada yang selamat?" tanya Euiwoong makin penasaran.

"Untungnya suami istri pembantu rumah mereka sehari sebelumnya ijin pergi mengunjungi saudaranya di Gangwoon-Do, jadi mereka selamat."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?" tanya Euiwoong makin penasaran.

"Dia menghilang sambil membawa semua barang berharga di brankas ayahnya, mungkin untuk bekal melarikan diri," jawab Haknyeon.

"Tidak ada yang tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, putra kedua itu jarang ke luar rumah sehingga tak banyak orang yang mengenali wajahnya. Tapi seingatku seorang nelayan di dermaga 8 tahun yang lalu mengatakan pada kawannya bahwa putra kedua Kim itu memiliki tanda lahir di lengan kirinya, seperti bintik hitam kecil."

"Pantas saja harganya murah, tidak laku-laku pula, eh tapi siapa yang menjualnya? Yang jadi ahli waris lainnya?"

"Oh, kalau tidak salah adik tuan Kim, pemilik penginapan yang kita tempati."

"HA? SERIUS?" teriak Euiwoong kaget.

"Duuh, seriuslah."

"Wahh...aku penasaran," seru Euiwoong semangat membuat senyuman di bibir Haknyeon semakin lebar.

"Ayo balik, sudah malam," kata Euiwoong sambil melihat jarum jam di arlojinya. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan membersihakan bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu.

Haknyeon mengangguk setuju kemudian ikut berdiri. "Setelah ini damai dengan gengmu oke," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Euiwoong.

"Jangan pegang-pegang," Euiwong menepis lengan Haknyeon di bahunya yang terasa risih.

Sekali lagi Haknyeon hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Mereka berjalan menuruni bebatuan lalu menyusuri jalan kembali ke penginapan. Karena Euiwong tak ingat jalan yang sudah ia lewati maka Haknyeon yang berjalan di depan. Ia tak mau jalan sejajar karena itu akan menimbulkan pertanyaan besar teman-temannya saat sampai di penginapan.

Sekitar 7 menit kemudian peginapan mereka sudah terlihat, Euiwoong sangat senang, dalam hati dia berniat setelah sampai ia akan langsung menemui Hyungseob dan meminta maaf. Tapi ketika melewati rumah kosong yang tadi mereka bicarakan, keduanya melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pagar rumah, menatap ke dalam rumah kosong itu lekat-lekat.

"Jaehwan hyung, ngapain di sini?" tanya Euiwoong.

TBC...

Hay readers, akhir-akhir ini aku update cepet cerita ini, takut keburu ilang idenya...

Beberapa momen udah aku up, kalo kemarin Jinseob (meski sedikit), sekarang Hakwoong)

Seonho kenapa? Ya next chap bakal tahulah...

Itu Jaehwan ngapain? Entahlah... hehe

Jangan lupa Review guysss...

Untuk semangat sekaligus ff ini supaya lebih baik ke depannya...

Minimalisirkanlah sider...

_Salam Author_


	7. Malam Drama

**Note :**  
 ***Mengandung sedikit adegan drama, mohon dimaklumi :')**

.

.

.

"Kau...kau..." laki-laki jelek itu mengayun ayunkan botolnya di udara sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Seonho. Seonho sudah ingin berteriak tapi adegan selanjutnya membuatnya justru hampir terpingkal-pingkal. Laki-laki itu tersandung sepatunya sendiri, dan wajahnya yang sudah kumal bertambah kumal karena mencium tanah. Botol di peganganya masih kokoh seolah botol itu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Pffttt...," Seonho menahan tawanya mati-matian, takut laki-laki itu tersinggung.

Dengan gerakan tak karuan laki-laki itu mencoba bangkit, botol sojunya bahkan ia gunakan sebagai penyangga saat mencoba berdiri.

"Hey kau...," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan soju tepat ke wajah Seonho.

Tawa Seonho langsung menghilang, sebaliknya matanya menatap penuh tanya.

"Minum ini." Kedua mata laki-laki itu sudah setengah merem, hidungnya memerah, dan nafasnya sangat bau.  
Kedua alis Seonho bergerak turun, apa orang aneh ini menyuruhnya minum soju?

"Cobalah..," perintah laki-laki itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol.  
Seonho menggeleng, "Maaf paman, aku belum berani."

Laki-laki itu berdecih pelan, "Anak muda jaman sekarang nyalinya ciut sekali," omelnya lalu berbalik dengan sempoyongan. Beberapa kali ia hampir jatuh lagi karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Ia duduk jongkok di depan gerbang rumah itu, tangannya melambai ke arah Seonho. "Hey nak, duduklah sini," teriaknya.

Seonho duduk persis di sebelahnya, otaknya sama sekali tak berpikiran macam-macam tentang orang asing ini.

"Kau pasti turis kan, orang-orang semakin banyak saja yang datang ke sini," kata laki-laki itu.

Bukannya menjawab Seonho malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengusiknya, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa paman mondar-mandir di sini?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Seonho lemah, "Apa terlihat aneh? Memangnya aku tak boleh di sini."

"Paman tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini?" tanya Seonho tanpa basa-basi.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan tawanya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan botol soju seperti orang bingung. "Rumah ini ya... apa ya...," gumamnya lirih. "Sepertinya aku mulai pikun, padahal usiaku belum setengah abad, sebentar biar kuingat," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-nggaruk topi lusuh nya.

Seonho tak pernah bertemu orang seaneh ini. Penampilan menyeramkan dengan luka di sekitar mata, nafas yang bau, dan sikap yang seperti orang tak waras pasti sudah membuat banyak orang lari ketakutan hanya dengan melihatnya.

"AH...," laki-laki itu menjentikkan jarinya keras lalu dengan seringai kecil dia berkata, "Aku ingat cerita rumah ini dulu pernah menghebohkan semua orang. Kau tahu nak, putra kedua pemiliknya sudah menghabisi seluruh penghuni di malam badai itu."

Seonho tak terkejut, tapi cerita itu membuatnya sangat tertarik. "Bisa paman ceritakan lebih detail."  
Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil lalu menceritakan kisah suram yang terkenal seantero Ullengdo. Ia berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat, alkohol itu sangat mempengaruhi cara bicara dan ingatannya.

"Jadi putra tuan Kim menghilang ?" tanya Seonho.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana anak itu hilang, kenapa polisi-polisi itu tak bisa menemukan satu orang di pulau kecil ini, bodoh sekali," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di gerbang. Kedua tangannya lunglai di tanah masih sambil menggengam botol soju. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut sambil mengeluarkan bunyi "prutt," berkali-kali.

Adakah orang yang lebih aneh dari dia di pulau ini? Batin Seonho.

"Si putra tuan Kim itu kabur begitu saja, orang-orang menganggapnya sudah kabur dari pulau ini, tapi bagaimana jika dia ternyata masih di sini?" orang itu bersiul kecil sambil menatap Seonho. Kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali seolah menggoda rasa ingin tahu Seonho.

Laki-laki itu menatap ke langit malam yang pekat, "Dia kabur dengan membawa barang-barang di brankas, hanya orang sinting yang melakukan hal itu setelah membunuh keluarganya, bipolar apanya? jelas-jelas dia itu tak waras," ujarnya marah-marah sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuk kiri ke langit seolah di langit itu tergambar rupa dari putra Kim yang hilang.

"Hey nak, siapa namamu?" ia masih asik mengukir-ukir sesuatu di langit secara acak dengan telunjuknya.

"Seonho," jawab Seonho singkat.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke Seonho dengan cengiran lebar, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan, "Nak...kau harus hati-hati, si pembunuh itu bisa saja ada di sekitar sini."

Kening Seonho berkerut bingung. " Maksud paman?"

Laki-laki itu menggapai tengkuk Seonho lalu menariknya mendekat hingga bibirnya berada persis di sebelah telinga Seonho, membuat Seonho menahan nafas karena bau tak sedap dari pakaiannya, "Kau dan teman-temanmu... mungkin saja diincar sesuatu."

Laki-laki aneh itu melepaskan tengkuk Seonho lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia berdiri dengan terhuyung lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seonho masih dengan tertawa-tawa. Tawanya sangat sumbang mengingatkan Seonho pada tawa Jaehwan sunbae yang seperti psiko.

Seonho menatap datar punggung laki-laki aneh yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan itu. Kata-kata laki-laki itu mengusiknya. Ia lalu berdiri, menatap sebentar ke rumah besar dibelakangnya. Aura suramnya sangat terasa.

"Menarik...,"gumamnya lalu berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke penginapan. "Mungkin saja Euiwoong sudah kembali ke penginapan karena ini juga sudah malam," batinnya.

$%^&*()

.  
.

Setengah jam kemudian

"Jaehwan sunbae, ngapain di sini?" tanya Euiwoong.

Jaehwan menoleh dengan wajah datar, dalam hati Euiwoong mengira dia masih marah dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jaehwan pendek lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja membuat Euiwoong bingung.

"Dia masih marah padaku?" gumam Euiwoong.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jaehwan?" tanya Haknyeon.

Euiwoong hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu lanjut melangkah pergi.

Ketika sampai di penginapan buru-buru Euiwoong berlari masuk, meninggalkan Haknyeon yang berjalan santai di belakang karena tak ingin terlihat bersama.

"Hyung," penggi Euiwoong ketika dia sudah di depan kamar Hyungseob. Dari dalam terdengar suara kenop pintu di putar lalu munculah sosok dengan handuk di leher. "Hyungseob hyung di dalam?" tanya Euiwoong buru-buru.

"Dia tidak di dalam, di kamar teman-temanmu mungkin," jawabnya datar sambil mengusek-usek rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Euiwong langsung berlari ke kamar Jihoon. Pintunya terbuka, langsung saja Euiwoong masuk ke dalam, "HYUNGGG..."

Hyungseob yang sedang menundukkan kepala langsung mengangkat kepala kaget. Jihoon yang berdiri di depan Hyungseob juga Daehwi dan Seonho yang duduk di kanan kiri Hyungseob menoleh serempak ke pintu.

Euiwoong berlari dan memeluk hyungnya itu erat, "Hyung maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Hyungseob tersenyum lembut. "Maaf juga menamparmu," ujarnya membalas pelukan Euiwoong.

Lelehan air mata meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan dari keduanya. Euiwoong tak pernah semelankolis ini di depan gengnya, tapi pelukan erat Hyungseob mendorong tangisnya kian pecah. Ia yang paling egois diantara mereka tapi Hyungseob selalu sabar, memperhatikannya, mengingatkan kesalahannya, memperlakukannya seolah adik yang sempurna. Baru ia sadari betapa Euiwoong harus bersyukur karena memiliki mereka yang sangat sabar dan mau selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Hyungseob melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kedua iris mata mereka berhadapan, saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain. Mata sipit karena menangis dan hidung serta pipi gembil Euiwoong yang memerah membuat Hyungseob gemas bukan main. "Kiyowooo,"ujarnya sambil menarik-narik pelan pipi Euiwoong saking gemasnya.

Dalam keadaan biasa Euiwoong pasti sudah menepis tangan Hyungseob, bahkan berteriak protes, tapi kali ini dia menurut seperti anak manis. Dia tak boleh kurang ajar dengan hyungnya kan?

Hyungseob menghela nafas pelan lalu mengelus rambut Euiwoong, "Hyung minta maaf Ung."

Euiwoong menggeleng," Aku yang egois, aku yang keterlaluan, kuanggap tamparan itu bayaran telak untuk keegoisanku selama ini."

Hyungseob tak kuat mendengar ucapan Euiwoong yang membuat rasa sesalnya semakin sesak. Dipeluknya hobae yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung sendiri itu. Bagi seorang hyung tak ada perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan selain memberikan luka pada adiknya sendiri.

"Daehwi juga minta maaf."  
Pelukan keduanya terlepas, bisikan lirih itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Daehwi yang ternyata sedang menahan isakan.

Daehwi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan langsung menangis sesenggukan. Euiwoong menatap teman debatnya itu sendu. Ia benci Daehwi, benci dengan segala ucapan asal dari mulutnya, benci dengan sikap cabenya, benci dengan segala hal yang membuat Daehwi berisik, tapi anehnya kenapa perasaanya sakit melihat Daehwi menangis?

Euiwoong menarik kedua tangan Daehwi dan memeluknya. Dengan isakan yang pecah, Daehwi merangkul erat leher Euiwoong sampai-sampai Euiwoong tersentak.

"Wi, udah ah gak usah nangis, berisik malam-malam."

"Apa'an sih Ung, masih sedih juga," jawab Daehwi sambil memukul bahu Euiwoong.

"Udah gak usah sedih, tambah jelek mukamu."

"Bodo amat," kata daehwi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Duuh... jangan kenceng-kenceng, bisa patah ini leher."

"Ini tandanya sayang Ung."

"Ya kali, bukan teletubbies wi," protes Euiwoong, tapi ia sama sekali tak meronta, sejujurnya pelukan Daehwi terasa hangat.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon saling pandang sebentar, lalu keduanya kembali menatap adegan langka di depan mereka. "Harusnya momen ini diabadikan," gumam Hyungseob.

"Hyung...,Seonho juga mau dipeluk."

Ucapan Seonho seketika membuat Hyungseob dan Jihoon kaget, apalagi Seonho berkata dengan wajah polos. Astaga, Hyungseob tak habis pikir, malam ini sangat ajaib. Bongkahan es yang membungkus hati Seonho sepertinya sedang mencair.

"Seonhoku...," gumam Hyungseob lirih dan langsung memeluk Seonho. Ternyata anak ini bisa kiyowo sekali, ah, seadainya Hyungseob bisa melihat ekspresi ini setiap hari.

Jihoon ikut mendekat namun hanya mengusap-usap rambut Seonho. "Sepertinya tamparanmu berakhir baik seob," ujarnya lirih.

$%^&*()

.  
.

Benturan antara sepatu dan tanah menciptakan suara berdebum kecil. Setelah berhasil mendarat dari tembok yang tingginya sedang. Langkah-langkah kecil bersepatu menyusuri rumput-rumput setinggi betis di sebuah pekarangan. Sesekali tangan orang itu menyibak rumput-rumput liar yang menganggu.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia bisa sampai di beranda rumah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar, ia menghela nafas keras sebelum memutar kenop pintu masuk. Sebuah kebetulan sekali pintu rumah ini tak dikunci, hanya gerbang depan saja yang dikunci, itupun dengan gembok yang sudah rapuh berkarat karena cuaca. Memang untuk apa sebuah rumah yang terkenal angker dikunci sana sini?

Terdengar suara berderit ketika pintu itu di dorong. Di dalam sangat gelap dan berdebu, ia merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan senter kecil lalu menyalakannya dalam sekali tekan. Cahayanya menyorot kursi-kursi yang ditutupi kain-kain putih.

Perlahan ia melangkah masuk, mengamati tiap sudut ruangan yang ia sorot. Jantungnya semakin berdebar sementara dadanya terasa makin sesak. Perasaan ini..., menyakitkan.

Langkahnya masuk semakin dalam, ia bahkan juga menjelajah lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar-kamar. Dalam salah satu kamar dia tak bisa menahan luapan perasaanya. Air mata itu lolos begitu saja, dan kemarahan yang menggelegak tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dada. Tak bisakah waktu diputar balik? Tangan kirinya meremat kaos dadanya kuat. Rasa sakitnya ini...sudah terlalu lama bersarang.

#$%^&*()

.  
.

Seonho sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam tapi hyung dan teman-temannya masih asik mengobrol. Sejak usainya acara peluk-pelukan mereka, Euiwoong dan Daehwi selalu dempet-dempetan sudah seperti anak kembar yang tak mau dipisahkan.

"Hyung, ngantuk," ucap Senho pada Hyungseob yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidur gih," jawab Hyungseob sambil menepuk-nepuk paha tanda agar Seonho merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya.

Kepala Seonho sudah mau turun, tapi kemunculan Sewoon secara mendadak di pintu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lho woon, belum tidur?" tanya Jihoon.

Sewoon mengeleng, "Kata Minhyun, Jaehwan belum balik hoon."

"Ha? Kok bisa?" seru Euiwoong, "Tadi pas balik ke penginapan Ung lihat Jaehwan sunbae kok."

"Ketemu dimana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Di depan rumah kosong."

Seketika kantuk Seonho menguap entah kemana, matanya terbuka lebar ketika rumah kosong itu disebut.

"Eh serius, ngapain dia di situ," kata Hyungseob.

Euiwoong mengedikkan bahunya, "Ung pikir setelah itu dia langsung balik ke penginapan."

Raut Sewon bertambah khawatir, pandangannya nyalang ke sana kemari dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Ia tadi terbangun karena ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya, ketika dibuka ternyata itu Minhyun teman sekamar Jaehwan. Dengan raut cemas laki-laki itu menanyakan apa Jaehwan ada di kamarnya. Jelas jawabannya tidak. Katanya Jaehwan belum kembali ke kamar sama sekali dan setiap orang yang ia temui mengatakan tak melihatnya sejak jam makan malam. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sewoon pergi ke kamar Jihoon setelah Minhyun pergi, meninggalkan Kenta yang tertidur pulas.

Sewoon tak menyangka pertengkaran tadi akan sangat berdampak bagi Jaehwan. Sungguh Sewoon merasa bodoh karena tak bisa mengerti perasaan laki-laki itu.

Jihoon mendekati Sewoon lalu memegang kedua bahunya pelan, "Tenang woon."

Sewoon benar-benar gelisah, perasaanya kacau. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat tengah malam, apa lagi mereka sedang berada di tempat asing. Jujur ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada Jaehwan.

"Mau nyari ke luar? Memang boleh? Kan sudah lebih dari jam 10 malam," ujar Daehwi.

Di tengah kepanikan itu mendadak seseorang yang barusan mereka bicarakan melintasi lorong. Ia justru nampak heran melihat mereka berenam berkumpul di kamar Jihoon.

Sewoon menghambur ke arah Jaehwan dan memukul lengannya, "Dari mana sih Jae?" bentaknya keras.

Seonho dan gengnya terkejut sesaat, jarang-jarang Sewoon marah sampai seperti itu.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jaehwan lirih. Nyalinya menciut seperti isi kacang yang berkerut. Sewoon yang sangat sabar bisa sampai marah besar seperti ini.

"Jalan-jalan apanya, lihat jam dong, ini udah lewat tengah malam, kalau marah sama aku bilang Jae, jangan mendadak ngilang, dasar pengecut." Nafas Sewoon naik turun tak karuan, emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan meledak tanpa bisa ditahan.

Jaehwan manarik nafas dalam, "Iya, aku memang pengecut woon, pengecut...," jawabnya dengan nada getir. Tatapannya menyelami mata bening Sewoon dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sewoon sendiri tak bisa menampik bahwa ia berdebar. Sorot mata penuh luka Jaehwan saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan membuat Sewoon perih. Apa kata-katanya tanpa sengaja sudah menyakiti laki-laki ini?

Daehwi kembang kempis melihatnya, ia menarik-narik lengan Euiwoong, menyalurkan rasa gemasnya melihat adegan yang persis seperti di novel romance favoritnya. Ia sampai mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan heboh yang ingin lepas. Sementara itu Euiwoong yang risih hanya berdecih pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tarikan Daehwi. Seonho? Anak ini hanya diam sambil matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Masih marah sama aku?" tanya Sewoon kalem. Ekspresi kemarahannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Jaehwan menggeleng, "Maaf ya."

Sewoon tersenyum lembut, "Balik yuk, Minhyun udah bingung nungguin kamu di kamar," lalu ia menoleh ke arah lima orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi."Maaf ya buat kalian khawatir."

Hyungseob yang sejak tadi melongo langsung menutup mulutnya,"Kita maklum kok woon."

"Santai aja woon," jawab Jihoon yang sejak awal ekspresinya terlihat paling biasa diantara gengnya.

"Ya udah, balik duluan ya," kata Sewoon lalu menarik Jaehwan pergi.

"Ouhhhhhh... Daehwi gak kuat," seru Daehwi heboh sambil kedua tangannya menarik gemas rambut vanilannya ke belakang.

"Haduh aku capek, udah yuk tidur," kata Hyungseob sambil menguap.

"Balik yuk ho, mata Ung udah pengen merem ini."

Seonho mengangguk lalu kembali ke kamarnya bersama Euiwoong, begitu juga Hyungseob. Setelah ketiga orang itu keluar Jihoon menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Tidur nggak?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat Daehwi sepertinya belum mengantuk. Hobaenya itu malah cengegesan sendiri sambil main hp.

"Hyung duluan aja, ntar Daehwi juga tidur."

Karena sudah sangat mengantuk Jihoon langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Sementara itu Daehwi masih sibuk scrool cerita-cerita romance di internet selama setengah jam. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir dan meremas selimut agar tak berteriak saat membaca part klimak.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya secara tiba-tiba setelah membaca sebuah quote, Daehwi langsung on instagram dan mengupload foto quote yang berbunyi, "And suddenly all favorite songs in my mind were about you. " Tak lupa ia men tag id Sewoon dan Jaehwan. Dia masih baper dengan pertengkaran manis mereka tadi.

Usai mengupload Daehwi langsung meletakkan hp nya di nakas. Matanya mulai berat karena mengantuk, tapi sebelum ia merebahkan kepala terdengar suara seperti kerikil dilempar ke jendela. Malam-malam begini siapa yang melempar? Daehwi merinding, terlebih ketika suara itu kembali terdengar.

Tapi karena penasaran, akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Daehwi mencoba mengecheknya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Tangannya gemetar memegang korden cream yang menutupi jendela. Ia menarik nafas lalu dengan sekali tarikan gorden itu terbuka. Tak ada apapun selain gelap dan... Daehwi termenung menatap seberkas cahaya kuning di salah satu kamar di rumah kosong itu. Cahaya? Di rumah kosong ? rumah yang menyeramkan itu? matanya tak bermasalah kan? Daehwi mengucek matanya berkali-kali tapi yang ia lihat tetap tak berubah. Ingin rasanya Daehwi pingsan sekarang.

TBC...

.

.

.  
Hay readers, update lagi...

Semoga kalian masih menunggu ini ff...

Terima kasih yang sudah review...

Cerita ini mungkin akan menghabiskan berchapter-chapter...

Dan mungkin akan ada kejutan...

Soal readers yang mungkin sulit mengimajinasikan Seonho dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang dari imaje biasanya, author maklum kok. Cuma author ingin buat sesuatu yang baru aja, karena imajinasi author melihat Seonho dari sudut pandang lain.

Hehe...udahlah curhatnya...jangan lupa review

_Salam Author_


	8. Chapter 8

Jihoon bangun dengan kondisi linglung, jam wekernya berbunyi pukul 5 pagi sementara dia tidur sekitar setangah 2 dini hari, tidurnya sangat singkat. Kenapa pukul 5 pagi? Karena kemarin Jihoon dan gengnya sudah berencana untuk jalan-jalan sekitar penginapan menikmati udara pagi Ulleungdo.

Tapi sepertinya rencana itu hanya akan tinggal jadi rencana. Matanya melebar melihat Daehwi terbaring di dekat jendela. Anak itu kenapa? Buru-buru Jihoon mendekat dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, tapi mata Daehwi tak mau membuka. Anak ini pingsan?

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Kehebohan pagi ini dimulai dengan Jihoon yang mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Hyungseob hingga woojin ikut terusik. Untungnya Hyungseob yang sudah bangun dengan sigap membukakan pintu, tak memberi kesempatan Woojin untuk marah-marah.

Hyungseob memberi minyak ke pelipis dan hidung Daehwi sementara Jihoon memijat tangannya.

"Kok bisa Daehwi pingsan?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Gak tau, bangun-bangun dia udah pingsan di dekat jendela."

"Lah ngapain dia di dekat jendela? Kordennya kebuka nggak?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kamu lihat apa sih wi sampek pingsan, duh..," gumam Hyungseob sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Daehwi.

"Daehwi kenapa hyung?" tanya Euiwoong yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama Seonho tanpa disadari.

"Pingsan, kayaknya habis lihat sesuatu," jawab Hyungseob.

"Hyuung...," suara lirih Daehwi menarik mata semua orang ke arahnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Nggak usah bicara dulu, istirahat aja wi," ujar Hyungseob lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Daehwi. Sebagai hyung, ia berusaha membuat Daehwi nyaman. Kemarin kondisi Daehwi baik-baik saja, jadi ia pasti pingsan karena sesuatu dan sesuatu itu sangatlah mengejutkan. Menanyakan hal mengejutkan pada orang yang baru sadar bukanlah ide bagus.

Daehwi memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu mendadak kembali membuka lebar dengan ekspresi syok. Ia menarik tangan Hyungseob untuk mempermudahnya duduk. "Hyung, tadi aku lihat sesuatu," ujar Daehwi heboh.

Hampir saja Hyungseob menubruk Daehwi karena tarikan tiba-tiba anak itu. Untungnya dia bisa menahan tubuhnya. Astaga, anak ini baru sadar sudah heboh, benar-benar ciri khas seorang Daehwi.

"Lihat apa wi?" tanya Seonho.

Daehwi lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia pingsan dengan nada heboh. Ia mulai dari waktu mengupload foto di instagram yang mentag Sewoon dan Jaehwan sampai waktu ia melihat cahaya di salah satu kamar di rumah kosong.

"Cahaya? Kok ada cahaya di sana?" gumam Seonho heran.

"Gak tahu, takut ih," ujar Daehwi cepat-cepat memeluk lengan Hyungseob. Diantara mereka berlima, memang Daehwi yang paling takut hantu. Tak pernah menonton film horor dari umur 10 tahun sejak wajah menyeramkan wanita berambut panjang mengagetkannya di layar tv.

"Seonho jadi penasaran, lebih baik di cek untuk memastikan."

"Apa'an sih ho, gak-gak gak, gak mau Daehwi."

"Oh ya kalian tahu gak cerita rumah itu," kata Euiwoong.

"Emang kenapa?"tanya Jihoon.

Euiwoong pun menceritakan apa yang sudah ia dengar dari Haknyeon semalam mengenai rumah itu. Lengkap tanpa satu fakta pun yang tertinggal.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Hyungseob yang heran bagaimana Euiwoong bisa cepat mendapatkan informasi itu.

"Pokok dari suatu sumberlah, nggak usah Ung jelasin." Tentu Euiwoong tak ingin teman-temannya, tahu bahwa ia mendapatkan informasi itu dari Haknyeon. Terutama Daehwi, bisa-bisa anak itu memberondonginya pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang memancing darah tinggi di pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya memang kita cek," kata Jihoon.

"Loh hyung...gak mau ihhh, gak..gak..gak," Daehwi masih menolak mentah-mentah ide itu. Ia masih merinding kalau mengingat apa yang semalam ia lihat. Membayangkan cahaya itu berasal dari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya jantungan.

"Kalau gak mau ya udah, kamu di kamar aja," ujar Hyungseob. Wajah pucat ketakutan Daehwi membuatnya tak tega untuk memaksa. Hyungseob paham benar dengan phobianya.

"Penakut banget sih, dasar bayi," cibir Euiwoong dan langsung di balas gamparan bantal dari daehwi persis di wajah.

"APA'AN SIH, BACOT AH."

"SAKIT WI,"teriak Euiwoong sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang merah. Daehwi menggamparnya sekuat tenaga dengan bantal yang cukup berat.

"BODO AMAT."

"SALAH, MASIH NYOLOT," karena gregetan Euiwoong melempar balik bantal itu ke wajah Daehwi.

"EH, SIALAN...SAKIT UNG, KALAU KEPALAKU PUSING LAGI GIMANA, BARU JUGA SADAR."

"BODO AMAT."

Hyungseob, Jihon dan Seonho saling pandang sambil senyum miris. Semalam mereka nempel seperti pohon dan anggrek, tapi sekarang sudah cakar-cakaran lagi.

"Semoga aku nggak cepat tua karena mereka," gumam Hyungseob sambil mengelus dada sabar.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Euiwoong untuk memanjat tembok setinggi satu setengah meter yang membatasi penginapan dan rumah kosong di sebelahnya. Selain karena tak pernah memanjat Ia juga acrophobia, padahal untuk ukuran tembok rumah mewah, tingginya terbilang rendah. Biasanya rumah-rumah mewah bertingkat kan dikelilingi tembok menjulang.

Pas berdiri di tumpukan batu dengan Haknyeon kok gak takut? Itu karena suasananya beda, pemandangan menakjubkan yang ia lihat berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya, sementara sekarang dia harus menatap langsung ke bawah untuk terjun. Baginya itu jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Lama banget sih Ung, cepetan," desak Daehwi yang sudah mendarat di pekarangan rumah kosong. Akhirnya dia memilih ikut karena lebih takut ditinggal sendirian di kamar. Masih trauma.

Kaki Euiwoong gemetaran, tapi karena tak ada pilihan lain, dia pilih tutup mata lalu loncat. Sialnya, dia loncat sebelum Daehwi menyingkir.

"ARGGHHH...WHAT THE..."umpat Daehwi sambil meringis sakit karena punggungnya ditindih Euiwoong.

Euiwoong cepat-cepat menyingkir,"Maaf-maaf."

Hyungseob langsung sigap membantu Euiwoong berdiri sementara Deahwi dibantu Seonho, "Gak usah ribut," ujarnya tajam.

Kalimat itu membungkam mulut Daehwi yang sudah ingin mencerca lagi, apalagi melihat ekspresi Euiwoong yang sangat biasa seperti tak melakukan kesalahan, berbagai umpatan sudah ia ucapkan di dalam hati. Orang itu tidak sadar? punggungnya sakit sekali tertimpa badannya yang bantet, batin Daehwi.

"MINGGIR," bentaknya sambil menjambak rambut Euiwoong keras lalu mendorongnya menyingkir hingga menubruk Hyungseob.

"SSSHHH..., BIASA AJA DONG,"hampir saja Euiwoong tak bisa menahan umpatan.

"Jangan diladeni," Hyungseob berusaha menahan Euiwoong yang ingin mengejar. Kurang sabar apalagi Hyungseob menghadapi mereka berdua?

"Tadi katanya takut, kok jalan duluan," kata Seonho.

Mengabaikan ucapan Seonho, mereka berempat bergegas menyusul Daehwi yang sibuk menyusur rumput-rumput setinggi betis.

Begitu sampai di beranda, Daehwi langsung memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci. Tapi ia mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk masuk lebih dulu karena takut. Rumah ini sangat tidak terawat, debu tebal dimana-mana, perabotan-perabotan rumah seperti kursi dan lemari besar di sudut ruangan ditutupi kain putih. Di dinding yang dekat dengan kursi tamu, ada bekas tempelan benda persegi panjang yang cukup besar. Sepertinya bekas ditempeli pigura selama bertahun-tahun. Entah isi pigura itu apa.

"Aku penasaran, kira-kira dimana waktu itu posisi dibunuhnya tuan Kim," ucap Seonho sambil mengamati lantai.

"Jangan dicari ho, kalau hantunya nongol gimana," rengek Daehwi yang dari tadi tak lepas gelanyutan di lengan Jihoon.

"Gak ada hantu wi, gak ada." Jihoon risih, ingin membebaskan lengannya tapi gak tega juga karena Daehwi bener-bener ketakutan. "Anggap aja ini terapy untuk trauma hantumu," lanjutnya.

"Eh wi, kamu lihat cahaya itu di kamar mana?" tanya Seonho.

"Kamar lantai dua, nomor dua dari depan."

Seonho langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan diikuti Hyungseob dan Euiwoong. Jihoon dan daehwi? Belibet di belakang karena daehwi nahan-nahan lengan Jihoon agar tak ikut menyusul.

Senho sampai di depan kamar yang pintunya warna coklat. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu, ternyata kamanya juga tak dikunci. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu ternyata cukup luas, tapi perabotan di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya sebuah almari, meja nakas, ranjang berukuran besar, dan sebuah meja pajang dekat jendela. Sebuah lentera antik di atas meja menarik perhatian Seonho. Letera itu empat sisinya memanjang ke atas dengan atap penutup limas segi empat berwarna hitam. Lentera itu ia angkat dan ia perhatikan lekat-lekat, ah..ini dia cahaya yang dimaksud Daehwi.

"Kenapa ho?" tanya Hyungseob yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam diikuti Euiwoong.

"Mungkin yang dimasud Daehwi cahaya dari ini," kata Seonho sambil menunjukkan lentera yang ia pegang.

"Lah masak?" Daehwi yang baru sampai di depan kamar langsung berlari mendekati Seonho.

"Lenteranya gak begitu kelihatan karena mejanya juga lebih rendah dari bingkai jendela. Kalau diletakkan begini," Seonho meletakkan lentera itu ke tempat semula, "Dari bawah jadi cuma kelihatan cahaya dalam kaca."

"Siapa yang iseng nyalain lentera di rumah kosong begini sih," ujar Hyungseob.

"Kamu lihat jam berapa wi?" tanya Seonho.

"Terakhir lihat hp sih hampir jam tiga."

"Kelihatan jelas?"

"Sangat jelas."

Seonho membuka kaca penutup lentera dan menyentuh lelehan lilin di dalamnya, ia lalu menengok ke jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.20. "lilinnya masih hangat, itu artinya lilinnya baru saja padam."

Seonho membungkukkan badanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca lentera, "Lilin yang biasa dipakai keluargaku itu lilin parafin yang lumrah dijual di toko-toko, kualitasnya biasa saja, diameternya sekitar 1,5 cm dengan tinggi sekitar 15 cm an dan berat 23,9 gram an, begitulah informasi yang tertera di laman perusahaan produksinya, tapi lelehan yang dihasilkan setelah lilin padam tidak sebanyak ini. Jadi kurasa tinggi atau lebarnya lebih dari ukuran lilinku di rumah."

"Apa hubungannya sih ho?" tanya Daehwi.

"Memang cepat lambatnya lilin terbakar ditentukan oleh tipe benang pembakar dan komposisi bahan lilin. Tapi setelah kuamati kurasa jenis lilin ini sama seperti lilin yang kupakai, jadi kita bisa menggunakan lilin yang biasa kupakai sebagai acuan. Ditoko-toko yang kuperhatikan sepanjang pantai kemarin, jelas bungkus dan mereknya sama persis. Di pulau kecil sederhana seperti ini, barang yang tersedia tak sebanyak seperti di Seoul, kebanyakan barang merek yang terkenal secara nasional yang bertebaran di sini."

"Lalu?" dahi Hyungseob mengerut tak mengerti.

"Lilin yang biasa kupakai di rumah itu padam dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam 11 menitan," Seonho mengeluarkan penggaris kecil berukuran 20 cm dari tas ranselnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa penggaris kecil kemana-mana?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Sejak aku lupa menaruhnya lagi ke dalam kotak pensil," jawab Seonho singkat. Dia membungkuk, mensejajarkan penggaris itu dengan lentera, mendekatkan wajahnya ke penggaris, dan menutup sebelah matanya seperti mengamati dengan misroskop,"Jarak dasar lilin dengan bingkai jendela sekitar 10 cm, sekitar pukul setengah 3 dini hari Daehwi masih bisa melihat jelas cahayanya, berati tinggi lilin ini masih di atas 10 cm. Katakanlah ukuran lilin ini tingginya tetap 15 cm, tapi diameternya bertambah jadi 1.8 cm, kita pakai ukuran yang kutahu saja, berat massanya kalau tidak salah jadi 36,3 gram an, dengan ukuran itu butuh hampir 5 jam untuk lilin padam, mungkin 4 jam lebih 50 menit sekian, dengan begitu menurut perhitunganku sekitar jam setengah tiga, tinggi lilin sudah di bawah 10 cm, jadi tidak akan terlihat terlalu jelas."

"Lalu?" ujar Daehwi masih belum paham.

"Berarti tinggi lilin lebih dari 15 atau diamaternya lebih dari 1.8 cm, dan berarti lilin ini menyala lebih dari 5 jam an," Seonho melirik jam tangannya lagi,"Tadi pukul 05.20 an lilin masih agak hangat, berarti lilin padam beberapa saat sebelumnya, misalnya kita anggap saja lilin menyala tepat selama 5 jam, tinggal hitung mundur 5 jam sebelum pukul 05.20 untuk tahu kapan waktu maksimal pelakunya menyalakan lilin."

"Sekitar jam setengah satu dini hari," ujar Euiwoong.

"Aku tak memperhatikan jam secara spesifik jadi aku tak bisa menyebutkan pasti angkanya, tapi seingatku aku menutup tirai jendela kamar hampir pukul 11 malam, dan aku tak melihat cahaya itu, berarti pelakunya menyalakan lilin ini antara pukul 11 sampai setengah 1 dini hari."

"Woah...jadi begitu? Kuharap hipotesis ini akurat," seru Daehwi antusias.

"Oh ya kamu bilang ada yang lempar kerikil ke jendela kamar wi?" Seonho memastikan dan langsung diangguki Daehwi.

"Keadaan di luar jendela bagaimana?"

"Gelap karena tak ada lampu di luar, sepi."

"Ada dua kemungkinan sih, pertama karena lebar halaman samping penginapan tidak terlalu lebar, kurasa tidak lebih dari 3 meter, pelakunya bisa lempar dari balik tembok pagar pembatas, kedua pelakunya sembunyi di dekat kamar Daehwi, lalu melempar kerikilnya dari situ."

"Kalau begitu bisa jadi penghuni penginapan dong pelakunya," kata Euiwoong.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Seonho.

"Kuharap ini bukan ulah mereka lagi," kata Jihoon.

"Oh astaga, awas aja kalau ini kerjaan mereka," seru Euiwoong geram.

"Apa penyelidikan kita sudah cukup?" tanya Daehwi.

Seonho menggeleng, "Aku mau berkeliling melihat-lihat."

"Berkeliling lihat-lihat? dikira ini taman wisata," gumam Daehwi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang dulu menempati kamar ini ho?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mungkin putra kedua tuan Kim."

"Eh serius," pekik Daehwi. Mendengar putra kedua Kim disebut Daehwi langsung bergidik.

"Lihat berapa banyaknya bekas selotip dan sisa kertas di ujung-ujung selotip yang ada di dinding," semua orang menoleh ke dinding yang ditunjuk Seonho, dinding yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur.

"Biasanya apa yang ditempel orang di dinding? Poster? Kertas-kertas berisi harapan, catatan, bahkan bisa jadi impian yang ingin selalu ia lihat ketika bangun tidur, bekas selotip sebanyak itu kurasa karena seringnya seseorang menyobek-nyobek kertas-kertas di dinding itu saat emosinya meledak lalu menulis dan menempelkannya ke dinding lagi setelah kembali normal. Entah apa yang dia tulis hal yang sama atau bukan. Putra tuan Kim itu bipolar kan, mood nya berubah-ubah secara drastis tanpa bisa diduga, perilakunya cocok dengan hal itu. Berarti ini kamarnya," ujar Seonho.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya mengangguk-angguk. Seonho kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar, menghampiri kamar lain yang pintunya berwarna putih. Ketika pintu di dorong, nampaklah ruang kerja besar yang perabotannya masih banyak, seperti lemari-lemari buku, meja kursi kerja, dan beberapa kursi kayu depan untuk tamu di depan meja kerja. Seonho mengitari ruangan, melihat ke sudut-sudut, mengamati lantai, hingga berhenti pada sebuah brankas yang tertanam di dalam dinding. Ada bekas persegi di sekeliling dinding, sepertinya dulunya brankas itu ditutupi lukisan dari luar.

Brankas itu berukuran sedang, menggunakan kunci kombinasi tiga roda dan tiga arah. Brankasnya terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda paksaan di buka sama sekali.

"Ho..,ayo pergi," kata Jihoon yang mendadak muncul di pintu.

Seonho menoleh dan mengangguk setuju.

"Lama banget sih ho, ayo cepet keluar dari sini," rengek Daehwi ketika Seonho sudah berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya di depan kamar yang mereka duga kamar anak tuan Kim.

"Apa'an sih wi," jawab Seonho.

"Nggak enak suasananya di sini, udah ah keluar yuk," kata Daehwi sambil menarik-narik lengan Seonho. Bola matanya berputar ke sana ke mari seperti merasa di awasi.

"Oke..oke," jawab Seonho yang sudah tak tahan dengan rengekannya.

Mereka berlima akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu. Saat memanjat tembok pagar untuk kembali ke penginapan, Euiwoong sudah tak setakut saat pertama kali sehingga tak perlu ada ribut-ribut semacam tadi. Tanpa sadar seseorang mengawasi mereka diam-diam dari balik jendela kamar tuan Kim, bibirnya menyeringai kecil.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, kembali lagi

Sebenarnya mau buat lebih panjang,tapi ya sudahlah ku up saja dari pada lama-lama

Bagaimana misterinya? Yang mengira-ngira siapa yang masuk ke rumah itu? siapa yang mengawasi mereka?

Silahkan diterka-terka

Terima kasih yang sudah review...

Jangan lupa untuk review ya guys...

Yang minta momen guanho, sungguh kalian harus bersabar, hehehe... maaf kan author

_Salam Author_

~ Q


	9. Chapter 9

Tepat setelah mereka kembali dari rumah kosong, jam menunjukkan pukul 06.10. Meski langit masih belum terlalu terang, mereka memutuskan untuk menunda acara jalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi. Ketika, hendak masuk ke penginapan seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang asik menanam sesuatu di halaman belakang penginapan.

Kening Seonho mengernyit halus. Jika yang dilihatnya adalah para petani yang bekerja di ladang atau nelayan yang baru pulang dari laut, Seonho tak akan heran, tapi ini berkebun, di lahan sempit belakang rumah, sepagi ini? Seonho tak tahu kebiasaan orang di pedesaan, tapi bagi dia yang menghabiskan waktu 16 tahun hidup di kota, itu agak aneh.

Ketika orang itu menatap mereka berlima sekilas, Seonho sadar laki-laki itu adalah salah satu pelayan di penginapan yang ikut menyambutnya saat pertama kali datang. Hanya ada dua pelayan di penginapan ini, dia dan seorang wanita juru masak.

Wajah laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ramah, tubuhnya kurus, lekukan di sekitar matanya agak dalam sehingga bola matanya kelihatan menonjol, berkumis tipis, tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Seonho. Kemarin tatapannya sangat sayu, seperti orang tak punya semangat hidup, tapi pagi ini sinar matanya lebih cerah meski raut wajahnya tetap datar. Mungkin kemarin dia kelelahan. Mengurus kenyamanan seluruh penghuni penginapan bukan pekerjaan ringan kan?

Laki-laki itu tampak semangat sekali mencangkul lalu menanam biji-biji ke tanah.

"Ahjusshi nanam apa jam segini?"tanya Daehwi penasaran.

"Sayur dan tanaman dapur,"jawabnya semangat, wajahnya ceria sekali.

"Oh...,"Daehwi manggut-manggut.

"Nggak nunggu agak siang? Jam segini kan masih dingin," kata Hyungseob.

"Kalau buat gerak gak akan kerasa dingin," jawabnya tanpa menatap Hyungseob.

"Mau dibantu?" tawar Euiwoong.

Laki-laki itu mendelik tajam, "DUH...ANAK-ANAK CEREWET, MASUK SANA, GANGGU SAJA," bentaknya.

Wajah Euiwoong langsung tertekuk dibentak seperti itu. Kenapa pas dia yang tanya malah dibentak? Padahal dia kan justru menawarkan bantuan. Kekehan kecil Daehwi menyapa indra pendengarannya, membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

"Ya udahlah ayo masuk," ajak Hyungseob.

Mereka berlima lalu masuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing membiarkan paman itu asik sendiri dengan pekerjaanya.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Acara pagi ini adalah hiking ke sebuah bukit di dekat penginapan, kata si pemilik penginapan, tuan Kim Taedong, tadi pagi saat sarapan dari atas bukit pemandangannya sangat bagus, dijamin tidak akan menyesal. Selesai sarapan Seonho, Euiwoong, Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon memilih pergi duluan. Alasannya karena mereka ingin menikmati hawa pagi lebih lama di atas bukit. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata geng Guanlin juga menginginkan hal yang sama?

Pada akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama setelah perdebatan sengit antara Euiwoong, Daehwi dan Samuel Haknyeon tadi di penginapan. Tentu saja Euiwoong marah-marah, dipikirannya sudah tertempel stigma negatif berlebihan tentang geng Haknyeon. Sementara Daehwi , ia hanya ikut tersulut emosi karena celetukan Samuel soal celana pink nya yang mirip sosis mentah dan rambutnya yang belum sempat tersisir seperti jerami pora poranda kena bom.

Geng Seonho dengan tambahan Sewoon dan Jaehwan berjalan di depan sementara geng Gualin agak jauh di belakang.

"Kira-kira kita mau apakan mereka?" tanya Haknyeon pada Woojin yang ada di sebelahnya.

Woojin mengedikkan bahu,"Aku belum dapat ide."

Setelah 20 menit jalan kaki akhirnya mereka sampai di atas bukit yang dituju.

"Eh, sebentar ya aku mau pipis," kata Jaehwan sambil meloncat-loncat kecil karena kebelet.

Bbelum sempat Sewoon menjawab Jaehwan sudah ngacir pergi.

"Eh lihat ke sana yok," seru Daehwi heboh. "Wahhh...ini sih bagus banget, kirain paman Kim cuman promosi."

"Nggak ah, kayaknya di sana lebih bagus," Hyungseob menunjuk arah berlawanan dengan Daehwi.

"Ya elah hyung, ya udah pisah aja, Daehwi mau foto-foto di sana."

"Hem, tapi jangan jauh-jauh,"kata Hyungseob.

Daehwi langsung bersorak heboh dan berlari-lari kecil ke tempat yang ia maksud. Siapa tahu saja ia ketemu cogan penduduk lokal. Inginnya sih begitu, tapi kalau tidak pun yang penting dia dapat spot bagus untuk selfie dan foto-foto.

"Woahhh...," Daehwi berdecak kagum, lautan biru terhampar luas di matanya, ia berada di tepi tebing yang tinggi, kedua tangannya terentang di udara, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang cukup kencang. Daehwi merasa bebas.

Tapi sebuah suara siulan menganggunya dan ia pun mengikuti suara itu. siulan itu terdengar seperti suara kicauan suara burung di pagi hari. Suara itu berasal dari rimbunan pepohonan di belakangnya. Daehwi tak ingin masuk tapi siulan itu seperti memanggil-manggilnya. Daehwi terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan kecil itu. Ketika ia sampai depan jurang yang tak begitu dalam diantara rimbunan pohon yang tinggi, ia merasa sebuah tangan mendorong pungggungnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Daehwi panik sebelum akhirnya jatuh bergulung-gulung ke jurang. Seseorang yang melihat dari tepi jurang, menyeringai kecil melihatnya. "Suaranya tak begitu cempreng juga ternyata."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..." Hyungseob langsung menoleh panik ketika telinganya mendengara teriakan samar-samar.

"Daehwi,"gumamnya pelan, Jihoon dan Sewoon yang di sebelahnya juga nampak panik, sepertinya mereka juga merasa bahwa itu adalah teriakan Daehwi.

Keduanya berpandangan sebentar lalu berlari kencang ke sumber suara. Perasaan Hyungseob sangat tak enak. Apa yang terjadi? Ia berharap teriakan Daehwi hanya karena hal tak penting seperti kebiasaanya yang selalu berteriak heboh setiap melihat cogan.

"DAEHWIII," teriak Hyungseob kencang diantara rimbunan pepohonan. Ia berharap ada sahutan yang bisa membuatnya bernafas lega, tapi kenapa suasananya hening sekali?

Pikiran negatif Hyungseob makin tak karuan. Jihoon yang melihat raut gelisahnya mencoba menenangkan meski ia sendiri sangat khawatir, "Jangan mikir macam-macam seob."

Hyungsoeb mencoba menetralkan pikirannya, tapi malah bayangan aneh-aneh semakin menguasai pikirannya. Astaga, anak itu dimana sih? Kenapa teriak?

Kekhawatiran Hyungseob akhirnya mencapai puncaknya saat ia melewati jurang yang tak begitu dalam, matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia kenal, tergeletak di dasar jurang. Tubuh Hyungseob menengang hebat, kedua bola matanya membalalak kaget, "DAEHWIIIIII."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua hyungnya berlari-larian. Mereka pergi ke arah hutan kecil seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"Mereka mau kemana ho?" tanya Euiwoong.

Seonho hanya mengedikkan bahu karena ia sendiri memang tak tahu. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres.

"Hai Ung," sapa Haknyeon yang tiba-tiba mendekat dengan Woojin dan Guanlin.

Euiwoong memutar bola mata malas, Haknyeon lagi Haknyeon lagi, kenapa orang ini suka sekali menganggunya sih?

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Guanlin.

"Kami tadi berpencar," jawab Seonho.

"Ada yang menganggumu Seonho?"

Seonho menggeleng pelan, "Ah... tidak."

"Matamu bergerak kemana-mana, kau gelisah?"

"Sebenarnya sedikit." Tatapan Seonho menerawang jauh ke pepohonan lebat.

"Kau suka foto Seonho?" tanya Guanlin.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Jinyoung dapat banyak foto bagus di sini,kata Jinyoung tempat ini sempurna untuk dipotret."

"Ah..begitu? sejujurnya aku tak begitu suka fotografi, tapi kurasa Ung tertarik."

"Woah..iyakah?" seru Haknyeon heboh. "Ayo kapan-kapan street fotography bareng."

"Heh, sejak kapan kau suka fotografi?" tanya Woojin heran.

"Hari ini," jawab Haknyeon mantap sambil nyengir lebar.

"Eh Lin, Jinyoung mana?" tanya Woojin yang baru menyadari bahwa Jinyoung tak bersama Guanlin.

"Tadi dia bilang masih ingin eksplorasi tempat ini, dia kelihatan senang sekali," jawab Guanlin dengan senyum lembut, "Dia tersenyum."

"Oh... ya sudah, baguslah kalau dia senang," jawab Woojin. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis. Woojin senang mendengarnya. Dia tahu jelas Jinyoung menyukai fotografi sama seperti kesukaanya pada buku-buku lama di perpustakaan pribadi mereka. Hanya saja Jinyoung jarang memperlihatkan diri menyentuh kamera. Tapi Woojin tahu Jinyoung selalu menggunakan kamera lama mereka diam-diam tengah malam di tempat penyimpanan barang. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang anak itu sembunyikan rapat-rapat, bahkan hal semacam kesenangan.

"Gimana Ung, mau kan?" tanya Haknyeon sambil menaik-tutunkan alisnya percaya diri.

"Ogah," jawab Euiwoong ketus.

Tapi Haknyeon malah menjentikkan jarinya keras dan dengan semangat berujar, "Oke, pulang dari Ulleungdo kita jalan-jalan keliling Seoul cari spot bagus."

"DIBILANG OGAH YA OGAH ! BUDEG HA?"

Seonho yang disebelah Euiwoong reflek mengernyit, teriakan Euiwoong menyakiti gendang telinganya.

"Kok ribut-ribut? Kenapa hyung? Godaain macan lagi ya?" celetuk Samuel yang tiba-tiba datang, entah dari mana. Di belakangnya agak jauh Jinyoung mengekori.

Euiwoong mendelik. Apa tadi? Macan? Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menyamakannya dengan macan? Euiwoong menatap Samuel tajam namun tak digubris sama sekali.

"Kok kalian barengan?" tanya Woojin.

Samuel menoleh ke belakang dan sepertinya baru sadar Jinyoung ada di belakangnya. "Loh, hyung, sejak kapan?"

"Aku melihatmu saat di hutan kecil, tapi kau jalan buru-buru, ya sudah aku jalan di belakangmu saja," jawab Jinyoung datar.

"Ngapain hyung di sana ?"

Jinyoung menunjukkan kamera di lehernya sebagai jawaban, "Kau sendiri?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Samuel.

"Ya elah, Hyung cariin dari tadi sam," kata Haknyeon. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Samuel hingga berantakan.

"Cuma keliling-keliling di sekitar sini, hyung malesin sih, dari tadi malah diam sambil lihatin dia," jawab Samuel santai sambil menunjuk Euiwoong.

"Ekhm...," Seonho berdehem sebelum Euiwoong sempat berbicara, "Maaf sunbae, tapi aku dan Euiwoong ada urusan."

"Mau menyusul hyung-hyungmu?" tanya Samuel. "Aku tadi melihat mereka berlari-lari ke arah pepohonan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu yang mau aku dan Euiwoong cari tahu," jawab Seonho, "Kami pergi dulu sunbae," lanjut Seonho sambil menarik Euiwoong pergi.

"Hey, menurutmu sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Woojin pada Haknyeon.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu pada Daehwi," tapi bukannya Haknyeon malah Samuel yang menjawab, "Euiwoong, Seonho, Hyungseob sunbae, Jihoon sunbae, hanya Daehwi yang tak kelihatan dari tadi," lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka, aku penasaran kenapa mereka tampak gelisah," kata Guanlin.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran," jawab Samuel sambil ikut menatap Seonho dan Euiwoong yang berlari-lari kecil. "Kira-kira kenapa ya si Daehwi itu?"

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bukan hal mudah menggendong tubuh Daehwi yang tak sadarkan diri dari dasar jurang ke atas. Hyungseob harus berpegangan erat pada rerumputan karena tak ada batang pohon di dekatnya. Beberapa kali dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Lututnya sampai berdarah, kaki dan telapak tangannya juga sudah belepotan debu dan tanah. Tapi mana sempat Hyungseob peduli dengan kondisinya? Dogsaeng di gendongannya suah menguras seluruh kekhawatirannya.

Jihoon dan Sewoon sedang mencarikannya sesuatu yang kuat untuk berpegangan. Tangan Jihoon tak sampai untuk Hyungseob gapai. Ia sudah mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya dan dipegangi Sewoon, tapi Sewoon kurang kuat. Jihoon bahkan hampir jatuh karena hal itu.

"Hoon, gimana?" teriak Hyungseob.

"Ketemu kayu besar ini, pegangan gih," jawab Jihoon sambil mengulurkan sebuah kayu besar dan panjang.

Hyungseob berpegangan pada kayu itu sementara Jihoon dan Sewoon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik Hyungseob. Dengan bantuan kayu Hyungseob bisa lebih mudah memanjat naik.

Perasaan lega luar biasa Hyungseob rasakan setelah berhasil sampai di atas. Dahinya basah keringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Jihoon yang menarik kayu sekuat tenaga pun tak jauh berbeda kondisinya, perbedaannya hanya dia terlihat lebih bersih.

Hyungseob meletakkan Daehwi di tanah dengan hati-hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Daehwi pelan dengan panik, "Wi..sadar wi."

Kelopak mata Hyungseob melebar kaget saat ia menyibakkan poni Daehwi ke atas, dahi atasnya berdarah. Sepertinya lukanya tak serius, tapi kan Hyungseob bukan dokter, siapa yang tahu terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalanya?

"Hyung...," teriakan Euiwoong mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Terlihat Euiwoong dan Seonho berlari-lari ke arah mereka dengan wajah panik. Dibelakang mereka agak jauh, ada Woojin, Haknyeon, Guanlin, Jinyoung dan Samuel yang juga ikutan berlari kecil. Jihoon mengerutkan kening, kenapa ada mereka berlima?

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Euiwoong setelah sampai di samping Jihoon.

"Loh, Daehwi kenapa?" tanya Seonho terkejut melihat Daeahwi tak sadarkan diri.

"Gak tahu, ta..tadi hyung lihat dia di jurang," jawab Hyungseob masih dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"KOK BISA?" teriak Euiwoong kaget. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Daehwi, memeriksa denyut nadinya dan mengusap darah segar di dahi. Raut wajahnya cemas bukan main, "Duh... wi, sadar wi, cabeku...sadar please," ujarnya.

Haknyeon hampir saja tertawa mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Euiwoong masih bisa bicara konyol di saat seperti ini?

"Sebaiknya dia cepet-cepet di bawa ke penginapan," kata Guanlin.

Hyungseob mengangguk, dia sudah akan mengangkat tubuh Daehwi tapi tiba-tiba Samuel menahannya. "Biar aku yang gendong," ujar laki-laki itu.

Kening Hyungseob mengerut dalam, kesambet apa anak blesteran ini mau menggendong Daehwi? Bukannya mereka tak akrab?

"Kalian berdua pasti capek ngangkat Daehwi dari dasar jurang, lutut sunbae sampai terluka," kata Samuel sambil menunjuk lutut Hyungseob yang berdarah."Woojin hyung, tolong papah Hyungseob sunbae, Seonho bantu Sewoon sunbae ya, Jinyoung bantu Jihoon sunbae, Haknyeon hyung bawain tasku dan Woojin hyung, Euiwoong kamu bawain tas Hyungseob sunbae dan Daehwi, biar aku yang gendong Daehwi, ok?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Hyungseob. Ia langsung mencoba berdiri tapi juga langsung jatuh. Sial, kakinya rasanya sakit sekali, sepertinya masalahnya bukan hanya di lutut, tapi pergelangan kakinya juga terkilir. Sejak kapan kakinya terkilir? Hyungseob mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia ingat hampir terpeleset saat tinggal selangkah mencapai atas, untung ia berpegangan kuat pada kayu dan Jihoon berhasil menariknya. Sepertinya saat itulah kakinya cidera.

"Gak usah sok-sok'an lah, udah sini naik," kata Woojin sambil duduk berjongkok membelakangi Hyungseob.

"Lah, ngapain? Ogah,"tolak Hyungseob.

"Terus gimana? Mau dipapah? Berdiri aja susah, mau sampai penginapan nanti malam? Atau mau digendong orang lain? Seonho? Euiwoong? Haknyeon?"

"Big no," jawab Euiwoong cepat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, "Hyungseob hyung berat. Ung gak kuat."

Hyungseob mendesis tajam, dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan, perasaan berat badannya sudah ideal untuk tingginya. Tatapan Hyungseob beralih ke Seonho dan malah dijawab, "Mau lihat ototku hyung sebagai bukti?"

Helaan nafas keras keluar dari bibirnya, mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin dia minta bantuan Jihoon apalagi Haknyeon, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung. Kalau begini, yang menawarkan bantuan saja dimanfaatkan. Dengan berat hati Hyungseob merengkuh leher Woojin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung laki-laki itu.

Daehwi sudah bersandar nyaman di punggung Samuel dan tas-tas sudah di gendongan Haknyeon dan Euiwoong. Woojin memberi isyarat dengan dagunya agar Samuel berjalan lebih dulu, Daehwi harus didahulukan.

"Eh Jaehwan mana?" tanya Sewoon. "Belum selesai pipis?"

"Terakhir aku lihat ya pas dia masuk hutan mau pipis,"jawab Samuel.

Sewoon menghela nafas pelan, ia membayangkan selesai pipis dan kembali ke tempat awal, Jaehwan sekarang pasti bingung mencari mereka.

Bukan kebiasaan Hyungseob merasa nyaman di gendongan orang asing. Meski mereka teman sekelas selama ini Woojin terasa asing baginya, mereka jarang mengobrol, lebih sering acuh seperti tak saling kenal. Ia tak terganggu dengan fakta itu, hanya saja rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan sekarang sedikit mengusiknya. Bau aroma parfum Woojin menguar lembut, menenangkan, bahkan rambut merahnya juga wangi. Rasanya nyaman sekali bersandar di punggungnya.

"Seob, kau tak tidur kan,"kata Woojin.

"Ngga."

"Kok diam?"

"Memang aku harus bicara apa?"

"Kupikir bukan kebiasaanmu diam, kau selalu berisik di kelas."

"Begitu?" Hyungseob terkekeh kecil. "Seingatku kita jarang mengobrol kecuali ada hal penting. Padahal kita sekelas, bukankah aneh?"

"Tidak juga, aku nyaman saja dengan hal itu."

"Berarti kau tak nyaman sekarang bicara denganku?"

"Sialnya tidak."

Sementara itu Jihoon dan Jinyoung berjalan dengan canggung. Sebenarnya Jihoon tak perlu bantuan Jinyoung, yang terluka hanya tangannya bukan kakinya.

"Tanganmu sakit?" tanya Jinyoung datar.

"Tidak," jawab Jinyoung sama datarnya.

Jinyoung tak bicara lagi, begitu juga Jihoon tak berminat bicara dengannya lebih jauh. Membuka pembicaraan dengan orang lain bukan keahliannya.

"Aku ada plester luka kalau kau mau, tapi kutinggal di penginapan."

"Kurasa tuan Taedong punya banyak plester luka," tolak Jihoon halus.

Di belakang Jihoon, Sewoon berjalan diantara Seonho dan Guanlin. Di kepala Seonho, saat ini hanya berkisar pada kejadian jatuhnya Daehwi ke jurang. Siapa yang mendorongnya? Untuk apa melakukan hal itu?

"Memikirkan masalah Daehwi ?" tanya Guanlin seperti bisa membaca pikiran Seonho.

"Semua orang pasti memikirkan hal ini sekarang hyung."

"Merasa ada hal aneh?"

"Sejauh ini semua kejadian terlihat aneh."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak Seonho, pikiran bisa menjebakmu sendiri kalau kau terlalu berlarut-larut."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Seonho menatap Guanlin intens.

"Entahlah," Guanlin membiarkan jawabannya menggantung, menciptakan kernyitan halus di sepanjang dahi Seonho.

"Aku sendiri juga penasaran, ini mistery yang aneh," Guanlin mengulurkan tangannya ke Sewoon, Sewoon yang tak mengerti maksudnya berkedip-kedip penuh tanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kau sepertinya menarik kayu besar tadi dengan kuat, pasti sakit sekali. fisikmu tidak terlalu kuat dari kecil kan," Guanlin mengenggam tangan Sewoon, mengusapnya pelan.

Kedipan Sewoon semakin intens, sungguh ia bingung tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam hangat oleh Guanlin. Masalahnya ini Guanlin bukan Jaehwan.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pegang tangan Sewoon yang satunya Seonho," kata Guanlin.

"Untuk?"

"Pegang saja."

Seonho merasa itu konyol, tapi tetap saja ia mengikuti perintah Guanlin. Ia genggam tangan Sewoon lembut. Jangan tanya reaksi Sewoon, dia sudah seperti orang normal dimana orang-orang disekelilingnya sedang kesambet. Sewoon sedang tak dalam keadaan sedih, duka, atau terluka serius, tidak perlu genggam-genggaman tangan seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin tertawa kecil, Wojin bahkan sampai berhenti dan menoleh, begitu juga Haknyeon, Samuel, dan Jinyoung. Masing-masing menunjukkan ekspresi setengah tak percaya. Sungguh Guanlin tertawa?

"Terlihat seperti kita saat masa kecil kan," ujar Guanlin dengan senyum menawan.

Jika Daehwi sadar, Hyungseob yakin Daehwi akan berteriak histeris, mungkin juga akan memicu keributan dengan Euiwoong lagi.

"Ya, seperti kita waktu kecil," jawab Woojin. seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Hari ini dia merasa mendapat banyak kejutan dari keluarganya. Pertama Jinyoung, sekarang Guanlin. Ah, mereka kakak-adik yang sulit ditebak.

Seonho sejenak terpaku dengan senyum lebar Guanlin. Ia akui senyum itu sangat menawan, tapi saat ia melihat tangannya yang menggengam Sewoon dan tangan Sewoon yang digenggam Guanlin. Ini terasa seperti... bergandengan tangan secara tidak langsung?

Entahlah, Seonho tak peduli.

TBC...

Hay readers, update lagi ini

Bagaimana sejauh ini? Feeling kalian? pendapat kalian?

Sudah mulai tegang?

Jangan lupa review ya...

_Salam Author_


	10. Darah

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaehwan ketika berpapasan dengan Seonho dan kawan-kawan di bibir hutan.

"Dari mana sih Jae?" Tanya Sewoon dengan nada khawatir Jelas dia khawatir, sesuatu baru terjadi pada Daehwi dan Jaehwan berkeliaran sendirian.

"Nyari tempat pipislah, eh itu Daehwi kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan keheranan.

"Nanti kuceritakan," jawab Sewoon dan langsung menarik tangan Jaehwan untuk berjalan duluan.

Seonho menatap Jaehwan inten, bola matanya bergerak seraah dengan Jaehwan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Seonho?" Tanya Guanlin saat mereka sudah kembali berjalan.

Seonho menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Daehwi?"

"Menurut hyung?"

"Orang sepertimu pasti berpikiran, untuk apa Daehwi ada di hutan kecil itu? Ya memang hutan itu tak begitu lebat daun-daunnnya, jadi tak terlihat menyeramkan, tapi untuk apa di kesana? Seperti sesuatu sangat menarik perhatiannya."

"Orang sepertimu juga akan berpikir seperti itu hyung," jawab Seonho.

"Terdengar seperti pikiran kita cocok satu sama lain," jawab Guanlin dengan senyum kecil.

Seonho tak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, gelisah, khawatir, perasaanya tak menentu seolah kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa teman-temannya belum berakhir.

Perasaan ini… membingungkan.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang mudah membuat Daehwi tenang setelah ia sadar. Ia tak henti-hentinya memeluk Hyungseob dengan wajah pucat dan bibir bergetar. Sinar matanya dihantui ketakutan. Semua orang bahkan belum sempat menanyakan penyebab ia jatuh karena tak tega.

"Suara itu, suara itu hyung,"suara Daehwi bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Hyungseob lekat, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Tenang wi, tenang, suara apa?" Tanya Hyungseob lembut.

"Ada orang di atas, bertopi lebar, memakai mantel jas panjang, sangat aneh, wajahnya menakutkan hyung….," Suaranya bergetar hebat di tiga kata terakhir.

Hyungseob tak mengerti dengan maksud Daehwi, tapi yang bisa ia tangkap, Daehwi telah melihat orang yang mendorongnya sebelum ia pingsan. Hal itu semakin membuatnya kacau. Ketakutannya karena kejadian sebelumnya ditambah syok karena didorong orang tak dikenal dengan gambaran menyeramkan merobohkan mentalnya dalam sekejap. Fobianya jadi sangat sulit dikendalikan karena mendapat implus secara intens.

Daehwi kembali memeluk Hyungseob erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jihoon yang sejak tadi di sebelahnya juga ikut megusap-usap punggungnya agar Daehwi lebih tenang. Daehwi ketakutan seperti anak kecil yang baru dikerjai oleh badut berwajah joker, matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca meski tak satu pun bulir keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"Minum obat dulu wi," kata Jihoon sambil meraih obat pemberian dokter di atas meja. Dokter yang dipanggil tuan Taedong sudah pergi 20 menit yang lalu, 10 menit setelah Daehwi Sadar.

"Hyunggg…..," pelukan Daehwi pada Hyungseob mengerat hingga Hyungseob merasa sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Minum obat wi," bujuk Hyungseob, sungguh dia tak tega dengan suara lirih Daehwi yang memelas.

Akhirnya Daehwi mengangguk dan minum obat dibantu oleh Hyungseob. Hyungseob lalu menuntunya untuk berbaring, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Daehwi sudah terlelap.

"Fyuh…," Hyungseob membuang nafas lega, "Dia sudah tidur."

"Hyung Daehwi kenapa?" tanya Euiwoong cemas. Meski dari tadi diam saja, tapi setiap kali Hyungseob mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ekspresinyalah yang terlihat paling khawatir diantara semua orang, hanya saja Euiwoong menahan untuk mengungkapkan, menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Sepertinya seseeorang sudah mendorongnya."

"Siapa hyung?" serta merta Euiwoong merengsek ke depan Hyungseob, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu, Daehwi juga tidak, tapi orang itu sepertinya menakutkan sampai membuat Daehwi syok."

"Ini lebih dari perbuatan orang iseng," kata Seonho, "Dua kejadian aneh menimpa satu orang lebih dari sekali bukan hal yang wajar, Soal lilin itu, tak menutup kemungkinan kan pelakunya sama dengan pelaku kasus hari ini."

"Haduh… kenapa jadi begini," Euiwoong mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung. Liburan menyenangkan kenapa malah jadi menakutkan seperti ini?

Seonho menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik sebentar Daehwi yang sedang tidur pulas. Jihoon tahu, Seonho sedang khawatir. Mungkin dia tak menunjukkannya, tapi perasaan adiknya itu pasti carut marut sekarang. Sinar matanya redup, wajah datarnya bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kecemasan. Begitulah ikatan diantara mereka berlima, kuat dan saling mempengaruhi. Seperti satu tubuh, salah satu organ terganggu maka seluruh fungsi tubuh tak akan berjalan normal.

Seonho menatap Jihoon sebentar lalu beralih ke Hyungseob, "Tapi pertanyaanku…..," Seonho menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, "Kenapa Daehwi yang jadi sasarannya?"

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bicara mengenai sasaran, sepertinya Seonho harus merevisi ulang pertanyaanya tadi pagi. Seharusnya bukan menggunakan kata Daehwi tapi kita. Nyatanya sekarang kejadian menggemparkan kembali terjadi, dan sasarannya kali ini kamar Hyungseob dan Woojin.

Seonho dan Jihoon sedang menemani Daehwi yang masih tidur pulas di kamar ketika terdengar teriakan dari kamar Hyungseob. Euiwoog sedang keluar beli cemilan untuk mereka berlima.

Seonho bergegas berlari ke kamar Hyungseob sementara Jihoon tetap menjaga Daehwi di kamar. Mana tega dia membiarkan Daehwi sendirian. Pikiran-pikiran buruk bermunculan di kepala Seonho sepanjang berlari di lorong. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada Hyungseob hyung seperti hal buruk menimpa Daehwi? Tapi untunglah pikiran negative Seonho tak menjadi kenyataan. Meski begitu kejadian di kamar Hyungseob ini sungguh aneh. Terlalu aneh.

Ketika ia masuk, Hyungseob sedang terduduk di lantai, wajah kagetnya menatap kaca jendela kamar yang bagian luarnya HAMPIR PENUH CIPRATAN DARAH? DARAH? Bagaimana bisa….?

"Apa sih rebut-ribut?" Woojin tiba-tiba masuk dengan Haknyeon di belakangnya. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat darah di kaca jendela. "APA-APA'AN INI?" teriaknya.

Hyungseob bergegas berdiri dan menatapnya tajam, "INI ULAH KALIAN KAN."

Kelopak mata Woojin semakin membelalak mendengar tuduhan itu, "ULAH APA?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH, GENG MU KAN YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI."

"KAU BICARA APA SIH?"

"PERTAMA LILIN LALU MENDORONG DAEHWI JATUH KE JURANG, SEKARANG DARAH DI KAMAR? NIAT SEKALI KALIAN MENEROR KAMI HA?"

"JANGAN ASAL TUDUH DONG, SIAPA JUGA YANG MENEROR KALIAN," Woojin tak kalah emosi dengan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menarik keras kerah kaos Woojin hingga Woojin tersentak, "BERHENTI BERSANDIWARA PARK WOOJIN."

"KAU TAK LIHAT AKU JUGA TERKEJUT? KAU BILANG AKU BERSANDIWARA? MATAMU ITU BERMASALAH?"

Pandangan keduanya beradu tajam, tangan-tangan mereka terkepal siap saling memukul.

"BRENGSEK KAU PARK," Hyungseob tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, kepalan tangannya mendarat keras di pipi Woojin.

Seonho dan Euiwoong tercengang sesaat, pemandangan Hyungseob memukul orang lain bukanlah hal biasa, biasanya Hyungseob selalu sabar, kemarahan dia yang paling parah adalah kemarin saat menampar Euiwoong, tapi sepertinya rekor itu terpecahkan malam ini.

Mata Woojin berkilat-kilat marah, tapi ia tak nampak ingin melawan balik. "Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang melakukannya," geram Woojin.

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi Woojin sampai-sampai Woojin terhuyung ke belakang menabrak Haknyeon. Dada Hyungseob naik turun tak karuan. Hawa di sekitarnya terasa panas, keringat sebiji jagung meluncur cepat di pelipisnya.

"Hentikan hyung," Seonho mendekati Hyungseob, memegang kedua bahunya yang ternyata bergetar kecil.

"Kami benar-benar tak melakukan apapun, kenapa kalian sulit sekali percaya," seru Haknyeon dengan nada tinggi. Jelas sekali ia juga menahan marah.

"Sejak tadi aku, Haknyeon dan Samuel berkumpul di kamar Haknyeon."

"Lalu aku dan Jinyoung ada di kamar kami sejak tadi," tiba-tiba Guanlin sudah berdiri di depan pintu, di belakangnya ada Samuel. "Aku mendengar teriakan Hyungseob lalu teriakan marah-marah Woojin, awalnya kupikir kalian hanya bertengkar biasa, tapi setelah samar-samar mendengar kata mendorong Daehwi aku jadi merasa pikiranku salah," Guanlin menajamkan pandangannya, menatap Hyungseob dan Woojin bergantian, " Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dimana Jinyoung?" Tanya Woojin.

"Dia sedang mandi, selesai mandi dia akan menyusul ke sini."

"Mereka menuduh kita yang mendorong daehwi tadi pagi dan melumurkan darah ke kaca jendela kamar ini," kata Haknyeon.

"Darah?" kedua alis Guanlin bertaut melihat darah di kaca jendela. "Kurasa kalian salah paham, kami berlima tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Aku, Haknyeon hyung, dan Woojin hyung benar-benar ada di dalam kamar sejak pukul setengah 7 tadi, tapi karena ada teriakan samar dari kamarnya mereka berdua datang untuk mengechek dan aku menunggu di kamar, tapi karena lama dan keributannya semakin keras, aku langsung ke sini,"terang Samuel.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Loh….." ucapan Sewoon terhenti saat matanya lurus menatap darah di jendela. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya dan menatap semua orang satu persatu meminta penjelasan.

"HEEEE….. KOKkk…..,"Kenta yang baru menyusul di belakang Sewoon langsung mengeluarkan respon heboh.

"Ada apa? Loh, darah?" Minhyun juga terkejut, hanya saja responnya masih bisa dibilang biasa, Jonghyun yang disebelahnya malah hanya kelopak matanya yang melebar kaget.

"Loh Minhyun, Jonghyun, Jaehwan mana?" tanya Sewoon. Sewoon bertanya karena semua orang yang berkumpul di sini kamarnya dekat dengan kamar Hyungseob. Tapi Jehwan malah tak nampak?

"Entahlah, mungkin ketiduran, sejak tadi aku di kamar Jonghyun. Dia kalau molor kan bom meledak juga tak digubris."

Haknyeon lalu menjelaskan semua pada semua orang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan nada tak terima. Hyungseob yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sambil membuang muka. Jelas sekali dia masih menahan kemarahan.

"Sebaiknya kita meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini dulu," kata Guanlin.

"Kesalahpahaman apa?" tanya Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di pintu. Rambutnya basah khas orang baru keramas.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali? Euiwoong juga belum balik dari tadi," seru Jihoon persis di belakang Jinyoung.

"Kenapa meninggalkan Daehwi sendirian hoon?" teriak Hyungseob kesal.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang? pikiranku sudah membayangkan hal aneh-aneh menimpamu? Aku juga ingin tahu Euiwoong ada di sini atau tidak? Dari tadi dia belum kembali, kalian semua pasti melupakannya kan," jawab Jihoon dengan nada sama kesalnya.

Hyungseob menengok ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.40. Euiwoong keluar beberapa saat setelah makan malam, sekitar pukul tujuh seperempat dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali ? ini terlalu lama.

"Kita harus mencarinya," seru Hyungseob kemudian dia langsung berjalan begitu saja keluar kamar.

"Hyung…," panggil Seonho. Ia sudah hendak berjalan menyusul tapi didahului Woojin.

"HYUNGSEOB," panggil Woojin tapi tak digubris sama sekali. Hyungseob tetap berjalan cepat menapaki lorong.

Woojin meraih tangan Hyungseob dan mencekalnya kuat. "KAU…," bentak Woojin dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir sikapmu ini benar ha? Kau tak lihat wajah khawatir Seonho? "

"Hal buruk bisa saja terjadi pada Euiwoong sekarang, kau tak bisa mengerti?" jawab Hyungseob tak kalah tajam.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mencarinya sendirian ?Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya, tapi KAU ITU HYUNG, MANA BISA KAU SEPERTI INI HA? Dalam situasi sekarang seharusnya kau itu yang membuat kondisi lebih terkendali, bukannya malah membuat kondisi tambah rusuh dan bertindak gegabah. Terserah kalau kau menuduhku sebagai tukang terror bahkan memukulku lagi, tapi aku tak bisa terima melihat sikapmu ini dan membuat dongsaengmu pusing karena sikap konyolmu itu."

Ucapan panjang Woojin berhasil menyentuh perasaan Hyungseob. Woojin benar, dia terlalu gegabah.

"Mau mencarinya? Fine, tapi kita cari sama-sama."

Seonho yang sudah khawatir bisa bernafas lega melihat Hyungseob bisa seikit tenang.

"Woojin selalu bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini," kata Guanlin.

Seonho menoleh dan ternyata Guanlin sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kurasa Hyungseob juga hyung yang baik, hanya saja….dia perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi," lanjutnya.

"Memang," jawab Seonho singkat.

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya berkumpul lagi. Woojin dengan cepat mengarahkan siapa saja yang harus tinggal dan pergi. Dia akan mencari dengan Hyungseob, Guanlin dengan Seonho, Minhyun dengan Jonghyun dan Haknyeon, Jihoon dengan Jinyoung. Sewoon dan Kenta biar menunggui Daehwi di kamar. Keadaan bisa tambah kacau kalau Daehwi bangun dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar.

Sengaja Woojin memasangkan setiap saudaranya dengan geng holmes untuk menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan.

"Maaf memukulmu," kata Hyungseob sebelum mereka berangkat mencari Euiwoong.

"Pukulanmu itu tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Menghinaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"HYUNGGGGGG, KALIAN DIMANA?"

semua orang menoleh serempak mendengar teriakan melengking Daehwi. Hyungseob menepuk jidatnya keras, "Kacau, Daehwi sudah bangun."

Sewoon dan Kenta tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamar Daehwi.

"Sulit ya mengurus mereka?" Tanya Woojin.

"Menurutmu?" Hyungseob memijit kepalanya pelan. Dia benar-benar bisa tua sebelum waktunya kalau seperti ini.

"Ayo kita cari Euiwoong sebelum semakin malam," kata Woojin.

TBC…..

.

.

.

Hay readers, maaf akhirakhir ini sibuk jadi tak bisa update cepat, ini juga menyempat-nyempatkan untuk ngetik.

Makin penasaran?

Jangan lupa review ya….

Wajib review…

 __Salam Author__


	11. Malam yang Kacau

9 Orang yang berpencar mencari Euiwoong sekarang sudah berkumpul lagi dan hampir putus asa. Tak satu pun dari mereka menemukan Euiwoong. Punya petunjuk keberadaanya saja tidak.

"Bahkan aku cari ke lobang-lobang pun tidak ada, sebenarnya anak itu kemana," seru Hyungseob. Nada dan ekspresinya kental kekhawatiran.

"Jelaslah, lubang yang kau intip hanya sebesar lubang untuk bola golf soeb," timpal Woojin.

"Serius, aku sudah putus asa mencarinya," seru Hyungseob frustasi. Kedua tangannya menarik helaian-helaian rambutnya hingga acak-acakan.

Seonho juga sama putus asanya dengan Hyungseob, hanya saja pikirannya tetap bekerja keras, memikirkan kira-kira dimana kemungkinan Euiwoong berada. Semua kejadian aneh ini berawal dari cahaya lilin di rumah kosong. Ya, semuanya berawal dari rumah kosong itu.

"Aku tak berharap ini benar, tapi ..." Seonho mengantung kalimatnya sejenak memperhatikan wajah-wajah serius menyimak ucapannya, "Mungkinkah Euiwoong ada di rumah kosong itu?"

"Itu dugaan gila," seru Hyungseob.

"Melihat keadaannya kurasa kemungkinannya 50:50 hyung."

"Itu memang dugaan gila, tapi sebaiknya kita chek," kata Haknyeon.

Mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah kosong peninggalan tuan Kim. Pikiran Hyungseob sudah melayang kemana-mana, hari ini benar-benar kacau. Kejadian-kejadian aneh beruntun meneror mereka seperti dalam film-film mistery horor. Ia memang menyukai genre semacam itu, tapi mengalaminya sendiri di kehidupan nyata? Shit. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Hal yang aneh melihat gembok berkarat rumah itu rusak, memang gemboknya sudah rapuh, tapi Seonho ingat jelas kemarin malam gembok itu masih baik-baik saja. Jadi bagaimana bisa rusak secara tiba-tiba?

Buru-buru semua orang merengsek masuk ke halaman, ada bekas jejak rumput di sisir, kekhawatiran Hyungseob semakin menjadi-jadi. Langkahnya semakin cepat menyisir rumput. Ia dobrak keras pintu masuk dalam sekali dorong dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Euiwoong.

Seonho berlari ke lantai dua diikuti Guanlin dan Haknyeon. Hanya ada satu tempat yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Jika semua kejadian aneh ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita rumah ini, maka berarti kemungkinan Euiwoong ada di sana...

Seonho mendorong keras pintu di depannya hingga menyentuh dinding dan dugaannya 100% benar. Euiwoong ada di kamar yang ia duga kamar putra kedua tuan Kim, tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Haknyeon langsung mendorong Seonho ke samping dan berlari ke ranjang, meraih pergelangan tangan Euiwoong, merasakan denyut nadinya.

Haknyeon tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menggendong Euwong dari ranjang. Bahkan Hyungseob yang heboh menanyakan keadaan Euiwoong pun tak digubris.

"Sudahlah, simpan saja pertanyaanmu itu untuk nanti," kata Woojin sambil menepuk bahu Hyungseob. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Haknyeon. Sikap Haknyeon itu, persis seperti saat terjadi sesuatu dengan Samuel.

Begitu sampai di penginapan, Haknyeon buru-buru merebahkan Euiwoong di kamar. Semua orang mengikutinya di belakang. Kamar Seonho dan Euiwoong seketika terasa penuh.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN EUIWOONG?" seru Daehwi tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Di belakangnya berdiri Kenta dan Sewoon dengan gurat cemas, beberapa detik kemudian Samuel juga muncul. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan "maaf aku tak bisa menahannya."

Hyungseob menghambur ke ranjang, berlutut di sisi tempat tidur dan dengan tatapan penuh harap ia bertanya pada Haknyeon, "Dia bak-baik saja kan?"

"HEY ADA APA INI? EUIWOONG KENAPA?" Daehwi semakin menuntut jawaban. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tadi dia mendengar suara derap langkah-langkah kaki terburu-buru di lorong, ia bertanya pada Sewoon dan Kenta tapi keduanya hanya saling pandang. Karena penasaran ia langsung beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengechek sendiri. Si Samuel itu sempat menghalanginya, mencekal lengannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan mengecheknya dan Daehwi harus istirahat. Tapi mana bisa alasan semacam itu membendung rasa penasarannya?

Dalam sekali tepisan pegangan Samuel terlepas dan ia langsung berlari keluar. Terlihat Jihoon, Guanlin, Woojin, Seonho, dan beberapa orang lagi masuk ke dalam kamar Seonho. Kenapa ada Guanlin sunae dan Woojin sunbae juga? Buru-buru Daehwi berlari mendekat. Semakin mendekat perasaan Deahwi semakin tak tenang.

Dan sekarang ia melihat Euiwoong terbaring di ranjang. Hyungseob terlihat lebih kacau dibandingkan tadi siang. Raut wajah Haknyeon sunbae bahkan berubah sangat serius seperti bukan dirinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? kenapa Euiwoong tak sadarkan diri? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul di kamar? Dan kenapa tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya?

Haknyeon berdiri, berbalik menghadap semua orang lalu dengan wajah datar ia berujar,"Bisakah kalian semua tak berkumpul di sini? Suasananya jadi pengap."

Minhyun dan Jonghyun yang mengerti langsung keluar dari kamar, sementara Seonho, Guanlin, dan Woojin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tolong panggil tuan Taedong, suruh dia memanggil dokter sekarang," perintah Haknyeon pada Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk dan langsung pergi untuk menemui tuan Taedong. Daehwi berjalan pelan ke ranjang, ia ingin tahu lebih dekat kondisi Euiwoong, apa tubuhnya terluka? Apa lukanya ada yang berdarah seperti kepalanya tadi siang? Atau justru dia hanya pingsan biasa?

Apa ini yang dirasakan Euiwoong tadi siang saat tahu ia terperosok ke jurang? Ini yang ia rasakan melihat Daehwi pingsan? Seperti ini rasanya tergantung menunggu kepastian dokter?

Rasanya... nyeri di dada.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Masih terngiang di kepala Seonho soal ucapan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Euiwoong pingsan karena pukulan benda tumpul di kepala bagian belakang. Tadi siang seseorang mendorong Daehwi ke jurang, lalu sekarang Euiwoong dipukul hingga pingsan dan diletakkan di rumah kosong tuan Kim. Sebelumnya juga ada insiden darah di kamar Hyungseob hyung. Kenapa semuanya tampak tak masuk akal?

"Kejadian seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, penginapan ini selalu aman," kata tuan Kim Taedong dengan nada cemas. Di sebelahnya berdiri pelayan laki-laki yang tadi pagi berkebun di halaman belakang. Ternyata namanya adalah Taehyun.

"Hyuuung...," ucapan lemah Euiwoong mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Buru-buru Hyungseob menggengam tangan Euiwoong dan mengelus rambutnya pelan, "Ya, hyung di sini."

Perlahan kelopak mata Euiwoong terbuka. Ia tampak bingung kenapa ada banyak orang berkumpul di kamarnya. Kepalanya juga terasa pening dan berat.

Yang ia ingat tadi ia hendak kembali ke penginapan sambil membawa sekantong plastik penuh camilan, lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya di pukul dari belakang. Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap ia sempat melihat seseorang bertopi lebar dengan jas panjang yang lusuh. Topi bagian depannya turun ke bawah sehingga hanya sebagian wajahnya yang tampak. Itu pun Euiwoong tak bisa melihat jelas karena gelap. Tapi ia sempat melihat... Euiwoong langsung bangkit duduk, mengabaikan rasa pening di kepalanya, ia tertegun menatap Haknyeon yang berdiri persis di samping ranjang.

"Aku tadi melihat tanda titik kecil di lengannya saat lengan bajunya tersingkap, sungguh aku melihatnya," suara Euiwoong makin bergetar.

Kelopak mata Haknyeon melebar terkejut, tapi kemudian dia langsung mendekat dan memeluk Euiwoong. Yang ia lakukan ini pasti mengejutkan semua orang dan terlihat aneh, tapi masa bodo. Ia tak bisa menahan diri.

Euiwoong tak menolak saat tangan lembut Haknyeon merengkuh bahunya, membawanya pada dekapan hangat. Ia bukannya ketakutan seperti Daehwi, tapi apa yang baru saja ia alami sulit dipercaya. Ia benar-benar syok.

Orang-orang tampaknya masih belum bisa memahami arti ucapan Euiwoong hingga suara tuan Taedong memecah keheningan. "Tidak mungkin."

"Maksudmu tanda titik itu bukan ...," Seonho menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "Bukan putra kedua tuan Kim kan?"

"Tidak mungkin," seru tuan Taedong lebih keras. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa paman yakin sekali?" tanya Hyungseob curiga, "semua hal janggal ini jelas-jelas mengarah padanya."

"Dia sudah lama menghilang, kalian mau bilang dia sekarang kembali dan meneror kalian? Begitu? Untuk apa?" ada nada marah dalam suara lelaki berusia setengah abad lebih itu.

"Itu yang kami tidak tahu," jawab Seonho.

"OMONG KOSONG MACAM APA INI?" teriak Taehyun emosi. "JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, MANA MUNGKIN...," ia menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "MANA MUNGKIN ORANG ITU DATANG LAGI HA !"

"Tapi sampai saat ini semua bukti mengarah padanya."

"BUKTI APA HA?" Taehyun langsung menyergap bahu Seonho, mencengkramnya erat hingga Seonho terkejut.

"TAEHYUN, HENTIKAN !" Tuan Taedong menarik kedua lengan Taehyun agar melepaskan Seonho, tapi cengkraman Taehyun sangat erat.

"KATAKAN BUKTI MANA YANG KAU MAKSUD !"

Jika bisa mengumpat Seonho mungkin sudah mengumpat, ia meringis kesakitan. Jari-jari pelayan itu seperti menancap kuat di bahunya. "AKHHH...," teriaknya tak bisa menahan perih.

"LEPASKAN TAE !"teriak Tuan Taedong lebih keras.

Sumpah Hyungseob tak terima dongsaengnya diperlakukan semacam itu, mulutnya gatal ingin mengumpat macam-macam. Apa-apa'an orang ini? SANGAT KASAR ! Woojin diam-diam juga sedang menahan emosi. Nalurinya sebagai seorang hyung berontak ingin melayangkan pukulan ke pelayan itu sekarang, tapi mana bisa? Yang ada justru ia akan menambah masalah karena membuat laki-laki itu terluka.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN BOCAH ! BISA-BISANYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

Aneh, bukan Daehwi yang dibentak, tapi ia yang ketakutan. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sisa-sisa rasa takut tadi pagi belumlah hilang, tapi sekarang ia malah mendengar bukti tentang kemunculan putra kedua tuan Kim. Diperparah suasana ribut-ribut ini, Pikirannya jadi kacau dan kegelisahannya kembali memuncak. Katakanlah responnya berlebihan, katakanlah Daehwi cengeng, tapi sungguh mentalnya belum cukup kuat untuk berada di suasana seperti ini setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"HEH PAMAN KURANG AJAR, LEPASIN SEONHO !" teriak Euiwoong. Nasihat 'jaga ucapan pada yang lebih tua' dari Hyungseob menguap entah kemana. Masa bodo, pelayan itu memang kurang ajar.

"AKHHHHHHH..."teriakan Seonho semakin kencang, Taehyun semakin mempererat cengkramannya. SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN. INI MENYAKITKAN.

Hyungseob dan Woojin sudah tak tahan lagi. Keduanya sudah bergerak ingin melepaskan Seonho dari cengkraman pelayan itu, tapi tanpa di duga Guanlin mendahului mereka.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Guanlin sambil mendorong kuat Taehyun ke belakang.

Begitu lepas dari cengkraman, Seonho langsung memegangi kedua bahunya yang terasa ngilu. Buru-buru Jihoon mendekati Seonho dan menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir roboh. Nafas Seonho terengah-engah di bahu Jihoon dan kakinya mendadak terasa seperti jelly. Rasanya lemas.

"Maaf jika aku tak sopan, tapi anda sudah sangat kasar," kata Guanlin.

"KALIAN SEMUA DI SINI BAGIAN DARI DIA KAN," tunjuknya pada Seonho, "KALIAN SEMUA PASTI BERPIKIRAN SAMA DENGANYA ! TAHU APA KALIAN BOCAH !"

"Tidak semua orang di sini bocah tuan," kata Guanlin serius, kedua mata legamnya menatap langsung sepasang bola mata Taehyun, "Dengan segala hormat kuharap anda memaafkan semua ucapan yang membuat anda tersinggung," ia membungkuk sedikit sebagai permintaan maaf.

Wajah Taehyun merah padam, tampak bahwa kemarahannya masih belum mereda, tapi kemudian ia memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar. Ia bahkan sempat mendorong Daehwi kasar karena Daehwi berada di depan pintu.

Dengan sigap Samuel menangkap tubuh Daehwi yang terhuyung. Matanya sempat menatap tak suka pada punggung Taehyun sebelum punggung itu melewati pintu.

Tuan Taedong membuang nafas keras. "Kau tak papa nak?" tanyanya pada Seonho.

Dengan mata terpejam Seonho mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf karena tak bertindak lebih cepat," kata Guanlin.

"Maafkan sikap Taehyun," ucap tuan Taedong. "Kalian mungkin menganggap sikapnya berlebihan, tapi dia memang sangat sensitif dengan keluarga hyungku," lanjutnya.

"Maksud tuan?" tanya Jihoon.

Tuan Taedong menghela nafas pelan,"Keluarga hyung sangat baik terhadapnya, dia tumbuh di panti asuhan di Seoul, suatu hari ia berhasil mencegah pencopet yang hendak mengambil tas istrinya. Pertemuan itu membawa kesan mendalam bagi hyung hingga akhirnya dia pun memutuskan membawa Taehyun dari panti asuhan. Tumbuh tanpa orang tua lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memberikan perhatian layaknya keluarga seperti yang didambakan semua anak di dunia ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa berhargannya hyung baginya?"

"Taehyun tumbuh dewasa dengan kedua putra hyung jadi dia mengenal jelas mereka berdua. Apalagi putra keduanya karena mereka seumuran. Yang kutahu mereka cukup dekat, dan Taehyun selalu bisa memaklumi sifatnya. Bisa dibilang mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara. Saat hyung memutuskan untuk menetap di sini, Taehyun tetap disuruh tinggal di Seoul dan bekerja di bagian marketing sebuah perusahaan kecil bidang paket pengiriman barang sesuai keinginanya. Dan insiden berdarah itu kemudian terjadi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanya? Hancur. Ia marah, kecewa, sakit. Taehyun jadi orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup, dipecat dari pekerjaanya, dan sering mabuk berat. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup seperti itu. Dia masih muda, karena itu kuajak dia tinggal di sini dan bekerja sebagai pelayan bersama Yui, si juru masak. Aku dari dulu memang jarang mempekerjakan pelayan dan lebih suka menangani semuanya sendiri. Di usia tua kegiatan seperti itu sangat bermanfaat."

Tuan Taedong sekali lagi menghela nafas pelan, "Itulah kenapa dia sangat sensitif bahkan sampai melukaimu nak, perasaanya terluka dalam, kumohon maafkan dia," Tuan Taedong membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aku mengerti tuan," ucap Seonho masih dari pelukan Jihoon. Ia masih lemas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang pecah. Tuan Taedong membuang nafas keras lalu dengan sopan dia ijin pergi.

Hyungseob menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu bergantian, Seonho yang masih bertahan di pelukan Jihoon, Daehwi yang sesenggukan dan berusaha ditenangkan Samuel, Samuel? Ah sudahlah, masa bodo. Lalu Euiwoong yang kembali merebahkan kepala ke bantal dibantu Haknyeon. Ia mengeluh kepalanya pening lagi.

Astaga, semuanya berada dalam kondisi buruk. Hyungseob memijit pelan kepalanya, ia lelah.

"Sebaiknya setelah ini kalian semua istirahat," ucap Woojin sambil memijit pelan kepala Hyungseob. Ia agak kasihan juga melihat Hyungseob yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Hungseob sempat terkejut, tapi masa bodo lah, kepalanya pusing.

"Hyung," ucap Seonho. Ia membuka mata sedikit agar bisa menatap Guanlin, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu, mana bisa aku melihatmu diperlakukan seperti tadi, istirahatlah."

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, aku update lagi ini...

Yang penasaran, gimana ? gimana chap kali ini? Seruuuu?

Jangan lupa review ya...

_Salam Author_


	12. Laki-laki yang aneh

Pukul 03.00 dini hari tapi Seonho tak bisa tidur. Bagus sekali, lalu bagaimana dia bisa istirahat? Suntuk terus berada dalam kamar, Seonho akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Ia mengambil jaketnya, memakainya rapat-rapat lalu melangkah ke luar hampir tanpa suara.

Di luar susana sangat sepi, sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin. Agak menyeramkan ketika ia menoleh dan melihat rumah kosong misterius itu. Mungkinkah putra kedua tuan Kim benar-benar kembali ? Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun kenapa baru kembali sekarang? Kemana saja dia selama ini? Lalu teror yang gengnya alami, kenapa MEREKA yang menjadi sasaran?

"Ssst...sssttttttttt...," Suara bisik-bisik membuyarkan lamunan Seonho.

"Hey nak...," laki-laki mabuk yang kemarin malam tiba-tiba memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambai dari pagar.

Seonho buru-buru mendekat. Gaya laki-laki itu masih tetap teler seperti kemarin malam, pakaiannya, baunya juga masih sama, begitu juga topi lusuh yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang paman lakukan di sini?"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening lalu berdecak-decak sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau yang sedang apa nak."

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil, "Dasar anak muda, apa yang kalian pikirkan sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur ha?"

Seonho terdiam sebentar, agak ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi sejujurnya dia juga penasaran dengan laki-laki aneh ini. Mungkinkah dia tahu sesuatu tentang rumah misterius itu?

Laki-laki itu duduk, menselonjorkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggung di pagar, ia menepuk tanah di sebelahnya sebagai tanda agar Seonho ikut duduk. Senho menurut dan duduk bersila agak jauh karena bau tidak sedap laki-laki itu, sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali orang ini mandi?

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi ada keributan di dermaga, dua nelayan bertengkar karena masalah kapal. Beritanya memenuhi koran lokal. Aku heran, di pulau ini bahkan hal semacam itu bisa masuk surat kabar. Memangnya berita semacam itu terdengar penting?" laki-laki itu mendengus tak puas.

"Bisa jadi penting kalau kapalnya bermasalah serius," jawab Seonho.

"Wartawan-wartawan itu bahkan juga menulis tentang orang kaya baru yang baru kembali dari gangwoon-do, memangnya itu penting? Kecuali kalau mereka kecelakaan di kapal menuju ke pulau ini," laki-laki itu makin bicara dengan nada mencibir yang menggebu-nggebu.

"Tapi kenapa pria yang tak pernah mandi tak masuk surat kabar lokal?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil mendengar sindiran Seonho, "Hey nak, orang-orang itu suka dengan berita-berita yang mengundang simpati dan penuh sensasi."

"Siapapun yang membaca keadaan laki-laki dengan pakaian jelek dan tak pernah mandi pasti akan tertarik, mereka akan dapat bahan gunjingan baru, penuh sensasi kan?"

Kekehan laki-laki itu semakin keras, ia menekuk kaki kanannya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di lutut, "Kau memang orang muda yang menyenangkan."

"Apa paman selalu berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Dimana rumah paman?"

"Kalau kau melihatku sekarang ada di depanmu hari ini dan kemarin berarti jawabannya apa?"

"Mungkin saja paman sedang melakukan sesuatu dua hari ini."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan?" laki-laki itu mendekatkan dirinya ke Seonho lalu dengan berbisik dia berucap, "Aku menghabiskan beberapa botol soju seorang diri, itu sangat menyenangkan nak, rasanya seperti melayang setelahnya."

Seonho membuang nafas keras, dari awal dia juga tak mengharapkan jawaban serius sih dari orang ini. Seonho membiarkan laki-laki itu terus terkekeh kecil, menertawakan ekspresi Seonho yang sedatar tembok.

"Paman, apa kau tahu sesuatu soal tuan Taedong?" tanya Seonho.

"Taedong? Pemilik penginapan ini? si tinggi kurus kering itu?"

Seonho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh aku ingat waktu masih sangat mudaaaaaaaaaa, dia itu agak mesum."

Alis Seonho terangkat sebelah, itu fakta yang agak mengejutkan, dilihat dari pembawaanya tuan Taedong tak terlihat seperti orang mesum, tapi bukan ini jawaban yang Seonho harapkan.

"Waktu masih SMA dia itu suka mengintip gadis-gadis mandi, yah meskipun sering berakhir kena gampar."

"Bukan soal aib semacam itu maksudku."

"Lalu aib macam apa yang ingin kau tahu darinya?"

Seonho menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Maksudku soal kesehariannya, atau kepribadiannya, juga soal hubungannya dengan hyungnya di masa lalu."

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sambil memasang tampang berpikir, "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tertarik dengan kehidupan si Taedong itu, tapi...," ia menurunkan topinya sedikit menutupi mata, "mereka itu tak begitu dekat."

"Coba kau pikirkan nak, kakaknya itu sangat kaya, punya beragam aset di Seoul dan rumah usaha di Ulleungdo, meski menurut cerita, putra keduanya mengambil banyak barang berharga di brankas, tapi itu hanya segelintir dibandingkan seluruh kekayaanya, Ia meninggal dan kedua putranya tak ada yang mewarisi semua kekayaan itu, jadi kemana larinya semua aset jutaan won itu?"

Seonho terdiam, otaknya mencerna satu persatu kalimat.

"Taedong yang sekarang mengelola rumah bisnis di pinggir pantai. Aku juga dengar seluruh surat-surat berharga kekayaan ada di tangan Taedong. Wah-wah, dia bisa menjual penginapannya ini dan pindah ke Seoul saja, bukankah Seoul tempat dimana semua hal ada? Kapan ya terakhir kali aku ke Seoul," laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti mengingat-ingat, mulutnya mengatup dan sedikit mencebik.

"Paman bilang tadi hubungan tuan Taedong dan hyungnya tidak terlalu dekat?"

"Oh,mereka tidak akrab, mungkin karena sifat mereka dua orang yang sangat berbeda, Taedong itu agak diam sementara hyungnya sangat mudah bergaul, punya kawan dimana-mana, pantas saja dia bisa sukses besar di Seoul. Kudengar sejak usia belasan dia sekolah di luar negeri sampai dewasa, jarak membuat hubungan mereka makin renggang. "

"Apa pernah terjadi konflik?"

"Oh, mereka kakak beradik yang ayem tentram, tapi aahhhhah.. sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu, Setelah menikah dengan gadis di sini, Taedong langsung pindah ke pulau ini dan membangun penginapan. Tapi suatu hari hyungnya memutuskan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga di pulau ini juga, aku tak tahu apa akar masalahnya tapi mereka sempat cekcok. Itu hanya sebentar, setelahnya mereka berdamai lagi dan berpelukannnn," laki-laki itu memperagakan dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa-tawa kecil seperti orang tak waras. Kelakuannya benar-benar aneh.

"Oh ya, siapa sebenarnya nama putra kedua tuan Kim itu paman?" tanya Seonho setelah orang disebelahnya itu berhenti tertawa.

"Kim Eunsung, kakaknya atau si putra pertama bernama kim Jaesung."

"Sepertinya paman tahu banyak sekali soal keluarga Kim."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mengejek, "Mereka keluarga kaya raya yang jadi sorotan alias bintang di pulau ini, siapa yang tak tahu hal-hal sepele mengenai keluarga mereka?"

"Jadi paman juga tahu bagaimana sosok si Kim Eunsung itu?"

Laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Seonho lalu membenarkan posisi topinya yang melorot, "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan keluarga Kim," matanya menyipit ingin tahu.

"Ehm,...Jadi paman tahu soal si Kim Eunsung?" Seonho mengulang lagi pertanyaanya.

"Eunsung dan Jeasung itu hampir mirip Taedong dan Seunjong, mereka kakak adik yang tidak akrab, Eunsung jarang sekali keluar rumah, pribadi yang tertutup, tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu sebelum tragedi naas itu bahwa dia penderita bipolar."

"Apa paman juga tahu soal pelayan tuan Taedong yang bernama Taehyun?"

"Taehyun? Aku tak tahu banyak soal dia, dia muncul sekitar satu minggu setelah tragedi mengerikan itu, orang-orang di sini hanya tahu Taedong membawanya dari Seoul dan sebelumnya dia mengalami guncangan keluarga. Taehyun sendiri juga tertutup, kau pasti lihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya kan nak? seperti pasien imsomnia, tubuhnya juga kurus, dia seperti orang menderita,"

"Sebenarnya paman ini siapa? Dari mana paman tahu semua hal itu?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil,"Aku? Aku laki-laki bebas yang menghabiskan hidup di pulau kecil ini nak, anggap saja aku laki-laki aneh dari pulau Ulleungdo," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Seonho.

Seonho hanya terdiam lalu sekelebat ingatan kemarin malam melintas di pikirannya, "Aku ingin tanya satu hal paman."

"Katakan saja nak."

"Aku ingat kemarin malam paman sempat mengatakan aku dan teman-temanku mungkin saja diincar sesuatu, apa maksudnya?"

Sekali lagi laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Apa kau merasa ada yang mengincarmu dan teman-temanmu?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Seonho, matanya menatap dingin laki-laki di sampingnya ini, "Beberapa hal aneh telah terjadi."

"Hal aneh apa nak? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

"Lilin menyala di rumah lama tuan Kim Seunjong, darah yang tiba-tiba muncul, teman-temanku yang coba dicelakai satu persatu, semuanya tampak tak masuk akal, kenapa juga harus kami?"

"Dan menurutmu siapa yang melakukan semua itu?"

Seonho mengedikkan bahu, "Belum ada kemungkinan pasti."

"Tapi pasti ada dugaan kan."

"Kemungkinan yang ada saat ini mengarah pada Kim Eunsung, putra kedua tuan Kim Seunjong yang menghilang."

"Itu dugaan serius, wah...wah..."

"Jadi... apa maksud sebenarnya paman kemarin ? Seonho menatap tajam laki-laki itu tapi hanya dijawab dengan seringaian lebar.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana sarapan pagi agak suram, mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Keadaan Euiwoong sudah agak membaik, sementara Daehwi justru tampak segar. Sepertinya Samuel tahu benar cara membuatnya tenang hingga dia tak tampak kecemasan sama sekali di wajahnya pagi ini.

"Migranmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hyungseob. Semalam sebelum Jihoon ikut bubar seperti semua orang, Hyungseob mengeluh Migran.

"Sudah," jawab Hyungseob lalu memasukkan satu sendok nasi ke mulut. "Woojin meminta obat pada tuan Taedong."

"Woojin?" sebelah alis Jihoon terangkat, "Tumben dia peduli."

Hyungseob hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Eh iya, kemana Seonho?"

Baru saja pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Seonho datang dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia duduk persis di sebelah Hyungseob.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang tak tidur semalaman ho," kata Hyungseob.

"Memang."

"Terlalu memikirkan masalah semalam?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak usah ditanya sudah jelas kan," jawab Seonho agak ketus. Seonho tidak terlalu ingin ditanyai apapun saat ini. Semalam laki-laki aneh itu malah bicara ngawur tentang berbagai macam hal setelah pertanyaan serius Senho. Menjelang fajar dia langsung pergi begitu saja sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Taehyun datang sambil membawa nampan penuh berisi kelihatan kusut sekali. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya juga semakin parah.

"Kuharap kue-kue ini bisa membuat mood kalian lebih ceria setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan semalam," ujar Kim Taedong yang berdiri di belakang Taehyun.

"Terima kasih," jawab Jihoon.

Seonho memperhatikan saat Taehyun meletakkan piring-piring berisi kue ke atas meja. Tangannya bergetar kecil. Laki-laki itu langsung berlalu begitu saja setelah tugasnya selesai.

"Paman, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Seonho.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa tuan Kim benar-benar memperlakukan paman Taehyun seperti anak sendiri?"

Taedong terdiam sebentar, "Ya, kakakku sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri."

Seonho mengamati lekat-lekat saat laki-laki itu bicara. Kemudian dia mulai bertanya lagi, "Dan apa paman sering melihat orang aneh, bertopi, berpakaian lusuh, punya luka disekitar matanya, dan pemabuk di sekitar sini?"

Alis tuan Taedong terangkat sebelah, "Siapa yang kau maksud nak? Seumur hidupku di sini aku tak pernah melihat orang seperti yang kau ciri-cirikan."

"Sungguh?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa setelah terdiam beberapa saat, seolah pertanyaan Seonho hanya candaan, "'Aku ingat jelas tak ada orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di wilayah ini."

"Kau bicara apa sih?" bisik Hyungseob.

Seonho terdiam, _"Kalau begitu laki-laki aneh itu siapa?"_ batinnya.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Ini hanya sedikit gambaran kecil di kepala Seonho, tapi tampaknya yang ia dan teman-temannya hadapi sekarang bukan perkara kecil. Identitas laki-laki aneh yang memberitahunya banyak hal itu masih menjadi misteri. Seonho tak tahu pasti apa informasi yang ia berikan akurat atau tidak, tapi informasi-informasi itu memunculkan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Hal pertama, kenapa aset-aset berharga seluruh keluarga Kim dipegang tuan Taedong? Jika memang Taehyun benar-benar dianggap seperti anak sendiri, tuan Kim pasti memberinya bagian meski sedikit sekalipun. Tidak..tidak, setidaknya mungkin seperempat bagian.

Mungkinkah karena di masa lalu sempat ada konflik pribadi yang tak diketahui antara Taehyun dan tuan Kim Seunjong hingga ia tak mendapatkan bagian sepeserpun? Hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Berarti Senho harus memastikan hal ini lebih dulu.

Hal kedua, mengenai sang puta kedua, Kim Eunsung, dia dan teman-temannya saat ini berpikir bahwa pelaku dari semua teror aneh yang terjadi adalah Kim Eunsung. Tapi masalahnya siapa Kim Eunsung ini? dimana dia sekarang? Selama ini menghilang kemana? kenapa muncul dengan meneror semacam ini? Dan kenapa yang diteror adalah geng Seonho?

Ok misalkan saja dia memilih korban teror secara acak, dan sialnya pilihannya pas jatuh pada geng Seonho, kalau begitu lewat teror ini apa tujuannya? Menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah kembali? Menakut-nakuti pihak sasarannya? Masalahnya pihak yang menjadi sasarannya ini siapa? Secara logika, yang berhubungan kuat dengan dia di masa lalu ya hanya keluarga Kim yang mengurus penginapan.

Hal ketiga, Seonho agak ragu memasukkan hal ini dalam pertimbangan, tapi kemungkinan apapun tak bisa diabaikan saat ini. Setiap kejadian aneh terjadi, orang yang jelas tidak ada di TKP adalah Jaehwan sunbae.

Kebetulan dia baru kembali jam satu dini hari, antara jam 11 malam-setengah satu dini hari yaitu prediksi waktu dinyalakannya lilin di rumah tuan Kim, dia entah kemana. Kebetulan dia kebelet pipis di saat semua orang panik karena teriakan Daehwi, kebetulan juga dia tertidur di kamar saat heboh menghilangnya Euiwoong dan munculnya darah di kamar Hyungseob-Woojin hyung, SEMUANYA KEBETULAN, tapi secara logika rasanya aneh kebetulan sebanyak itu bisa terjadi pada satu orang? Jadi pertanyaanya semua itu memang KEBETULAN yang dibuat atau memang BETULAN?

Jika semua alasan itu hanyalah KEBETULAN yang dibuat, pertanyaan terbesarnya apa alasannya sampai melakukan teror? Dilihat dari rangkaian terornya, motifnya pasti sangat kuat, Seonho agak menyangsikan jika motifnya konflik pribadi dengan gengnya, hubungan gengnya dengan Jaehwan sunbae selama ini baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan geng Seonho adalah target tujuan terornya agak kecil kalau begitu. Berarti target sebenarnya siapa?

Teror ini menciptakan kehebohan di penginapan dan membuat shok tuan Taedong dan si pelayan Taehyun. Bahkan si pelayan Taehyun menunjukkan respon yang berlebihan saat Seonho mengucapkan dugaan bahwa pelakunya adalah putra kedua tuan Kim. Dan tuan Taedong mengatakan bahwa tuduhan itu mengorek kembali luka lamanya yang terlalu dalam.

Dilihat dari respon kedua orang ini, mungkinkah mereka yang menjadi sasaran teror yang sebenarnya? Semua teror yang terjadi berhubungan dengan rumah lama keluarga Kim dan dua orang itu adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Bukankah semua jadi tampak masuk akal? Tapi pertanyaan terbesarnya kemudian adalah, APA HUBUNGAN JAEHWAN SUNBAE DENGAN KELUARGA KIM seandainya benar memang dia sang pelaku teror?

Hal keempat, siapa sebenarnya paman aneh misterius yang tahu banyak hal soal keluarga Kim ini? dan kenapa tuan Taedong bilang tak pernah melihat orang semacam dia berkeliaran?

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Pikiran Seonho berputar-putar sejak usai sarapan tadi pagi. Ia bahkan membiarkan Daehwi mencomot lauknya diam-diam saat sarapan dan membiarkan Euiwoong memakan kue bagiannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ho?" tanya Hyungseob. Kini mereka sedang di beranda penginapan, menikmati angin sepoi sambil makan cemilan.

Seonho hanya mengangguk.

"Hai Ung," sapa Haknyeon tiba-tiba. Di sebelahnya berdiri Woojin dan Samuel, sementara di belakang ada Jinyoung dan Guanlin.

Euiwoong menoleh tapi tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Haknyeon, dengan seenaknya tiba-tiba dia duduk di sebelah Euiwoong.

"EH KAMPRET, NGAPAIN DUDUK DI SINI."

Haknyeon menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kiri, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu di atas meja, "Pengen lihat mukamu dari deket."

"Shit, pergi gak ! males lihat mukamu!" teriak Euiwoong marah, di saat bersamaan tatapan Euiwoong bertemu dengan tatapan memperingatkan Hyungseob.

"Gitu-gitu Haknyeon sunbae yang gendong kamu dari rumah kosong itu Ung," kata Daehwi.

"Eh iyakah?" tanya Euiwoong ragu-ragu. Si kakak kelas pengoleksi catatan merah ini menggendongnya? Memangnya Hyungseob atau Jihoon gak kuat angkat dia?

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin tanya keadaanmu kok dek, baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja, hyung senang" ujar Haknyeon dengan senyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Euiwoong, "Kau itu bagiku seperti Samuel," lanjutnya.

Euiwoong hanya diam. Entah kenapa kali ini dia tak ingin mengumpat.

"Seonho," sapa Guanlin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana keadaanku."

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak mau menanyakan hal itu."

"Lalu?"

Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya memasuki pekarangan penginapan. Wajah si laki-laki tampaknya tidak terlalu ramah, tapi yang perempuan cantik juga menyenangkan.

Dua orang itu berhenti di depan Seonho. "Permisi, dimana tuan Taedong?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Seonho menoleh sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu dan memerlukan bantuan jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia ada di kamarnya, tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah kamar," jawab Woojin.

"Terima kasih,"ucap wanita itu lalu dia masuk ke penginapan bersama laki-laki di belakangnya.

Beberapa detik setelah kedua orang itu masuk Seonho kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Guanlin, menagih jawaban dari pertanyaanya, "Jadi, apa yang mau hyung tanyakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, menurutmu siapa dua orang tadi?" jawab Guanlin.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

TBC...

Hay readers, aku up lagi...

Sampai di sini, bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Sampai sejauh ini aku memang agak kurang menonjolkan momen mereka karena aku pengen menonjolkan kisah misterinya.

Bagi kalian yang suka, jangan lupa review ya...

Terima kasih juga yang sudah review

_Salam Author_


	13. Chapter 13

"Tuan Taedong, lama tidak berjumpa," kata wanita itu.

"Ya, lama kita tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Sudah lebih dari baik tuan,"jawab suara yang sama,"Setelah mengelola warisan nenek di Gangwoon-Do, segalanya berjalan lancar."

"Bagus sekali."

Daehwi semakin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Seonho yang awalnya tak tertarik bahkan akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan. Setelah lontaran pertanyaan dari Guanlin tadi, Daehwi dan Hyungseob buru-buru menyusul keduanya untuk menguping. Seonho, Jihoon, dan Euiwoong mau tak mau mengikuti, sementara geng Guanlin tetap di beranda.

"Buat apa sih nguping pembicaraan orang," bisik Euiwoong.

"Sssttt...," Daehwi menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir sebagai tanda agar diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong tuan, soal kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, kami benar-benar turut menyesal."

Mendengar kata 8 tahun yang lalu Seonho menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Seandainya malam itu kami juga di rumah tuan Kim Seunjong, mungkin kami bisa mencegah tuan Eunsung mengamuk."

Tuan Taedong terdiam beberapa saat lalu,"Sudahlah, itu sudah kejadian lama, justru kalau kalian berdua juga di rumah itu mungkin kalian tak akan selamat, bersyukurlah."

Dari ucapan itu Seonho sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah pasangan pembantu rumah tangga tuan Kim Seunjong yang pergi ke Gangwoon-Do saat kejadian itu terjadi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua bantuan yang tuan berikan, kami benar-benar berhutang budi dengan tuan."

"Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, kalian sudah seperti keluarga juga bagi hyung."

Percakapan terus berlanjut seputar obrolan keseharian pasangan itu dengan pekerjaanya. Sepanjang percakapan ini Seonho sangat jarang mendengar suara suami wanita itu, suarnya hana terdengar saat tuan Taedong bertanya langsung padanya dan saat berpamitan. Berpamitan?

Buru-buru geng Seonho berlari tanpa suara saat terdengar suara halus wanita mengucapkan, "Kami harus undur diri sekarang, terima kasih tuan."

Seperti dikejar anjing mereka berlari kencang ke beranda. Tapi sial sungguh sial, Daehwi tersandung dan menubruk Euiwoong yang berlari di depannya. Hyungseob dan Jihoon yang tak siap berhenti mendadak juga ikut menindih dua dongsaengnya. Hanya Seonho yang bisa berhenti tepat waktu.

"Berat woy," teriak Euiwoong yang berada paling paling bawah.

"Salah sendiri berhenti dadakan," kesal Hyungseob.

"Seonho kok berdiri? Gak adil ah," seru Daehwi lalu menarik kaki Seonho secara tiba-tiba hingga hilang keseimbangan dan ikut menubruk mereka berempat.

"WHAT THE...," teriak Euiwoong, "SHIT YOU DAE...," umpatnya kencang. Jelas dia yang paling menderita karena posisinya yang paling bawah.

"Kau kan bantet sih Ung, itung-itung ngempesin lemak," celetuk Daehwi asal.

"Mereka ngapain sih, kok tindih-tindihan," kata Samuel.

"Entahlah," jawab Woojin.

"Jadi pengen ikutan," gurau Haknyeon.

Woojin langsung memelototi Haknyeon dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ribut, rewel, berisik, malu-maluin pula," kata Samuel sambil melirik geng Seonho yang masih heboh sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingat dulu waktu kita masih manusia biasa, kita berlima sering main hal absurd seperti itu juga," kenang Haknyeon, ia melirik Guanlin dan Jinyoung yang duduk bersebelahan, "Bahkan si es batu dalam keluarga kita dulu masih suka main kejar-kejaran dan petak umpet, bukannya dulu ada yang menangis karena selalu kalah,"bola mata Haknyeon berhenti pada Jinyoung, sementara Jinyoung tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Haknyeon mendesah berat, sedikit kekecewaan terpasang jelas di wajahnya, tapi dalam hitungan detik raut itu hilang berganti senyum ceria, "Hey Sam, kau mau main petak umpet tidak?"

Tatapan Samuel pada Haknyeon seperti berkata,"Kau serius hyung? kita sudah bukan anak-anak atau remaja awal."

"Kalian berdua jangan bertindak konyol," kata Woojin.

"Dasar tak seru," ucap Haknyeon sambil melempar kertas kecil ke arah Woojin.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"Tunggu, boleh aku bertanya sebentar?" Seonho menghentikan tamu laki-laki dan perempuan itu saat mereka hampir mencapai gerbang.

"Oh, katakan saja," jawab wanita itu ramah.

Seonho berdehem sebelum memulai pertanyaan, "Apa kalian dulu pembantu tuan Kim? Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tadi saat lewat kamar tuan taedong, yah pintu geser itu tak begitu tebal," kata Seonho.

"Oh, iya memang benar dulu kami pelayan di rumah tuan kim, tapi memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan cerita angker rumah kosong di sebelah penginapan ini, sangat menarik dijadikan topik untuk pecinta cerita horor."

Mendengar ucapan Seonho, Daehwi langsung beraksi ikut menimpali, "Ya, kami bahkan sering mendiskusikannya."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sebagai pembantu kalian pasti tahu kan seperti apa putra kedua tuan Kim itu? Apa dia orang yang arogan? Bukankah dia membunuh keluarganya sendiri?" tanya Seonho.

Kedua orang dihadapan Seonho ini saling pandang seolah bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Dia sudah jadi pelaku kejahatan, bukankah bukan waktunya lagi menutup-nutupi keburukannya sebagai anak majikan kalian?" Seonho memperhatikan dua orang itu lekat-lekat, melihat setiap keraguan di wajah mereka.

"Dengar nak," di luar dugaan ternyata si laki-laki yang menjawab, "Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap putra majikan yang sudah banyak membantu kami, kami tetap tak berhak membicarakan keburukannya secara sembarangan."

"Aku mengerti, mmm..., apa kalian tahu sesuatu soal tuan Taehyun?"

"Taehyun? bukankah dia pelayan tuan Taedong," jawab wanita itu, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kalian tahu tentang dia?"

"Dia laki-laki yang dibawa tuan Taedong dari Seoul, tuan Taedong kasihan padanya, katanya hidupnya di Seoul menyedihkan."

Seonho hanya mengangguk-angguk," Oh ya, dan juga...,apa selama itu kalian melihat pria aneh, dengan luka dibagian mata, pakaian lusuh berkeliaran di sekitar sini?"

"Kami tak pernah lihat orang seperti itu. Itu ciri-ciri yang sangat aneh. Kalau ada orang seperti itu pasti sudah masuk surat kabar lokal,"jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, maaf menganggu, terima kasih," ujar seonho sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aaahhhh, kita melupakan bagian pertanyaan yang penting," ujar Daehwi sambil memukul lengan kanan Seonho, "Paman, bibi,...,apa Apa pernah ada gosip penampakan hantu di rumah hantu? Kalau iya bisa kalian beri tahu siapa orang yang pernah melihatnya?"

"Sejujurnya 10 hari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan suamiku pergi ke gangwoon do untuk mengurus warisan nenekku. Kami tinggal di sana cukup lama karena banyak yang harus diurus, jadi kami kurang tahu soal gosip-gosip angker rumah itu."

"Ah ya, kalian pasti kembali ke sini hanya beberapa kali kan, apa kalian menetap di sana sekarang?"tanya Seonho.

"Ya, kami menetap di sana sekarang, tapi kami juga kembali beberapa kali untuk menemui tuan Taedong, tuan Taedong memberikan banyak bantuan pada kami dalam mengelola bisnis. Tapi kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ah...maafkan pembahasannya jadi melenceng,"kata Seonho.

"Sepertinya kita harus menanyai orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini, mungkin ada yang pernah melihat penampakan," kata Daehwi pada Seonho.

Agak jauh di belakang Euiwoong berdecih pelan, "sok-sok an mencari penampakan, lihat film horor saja kebelet ngompol," cibir Euiwoong.

"Itu hanya akting, berhentilah bicara menyebalkan ung," ujar Hyungseob dengan senyum yang dipaksakan karena suami wanita itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, maaf menggangu kalian," kata Seonho.

Setelah itu dua orang itu berjalan masuk ke mobil dan melaju pelan."Wow, itu mobil yang mahal," gumam Seonho pelan.

"Dasar sok-sok'an,"ujar Euiwoong sambil menarik rambut Daehwi secara tiba-tiba.

"Gak usah jambak bantet," seru Daehwi tak terima sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih orang aneh yang kau maksud ho?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia...," Seonho pun menceritakan dua hari pertemuannya dengan laki-laki aneh misterius itu.

"Ho, jangan-jangan dia si pelaku teror ho," ujar Daehwi, kedua tangannya mengguncang-ngguncangkan lengan kiri Seonho gemas, "Bertopi, pakaian lusuh, wajah mengerikan, ciri-cirinya persis ho,"lanjutnya.

Seonho terdiam, ya memang benar ciri-ciri pelaku sangat mirip dengan laki-laki aneh misterius itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati ho," kata Jihoon.

"Dia bilang kita mungkin sedang diincar? ada dua kemungkinan alasan dia bisa bicara seperti itu, pertama dia tahu pelakunya, kedua dia memang pelakunya," ujar Hyungseob tegas.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," kata Seonho.

Semuanya menatap Seonho lekat-lekat dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jadi...,"

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Tumpukan koran-koran di gudang ternyata begitu banyak, tuan Taedong menyimpannya dengan sangat rapi. Seonho mengubrak-abrik koran-koran itu, membersihkan debunya dengan kemoceng, dan memperhatikan isi setiap headline. Beberapa kali ia bersin karena debu tebal yang berterbangan menggelitik hidung.

Taehyun yang sejak tadi membantunya membongkar tumpukan koran sama sekali tak bersuara. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa keberatan membantu Seonho, tapi raut wajahnya tetap suram. Mata laki-laki itu..., begitu terpuruk. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Seonho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin paman," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku yang menyakitimu," jawab Taehyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membongkar tali-tali pengikat tumpukan koran.

"Ya, tapi aku yang menyulut apinya, keadaan sedang sangat kacau."

"Apa topik yang kau cari?" ucap Taehyun setelah membukan tali pengikat yang terakhir. Matanya sibuk menelisik headline-headline koran.

"Oh, apapun soal pulau Ulleungdo, bisa tempat-tempat yang menarik atau budayanya," jawab Seonho.

"Bukankah inti dari liburan kalian untuk bersenang-senang, jadi kenapa guru kalian masih memberikan tugas? Pada akhirnya laporan ini juga hanya akan magkrak di mejanya," kata Taehyun acuh.

"Murid hanya perlu melaksanakan kan," ucap Seonho, "Meskipun tahu tugas itu hanya akan mangkrak di meja sebagai laporan pada atasan."

"Dan kenapa siswa lain tak sibuk mengerjakannya seperti dirimu?" tangan Taehyun sibuk memilah-milah koran dengan ulasan yang dibutuhkan oleh Seonho.

"Karena aku rajin," jawab Seonho percaya diri.

Taehyun menatap Seonho dengan tatapan sinis. "Apa begitu membanggakan menjadi orang pintar? Orang pintar pun akhirnya kalah dengan permainan takdir nak."

"Orang rajin belum tentu pintar paman, tapi orang rajin sudah pasti berusaha, apa tadi aku mengatakan pintar?" giliran Seonho yang menatap Taehyun lekat. "Apa kau juga sensitif dengan orang pintar?"

Cukup lama Taehyun terdiam, matanya tak lepas dari mata Seonho, "Bagiku keduanya sama saja."

"Kau pasti mengerti benar perbedaanya paman, kau pernah bekerja di bagian marketing," kata Seonho, "Kau pasti terbiasa melihat karasteristik pegawai yang rajin bekerja, yang cakap, dan yang bekerja ogah-ogahan."

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu memutuskan pandangannya pada Seonho dan kembali memilah-milah koran, mengabaikan ucapan Seonho. "Dari pada terus bicara hal tak berguna cepat cari yang kau perlukan, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Taehyun menyodorkan sebuah koran dengan foto salah satu pantai di Ulleungdo di bagian headline. Koran itu sedikit bergetar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Seonho sambil tersenyum ramah.

"PAMANNNNN...," teriak Daehwi, membuat Seonho dan Taehyun sontak menoleh ke pintu. Daehwi belum muncul tapi teriakannya semakin dekat.

"PAMANNNNN..., KRAN AIR DI KAMAR MANDI LEPASSSS."

Jelas sekali Taehyun risih dengan teriaka Daehwi, "Berisik," gumamnya lirih tapi masih didengar jelas oleh Seonho.

"PAMAN, CEPAT PERBAIKIIIII, AKU MAU MANDIIIIIII," Daehwi menarik-narik lengan Taehyun.

Terdengar suara derap langkah orang berlari di lorong, semakin mendekat dan kemudian Euiwoong muncul, "PAMANNN, kran di kamar mandiku juga lepas !"

"Gak, kamar mandiku duluan yang diperbaiki," kata Deahwi.

"Ya elah wi, aku udah kebelet," ujar Euiwoong.

"Numpang kamar mandi Hyungseob hyung kan bisa tet."

"Ada Woojin sunbae, malulah."

"Halah, ngapain malu? Dasarmu kan muka tembok !"

"Ah, bodo amat !"Euiwoong menarik lengan Taehyun agar mengikutinya, tapi ditahan Daehwi, "Aku duluan !"

"Ehhhh..., gak bisa, aku yang duluan !" Keduanya menyeret Taehyun keluar ruangan sambil masih saling berdebat. Taehyun kelihatan jengah tapi dia tampaknya malas meladeni keberisikan dua bocah yang merebutkannya.

Sebelum melewati pintu, Euiwoong dan Daehwi melirik Seonho -diam Daehwi mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Setelah mereka berhasil membawa Taehyun keluar dan suara mereka juga terdengar agak jauh, Seonho buru-buru mengobrak-abrik tumpukan koran dengan cepat.

"Pertengkaran mereka akan mengulur cukup waktu," ujar Seonho. Ia mengamati satu persatu headline tiap koran, membolak-balik isinya berharap menemukan yang ia cari, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Apa koran-koran yang ia cari sudah dibuang? Tidak..tidak.

Seonho mencari lagi, ia mencari ke sudut-sudut gudang, mungkin saja koran-koran itu dipisahkan. Dan dugaanya benar. Diantara tumpukan kardus, Seonho menemukan setumpuk koran diikat yang sangat berdebu.

Buru-buru Seonho memindahkan beberapa kardus lalu membongkar tali pengikat koran. Tumpukannya tidak terlalu tebal, mungkin isinya hanya sekitar 7-10 koran. Mata Sseonho berbinar saat menatap hedaline koran dengan foto besar rumah tuan kim Seunjong. Kasus itu sangat heboh di masanya sampai-sampai surat kabar lokal menjadikannya sebagai headline selama berhari-hari.

Seonho buru-buru menata kembali koran-koran itu dan mengikatnya menjadi satu.

"Seonho," panggil Jihoon mencari-cari Seonho.

"Hyung," jawab Seonho.

Mendengar suara Seonho Jihoon langsung tahu keberadaanya yang berada di balik tumpukan kardus-kardus, dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah kau temukan?"

Seonho mengangguk.

"Cepat rapikan koran-koran di bagian sana."

"Bantu aku."

Seonho dan Jihoon buru-buru merapikan koran-koran yang tadi Seonho bongkar bersama Taehyun, mengambil beberapa koran lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang.

"Dia di kamar siapa?" tanya Seonho dengan berbisik.

"Daehwi," jawab Jihoon, mereka terus berjalan tanpa memandang satu sama lain, "Kau bisa menyimpan koran-koran itu di kamarmu, pastikan di tempat yang aman."

"Tuan Taedong sudah kembali?"

"Dia baru saja kembali, untung Hyungseob langsung mewawancarainya untuk tugas sehingga Daehwi punya waktu untuk membereskan semuanya dan keluar dari kamar tuan Taedong. Adanya tugas laporan benar-benar berguna di saat seperti ini."

"Wah..wah, Hyungseob hyung sekarang jadi orang yang rajin mengerjakan tugas," celetuk Seonho, "Kau tersaingi hyung, laporannya selesai lebih cepat."

Jihoon menyeringai kecil, "Justru aku senang Hyungseob tak harus begadang mengejar deadline."

"Hyung yakin tak ada yang melihat aksi Daehwi?"

"Aku yakin, pekerjaan kita jadi lebih mudah karena tidak ada CCTV di penginapan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan geng Guanlin hyung?"

"Mereka di kamar masing-masing, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memastikan semuanya, Daehwi aman."

"Apa Daehwi berhasil menemukan sesuatu?"

"Kau akan terkejut nanti."

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Euiwoong juga sedang melakukan pencarian data."

"Hasilnya?"

"Dia masih proses, setelah semua kekacauan kran air itu, dia akan melanjutkan pekerjaanya, dia pasti bisa diandalkan."

"Aku tak pernah meragukan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kran air itu bisa lepas?"

"Tinggal di rusaklah."

Mata Seonho melebar kaget, "Jadi krannya benar-benar dirusak?"

"Ya, jadi siap-siap mengantri numpang mandi di kamar mandi Hyungseob."

Seonho tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Woojin sunbae karena terganggu."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho sudah memeriksa semuanya, Euiwoong juga sudah berhasil mendapatkan data-data yang sangat berguna. Semua yang ia temukan ini membingungkan tapi sekaligus menjadi titik cerah di kepalanya.

Seonho sudah berdiskusi dengan Daehwi, Euiwoong, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon semalaman. Semua ini harus diakhiri.

"Kau mau kemana ho?" tanya Hyungseob. Mereka berlima kini ada di beranda penginapan. Geng Guanlin juga ada di beranda, namun di sisi berlawanan. Sejak tadi Seonho diam saja, tapi mendadak dia berdiri lalu muncul lagi dengan memakai jaket. Jelas Hyungseob bertanya.

"Melakukan sesuatu," jawab Seonho, ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru dua langkah dia berhenti ,"Mungkin saja aku juga akan bertemu dengan orang aneh itu lagi." Setelah itu Seonho pergi begitu saja.

"YOO SEONHO ! DENGARKAN AKU ! JANGAN PERGI SENDIRI ! HEIIII !"teriak Hyungseob.

"Tidak usah menyusulku," jawab Seonho.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia itu keras kepala, tidak ada gunanya berteriak-teriak," ucap Euiwoong sambil melepas sebelah earphonenya.

"Kau tak khawatir? Kau tadi dengar kan dia bilang apa?"

"Ya, sangat dengar."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah cukup mengocehnya, kau mau aku menyusulnya? Baiklah," Euiwoong bangkit dari kursi dan segera menyusul Seonho yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

"EUIWOONG ! LEE EUIWOONG ! BERHENTI, SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENYUSULNYA?"

Tapi Euiwoong malah memasang sebelah headsetnya lagi dan menaikkan volume musik di hp nya. Sama sekali tak menggubris Hyungseob.

"Astaga, punya hobae semuanya kepala batu," dengus Hyungseob frustasi.

Woojin menyaksikan semua itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena setidaknya saudara-saudranya tidak membuatnya sakit kepala setiap hari, tapi sekali mereka bersikap keras kepala..., Woojin melirik satu persatu empat orang di dekatnya yang juga sedang memandangi geng Hyungseob, sekali mereka keras kepala, kepalanyalah yang rasanya mau pecah.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho berlari-lari, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, sesekali dia melirik ke belakang seolah ada orang yang mengejarnya. Namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok misterius berdiri menghadangnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku sudah tahu," ujar Seonho dengan nafas tersengal, "Pelakunya...pelakunya...,"

Seonho menyongsong laki-laki di depannya, mencengkram lengannya kuat, laki-laki di depannya ini tampak sangat terkejut tapi reaksinya kurang cepat karena Seonho sudah lebih dulu menyingkap kain lengannya dengan paksa.

Seonho menatap lekat lengan yang kini tak tertutup jubah lusuh yang laki-laki itu gunakan. Mata Seonho perlahan naik menatap mata yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Tanda ini..."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

TBC ...

Hay readers, maaf karena updatenya telat karena author sempet drop...

Satu atau dua chapter lagi kasus ini sudah akan berakhir kok.

Jangan lupa review ya...

 __Salam Author__


	14. penghianatan

"SEONHO MENGHILANG?" teriak Hyungseob setelah Daehwi mengatakan Seonho belum kembali sejak tadi, "Euiwoong juga?" lanjutnya.

Daehwi mengangguk cemas.

Ini sudah malam, tapi mereka belum kembali? Oh Shit, apa lagi sekarang?

"Ada apa?" tanya Woojin yang baru kembali ke kamar. Niatnya dia hanya mengambil hp lalu kembali ke kamar Guanlin untuk meneruskan permainan kartu dengan yang lain.

"Seonho dan Euiwoong menghilang !" jawab Hyungseob panik.

"Ha? Kau serius?" tanya Woojin.

"Bangsat kau, kau pikir aku bercanda?" geram Hyungseob.

"Aku akan beritahu yang lain untuk bantu mencari, kau jangan panik."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak panik bodoh?" bentak Hyungseob sambil memukul lengan Woojin kuat.

Woojin segera berlari ke kamar Guanlin. Sebelum ia mencapai kamar, bisa ia dengar suara Haknyeon yang tertawa-tawa disertai umpatan Samuel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Guanlin saat melihat raut Woojin yang gelisah.

"Mereka berdua menghilang," jawabnya.

"Ha? Siapa yang hilang?" Haknyeon langsung berdiri dari ranjang, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa selangkah lagi ia akan menang.

"Maksudmu Seonho dan Euiwoong?" tanya Guanlin.

Woojin mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Samuel.

"Kau tanya aku lalu aku tanya siapa?" jawab Woojin jengah.

"SHIT...KENAPA MASALAH INI TERUS BERLARUT-LARUT, AKU SUDAH BOSAN," Haknyeon melempar kartu di tangannya ke ranjang. Ia berjalan melewati Woojin namun bahunya ditahan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku sudah bosan !"jawab Haknyeon dengan tatapan menantang.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan ha?"

"Menuntaskan semuanya," ujar Haknyeon lalu menepis tangan Woojin kasar.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mereka hilang?"tanya Guanlin.

"Hyungseob mungkin berlebihan, tapi lihatlah sekarang jam berapa, setengah dua belas malam, lalu aku harus menyimpulkan mereka sedang apa? Sedang Jalan-jalan?" jawab Woojin sarkastik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Guanlin.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Malam itu penginapan diributkan dengan menghilangnya Seonho dan Euiwoong. Tuan Taedong sampai ikut turun tangan mencari mereka. Pencarian kali ini lebih heboh dibandingkan saat menghilangnya Euiwoong.

"Awas saja kalau si pembunuh itu ketemu," geram Haknyeon. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Kemarahannya meledak mendengar Euiwoong menghilang lagi, bayangan saat terakhir kali ia menemukan Euiwoong di rumah kosong itu menaikkan emosinya.

"Jika kau menemukan pembunuh itu kau mau apa?" tanya Woojin waspada, "Membalasnya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Haknyeon sambil menatap Woojin geram.

Woojin terbelalak saat melihat dua taring Haknyeon tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kendalikan emosimu bodoh !" Woojin mencengkram kedua bahu Haknyeon agar amarah tak semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

Haknyeon melepas cekalan tangan Woojin paksa, "Lepaskan !"

"Kau mau identitas kita terbongkar !" bisik Woojin tajam. "Kalau kau mau silahkan, silahkan rusak hidup tenang seluruh keluargamu !"

Haknyeon membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Woojin, ia memejamkan matanya lalu tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga kepalan tangannya meninju tanah di bawah kakinya.

Tangan Haknyeon tak berdarah, justru tanah itu yang retak dan meninggalkan bekas dalam. Woojin sempat terkejut, tapi ekspresi wajahnya segera kembali normal. Ia tak menyangka menghilangnya Seonho dan Euiwoong, ehm...lebih tepatnya Euiwoong, bisa mempengaruhi Haknyeon sampai sebesar ini. Kenapa?

Perlahan Haknyeon mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan agar emosinya mereda.

"Haknyeon hyung," panggil Guanlin tapi Haknyeon mengacuhkannya. Ia justru membalikkan badan.

"Aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan semua rasa khawatir ini," jawab Haknyeon. "Apa kau tak khawatir dengan Seonho?"

Guanlin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan mantab, "Ya, dia hobae ku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir?"

Haknyeon tersenyum remeh, ia memutar kepalanya ke bahu sehingga setengah wajahnya saja yang terlihat, "Ya, Euiwoong juga hobae ku, jadi jangan memprotes sikapku."

Setelah itu Haknyeon berlalu pergi melanjutkan pencarian. Guanlin masih termanggu di tempatnya, "Ya, akan kupastikan kau akan menghajar orang yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini hyung," teriak Guanlin.

 _"Dan dimana kau senho?"batinnya._

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Hingga pagi menjelang keadaan masih sama, Euiwoong dan Seonho masih belum ditemukan. Woojin, Haknyeon, Guanlin, Samuel, dan Jinyoung sampai ikut tak tidur karena mereka yang mencari paling keras. Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat di kamar Guanlin.

"Dimana Hyungseob?" tanya Woojin setelah kembali dari pencarian yang tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Kulihat tadi dia keluar lagi dengan Daehwi, bilangnya mau mencari mereka lagi," jawab Samuel enteng.

"Lalu kau membiarkannya begitu saja?" tegur Woojin tajam.

Mendengar nada suara Woojin yang meninggi Samuel memutar bola mata jengah, "Lalu aku harus apa? Menghentikan mereka dengan kekuatanku begitu ? supaya identitas kita terbongkar? Kau tahu sendiri hyung mereka berdua kepala batu."

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau jadi batu yang lebih keras Sam."

"Lalu apa? Membuat keadaan lebih heboh lagi? Menyulut emosi Haknyeon hyung lagi karena semua kekacauan memuakkan ini? sudahlah hyung aku lelah." Samuel berdiri dari kursi dan langsung keluar dari kamar."Menghadapi satu manusia tidak jelas saja membuat pontang-panting semua orang, awas saja kalau si pembuat onar itu ketemu," gerutunya.

Woojin membuang nafas keras, dia benci saat adik-adiknya bersikap keras kepala, sekarang kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah.

"Bisakah kalian tak berisik,"ucap Haknyeon dingin. Ia sedang berbaring telentang di ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. Ada kesan mutlak dalam nada suaranya. Aksen khas keluarga Joo saat sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Woojin menoleh dan mendapati Guanlin yang duduk terdiam di kursi. Dia sama sekali tak bicara sejak pencarian. Seolah sesuatu sangat menganggu pikirannya.

"Guan," panggil Woojin tapi Guanlin tak bergeming.

Woojin pun duduk di sebelahnya tapi Guanlin masih tak menghiraukannya. Orang ini kesambet apa?

"Guan," panggil Woojin ulang dengan nada lebih tegas.

Guanlin menoleh namun tak tampak terkejut.

"Kau memikirkan perkataan Haknyeon?"

"Tidak."

"Memikirkan Seonho?"

"Euiwoong juga."

Woojin menghela nafas pelan lalu beralih menatap Jinyoung di sebelah Guanlin yang juga termenung. Tapi ekspresinya tak seserius Guanlin. Bahkan Jinyoung yang kelihatan acuh juga sangat terpengaruh dengan kasus ini? Sepertinya keadaan sudah sangat serius sekarang.

Ketika Woojin juga ikut larut dalam pikirannya, suara ribut-ribut di luar membuyarkan semuanya.

"Shit, ada apa lagi ha?" dengus Haknyeon. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mendahului berjalan ke luar. Woojin menghela nafas jengah. Dia juga sudah bosan dengan semua kekacauan ini.

"Paman itu mau menyerangku..."

"Bukan seperti itu tuan..."

"Jelas-jelas dia mengayunkan kayunya."

Di luar suasana sudah ramai, semua penghuni penginapan seperti berkumpul di teras untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sewoon yang baru datang, di sebelahnya berdiri Jaehwan yang mendongak-dongak agar bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Woojin mengedikkan bahu, lalu menerobos beberapa orang yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Tampak Daehwi berpegangan erat pada bahu Jihoon sambil mengintip laki-laki yang bicara dengannya. Woojin mengernyit, bukankah laki-laki itu yang kemarin bertamu dengan istrinya?

Taedong bingung, dia baru saja akan istirahat karena kelelahan mencari dua penghuni penginapannya yang hilang, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi kekacauan lagi. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Daehwi meneriaki Donghyuk sebagai orang jahat yang mau menyerangnya? Pusing sudah kepalanya.

"Ini hanya salah paham," ujar Donghyuk menerangkan.

"Coba jelaskan yang sebenarnya, kepalaku sudah pusing dengan semua ini," ujar Taedong.

"Pagi ini aku memergoki seorang laki-laki menginjak-injak kebun sayur di belakang rumah, dia memakai topi dan mantel panjang, penampilannya sangat aneh. Ada luka di sekitar mata kanannya, pokoknya wajahnya mengerikan. Dia berlari dan aku mengejarnya sambil membawa tongkat, tapi tiba-tiba anak ini lewat begitu saja dan kami bertabrakan. Mungkin dia langsung ketakutan dan salah paham, karena itu dia berlari sambil berteriak aku akan memukulnya."

"Paman itu benar-benar akan memukulku, aku memang lari karena melihat laki-laki bertopi yang mencurigakan, tapi sungguh paman ini mau memukulku," ujar Daehwi histeris sambil menunjuk kayu di genggaman Donghyuk.

"Tunggu dulu, laki-laki bertopi? Memakai mantel panjang?" tanya Guanlin memastikan.

Donghyuk mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol soju melayang dan jatuh diantara Daehwi dan laki-laki itu. Guanlin terbelalak, botol soju itu...

"PEMBUNUH !" teriakan itu langsung menyita perhatian semua orang. Tampak di halaman berdiri laki-laki bertopi dengan mantel tebal panjang.

Semua mata terbelalak melihatnya. Orang itu kan...

"KAU PEMBUNUH !" laki-laki aneh itu kembali berteriak sambil melempar pasir ke arah Donghyuk.

"APA-APA'AN INI?" teriak Donghyuk murka.

"KAU PEMBUNUH ! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH KIM SEUNJONG !"

"Orang gila ini bicara ngawur."

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA ! PEMBUNUH !"

"Aku tak membunuhnya, jelas-jelas aku dan istriku sedang cuti saat kejadian."

"KAU YANG MERAMPOK MEREKA, KAU DAN ISTRIMU YANG MEMBUKA BRANKAS MILIK KIM SEUNJONG, KALIAN SUDAH MENYELIDIKI PASSWORDNYA DALAM WAKTU YANG LAMA KAN."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana brankas itu berada, bagaimana bisa aku dituduh? Siapa orang aneh ini ha? Seenaknya saja menuduh, orang seperti ini harus diberi pelajaran," Donghyuk mengayunkan kayunya ke arah laki-laki bertopi itu, tapi dicegah oleh Jihoon.

"Jangan memukulnya," ucap Jihoon tajam.

Donghyuk menepis tangan Jihoon secara kasar.

Laki-laki aneh itu tersenyum remeh, "Jelas-jelas brankasnya tak rusak sama sekali, jadi yang membukanya pasti tahu passwordnya."

"KIM EUNSUNG ! KIM EUNSUNG PELAKUNYA ! KIM EUNSUNG TAHU PASSWORDNYA, DIA MEMATAI-MATAI AYAHNYA SAAT MEMASUKKAN PIN DALAM BRANKAS, DIA MENGINTIP SETIAP KALI AYAHNYA MEMBUKA LUKISAN DI RUANG KERJANYA."

PLAKKKKK ! Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Donghyuk dari orang yang tak disangka-sangka.

"AKU TAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU !" teriak Taehyun sambil mencengkram kerah baju Donghyuk. "BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGARANG CERITA SEMACAM ITU DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG ? BRENGSEK !" satu pukulan keras melayang menghantam pipi Donghyuk.

Kening Woojin mengernyit dalam, "Tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? Aku? Berarti..."

"BRENGSEK KAU !" sekali lagi Taehyun meninju pipi Donghyuk hingga bibirnya berdarah. Ia bahkan mengambil tongkat Donghyuk yang terjatuh ke lantai dan hendak mengayunkannya.

"TAEHYUN HENTIKAN !" tuan Taedong berusaha menahan lengan Taehyun yang sudah terangkat tinggi.

"LEPASKAN ! ORANG INI HARUS MENDAPATKAN BALASAN !" Mata Taehyun berkilat-kilat murka.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN EUNSUNG !"

Taehyun, atau lebih tepatnya kim Eunsung membeku mendengar pamannya meneriakkan nama lamanya. Tangannya meremat tongkat erat. Air matanya jatuh berbulir-bulir.

"Tidak paman, nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa," ujarnya dingin lalu dengan sekuat tenaga tongkat itu ia ayunkan ke arah Donghyuk.

"Shit, sudah cukup masalah hari ini," gumam Woojin dan langsung berlari menahan tongkat itu dengan punggungnya.

"WOOJIINNNNN," teriak Hyungseob.

Pukulan itu keras sekali, tapi sebenarnya bagi Woojin rasanya hanya seperti ditepuk agak keras, namun tampaknya Woojin harus berpura-pura sakit agar terlihat normal.

Tongkat itu segera terjatuh dari tangan Eunsung begitu sadar ia salah sasaran. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

Hyungseob menghambur ke arah Woojin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Woojin sambil memegangi punggungnya. Ia pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Dia bilang tak tahu tempat dimana brankas itu berada, tapi barusan dia tahu kalau brankasnya ada di belakang lukisan. Lagi pula aneh juga kan kalau dia mengaku tak tahu dimana brankas itu berada padahal jelas-jelas brankasnya terbuka saat pertama kali ditemukan, semua orang di pulau ini tahu hal itu..apa kau terlalu panik tuan Donghyuk sampai tak bisa membuat alasan yang masuk akal?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ha?" geram Donghyuk.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil, dengan perlahan ia melepas topi dan mantel panjangnya., "Tak mengenaliku ?" tatapannya berhenti pada Guanlin yang masih terpaku, "Bingung mencari ku hyung?"

Tiba-tiba Euiwoong muncul sambil membawa sekotak tisu, ia ulurkan kotak tisu itu dan diterima dengan baik oleh Seonho.

"Ap..apa maksudnya ini?" seru Samuel.

"Apanya yang maksdunya?"jawab Seonho santai sambil mengusap luka di sekitar matanya yang ternyata hanya make up.

"Aku me make up mu berjam-jam dan kau menghapusnya begitu saja? Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya itu?" teriak Euiwoong tak terima.

"Guanlin hyung, Jinyoung..., kalian tak terkejut kan?" ucap Seonho sambil menyeringai kecil.

Guanlin dan Jinyoung masih membeku di tempat, tapi kemudian Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Itu tadi cukup mengejutkan Seonho."

"Dari pada berbasa-basi, lebih baik kalian jelaskan semua ini," ucap Woojin dingin. Jujur dia jengkel karena merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mepersilahkan tuan Donghyuk untuk menjelaskan lebih dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu?" ucap Seonho.

"KAU YANG MEMUKULKU MALAM ITU KAN ! KAU MEMUKULKU DAN MENJADIKANKU KAMBING HITAM !" geram Taehyun. Ia sudah akan menyerang lagi tapi bahunya langsung ditahan tuan Taedong.

Donghyuk menunduk dalam, seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris,"Sudah tidak ada gunanya juga berkelit."

Donghyuk perlahan duduk berlutut di hadapan Taehyun, membuat semua orang heran, "Sebelumnya biarkan aku bersujud sebagai permintaan maaf."

Taehyun membuang muka,"Sujud ratusan kali pun tak akan bisa menghapus kesalahanmu."

"Aku tahu, malam itu aku dan istriku memang sudah merencanakan perampokan pada keluargamu, aku yang memukulmu dari belakang hingga kau tak sadar, dan istriku yang mengambil semua barang di brankas, jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya dia sudah mengawasi tuan Seunjong diam-diam untuk mengetahui passwordnya. Kami pergi ke Gangwoon-do pagi-pagi sekali dengan kapal yang kami sewa secara khusus. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Istriku bahkan menyembunyikan semua barang rampokan itu di dalam tanah saat kami pergi. Terlalu beresiko kalau menjualnya saat kasus itu masih jadi perbincangan hangat. Istriku memang yang paling ambisius, ide perampokan itu datang darinya, saat itu kami sedang dililit hutang, kebiasaan istriku yang suka membeli barang-barang bagus berbuntut panjang, bahkan dia mengancamku akan bunuh diri jika aku tak menuruti rencananya, dia bilang sudah frustasi karena terus ditagih. Kalau sudah seperti itu sebagai suami aku bisa apa? Jika kau bertanya soal apa kami sengaja menjadikanmu sebagai kambing hitam, jawabannya ya," Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyun nanar, "Kami memang ingin kau menjadi kambing hitam tuan muda."

"BANGSAT KAU ! KAU HANCURKAN HIDUPKU !" Taehyun meronta-ronta ingin memukul Donghyuk, tapi Taedong tak membiarkannya, bahkan Woojin juga ikut menahan Taehyun.

"Kau..."Donghyuk menahan nafas sebentar," Kau tak bahagia kan? selalu dibanding-bandingkan, bukankah menyakitkan?"

Taehyun terdiam, tapi nafasnya naik turun tak karuan, wajahnya merah padam dan tangannya gemetaran,

"Sebagai pelayanmu aku melihat semuanya tuan muda, aku melihat semua yang terjadi di rumah itu, bagaimana sikap tuan Seunjong padamu, bagaimana caranya membandingkanmu dengan tuan Jaesung, bahkan bagaimana caranya memperlakukanmu."

Deru nafas Taehyun semakin tak karuan, ingatannya terlempar kembali ke masa-masa saat dia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Donghyuk benar, ia mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda.

"Tuan Eunsung," Donghyuk mulai bersujud di depan kaki Taehyun, "Tolong maafkan pelayanmu ini."

Taehyun tak tahu kenapa matanya basah saat Donghyuk bersujud di kakinya, ia marah, luar biasa marah ! kenyataan mengatakan bahwa pelayannya yang setia lah yang membuat hidupnya seperti neraka, membunuh semua keluarganya, dan membuatnya hidup seperti mati. Semua penderitaanya... 8 tahun ini sakitnya tak tergambarkan.

Donghyuk mulai terisak dalam sujudnya menambah denyutan nyeri di dada Taehyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga menyerang anak-anak tak bersalah itu juga?" tanya Taedong.

Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh tanya dengan mata berlinang, "Aku tak menyerang anak-anak itu, sungguh."

"Untuk masalah itu, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya," kata Seonho, "Atau Guanlin hyung dan Jinyoung mau menjelaskannya?"

Mata semua orang tertuju pada Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

"Apa? Guanlin? Jinyoung? Kau bercanda?" kata Haknyeon.

"Shit, kau yang tak dipukul, diam saja !" jawab Euiwoong.

Seonho mendekat ke arah Guanlin dan tiba-tiba dia melayangkan tamparan keras, "Jadi..., mau menjelaskan?" tanya Seonho.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, aku update lagi...

Jadi sudah ketahuan kan siapa dalangnya, next chap akan ada penjabaran semua kronologi dan bagaimana Seonho dkk bisa tahu siapa pelaku kasus 8 tahun lalu, dan kenapa Guanlin terlibat.

Jangan lupa review ya...

_Salam Author_


	15. Kebenaran

Sungguh Woojin tak mengerti dengan sikap Seonho. Kenapa menampar Guanlin? Apa yang harus dijelaskan?

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Kau yang lebih berhak menjelaskan semuanya Seonho, kau yang muncul dengan pakaian ini, kau yang sudah menamparku, kau yang bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini lebih gamblang."

Seonho menatap Guanlin dingin, tapi Guanlin tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Sikapnya tetap tenang.

"Bisa kalian cepat, aku sudah penasaran setengah mati," ujar Haknyeon kesal.

"Si peneror itu, Jinyoung kan?" ujar Seonho sambil menatap Jinyoung dari bahu Guanlin.

Seketika semua orang menatap Jinyoung tak percaya, terlebih Woojin. Jinyoung? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi Jinyoung sama sekali tak membantah atau gugup. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Guanlin masih dengan wajah tenang.

"Oh, maafkan karena aku menggunakan nada bertanya, harusnya aku bilang, si peneror itu adalah adikmu Guan hyung."

"Begitu? Alasan? Bukti? Kau memilikinya?"

"Pakaian ini..., diambil dari lemari kamarmu, di laci milikmu. Paman aneh, kita benar-benar bertemu lagi ya. Menghawatirkanku setelah malam kemarin?" Seonho menyeringai kecil.  
Guanlin menatap Seonho datar dan itu membuat Seonho semakin percaya diri.

"Malam saat aku menghilang..."

$%^&*

.  
.

.

Seonho menyingkapkan lengan baju milik laki-laki aneh itu, tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan wajahnya memucat, "Tanda ini..."Seonho menunjuk lengan bersih laki-laki itu, "Di lengan kirinya, aku melihatnya paman, tanda titik kecil itu ada di sana," ujar Seonho.

Laki-laki aneh itu mengerutkan kening, nampak tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Seonho.

"Aku tadi menyelidikinya, mereka pelakunya... pembunuh keluarga tuan Kim Seunjong, kedua pembantu rumah tangga itu..." Seonho bicara dengan nafas terengah sehingga ucapannya tak teratur, dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Cengkramannya pada lengan laki-laki itu semakin kuat.

"Mereka mengejarku...mereka melihatku," nada Seonho terdengar makin cemas. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan secepat kilat Seonho langsung berlari pergi.

"Tung..tunggu, kau mau kemana ?" Laki-laki itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dan mencoba mengejar Seonho. Tapi Seonho berlari kencang hingga dalam beberapa saat ia sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

Laki-laki itu berhenti sebentar, menengok ke sana kemari tapi dia benar-benar tak mendapat petunjuk kemana Seonho menghilang. Bermacam-macam pertanyaan serabutan di otaknya, membekaskan sebuah tanda tanya besar. ADA APA DENGAN SEONHO?

Tanpa ia sadari dari jarak yang cukup jauh, di balik gelap bayangan rimbunan pepohonan, Seonho menatap laki-laki itu tajam, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa berkedip karena terlalu serius. Sebuah pertanyaan besar meraung-raung di kepalanya, menuntut penjelasan. Sebelum otaknya mendapat asupan jawaban yang memuaskan, Seonho tak akan bisa tenang. "UNTUK APA GUANLIN MENYAMAR?"

$%^&*

.

.  
.

"Sejujurnya aku belum tahu pasti kenapa kau melakukan penyamaran ini. Berpura-pura sebagai laki-laki pemabuk lalu memberiku semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan tragedi keluarga Kim. Kau melakukannya secara implisit, memancing rasa ingin tahuku untuk menyelidiki kasus itu lebih dalam," ujar Seonho datar.

Guanlin tak mengatakan apapun, tapi bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas seolah membenarkan ucapan Seonho.

"Itu berarti kau sudah tahu semua kebenaran dari kasus ini sejak awal kan hyung?" tanya Seonho dengan nada lebih serius.

"Kau yang lebih tahu Seonho," jawab Guanlin penuh teka-teki,"Sebaiknya jelaskan dari awal sampai akhir sesuai kronologi, singkirkan dulu identitas laki-laki aneh yang kau bicarakan itu," lanjutnya.

Guanlin dan Seonho saling bertatapan tajam, namun dengan aura yang berbeda, Seonho lebih dominan dingin, sementara Guanlin seolah sengaja membuat Seonho kesal.

"Semua kejadian ini, berawal dari rumah kosong itu. Keanehan pertama datang dari cahaya lilin di kamar Kim Eunsung. Lilin dinyalakan sekitar pukul sebelas sampai setengah satu dini hari. Orang yang malam itu kembali sekitar pukul satu malam adalah Jaehwan sunbae, tapi mungkinkah dia?"

"Lalu kejadian berikutnya teror kedua dimulai, sebelumnya Daehwi mendengar suara siulan yang indah, lalu tiba-tiba dia didorong di bibir jurang. Lagi-lagi kali ini Jaehwan sunbae juga memencar karena alasan pipis. Dari situ aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak padanya. Sampai malamnya saat insiden darah dan pemukulan Euiwoong, aku masih berpikiran negatif padanya. "

" Pikiranku terlalu fokus pada Jaehwan sunbae sampai mengabaikan kemungkinan lain. Saat insiden Daehwi di dorong ke jurang, bukankah Samuel dan Jinyoung juga punya kesempatan melakukan hal itu? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum mereka ikut berkumpul dengan gengnya. Jika dilakukan dengan cepat, mereka punya cukup waktu untuk memakai kostum, mendorong Daehwi, lalu berkumpul lagi dengan gengnya seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Saat kau mengajakku bicara waktu itu, kau sengaja mengulur waktu untuk Jinyoung kan hyung? Kau juga mengatakan Jinyoung sedang mandi saat insiden darah itu untuk memberi Jinyoung alibi."

"Jika demikian bukankah jadi wajar juga kenapa Jaehwan sunbae bisa tertidur pulas saat kejadian geger malam itu? Esoknya, aku sempat bertanya pada Jaehwan sunbae apa dia makan atau minum sebelum tidur. Ya, dia memang minum teh dan berbicara denganmu sebentar saat akan kembali ke kamar. Itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencampur obat tidur ke teh nya. Saat terjadi kehebohan, Jinyoung juga datang paling terlambat, alasan mandi itu sungguh meyakinkan, bahkan bau wangimu seperti bau sabun."

"Sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal, alasan kenapa Jaehwan sunbae terus menghilang setiap terjadi teror memang bukan kebetulan, tapi kau sengaja mengarahkan kecurigaanku padanya. Tapi kenapa? Kalian bahkan tak terlalu dekat, atau kau memang hanya bermain-main dan menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam secara asal?"

"Dini hari, saat aku keluar penginapan untuk mencari udara segar dan bertemu si pria aneh, percakapanku dengannya seperti memberi setitik terang di pikiranku. Terutama masalah harta kekayaan tuan Kim Seunjong yang bernilai jutaan won, siapa yang memegang semua aset itu jika satu putranya telah meninggal dan satunya buronan ? Tuan Kim Taedong, dia yang memegang semua surat berharga itu, tapi anehnya tuan Taehyun yang katanya anak angkat, tak mendapat bagian apapun? Bukankah aneh. Aku jadi berpikir bisa saja tuan Taedong yang ternyata dalang dari tragedi kematian keluarga hyungnya 8 tahun yang lalu karena keserakahan."

"Tapi pria aneh itu hanya mengatakan tuan Taedong yang memegang semua surat berharga kekayaan, tapi nama pewaris di surat itu? Bisa saja di sana ada nama tuan Taehyun dan karena kondisinya maka tuan Taedonglah yang memegang suratnya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai harta warisan yang ditinggalkan, hanya keluarga dan pengacara pribadi tuan Kim Seunjong yang tahu jelasnya, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengungkapkan ke publik. Jadi aku perlu memastikan yang sebenarnya."

"Sengaja ku ajak tuan Taehyun membongkar koran di gudang sementara Daehwi masuk ke kamar tuan Taedong, mencari surat-surat berharga yang di simpan. Dia bergegas mefoto surat-surat itu setelah berhasil menemukannya dan melihat nama yang mengejutkan di separo total surat. Separo jumlah surat beratasnamakan Kim Hyujong, sementara separo lainnya atas nama Kim Eunsung. Pertanyaanya siapa Kim Hyujong itu? Namanya terdengar sangat asing."

"Aku lalu menyuruh Euiwoong untuk mencari data pribadi keluarga Kim Seunjong sementara aku memikirkan kemungkinan sementara siapa Kim Hyujong ini. Aku mengechek koran-koran lama mengenai kasus 8 tahun lalu yang kuambil diam-diam dari gudang. Ada artikel yang membahas mengenai Kim Jaesung sebagai direktur utama KIM Corp. di Seoul, disitu juga disebutkan bahwa tuan Kim Seunjong telah menyerahkan sepenuhnya perusahaan itu padanya. Kim Corp. Adalah aset utama keluarga, tapi kekayaan tuan Kim Seunjong di luar aset perusahaan masih banyak dan masih menjadi miliknya. Dari surat-surat yang ada di kamar tuan Taedong, ternyata aset-aset itu pada akhirnya dia wariskan pada putra keduanya, Kim Eunsung. Dia membuat surat wasiat beberapa saat setelah menyerahkan perusahaannya ke tuan Jaesung."

"Jika demikian, maka secara logika, karena separuh kekayaan sudah menjadi milik tuan Jaesung, maka bagiannya harusnya jatuh ke anaknya, tapi anaknya sudah meninggal dengan istrinya dalam tragedi itu. Jadi siapa Kim Hyujong ini? kenapa surat warisnya disimpan tuan Taedong? Awalnya kupikir Kim Hyujong ini adalah tuan Taehyun, tapi setelah mempertimbangkan fakta lain rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Fakta pertama, karakternya memiliki kemiripan dengan Kim Eunsung, di saat yang lain tampak seperti orang tak punya semangat hidup, tapi saat mencengkramku, dia seperti orang kesetanan. Setelah pergi dari kamar, dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memecahkan barang. Meski tuan Taedong mengatakan bahwa dia putra angkat yang mengalami depresi, justru bagiku hal itu terasa aneh. Perubahan yang cukup drastis, lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, dan tangan yang gemetaran setiap waktu. Tremor itu? Bagaimana kalau disebabkan oleh obat?"

"Orang bilang, kamar adalah tempat menyembunyikan rahasia yang paling umum, Setelah kamar mandi Daehwi selesai diperbaiki, dan tuan Taehyun ganti sibuk dengan kamar mandi Euiwoong, kusuruh Daehwi memeriksa kamar tuan Taehyun, dia yang paling ahli dalam hal semacam itu dan hasilnya tak mengecewakan, dia berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu."

Seonho mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik dari sakunya,"Lithium karbonat, obat ini biasa dipakai oleh penderita bipolar untuk menangani kecemasan. Bisa dibilang, mood stabillizers. Salah satu efeknya yang paling terlihat adalah tremor. Meskipun tremor tidak selalu disebabkan karena obat, tapi penderita bipolar juga memiliki kecendurungan imsonia, entah karena terlalu bersemangat ataupun karena terlalu cemas. Kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam yang tampak jelas itu, bukti bahwa dia penderita imsonia yang cukup berat."

"Tragedi 8 tahun yang lalu pasti membuat mentalnya hancur. Bagi penderita bipolar, tekanan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan berkali lipat lebih sulit dikendalikan dari pada orang normal yang mengalami kesedihan yang sama. Bahkan pada masa depresi, penderitanya seringkali timbul keinginan bunuh diri atau menyakiti diri sendiri. Luar biasa tuan Taehyun masih bisa melewati fase itu dengan selamat sampai sekarang. Bekas-bekas luka di balik bajunya, yang kulihat saat ia menyingkap ujung lengan baju saat memperbaiki kran air, menunjukkan seringnya dia menyakiti diri sendiri. Melihat fakta itu tuan Taehyun pasti juga pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tapi tuan Taedong berhasil merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan bertindak sebagai ayah untuknya di masa-masa sulit itu. Anda luar biasa tuan," ujar Seonho sambil menatap tuan Taedong penuh simpati.

"Kepastian identitas tuan Taehyun sebagai Kim Eunsung sudah di dapat, kalau begitu tinggal Kim Hyujong. Siapa dia? Setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya Euiwoong berhasil menemukan informasi berharga. Ternyata tuan Jaesung sebenarnya memiliki putra kembar, tapi saat kejadian itu hanya satu putranya yang ikut ke Ulleungdo. Putra yang satunya berada di rumah sakit, sejak kecil ia memang sakit jantung dan terbiasa dirawat di rumah sakit. Kusimpulkan Kim Hyujong ini adalah si kembar yang masih hidup."

"Rencana keluarga Kim Jaesung hanya pergi satu hari, namun malah terjadi hal buruk pada mereka. Tapi anehnya dalam koran-koran yang heboh memberitakan kasus pembunuhan keluarga Kim, tak ada seorang pun yang membahas nasib si kembaran yang sakit. Kemungkinan hal itu karena memang keberadaan si kembaran ini tak diketahui banyak orang. Menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah sakit pasti membuat hidup seorang anak seperti terisolisasi. "

"Tapi tanpa perlindungan seseorang, keberadaanya akan segera tercium media massa, sebagai paman, anda pasti berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dari awak media kan tuan Taedong? Berusaha melindunginya? Kabar kematian keluargannya sudah membuat kondisinya buruk, mana mungkin anda membiarkan keponakan anda lebih menderita lagi karena serbuan wartawan," Seonho berucap dengan nada respek yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Dengan begini jelas, dugaan soal keserakahan tuan Taedong itu salah, jika itu soal harta, harusnya dia juga bunuh sekalian Kim Hyujong dan membiarkan Eunsung melakukan bunuh diri. Dengan begitu dia bisa menguasai semua harta itu."

"Tapi yang mengganggu benakku lagi adalah, kemana sekarang Kim Hyujong ini? kalau dihitung usianya sekarang mungkin 17 tahun, masih SMA. Satu fakta sederhana ini tiba-tiba saja menamparku. Dengan penyakit jantungnya, Dia pasti mendapat perlakuan khusus di sekolah. Dan aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Euiwoong soal kabar bahwa Jaehwan Sunbae pernah pindah ke Amerika saat SMP untuk berobat.

"Euiwoong berhasil mengcontact temannya yang dulu pernah satu SMP dengan Jaehwan saat kelas satu. Temannya bilang, dulu Jaehwan Sunbae tak pernah ikut pelajaran olahraga dan terkesan diam. Guru hanya mengatakan Jaehwan sunbae sakit, tapi tak pernah menjelaskan apa penyakitnya. Saat kelas dua dia pindah ke Amerika. Tak pernah ikut olahraga? Penyakitnya pasti berat. Aku langsung memikirkan kemungkinan dia mengidap penyakit jantung. Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah kondisi mereka mirip sekali dengan Kim Hyujong?"

"Aku jadi berpikir, alasan kenapa semua kecurigaan ini kau arahkan ke Jaehwan sunbae, bukan karena alasan kambing hitam, tapi agar aku semakin tertarik dengannya, semakin aku tertarik dan curiga, semakin banyak aku mencari tahu, dan semakin aku mencari tahu, semakin aku menemukan fakta-fakta baru. Melihat keadaan sekarang, kondisi Jaehwan sunbae sangat berbeda. Dia sehat, bisa berlari cepat, seorang yang aktif dan banyak bicara. Jika aku tak curiga padanya, mungkin aku tak akan sampai berpikir sejauh ini. Mungkin aku tak akan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Jaehwan sunbae sebenarnya adalah Kim Hyujong."

Semua orang terpana, terutama tuan Taedong dan Taehyun. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tuan Taedong mencoba memastikan.

Seonho menatap ke arah Jaehwan yang terdiam dengan wajah datar. "Tuan Taedong tak tahu identitasmu sunbae, kenapa menyembunyikannya?"

Jaehwan terdiam, mata dinginnya menatap tuan Taedong tanpa minat,"Karena kupikir dia melindungi seorang pembunuh."

Mata tuan Taedong melebar terkejut. Jadi Jaehwan sungguh-sungguh keponakannya?

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Hyujong? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak kau kabur dari rumah sakit," ujarnya dengan emosi tertahan.

"Aku mendengarmu memanggil orang yang kau telfon dengan nama Eunsung, kau menyembunyikannya paman, kau menyembunyikan pembunuh keluargaku, bagaimana aku masih bisa menganggapmu paman? Tentu saja aku pergi diam-diam saat perawat bayaranmu ke kamar mandi. Kuambil uang di dompetnya dan pergi kabur ke rumah nenek di Jellayo. Kusuruh nenek untuk menyembunyikanku dan berpura-pura khawatir saat kau menanyakan keberadaanku."

"Saat SMP kelas dua, nenek mengirimku ke Amerika pada putri temannya untuk operasi jantung. Operasi itu akhirnya berjalan baik dan hidupku tidak lagi bergantung pada rumah sakit. Aku bebas dan kembali ke korea saat SMA. Meski jantung ini terasa baru, tapi luka di sini,"Jaehwan menyentuh dada kirinya, "Luka di sini tak bisa ikut hilang," nada suaranya bergetar kecil menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

"Liburan kali ini aku memilih pergi ke Ulleungdo dengan sengaja, aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau melindungi pembunuh itu. Selama di sini aku bertanya-tanya dimana kau menyembunyikan Eunsung atau siapa identitas Eunsung yang baru. Tapi sungguh aku tak menyangka orang itu adalah Taehyun. Jika aku mendengar ceritamu soal anak angkat kakek aku pasti langsung tahu bahwa Taehyun adalah Eunsung. Tapi sayangnya aku dibuat tidur oleh seseorang hingga melewatkan bagian penting itu."

"Kau tahu aku bukan pembunuh Hyujong, kau tahu itu sekarang," ujar Taehyun lirih.

"Ya, sekarang aku tahu, tapi kebencianku 8 tahun ini tak bisa hilang begitu saja," ujar Jaehwan dingin. "Tapi aku juga tahu kau menderita terlalu banyak, kaulah yang paling menderita dalam hal ini paman," lanjutnya sambil menatap Taehyun dengan tatapan simpati.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu Donghyuk pelakunya Seonho?"tanya Tuan Taedong.

"Kenyataan bahwa brankas yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja menunjukkan bahwa pelaku perampokana adalah orang yang juga biasa di rumah itu. Melihat bahwa tuan Taedong mau menyembunyikan Eunsung, pasti dia punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Alasan pertama , karena dia tak bersalah, alasan kedua karena Eunsung adalah keluarganya.

"Aku membayangkan dalam imajinasiku, bahwa alasan pertamalah yang benar. Lalu aku melihat seorang pelayan yang menjadi kaya setelah tuannya dirampok. Mobil mahal yang mereka tumpangi saat berkunjung kemarin itu sangat mahal. Dari mana mereka bisa sesukses itu? Ternyata bisnis mereka dibantu oleh tuan Taedong dengan modal yang kata mereka dari warisan neneknya di gangwoon-do. Sungguhkah demikian? Maka kusuruh Euiwoong untuk mencari informasi itu. Setelah dilacak, keluarga mereka sebenarnya kalangan biasa saja. Bahkan cenderung di garis ekonomi bawah. Lalu warisan mana yang mereka maksud?"

"Malam saat kejadian perampokan itu, seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang. Waktu aku sadar aku melihat semua orang sudah mati, aku kacau dan langsung berlari ke penginapan paman. Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya dengan kalut. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain memohon padanya untuk menyembunyikanku," ujar tuan Taehyun sambil meninju tiang kayu di sebelahnya. Tak peduli tangannya memerah sakit.

"Dan soal Guanlin?"tanya Woojin. Rasa penasaran terbesarnya belum terjawab sejak tadi.

"Tuan Taedong dan istri tuan Donghyuk mengatakan tak ada orang seaneh yang kudiskripsikan di sekitar sini. Lagi pula jika memang ada orang aneh seperti itu sejak dulu di sini pasti sudah masuk koran lokal, orang aneh itu sendiri yang bilang hal sekecil apapun bahkan hal tak penting bisa langsung masuk koran lokal di pulau ini," jawab Seonho sambil menatap Guanlin tajam.

"Tapi kenapa orang itu muncul saat rombonganku datang? Mungkinkah laki-laki aneh itu sebenarnya salah satu dari rombongan sekolahku? Aku mulai curiga dan teringat pada sunbae klub yang sangat pandai berakting. Untuk memastikannya, aku dan Euiwoong sengaja menghilang dan Daehwi memanfaatkan kesempatan saat semua orang mencari kami untuk menggeledah tas mereka berdua. Seperti dugaanku, pakaian kumal ini ditemukan di tas Guanlin hyung. Sungguh aku tak menyangka kalian mempermainkan kami dengan cara seperti itu, jadi kami ganti mempermainkan kalian."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis, "Teori yang hebat Seonho."

"Caramu mempermainkan kami, aku tak bisa terima itu hyung," jawab Seonho dingin.

"Bukankah seru?"

Sejak tadi Euiwoong meremat tangan saking kesalnya, "SERU KAU BILANG? ADIKMU ITU MEMUKULKU."  
BUGGHHHH !

Satu tinju keras mengenai pipi Guanlin hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Semua orang terkejut, tapi Euiwoong yang paling terkejut. Tangannya sudah hampir melayang ke wajah Guanlin, tapi seseorang mendahuluinya dengan amarah berapi-api.

"Kau brengsek Guan," ujar Haknyeon dengan amarah tertahan.

Guanlin menyentuh pipinya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Sudah kubilang akan kupastikan kau memukul pelakunya kan."

Haknyeon semakin mengeratkan tinjunya dan hampir melayangkan tinju itu lagi jika Woojin tak menahan tangannya.

"Kau bisa melukainya Yeon."

"Dia mempermainkan kita seperti orang bodoh dan kau masih membelanya?"

"Aku tak membelanya, tapi bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu memukulnya."

"Kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri memukulku setiap kali aku berbuat ulah tapi tak ingin aku memukulnya saat dia mempermainkan kita seperti orang bodoh? Begitu?" tanya Haknyeon geram.

"Dengarkan aku..."

"Jadi begini caramu menjadi hyung?" Haknyeon berdecih pelan,sembari menatap sinis.

"Kubilang dengarkan Yeon..."

"Cih,...kau bahkan masih menyuruhku mendengarkanmu?"

"KUBILANG DENGARKAN !" bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar, tangannya menampar pipi Guanlin dan Jinyoung bergantian.

Haknyeon sempat terpana dengan perbuatan Woojin. Woojin menampar mereka berdua? Dia benar-benar melakukannya?

"Kubilang dengarkan aku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu memukulnya. Aku yang harusnya melakukan itu ! AKU YANG HARUSNYA MEMUKULNYA KARENA AKU YANG PALING MERASA DIBODOHI DI SINI ! PUAS KAU?" teriak Woojin dengan nafas naik turun karena emosi.

Euiwoong menatap drama keluarga di depannya dengan perasaan bingung, jujur ia tak berekspektasi reaksi Woojin akan sampai seperti ini.

"Masih beranggapan semua ini seru?" tanya Seonho dengan wajah datarnya.

Guanlin mengangkat wajahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tak nampak tertekan dengan situasi ini. Dia tetap Guanlin yang tenang seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Guanlin membantu Jinyoung berdiri lalu menyentuh pipi kanan adiknya itu.

"Woojin menampar dengan serius, pasti sakit sekali, maafkan aku," ujarnya. Tapi Jinyoung tak menanggapi dan tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Kadang Seonho sempat berpikir Jinyoung itu hampir tak ada bedanya dengan robot.

"Jadi, kurasa semua masalah sudah selesai, Aku akan menelepon polisi untuk menangkap Donghyuk dan istrinya, kalian semua bubarlah. Setengah jam lagi datanglah ke ruang santai dan kita minum teh bersama. Semua kekacauan ini pasti sangat memusingkan, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya," kata tuan Taedong. Matanya lalu mengarah pada Jaehwan sunbae yang masih berdiri membatu.

"Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya Jae," usai mengatakannya, tuan Taedong langsung masuk ke dalam.

Jaehwan terdiam beberapa saat, sepintas nampak ragu, tapi kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berjalan ikut masuk ke dalam menyusul tuan Taedong.

"Sepertinya semuanya berakhir baik," ujar Hyungseob.

Jihoon menghela nafas lega. Semua misteri ini akhirnya berhasil pada ujung penyelesaian. Ia menatap Jinyoung yang masih berdiri kaku di samping Guanlin. Bagaimana bisa anak itu terlibat dalam hal seperti ini? apa karena paksaan Guanlin? Entahlah, Jinyoung terlalu sukar dipahami. Memahami sisi luarnya saja rasanya sudah berhadapan dengan ujian sastra, serba abstrak.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan rencana gila ini hyung?" tanya Seonho.

Guanlin menatap Seonho yang ternyata berjalan ke arahnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu dari awal kebenaran kasus keluarga Seunjong, lalu kenapa tidak kau ungkap sendiri ke publik."

"Salah besar kalau kau menganggap aku sudah tahu kebenarannya dari awal. Aku hanya tahu fakta-fakta mencurigakan tentang kasus kim. Selama aku memancingmu dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang kutahu, aku juga mencari jawabannya sendiri Seonho."

"Tapi kau tetap tahu kebenarannya lebih dulu dari aku kan."

Guanlin menggeleng kecil, "Kita punya kesimpulan yang berbeda mengenai hasil akhirnya. Kupikir tuan Taedong bekerja sama dengan kedua pembantunya itu untuk melenyapkan hyungnya, tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset."

"Dugaanku tentang suatu hal juga meleset hyung."

"Soal?"

"Kupikir kau dan Jinyoung yang paling tak suka membuat masalah, nyatanya kalian bahkan lebih berbahaya." Tatapan Seonho mengarah persis ke bola mata Guanlin.

Sudut bibir kanan Guanlin sedikit tertarik ke atas, meski sedikit Seonho tahu Guanlin sedang mengejeknya, "Jangan melihatku sebperti monster yang harus dienyahkan Seonho."

"Mungkin saja kan di dalam dirimu kau memang monster,"jawab Seonho dingin namun penuh kejujuran. Setelah melayangkan tatapan sinis sekilas Seonho berbalik dan masuk ke penginapan.

"Tunggu ho...," seru Euiwoong dan langsung mengikuti Seonho masuk.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing Guan," ujar Woojin.

Guanlin menoleh, "Terima saja sakit kepalamu itu dan diamlah, kalau kau terus mengomel kepalamu itu akan tambah sakit kan."

"KAU... Arrgghhhhh..." Haknyeon mengacak rambutnya kesal, dia sangat ingin memukul Guanlin tapi Woojin pasti tak akan mengijinkannya.

"Kau sudah mengambil jatah memukulmu Haknyeon hyung, tidak ada jatah memukul lagi," ujar Guanlin dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Ditatap seperti itu, mata Haknyeon sekilas berkilat merah, emosinya kembali memuncak. Kedua tangannya menggengam erat mengumpulkan kekuatan. Merasakan aura yang semakin tak enak antara Guanlin dan Haknyeon, Woojin langsung berusaha menengahi. Pertengkaran Woojin dan Haknyeon mungkin hal yang biasa, tapi antara Haknyeon dan Guanlin bukanlah hal yang lumrah terjadi. Jujur Woojin agak cemas.

Sebelum tinju Haknyeon terangkat, Woojin langsung menggengam tangan itu dan berujar, "Kalian berdua sudahlah, bubar sekarang !"perintah Woojin.

Guanlin langsung membungkuk sedikit pada Woojin sebagai tanda pamit, lalu masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Haknyeon membuang nafas keras, menyalurkan kekesalannya. "Kadang aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya, yang seperti bos, tatapan apa itu tadi? Dia mengintimidasiku? Cih," Haknyeon berdecih.

"Kau tahu benar keluarga Lai memang seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga jangan terpancing emosi. Kau lebih tua darinya."

Haknyeon menatap Woojin kesal, "Hanya beberapa bulan, ingat itu," dengan sedikit menghentak Haknyeon langsung berjalan pergi, melewati pagar penginapan, dan berbelok ke kanan. Entah mau kemana dia.

Woojin menghela nafas keras.

"Menjadi keluarga park itu susah ya hyung," kata Samuel sambil menepuk bahu Woojin.

"Sejauh ini aku bisa mengatasi kalian semua," jawab Woojin. Ya sejauh ini," lanjutnya lemas.

"Semangat lah hyung, kau itu hyung terbaik," hibur Samuel dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau mengejekku? Woojin tersenyum kecil. "Keluarga Kim memang orang yang menyenangkan, pantas saja kau bisa membuat Daehwi merasa nyaman dengan mudah."

"Karena aku seorang Kim," jawab Samuel dengan cengiran lebar.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, APA INI? WKWKWKWK ...

bagiamana? Jadi kasusnya sudah terpecahkan. Gimana pendapat kalian?

Nantikan next-next kasus ya...  
Soal keluarga-keluarga mereka, ya nanti deh dijelasin di saat yang tepat.  
Momen-momennya kurang? Oke, memang. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

Untuk next kasus (bukan next chap), butuh saran dari kalian. Sedikit curhat, author akhir2 ini lagi kesengsem sama markjin got7, tp author juga suka dongpaca.

Untuk next kasus kira2 pakek markjin atau dongpaca untuk jadi bagian cast? Silahkan kasih saran ya.

Jangan lupa Vomment ya

_Salam Author_


	16. Para Keluarga

'

'

'

Woojin membuka pintu perlahan, kepalanya melongok ke dalam dan menemukan Guanlin duduk diam di kursi kayu. Di tempat tidur, Jinyoung menselonjorkan kakinya sambil membaca buku tebal seukuran A5.

Woojin menutup pintu lalu mendekat ke kursi kayu, "Besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul, kau mau mendekam di kamar saja?"

Guanlin menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap hiasan dinding, "Pergilah ke ruang santai, semua orang menunggumu."

"Kau dan Jinyoung juga ditunggu."

Guanlin memejamkan matanya, "Pergilah."

"Kau tak akan mendengarkanku?"

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu hyung," jawabnya masih dengan memejamkan mata.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah."

Guanlin membuka matanya dan menatap Woojin jengah, "Pergilah."

"Kau tak ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan Haknyeon ? kau tak ingin berdamai? Dia sangat marah."

"Karena aku hampir mencelakai Euiwoong?"

Woojin mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak melihat matanya? Sinar mata itu..., " Guanlin menatap Woojin lekat-lekat.

Woojin menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang."

"Kau tak bisa mengabaikan itu suatu hari nanti hyung."

"Sudahlah Guan, aku hanya tak ingin kalian seperti ini," Woojin menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, "Sejujurnya aku juga masih sangat penasaran kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Guanlin membuka matanya perlahan, jari-jarinya yang panjang mencengkram pegangan kursi lebih erat, "Bermain-main," jawabnya tanpa beban, "Kalau kupikir-kupikir bisa juga untuk referensi ide naskah pementasan festival musim panas."

"Kau serius?"

Guanlin menoleh, menatap Woojin yakin, "Kau mencuri soal ujian untuk bermain-main juga kan hyung, jadi aku bermain-main dengan caraku sendiri."

"Secara tak langsung kau berkompetisi dengan Seonho untuk memecahkan kasus ini? kau sendiri yang bilang meski memberinya petunjuk tapi di saat bersamaan kau juga mencari kebenarannya."

Guanlin hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Woojin menoleh ke Jinyoung yang masih setia dengan buku bacaanya, "Dan kenapa Jinyoung mau terlibat? Kau memaksanya?"

Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menaruh bukunya di paha, dan berujar dingin, "Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana mereka bisa menggunakan otak mereka."

Woojin menatap Jinyoung dan Guanlin bergantian, kemudian dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak tahu kalian bisa sekompak ini."

"Dia adik kandungku, wajar kan kalau pemikiran kami sama," ujar Guanlin santai.

Baru saja Woojin akan menjawab, seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar, "Hyungseob mencarimu, dia sedang di ruang santai dengan yang lain,"ujar Haknyeon datar. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu.

Tanpa sengaja Guanlin bersitatap dengan Haknyeon. Sinar mata Haknyeon begitu dingin dan Guanlin membalas dengan sama dinginnya. Aura permusuhan diantara keduanya terasa semakin suram. Saling tatap itu tak berlangsung lama, dan Haknyeon lah yang pertama kali memutus tatapan,"Cepat pergilah dari sini jin, bicara dengan batu hanya membuang-buang waktu,"Haknyeon menutup pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum.

Sekali lagi Woojin membuang nafas keras, "Aku akan pergi, kau menyusullah." Woojin berjalan pergi setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu Guanlin. Ketika dia membuka pintu, ia sedikit tersentak karena ternyata Samuel berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku baru saja akan mengetuk," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Guanlin dan Jinyoung di dalam jika kau ingin bicara dengannya."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara dengan hyung."

Woojin mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan isyarat dagu ia menyuruh Samuel pergi ke tempat lain dengannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di teras belakang dan duduk menghadap kebun sayur.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Soal Haknyeon dan Guanlin hyung."

Woojin sudah menduga hal ini, "Apa pendapatmu?"

"Apa hyung marah dengan Guanlin hyung?"

"Siapa yang tak merasa kesal dibodohi seperti itu, Hyungseob bahkan sampai menghajarku dan sejujurnya permainanya itu memang keterlaluan, dia sampai melukai Daehwi dan Euiwoong."

"Ya, tindakannya memang agak keterlaluan, tapi sejujurnya, aku tak pernah melihat Haknyeon hyung semarah ini setelah peristiwa 300 tahun yang lalu."

Woojin menahan nafas mengingat lagi peristiwa yang dibicarakan Samuel. Peristiwa yang mengubah seluruh hidup mereka. Menjadikan mereka mahkluk yang berbeda.

"Mungkinkah perselisihan keluarga mereka di masa lalu juga memicu kemarahannya jadi lebih besar?"

"Aku tak yakin soal itu, meski keluarga mereka berselisih tapi Guanlin dan Haknyeon punya pandangan berbeda dengan keluarganya sejak awal, buktinya kita dulu selalu main bersama kan. Bahkan Haknyeon yang mengajak Guanlin bergabung dengan kita bertiga lebih dulu. Kurasa pertengkaran kali ini lebih karena karakteristik mereka, kau tahu kan keluarga Lai terkenal agak angkuh, dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kelas bangsawan mereka, sementara keluarga Joo yang satu-satunya kelas kesatria, terkenal suka memberontak dan pengabdi yang setia."

"Lalu?"

"Dua keluarga ini keluarga yang paling keras kepala dan berharga diri tinggi, ayah Guanlin dan Haknyeon jelas-jelas saling membenci, mungkin kepala keluarga Lai tak begitu menunjukkan sikap anti-nya karena keluarga mereka memang politisi yang terkenal punya banyak muka, tapi ayah Haknyeon tipikal yang bertolak belakang, dia tipikal yang berapi-api, dan sangat terus terang saat menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan pendapat kepala keluarga Lai. Ayahku sampai harus berusaha extra untuk mendamaikan mereka."

"Sejujurnya aku masih kurang begitu paham dengan sistem keluarga yang ada waktu itu," kata Samuel, "Sejak kecil aku besar di keluarga ibu, rumah kami lokasinya terpisah dari kompleks rumah-rumah bangsawan, jadi aku jarang berinteraksi dengan keluarga lain sebelum pindah ke rumah Haknyeon hyung. Ibu tak pernah menjelaskan secara detail dan aku hanya tahu sedikit mengenai para keluarga saat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak bangsawan lain di sekolah. Setelah pindah ke rumah keluarga Joo pun, setiap akhir pekan ibu selalu mengajakku mengunjungi nenek & kakek di rumah lama, jadi aku kurang familiar dengan lingkungan keluarga ayah."

Woojin mengangguk mengerti, memang Samuel merupakan pendatang baru di keluarga Joo. Ibunya menikah dengan ayah Haknyeon saat usianya sudah 11 tahun, tapi setiap akhir pekan Samuel pergi ke keluarga ibunya, keluarga Kim.

"Kau pasti tahu kan di wilayah kita dulu ada banyak keluarga yang berkuasa, namun semua keluarga itu dipimpin keluarga Lee, ibarat negara bisa dibilang keluarga Lee itu adalah keluarga presiden. Mereka berada di kasta tertinggi, sementara itu dibawahnya ada kasta bangsawan, kasta ksatria, dan kasta rakyat biasa. Sebenarnya ada lebih dari 5 keluarga bangsawan, tapi keluarga bangsawan yang paling mendominasi di masa itu ada keluarga Lai, Park, dan Kim. Kasta bangsawan dan Ksatria berada di level yang sama, dan keluarga Joo adalah satu-satunya keluarga dari kasta ksatria."

"Kasta Ksatria di sini memiliki semacam keistimewaan, kasta ini memimpin masalah pertahanan wilayah. Berbeda dengan kasta bangsawan yang berfokus pada masalah politik dan perdagangan. Di bidang politik sendiri, meski selalu ada forum diskusi dalam setiap pengambilan keputusan, tapi keluarga Lai memang yang paling ahli dalam bidang ini. Mereka cerdas, diplomat yang hebat, dan pembangun strategi yang handal. Sementara keluargaku lebih berfokus pada urusan pembangunan wilayah," ujar Woojin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku ingat, ayahku sering bilang, mengawasi semua pekerja dan membuat rancangan pembagunan itu sulit, para pekerja itu punya masalah pribadi yang seringkali terbawa saat bekerja, ayahku bahkan sering menjadi tempat konseling mereka di luar jam kerja. Mungkin asal mula munculnya profesi konseling di masa sekarang karena ayahku dulu," ujar Woojin dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukankah keluarga hyung juga mengurus pendidikan seluruh anak-anak bangsawan?"

Woojin mengangguk, "Ayahku juga mengurus pendidikan anak-anak bangsawan, awalnya itu masuk tugas keluarga Lee, tapi tuan Lee kemudian memasrahkan tanggung jawab itu pada keluargaku."

"Tuan Park dan tuan Lee memang kelihatan dekat, aku tak heran sih," ujar Samuel.

Woojin mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi memang sejak dulu keturunan kakek terkenal dengan sikap bijaknya. Kau bisa mengecualikan itu untuk aku."

Samuel tersenyum kecil mendengar ungkapan Woojin, Jelas-jelas Woojin mewarisi sifat yang sama dengan ayah dan kakeknya, kenapa harus dikecualikan?

"Aku juga jadi ingat, waktu masih hidup ayah sering sekali pulang sambil membawa setumpuk kertas dan buku. Saat kutanya kertas apa itu, dia hanya menjawab, 'Ini hanya kertas-kertas yang akan membuatmu pusing'."

Woojn terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja pusing, aku yakin itu buku-buku keuangan, keluargamu itu sangat kaya Sam, bahkan yang terkaya di antara para bangsawan. Kau tahu, ayahmu menyuplai barang di setiap pasar hampir sebanyak 50%."

Samuel menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya, merasa agak aneh dengan kalimat Woojin, dia sama sekali tak berpikir begitu.

Woojin meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Samuel sambil tersenyum tipis, "Keluargamu, adalah keluarga yang menyenangkan, kalian punya pemikiran yang terbuka, santai, dan mudah diajak negosiasi. Saat ayahmu masih hidup, jika ayahku bertengkar dengan sahabatnya, tuan Joo, dia pasti akan pergi ke rumahmu dan minum teh dengan tuan Kim."

"Kebiasaan mereka bahkan menurun juga pada kita," ucap Samuel dan hanya diangguki oleh Woojin.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali menjadi bagian keluarga Joo? Apa berat?"

Samuel menggeleng, "Tuan Joo orang baik, dia benar-benar pria bertanggung jawab dan Haknyeon hyung juga menerimaku. Meski awalnya Haknyeon hyung tampak menjaga jarak, tapi lama-lama dia semakin mengakrabkan diri, dia hyung yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau tahu, Haknyeon sempat cerita padaku, dia tak suka denganmu, sangat benci ibumu, dia tak ingin ada orang baru masuk dalam hidup keluarganya, itu perasaan biasa yang dimiliki anak-anak setelah kehilangan salah satu orang tua, tapi dia ingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak, karena itu Haknyeon berusaha bersikap baik denganmu."

Samuel mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "Kupikir dia menerimaku dari awal," ucapnya terkejut. Sungguh dia tak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Awalnya mungkin hanya karena tanggung jawab dan rasa hormat pada ayahnya, tapi lama-lama dia bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya. Haknyeon kehilangan ibunya saat usia 10 tahun, di usia yang hampir sama denganmu saat kehilangan ayah, perasaan itu yang membuat koneksi diantara kalian lebih kuat. Pada akhirnya setelah lama tak berbicara pribadi dengannya, di suatu sore dia mengatakan dengan cengiran khas, "Rasanya sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya, dia sering berbuat ceroboh."

Samuel tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ibunya memilih tuan Joo sebagai pengganti ayahnya dulu.

"Guanlin dan Jinyoung..., aku menyukai mereka sejak pertemuan pertama di rumah keluarga Lai, meski pendiam tapi mereka cukup ramah. Sebenarnya banyak keluarga lain yang kurang menyukai sikap keluarganya, Guanlin memahami hal itu, karena itu dia bersikap sedikit berbeda dari ayahnya. Dia lebih berpikiran terbuka dan bahkan mau meminta maaf. Kau tahu..., kata maaf itu sebenarnya hampir anti keluar dari mulut keluarganya. Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi. Paling ayahnya hanya pernah mengucap kata maaf pada tuan Lee," ucap Woojin mengingat-ingat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Guanlin.

"Guanlin hyung tak ditegur ayahnya? Sikapnya kan agak menyimpang dengan prinsip keluarganya," ujar Samuel.

"Waktu aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, tepat setelah ia mendapat teguran, aku menanyakan hal itu, tapi Guanlin hanya menjawab santai, 'Itu sudah makananku sehari-hari hyung, aku sudah biasa kenyang dengan ceramah singkat ayah,'."

Samuel mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Kadang aku berpikir Guanlin hyung sebenarnya sangat keren, sikapnya benar-benar menunjukkan bangsawan muda berkelas yang baik."

Woojin tersenyum, "Dia dan Jinyoung memang pemuda yang berkelas, sikap itu sudah mendarah daging dalam diri mereka."

Samuel menghela nafas pelan, ia menundukkan kepala, menatap gundukan tanah berisi biji-biji sayuran, "Kita mengalami banyak hal sekali setelah peristiwa itu hyung," ujar Samuel.

Woojin mengerti peristiwa apa yang dimaksud Samuel, dalam sepersekian detik tatapannya meredup,"Ya, sangat banyak," jawab Woojin.

"Tapi kau yang membuat kita tetap bersama, kau sudah menjadi hyung yang baik selama ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi hyung punya ide bagaimana membuat mereka damai lagi?" tanya Samuel.

"Itu tidak perlu," suara itu memaksa Woojin dan Samuel menoleh. Keduanya terkejut melihat Guanlin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya, tidak perlu berusaha mendamaikan."

Beberapa detik Woojin terdiam, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti, "Kurasa dia di ruang santai."

Guanlin mengangguk, ia berbalik hendak pergi, tapi sebelum melangkah dia menoleh lagi, "Kau tak ikut pergi?"

"Kami berdua akan menyusul."

Guanlin tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung melangkah pergi begitu saja. Perasaan lega memenuhi rongga dada Woojin hingga tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kubilang juga apa, Guanlin hyung itu keren,"kata Samuel.

"Sebaiknya Haknyeon tak mendengar itu atau handphonemu akan di hack."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Ketika Woojin masuk dengan Samuel ke ruang santai, tampak Haknyeon dan Guanlin sedang berbicara. Raut kemarahan di wajah Haknyeon sudah hilang tak berbekas dan Guanlin terlihat santai.

"Begini terlihat lebih baik," ucap Woojin.

"Kalau dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, akan kubuat dia menyesalinya," ujar Haknyeon sambil melirik Guanlin.

"Sayangnya aku tak akan melakukan hal yang kusesali," jawab Guanlin tenang.

Samuel duduk di sebelah Jinyoung lalu dengan antusias dia berkata,"Ngomong-ngomong di hari terakhir ini apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita belum sempat menikmati Ulleungdo karena kekacauan kemarin."

"Mungkin geng Hyungseob punya ide," jawab Haknyeon.

"Mereka sepertinya masih marah hyung."

"Tentu, siapa yang tak marah dipukul dengan kayu dan didorong ke jurang," jawab Haknyeon sarkas.

Guanlin yang disindir hanya menangapinya dengan tenang, sama sekali tak nampak tersinggung. Woojin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, meski dalam hati ia mengumpat, "Shut up that shit mouth plis, you can burn situation again Joo."

"Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf lagi dengan mereka hyung," saran Samuel.

"Itu pasti, itu sudah tanggung jawabnya, memangnya mau menunggu mereka memaafkan dengan sendirinya? Kalau aku jadi mereka, jelas aku tak akan sudi," lagi-lagi Haknyeon bicara sarkas dan Woojin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau tak perlu cemas soal itu," jawab Guanlin, "Seonho~ya...," di saat yang tepat, Seonho melintas di depan mereka sehingga Guanlin langsung memanggilnya.

Seonho berhenti, wajahnya menatap Guanlin datar tanpa minat. Guanlin bangkit dari kursi dan mendekat, ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berucap, "Sekali lagi aku dan Jinyoung minta maaf."

Perlahan Guanlin menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Seonho masih dengan wajah datarnya berujar, "Untuk kesalahanmu, kau membungkuk kurang dalam hyung."

Haknyeon tertawa tertahan mendengar ucapan Seonho yang bernada merendahkan, sementara Woojin dan Samuel mengerutkan kening bersamaan. Mereka tak salah dengar kan? Jika Seonho tahu seorang Lai mau membungkuk dan meminta maaf sudah merupakan fenomena langka, apa dia masih akan menyuruh Guanlin membungkuk lebih dalam?

"Setidaknya harus 90 derajat," lanjut Seonho.

Ekspresi Guanlin sudah sedatar tembok sejak kalimat pertama, tatapannya seolah berkata, kau serius? Tapi Seonho menjawabnya dengan melipat kedua tangan.

"Membungkuk sebenarnya bukan harga yang sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan hyung, tapi aku tak punya ide apa yang harus kau lakukan agar kami benar-benar mau memaafkanmu, jadi kurasa sekarang kau hanya perlu membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk menunjukkan penyesalanmu."

Apa Seonho bilang tadi? Harga yang tak sebanding? Woojin melihat Haknyeon membuang muka sambil menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tawa. Sejujurnya Woojin juga tak tahan untuk terkekeh, tapi ia sebisa mungkin berusaha menunjukkan wajah -pandainya Guanlin bersikap tenang, tetap saja saat ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan muak di wajahnya.

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari Guanlin hingga Seonho jengah, saat dia akan pergi, tiba-tiba Guanlin membungkuk 90 derajat sambil mengatakan,"Maafkan sikapku dan adikku."

Guanlin menegakkan badan agak cepat, dan mendapati Seonho mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya aku juga berterima kasih karena telah memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk padaku, aku akan membujuk yang lain untuk memaafkanmu."

Guanlin tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Haknyeon tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya setelah Seonho bergabung dengan gengnya, ia terkekeh kecil sambil tangan kanannya menutupi mulut.

Guanlin kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan wajah tenang, Ia duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Bukankah tadi seseorang mengatakan aku tak akan melakukan hal yang kusesali," celetuk Haknyeon, "Tapi kulihat barusan dia membungkuk sebagai tanda menyesal."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan selalu mengingat itu, sampai kapanpun."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Tuan Taedong menyelenggarakan pesta barbeque di halaman depan sebagai pesta perpisahan sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul esok pagi. Sejak tadi Euiwoong terus nyemil sana-sini. Hyungseob sampai geleng-geleng kepala, anak itu makin lama porsi makannya makin banyak,pantas saja pipinya tambah chubby. Tapi herannya berat badannya tetap stabil.

"Besok kita sudah kembali ke Seoul, aku tak sabar ingin cepat pulang,"ujar Daehwi sambil menyumpit daging ke dalam mulut.

"Apa yang mau kita lakukan setelah di Seoul? Liburan masih lama."

"Mungkin aku akan memelihara bunga," ujar Hyungseob.

Daehwi hampir tersedak, "Kau bisa membuat semua bunga itu mati sebelum kuncup hyung."

Hyungseob memukul kepala Daehwi dengan sendok, ia tadi hanya bercanda, tapi Daehwi mengatakan seolah ia tangan perusak.

Euiwoong baru selesai melahap sepiring daging, ia haus dan hendak mengambil minum, tapi baru dua langkah bahunya menabrak seseorang, sialnya orang itu bawa air minum dan airnya tumpah ke bajunya.

Euiwoong sudah mendesah pelan, sebenarnya dia tak begitu marah karena yang tumpah hanya air putih dan cuacanya tidak sedang dingin jadi dia bisa menunggu bajunya kering sendiri, tapi begitu melihat siapa yang barusan menabraknya matanya melotot.

"Kau lagi."

Haknyeon berdiri dengan cengiran lebar, "Maaf, aku bermaksud memberikan air itu padamu tadi." Cengiran itu..., jelas sekali dia sengaja.

"Ya, kau sudah memberinya padaku, lalu sekarang apa?" ujar Euiwoong sinis.

"Tidak ada, aku akan pergi sekarang," Haknyeon tersenyum mengejek, membuat Euiwoong jengkel.

Ketika Haknyeo berjalan melewatinya, Euiwoong menendang kakinya hingga Haknyeon tersungkur ke tanah. Daehwi terkekeh kecil melihat posisi jatuh Haknyeon yang memalukan.

"Selamat malam sunbae," ujar Euiwoong lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum licik.

Jihoon mendesah kecil melihat kelakuan Euiwoong dan Haknyeon yang selalu seperti kucing dan Jihoon bahkan berani bertaruh jika Haknyeon tiba-tiba berhenti menganggu Euiwoong, anak itu akan banyak termanggu seharian. Jihoon berdiri, niatnya ingin ke kamar kecil tapi Jihoon tak pamit pada siapapun. Di lorong menuju kamar mandi, ia melewati teras belakang dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Jinyoung yang duduk bersandar pada tiang.

"Sedang apa kau?"tanya Jihoon.

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada langit malam, "Melamun."

"Kenapa tak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Nanti saja."

Jinyoung mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, "Masih merasa tak enak karena kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang kusesali."

"Sejujurnya aku juga tak mengharapkanmu menyesal sih, meski kau dan Guanlin melakukan dengan cara aneh yang keterlaluan, tapi kalian sudah membantu misteri kasus keluarga Kim terbongkar. Sakit yang dirasakan Daehwi dan Euiwoong tak ada apa-apanya dengan sakit yang dialami keluarga Kim, semua kebenaran itu sangat penting untuk mereka, jadi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu lebih lama."

"Lucu mendengarmu mengatakan itu sunbae, seolah tak apa aku membunuh adik-adikmu asal kasus keluarga Kim terbongkar."

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan itu," jawab Jihoon santai.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Bahkan kalau kau monster sekalipun aku akan tetap membunuhmu jika kau mencelakai adik-adikku," Jihoon masih berbicara dengan nada santai.

Jinyoung menyeringai kecil, "Bukankah kau mau ke kamar mandi, pergilah."

"Ohhhh...kau mengusirku, kurang ajar sekali."

"Pergilah sunbae, sebelum kau mengompol di sini, apa aku kurang sopan?"

Jihoon menarik sudut bibir kananya ke atas,"Aku tak tahu kalau sikapmu ternyata sangat mirip dengan Guanlin, kupikir kau tak akan bicara sebanyak ini."

"Akan jadi pertanyaan kalau sikapku mirip Woojin hyung."

Jihoon berdiri lalu mengusap kepala Jinyoung hingga rambutnya berantakan, "Ya..ya...ya, pergilah ke halaman depan dan bersenang-senanglah, Sepertinya Guanlin mencarimu."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, "Perusak...," gumam Jinyoung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri untuk menuju ke halaman depan,"Tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang," gumamnya di lorong.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

TBC...

Hay readers, i am back...

Ini sudah tak jelaskan sedikit mengenai keluarga mereka... Tapi alasan mereka bisa jadi vampire?

Akan dikasih tahu nanti...

Next kasus author putuskan pakai dongpaca...

Sedikit spoiler mungkin akan agak sedikit chessy... wkwkwkwwkwk

Oh ya, dan auhor mungkin akan update setiap hari **KAMIS**... diusahakan...

Semoga kalian masih bertahan baca ini ff... tidak bosan dan menikmati alurnya

Jangan lupa review ya...

_Salam Author_


	17. Pertemuan tak terduga

Kopi pagi ini terasa sangat hangat, uap panas yang mengepul tercium gurih. Seonho meletakkan cangkirnya sebentar lalu mencomot sebuah roti. Hari ini ia makan dengan selai strawberry. Biasanya ibunya selalu menyediakan selai coklat dan membuatkannya segelas susu, tapi kemarin ibunya lupa belanja. Jadilah kopi dan roti berlapis selai kesukaan ibunya sebagai sarapan.

Usai sarapan, Seonho langsung bergegas berangkat setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya. Ia memakai jaket coklat dan syal berwarna cream. Ini bulan Oktober akhir, suhu udara 12 derajat celcius. Daun-daun maple dan gingo berjatuhan tertiup angin. Trotoar penuh serasah dedaunan kuning dan merah. Terlihat sangat indah.

Seonho senang melihat bagaimana daun-daun maple menari-nari di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh diantara serasah dedaunan yang sudah lebih dulu gugur. Di saat bersamaan otaknya membayangkan alunan piano Yiruma ~ Rivers flow in you. Seminggu ini ia sering mendengarkan lagu itu, entah kenapa melodinya langsung mengingatkannya dengan musim gugur. Denting piano menggema di kepalanya dan jajaran pohon-pohon maple dan gingo terus merontokkan helai-helai daun. Ah, suasana yang sangat harmonis.

Tiba-tiba suara pelan deru motor berhenti di sampingnya. Seonho menoleh dan melihat seseorang sedang berusaha melepas helm.

"Guan hyung?" panggilnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Naiklah,"jawab Guanlin.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Masih canggung denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Jalan kaki lebih sehat, bebas polusi" jawab Seonho datar.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Secara tak langsung kau mengkritikku?"

"Kau pintar hyung, kau tahu jelas maksudku."

"Lucu juga kalau aku harus jalan kaki setiap hari sejauh 3,5 km."

"Ada teknologi bernama bus hyung."

"Baiklah..baiklah, hari ini aku mau jalan kaki," Guanlin turun dari motornya dan bersiap untuk menuntun.

Seonho melayangkan tatapan curiga, dengan mata menyipit ia berkata,"Jangan bilang kau mau jalan kaki sambil menuntun motor?"

"Seperti yang kau duga, toh sekolah tinggal beberapa meter," jawab Guanlin santai.

"Kau bisa duluan hyung, tak usah mempersulit dirimu sendiri," kata Seonho masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau mempersulit dirimu dengan berdebat denganku Seonho? Kalau kau tak mendebatku akan lebih cepat kita sampai ke sekolah."

Guanlin mendahului Seonho menuntun motor, sementara Seonho tetap berdiri di tempat, tak habis pikir dengan sikap konyol Guanlin.

"15 menit lagi gerbang ditutup, mau terlambat?" seru Guanlin tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Seonho mendesah pelan, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ransel, lalu berjalan menyusul Guanlin. "Kau tak berangkat dengan saudara-sudaramu hyung?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat naik motor sendiri-sendiri."

"Kupikir kau berangkat dengan Jinyoung."

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Apa setahun ini kau pernah melihatku dan Jinyoung berangkat dalam satu motor?"

Seonho menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa masih berpikir begitu."

"Aneh saja, dia adikmu, tapi kalian tak pernah berangkat bersama. Kadang malah aku melihatnya berangkat dengan Woojin sunbae."

Guanlin tertawa kecil, "Dengan kata lain Woojin lebih pantas jadi kakaknya."

"Kau yang menyimpulkan sendiri, aku tak bicara seperti itu," jawab Seonho santai.

Guanlin tersenyum lembut, tampak deretan giginya yang putih rapi. Sejurus kemudian Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap guguran daun-daun maple dan gingo. Langit tampak biru cerah dengan sedikit awan.

Seonho melirik Guanlin sekilas, tampak laki-laki itu masih tersenyum menatap daun maple. Ah, pantas saja Woojin sunbae sempat terpana melihatnya tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga, senyum itu memang punya magnet. Dia punya senyum yang bagus dan menyenangkan.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"Hey..hey, kau sudah dengar soal pak Kang yang mengundurkan diri?" seru Daehwi heboh.

Seonho memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya tanpa memerhatikan ucapan Daehwi, sementara Hyungseob kelihatan agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa mengundurkan diri ?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Kudengar sih dia mau pindah ke Jepang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku suka caranya mengajar, sangat mudah dicerna," kata Euiwoong.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menanyakan soal ini, saat di Ulleungdo, Kemana saja Jaehwan sunbae sampai baru kembali pukul satu malam?" tanya Daehwi.

"Pergi ke rumah kosong itu," jawab Seonho, "Sebelum masuk ke dalam bus untuk pulang, aku sempat menanyakannya, dia bilang dia memang masuk ke rumah kakekknya, mengenang kenangan pahit."

"Kalau aku sih gak akan mau disuruh masuk rumah itu sendirian malam-malam," kata Daehwi sambil bergidik.

"Memangnya siang hari kau berani?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak."

"Dasar penakut," cibir Euiwoong.

Daehwi tak menggubris cibiran Euiwoong dan lanjut menyumpit mie nya. Bodo amatlah.

"Eh..eh, aku kok tak pernah melihat geng Woojin di kantin ya," ujar Hyungseob.

"Paling juga semedi di perpustakaan," jawab Daehwi asal.

"Memangnya mereka nggak lapar?"

"Ya mungkin mereka bawa bekal hyung."

"Siapa yang masak?"

"Pembantu paling."

"Sok tahu...,"Hyungseob menjitak kepala Daehwi agak keras hingga yang dijitak hampir tersedak karena sedang menyeruput jusnya.

"Mungkin Woojin sunbae yang setiap hari masak, dia yang kelihatan paling mengayomi," kata Euiwoong.

"Belum tentu, Siapa tahu ternyata si koki keluarga itu Haknyeon sunbae," seru Daehwi.

Euiwoong tersenyum remeh, "Orang macam dia mana mungkin bisa masak, tahunya paling cuma komputer dan film porno."

"Cowok lihat film porno wajarlah, Jinyoung yang seperti batu pun pasti juga pernah lihat film porno," jawab Daehwi optimis.

"Sok tahu...," kali ini Euiwoong yang memukul kepala Daehwi dengan sendok.

"What the... ini kepala bukan bantal," cerocos Daehwi tak terima sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Masalahnya Euiwoong memukulnya cukup kuat menggunakan sendok aluminium panjang.

"Bisa jadi Jinyoung yang ternyata jago masak," duga Hyungseob.

Daehwi menggeleng, "Pasti Haknyeon sunbae, meski kelakuannya kadang mirip berandalan sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia tak punya sisi bagus kan."

"Pasti Woojin sunbae, dia yang terlihat paling normal dan waras, jadi pasti dia,"Euiwoong tak kalah ngotot.

"Normal waras?" Jihoon mengerutkan kening.

"Kakak adik diam-diam tukang buat onar, berandalan sekolah, magnae childish, diantara mereka yang kelakuannya paling gak aneh-aneh Woojin sunbae kan?"

"Tapi aku masih yakin Jinyoung yang paling jago masak diantara mereka, " gumam Hyungseob.

Seonho meletakkan sendoknya lalu mengambil jus anggurnya, "Apa pentingnya pembahasan kalian?" ujarnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Soalnya tak ada topik pembahasan lain yang menarik," jawab Daehwi, "Eh, mau taruhan tidak?"

Seonho memutar bola mata malas, dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya, membiarkan teman-temannya sibuk dengan pembahasan yang menurutnya 'sangat tidak penting.'

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Woojin menutup bukunya, lalu menatap empat saudaranya yang sedang menghadap buku masing-masing. Menghadap dalam artian sebenarnya. Haknyeon sedang mendengarkan musik dengan buku yang ia pukul-pukul seolah drum. Jinyoung seperti biasa, benar-benar membaca buku yang ia pegang. Lalu Samuel yang memutar-mutar buku tipis di telunjuknya seolah bola basket dan Guanlin yang sejak 4 menit yang lalu terus memperhatikan deretan buku-buku di rak tanpa mengambil satu buku pun.

"Kau berniat membaca atau hanya melihat-lihat?" tanya Woojin.

Guanlin menoleh, sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu untuknya, "Sebenarnya aku berpikir bagaimana kalau rak-rak ini dipinjam untuk properti panggung klub teater. Ada adegan bagus terbersit di kepalaku," jawabnya ringan.

"Kupikir mendadak kau jadi patung di situ," jawab Woojin.

"Sedikit lagi lucu hyung," ujar Samuel.

Haknyeon tertawa kecil, barusan ia melepaskan headseat dan tanpa sengaja mendengarkan celetukan adiknya.

Sekali lagi Woojin memutar bola mata ke atas, ia sudah biasa diejek mereka.

Tiba-tiba Samuel bangkit dari kursi dengan sedikit melompat, Woojin agak terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dan bertanya-tanya mau apa anak itu karena Samuel berjalan ke arah rak. Ternyata anak itu memergoki dua gadis yang ternyata sedang mengintip mereka dari balik rak.

"Maafkan kami," ujar dua gadis itu sambil menunduk malu. Salah satunya berkaca mata berambut sebahu dan satunya berambut dikucir kuda dengan wajah manis.

"Tak papa nuna, kalian bahkan bisa duduk di sana kalau mau, ini kan tempat umum," jawab Samuel sambil tersenyum.

Dua gadis itu saling berpandangan sebentar lalu si rambut sebahu menjawab, "Sebaiknya kami pergi saja."

Ketika dua gadis itu akan pergi Samuel menahan tangan si kaca mata, membuat kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh terkejut.

"Kau menjatuhkan pulpenmu nuna,"ujar Samuel dengan senyum memikatnya.

Beberapa detik kedua gadis itu diam membatu, begitu sadar ia terlihat seperti patung tak berkedip, gadis berkucir kuda langsung menarik tangan temannya untuk pergi. Gadis berkaca mata itu tapaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar saat temannya menariknya, karena arah pandangannya masih tertuju pada Samuel hingga akhirnya dia berbelok dan pandangannya terhalang rak.

Samuel berbalik, merapikan kerah seragamnya lalu duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau punya bakat perayu,"celetuk Haknyeon.

"Kau juga hyung."

"Setidaknya aku hanya menggoda satu orang."

Samuel meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi, "Aku heran, kenapa tidak ada yang duduk di bagian perpustakaan yang selalu kita tempati, memangnya kita melarang mereka duduk di sini?"

"Siapa yang mau menempati tempat yang biasa di duduki tukang hack, ketua osis, sekretaris, wakil, dan anak kelas satu calon ketua klub dance?" ujar Hakyeon, "Siswa biasa mana yang mau dianggap menganggu tempat orang-orang dengan reputasi seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku sih, akan tetap duduk di manapun tempat yang ku mau, toh kita tak keberatan kalaupun ada orang lain yang duduk di sini," jawab Samuel.

"Siapa yang tahu kita tak keberatan? Masalahnya mereka tak berpikir sepertimu Sam, di mata siswa lain kita ini satu geng yang punya reputasi bagus, tapi mungkin ada juga yang menganggap kita ini geng sok berkuasa. Kau tahu kan, masalah tempat duduk bahkan bisa jadi asal penyebab pembullyan di negeri ini. Kalaupun kita tak masalah, menurutmu bagaimana pandangan siswa-siswa lain? Terutama gadis-gadis tukang gosip yang merasa paling cantik di sekolah ini, akan beredar gosip-gosip kalau mereka melihat ada orang yang duduk dengan kita di sini. Apalagi kalau orang itu perempuan," ujar Haknyeon pajang lebar.

"Well, aku tak paham dengan dunia remaja jaman sekarang."

"Sebenarnya ini tak terlalu berbeda dengan kita dulu, tak ada anak rakyat biasa yang mau duduk di tempat duduk anak bangsawan, hanya saja keadaanya sekarang tak semencolok dulu, anak populer dan siswa biasa, anak bangsawan dan rakyat biasa, bukankah hampir sama," kata Guanlin.

"Sekat-sekat semacam itu, menganggu sekali, bukankah itu jadi membuat salah satu pihak cenderung merendahkan pihak lain,"gerutu Samuel.

Jinyoung menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja," "Harus ada yang direndahkan untuk merasa naik, itu sebabnya orang rendah hati tak pernah merasa tinggi," kata Jinyoung, "Beberapa manusia suka merasa naik, karena itu mereka menciptakan sistem yang bisa merendahkan orang lain."

Samuel menghela nafas pelan, "Kedua gadis tadi menatap kita sudah cukup lama."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu sejak tadi,"kata Guanlin.

"Mereka sering melihat kita diam-diam, fangirl geng kita,"celetuk Haknyeon. "Kira-kira yang paling mereka suka siapa ya diantara kita?"

"Aku sering melihat si rambut kucir kuda tadi melihatku diam-diam," kata Guanlin.

"Woahh... fangirl Guanlin ternyata, kalau yang si rambut sebahu, siapa yang sering melihatnya mengendap-endap?" seru Haknyeon sedikit heboh.

"Nuna berambut sebahu tadi pernah memberiku sekotak pizza saat aku memenangkan salah satu lomba dance."

"Pantas saja kau lembut dengannya, ternyata fans mu," ujar Haknyeon.

"Hyung pikir aku akan marah-marah kalau yang mengintip fansmu," cibir Samuel.

Haknyeon mengedikkan bahu lalu merogoh handphonenya di saku celana. "5 menit lagi bell masuk, mau bolos?" tanyanya sambil melirik Woojin.

"Tidak akan."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

5 deru mesin motor memasuki pekarangan rumah bergantian. Kelimanya kompak berhenti di garasi.

"Kalau pulang bersamaan begini kita jadi seperti geng motor," kata Haknyeon setelah melepas helmnya.

"Kapan-kapan naik sepeda ah, ganti suasana," kata Samuel, "Aku mau naik sepeda butut, kira-kira image keren ku dicibir anak-anak tukang gosip itu tidak ya," gumamnya sambil nyengir.

Haknyeon menjentikkan jarinya, "Ide bagus, patut dicoba."

"Lebih baik dari pada berjalan 3,5 km," gumam Guanlin sambil tersenyum tipis, mengingat percakapannya dengan Seonho tadi pagi.

"Kau bilang apa hyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Sepeda sepertinya lebih baik dari pada bus," jawab Guanlin masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau jadi banyak tersenyum sekarang hyung."

"Kalau begitu kau kapan?"

Jinyoung terdiam.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," perintah Woojin.

Mereka berlima segera turun dari motor dan masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu depan. Haknyeon melepaskan jaketnya lalu melemparkannya ke kursi tamu sembarangan. Ia sudah hendak duduk, tapi sosok yang ia lihat duduk di kursi tunggal membuatnya terkejut. Bukan hanya Haknyeon, tapi Guanlin, Woojin, Samuel, dan Jinyoung juga sama terkejutnya. Mereka berlima sampai membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya Haknyeon berujar geram, "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Sosok itu beangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Haknyeon, "Lama tak bertemu Joo Haknyeon."

Kedua tangan Haknyeon terkepal erat, matanya menatap tajam sosok tinggi tampan dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda," panggil Woojin, "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke rumah ini?"

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil, "Kau tak berubah Woojin, masih saja memanggilku tuan muda setelah peristiwa itu."

"Lee Donghyun," geram Haknyeon.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmati hidup kalian sebagai vampire."

"300 tahun waktu yang cukup untuk kami terbiasa dengan hidup sebagai makhluk malam,"ujar Guanlin, "Bagaimana dengan anda tuan muda? Bahagia dengan pencapaian anda?"

Donghyun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku ke sini hanya untuk tahu bagaimana kabar kalian, bukannya berdebat."

"Seorang Lee Donghyun peduli, cih...," sinis Haknyeon.

"Dan aku terkejut kalian semua tak banyak berubah sejak 300 tahun yang lalu, terutama kau Yeon, sikap terus terangmu masih sama seperti dulu dan sangat mirip tuan Joo."

"Hentikan basa-basi ini, katakan apa maumu," sergah Haknyeon.

Donghyun kembali duduk di kursinya semula, sambil menyilangkan kaki ia menjawab, "Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin tahu kabar kalian, kupikir kalian berpisah sendiri-sendiri, ternyata kalian masih berkumpul sampai sekarang."

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini sambil duduk," kata Woojin sambil melonggarkan dasinya, "Akan kuambilkan minuman."

"Kalian bertahan dengan darah hewan?" tanya Donghyun.

"Tentu."

"Padahal darah manusia lebih enak, kalian pernah mencicipinya? Aku yakin Haknyeon pernah, tapi aku tak yakin Jinyoung pernah mencicipinya."

"Kau...,"

"Kami tak sepertimu yang terus bergantung dengan darah manusia tuan muda," potong Woojin. Sengaja agar Haknyeon tak mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat emosinya sendiri meledak.

Donghyun tersenyum kecil, "Kau punya darah rusa?"

"Agak sulit mendapatkannya, tapi kami punya persediannya."

"Ambilkan untukku Woojin."

Woojin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke dalam mengambil persediaan darah.

"Jadi...," Donghyun menurunkan kakinya lalu mempersilahkan empat orang dihadapannya untuk duduk seolah dialah tuan rumahnya,"Ceritakan pengalaman kalian selama hidup diantara manusia, sepertinya sangat menarik."

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, author up lagi

Author terlambat update karena kemarin bener-bener sibuk, perjalanandan kegiatan ke tiga kota bikin author nggak ada waktu buat nulis, juga sempet drop setelah kegiatan...

Terima kasih untuk yang tetap mendukung ff ini, ini sudah masuk kasus baru...

Sudah masuk cast baru juga, si Donghyun...

Feel cerita ini bagaimana? Kurang dapet? Atau gimana ? silahkan berikan masukan kalian.

Yang tanya ini bxb? Masih dipertimbangkan. Pengennya sih momen-momen aja, tapi entahlah kebelakangnya nanti author berubah pikiran atau tidak.

Jangan lupa Review ya...

Review kalian jadi semangat author...

_Salam Author_


	18. Ingatan Kelabu

"Dari mana saja anda selama ini tuan muda?" tanya Woojin setelah meletakkan gelas berisi darah ke meja lalu duduk di sofa menghadap donghyun.

"Berkelana, membosankan hanya berdiam di satu tempat," Donghyun mengambil gelas itu lalu meminumnya seteguk. Bibirnya memerah karena sisa-sisa darah yang menempel.

"Anda sepertinya sangat menikmati kehidupan anda yang yang sekarang," sindir Haknyeon sambil melipat tangan di dada. Bahunya ia sandarkan ke punggung sofa.

Donghyun menyeringai kecil, "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menikmatinya."

Woojin menghela nafas pelan, "Anda sama sekali tak berubah tuan muda."

Donghyun meletakkan gelasnya ke meja lagi, ia terdiam sambil menunduk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan gelas, perlahan ia memejamkan mata, "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk sebuah tujuan," ujarnya dengan menahan nafas.

"Tujuan?" Woojin mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran dengan tujuan apa yang dimaksud Donghyun.

Donghyun membuka matanya, perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan gelas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Woojin, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut, APA? Woojin tak salah dengar kan? tuan mudanya meminta maaf? Untuk apa?

Donghyun tiba-tiba berdiri, sontak membuat Guanlin, Haknyeon, Samuel, dan Jinyoung ikut berdiri. Tapi Woojin yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud Donghyun tak bergeming di tempat duduk.

"Aku pergi sekarang," ujarnya.

Suara berat Donghyun menyadarkan Woojin dari keterpakuannya, ia langsung bangkit dari kursi begitu Donghyun melangkah, "Biar kuantar sampai pintu."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Donghyun datar, segera setelah itu ia keluar dari rumah.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, tapi bagi Woojin, peristiwa beberapa menit lalu adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Woojin tak tahu bagaimana Donghyun bisa menemukan mereka atau apa maksud dari permintaan maaf Donghyun. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendengar tuan mudanya yang angkuh dan kejam, mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kurasa aku mengerti untuk apa dia datang dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf," ujar Guanlin.

Woojin tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap Guanlin penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Katakan."

"Matanya, kau melihatnya kan hyung?"

Woojin mengangguk kecil dan perlahan ia mengerti maksud Guanlin.

"Menurutmu 300 tahun bisa mempengaruhi orang sepertinya?" ujar Haknyeon dengan nada mencibir.

"Menurutmu 300 tahun hidup sebagai vampire tak bisa mempengaruhi seseorang?" balas Woojin.

"Cih...kau bahkan masih setia padanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan," sindir Haknyeon, "Sistem kasta keluarga sudah berakhir, dia bukan tuan muda kita lagi."

Woojin menghela nafas panjang, ia tatap satu persatu saudara-saudaranya yang sedang duduk mengitari meja. Semuanya berwajah muram, satu-satunya yang terlihat paling kesal adalah Haknyeon. Woojin memahami benar kemarahannya, dan sejujurnya dia sendiri pun memiliki perasaan kesal yang sama.

"Tapi..., jika aku bertanya padamu, apa kau menerima hidupmu yang sekarang, apa jawabanmu Yeon?"

Haknyeon terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, tapi mulutnya bungkam. Bibirnya bergetar dan sorot matanya mengisyaratkan keraguan.

"Satu-satunya hal yang menyebabkan kenangan di masa lalu terasa pahit karena kita menyaksikan kematian yang sebenarnya tak akan sanggup kita lihat," sahut Gualin, "Dari situlah kebencian tumbuh."

"Mungkin aku tak begitu paham hubungan Woojin hyung, Guanlin hyung, dan Haknyeon hyung dengan tuan muda Donghyun, tapi kalau menerima atau tidak, sulit menjawabnya. 300 tahun waktu yang panjang dan kita sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup sebagai vampire. Masih berguna mengumpati takdir?" ujar Samuel.

Haknyeon menahan nafas. Kedua tangannya makin terkepal erat, dan saat emosinya tak bisa lagi ia tahan, Haknyeon segera berdiri dan melampiaskan tinjunya pada dinding. Nafasnya kembang kempis tak karuan menahan emosi.

"Yang aku tak terima adalah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kita dan tuan Lee," geramnya. Ingatannya terlempar ke masa lalu, 300 tahun lalu, awal mula perubahan titik hidup mereka berlima..., tidak tapi berenam.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi yah?" seru Haknyeon melihat ayahnya begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Ada pemberontakan, cepat berlindunglah dengan Samuel."

"Ap...tapi..."

"Lindungi adikmu Yeon," perintah ayahnya tegas.

Haknyeon tak tahu ia harus menurut atau ngotot mengikuti ayahnya menghadapi pemberontak. Di masa itu 17 tahun sudah cukup dianggap dewasa, tak masalah kalau dia ikut berperang. Tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan menjaga Samuel kalau dia ikut pergi? Samuel bukan berasal dari keluarga Joo yang fisiknya sudah terbiasa dilatih keras. Tapi firasatnya buruk melihat ayahnya pergi sendirian, astaga apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Akhirnya Haknyeon memilih menuruti ucapan ayahnya, ia mencari Samuel dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiam diri di kamar sementara dia berjaga-jaga mengawasi sekitar rumah. Selama berjam-jam Haknyeon terus waspada, memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang asing yang masuk ke dalam rumah, seluruh pelayan rumahnya juga ia larang keluar rumah.

Tiba-tiba Haknyeon terpikirkan nasib teman-temannya. Bagaimana keadaan Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung? Apa rumah mereka diserang? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa timbul pemberontakan secara tiba-tiba? Beberapa waktu terakhir, Haknyeon sering mencuri dengar saat ayahnya bicara dengan tuan Park, tentang kemungkinan adanya pemberontakan dari para pekerja tambang di bagian barat. Lebih buruknya, sepertinya ada salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang memprovokasi mereka dengan menyebarkan isu tak benar.

Dari balik tirai jendela Haknyeon mengintip ke luar, dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap-derap langkah kaki serta teriakan yang saling bersahutan. Buru-buru Haknyeon menghampiri Samuel di dalam kamar.

"Bersembunyilah di gudang bawah tanah," seru Haknyeon sambil menarik Samuel ke gudang.

Tapi Samuel menepis pegangan Haknyeon, "Tidak mau, aku akan ikut bertarung."

"JangJANGAN KONYOL, KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI BEBANKU SAM," bentak Haknyeon. Sungguh ia tak akan bisa bertarung jika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran pada Samuel. Adiknya itu harus aman lebih dulu.

Samuel menunduk, bukan karena kata-kata Haknyeon menyinggungnya, tapi karena ia merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun di saat seperti ini. Tak bisa ikut melindungi orang-orang di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digedor-gedor, kewaspadaanya langsung naik ke level tertinggi.

"Sembunyilah di gudang bawah tanah dengan para pelayan, cepatlah," seru Haknyeon.

Haknyeon langsung mengambil pedang yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga dan memerintahkan para penjaga untuk bersiap jika ada yang menyerang rumah. Haknyeon berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak panik, ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini meski sudah berkali-kali ia bertarung dengan ayahnya. Tapi pertarungan itu hanya sebagai latihan, sekarang keadaanya berbeda, jika kau kalah, kau tak akan selamat.

Bukannya pergi ke gudang bawah tanah, Samuel justru mengikuti Haknyeon ke ruang depan. Ia penasaran, siapa yang datang. Terlebih lagi, ia tak bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri sementara Haknyeon mungkin saja harus bertarung dengan para pemberontak.

Haknyeon berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan melihat dari lubang kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengechek siapa tamu yang datang.

"Haknyeon, ini aku Woojin, bukakkan pintumu," seru Woojin panik.

Haknyeon bernafas lega dan langsung membukakan pintu. Ternyata Woojin datang dengan Guanlin, Jinyoung, dan tuan muda Donghyun. Ia agak terkejut karena tuan muda ikut datang ke rumahnya.

Buru-buru Haknyeon mengunci pintu lagi setelah semuanya masuk.

"Keadaan benar-benar kacau," ucap Woojin.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" seru Samuel.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau pergi ke gudang bawah tanah," seru Haknyeon kaget.

"Para pemberontak mengepung rumah-rumah para bangsawan," jawab Woojin.

"Lalu keluarga kalian?" tanya Haknyeon khawatir.

Semua orang terdiam, Haknyeon tak mengerti maksud diamnya mereka, tapi ia terkejut melihat cipratan darah di baju serta pipi Guanlin dan Jinyoung. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Woojin menghela nafas panjang, tampak bahwa begitu berat baginya untuk mengatakannya, "keluarga Lai sudah dibantai."

Jantung Haknyeon berdenyut nyeri, ia melihat Guanlin menyeka matanya yang basah tanpa suara. Anak itu tetap berusaha terlihat tenang meski Haknyeon tahu, hatinya pasti hancur. Tatapannya beralih pada Jinyoung yang sedang dirangkul Guanlin, ekspresinya benar-benar kosong, tangannya bahkan belepotan darah. Haknyeon membuang muka mencoba mencegah sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mendesak ingin keluar dari matanya. Pikirannya memikirkan ayahnya yang kini ada di luar sana. Bisakah ia berharap ayahnya tak mengalami hal yang sama?

"Nyonya Lai berhasil menyembunyikan mereka sebelum ia dibunuh,"kata Woojin, "Mereka datang ke rumah dan memperingatkan keluargaku, ayahku menyuruh kami bertiga pergi ke rumah keluarga Joo karena katanya ayahmu membuat jalan keluar rahasia di sini?"

Haknyeon mengerutkan kening, "Jalan rahasia? Aku tak pernah tahu soal itu."

"Dimana dapurnya?" tanya Donghyun tiba-tiba.

"Di sebelah sana," tunjuk Haknyeon. Untuk apa dia menanyakan dapur di saat seperti ini?

Tak berapa lama kemudian Donghyun muncul dengan enam gelas air di atas nampan.

"Minumlah dulu, kalian harus menurunkan ketegangan agar bisa berpikir jernih, situasi seperti ini tak bisa dihadapi dengan gegabah," ujarnya.

Donghyun benar, ia butuh lebih rileks agar bisa berpikir jernih, mungkin segelas air bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman. Haknyeon megambil satu gelas dan meneguk isinya dalam sekali minum. Woojin mengikuti tindakan Haknyeon. Ia juga yang menyodorkan dua gelas pada Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

"Minumlah Guan, tenangkan dirimu," ujarnya.

Guanlin ragu-ragu, ia bahkan enggan untuk bicara, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

Woojin mengenggamkan gelas satunya ke tangan Jinyoung. Tangannya lemas seperti dahan sayur yang layu, Jinyoung tampak tak punya daya sama sekali. Melihat darah kering di tangan Jinyoung, Woojin membeku sesaat. Bisakah ia menganggap dirinya beruntung karena setidaknya dia tak melihat kematian mengerikan di depan matanya?

Woojin bukannya tak tahu, ia mendengar ibunya meneriakkan nama ayahnya saat ia kabur melalui pekarangan belakang. Ia sangat ingin masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dan berusaha menyelamatkan ibunya meski ia tahu tak punya kekuatan. Ia sangat ingin melakukan itu. Tapi Guanlin dan Jinyoung yang berdiri di belakangnya menyadarkannya bahwa ia punya tanggung jawab. Mereka bertiga harus selamat !

Selama berlari ia menangis tanpa suara, perasaanya hancur lebur. Kemarahan luar biasa bercampur dengan rasa sedih yang membuat dadanya sesak. Sesak...sesak sekali rasanya. Sakit sekali di dada.

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata meluncur cepat di pipi. Woojin tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan langsung menyeka pipinya. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjadi lemah. Saat Woojin menyeka pipinya, matanya bertatapan dengan Jinyoung. Anak itu melihatnya menangis barusan. Woojin menghela nafas pelan dan memberi tepukan di bahu Jinyoung sambil tersenyum, "Minumlah."

Jinyoung menatap gelas di tangannya sesaat, perlahan ia mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk isinya.

"Untuk apa kalian terlihat sedih?"

Suara Donghyun menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Bukankah memang itu yang harus mereka lakukan, mengorbankan diri agar anaknya bisa selamat."

"Bisa-bisanya anda bicara seperti itu," sergah Haknyeon.

"Lalu kita harus mati dengan mereka? Kau mau seperti itu?" jawab Donghyun dingin.

Haknyeon tak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar ucapan tuan mudanya yang keterlaluan, tinjunya gatal ingin memukul, tapi sebelum tangannya terangkat suara tamparan keras membuatnya terbelalak.

Guanlin yang barusan menampar Donghyun hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Haknyeon tersentak melihat betapa marahnya Guanlin.

"Klan ibumu, bahkan lebih rendah dari para bangsawan, jaga ucapanmu tuan muda Lee," sindirnya tajam.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Donghyun mencengkram kerah baju Guanlin kuat, "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI !"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BERHENTI BERTENGKAR !" teriak Woojin.

"Orang ini harus sadar tempatnya yang sebenarnya seperti apa," ucap Guanlin. Kemarahan luar biasa terpancar dari matanya yang membelalak. "Jika bukan karena tuan Lee yang berbaik hati menikahi ibumu yang berasal dari suku liar di wilayah utara, kau tak akan mendapatkan posisimu yang sekarang."

"BRENGSEK KAU !" satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Guanlin.

"Cih..." Guanlin langsung membalas pukulan Donghyun tepat di dagu. Ia menarik kerah baju Donghyun dan memukulnya lagi sebelum Donghyun mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melawan.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Woojin sambil berusaha menahan lengan Guanlin, sementara Haknyeon berusaha menahan bahu Donghyun yang ingin menyerang.

"BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR ORANG TAK TAHU DIRI ITU!" teriak Donghyun.

"KAU BRENGSEK ! KAU... !" teriak Guanlin.

Baru kali ini Haknyeon melihat Guanlin mengamuk. Matanya yang memerah karena emosi melegak-legak menandakan betapa jiwanya terguncang. Kira-kira melihat orang yang kau sayangi dibantai di depan mata, seperti apa rasanya? Haknyeon tak mau membayangkannya.

Sayup-sayup pendengaran Haknyeon menangkap suara-suara dari arah pekarangan. Suara seperti derap langkah kaki dan teriakan. Jangan-jangan...

Mendadak pintu didobrak keras. Pertengkaran Guanlin dan Donghyun langsung terhenti.

"Jinyoung, Samuel sembunyi ! cepat !"

"Ta..tapi..."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH !"

Tapi sebelum Jinyoung dan Samuel sembunyi, pintu telah didobrak.

"Tuan Haknyeon, pergilah dengan teman-temanmu," teriak seorang penjaga yang datang bersama penjaga lainnya dari arah dalam. Mereka penjaga yang bertugas menjaga keselamatan para pelayan. "Para pelayan sudah berhasil masuk terowongan rahasia."

"Terowongan rahasia?" Bagiamana penjaga ini bisa tahu ada terowongan rahasia? Tapi pikiran itu lenyap saat Haknyeon sadar bahwa yang sedang bicara dengannya ini adalah penjaga kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Terowongannya ada di belakang rak-rak buku yang tak terpakai, di gudang bawah tanah. Cepat tuan!"

Haknyeon mengangguk mengerti, "Selamatlah," ujarnya, "Kalian berempat ikuti aku !"

Sementara para penjaga berusaha menahan para pemberontak yang menyerang, Haknyeon menggiring teman-temannya ke gudang bawah tanah.

Dua orang pemberontak berhasil mengejar mereka. Mau tak mau Haknyeon harus menghadapi mereka.

"Sam, bawa mereka ke gudang bawah tanah," seru Haknyeon sambil mengacungkan pedangnya seperti saat ia akan menghadapi ayahnya ketika latihan.

"Biar ku bantu,"kata Guanlin sambil meraih pedang hiasan di dinding.

"Pergilah dengan yang lain Guan."

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, sudah cukup mereka mengambil orang tuaku. Kau mati, aku juga mati," jawab Guanlin menggebu-gebu.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana Jinyoung ha?" teriak Haknyeon sambil menghindar dari serangan salah satu pemberontak. Kini ia berdiri memunggungi Guanlin.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Yeon, atau kita akan benar-benar mati," jawab Guanlin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke pemberontak yang satunya.

"Bodoh ! kau mengayunkannya kurang cepat !" komentar Haknyeon tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari musuh di depannya. Wajah orang di depannya ini sangat kumal, Cih, melihatnya saja malas.

Keduanya sibuk menghadapi musuh masing-masing, Guanlin bahkan sampai harus berlari di atas meja untuk menghindar.

"Sudah cukup kalian mengobrak-abrik rumahku," gerutu Haknyeon dan dalam sekali tebas ia berhasil membuat lawannya terkapar. Di saat yang sama Guanlin berhasil menendang musuhnya dan menancapkan pedang ke perutnya. Haknyeon dan Guanlin saling berpandangan, inilah pertama kalinya mereka harus membunuh orang untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menyusul Woojin, Jinyoung, dan Samuel yang sudah mencapai gudang bawah tanah.

"Bantu aku menyingkirkan rak-rak ini," seru Hanyeon. Cepat-cepat ia, Guanlin, Donghyung, dan Woojin memindahkan rak-rak kayu itu ke pinggir. Tak ada pintu atau apapun, hanya dinding berwarna kelabu.

"Pasti ada tuasnya, tapi dimana?" Haknyeon berpikir keras. Matanya menelisik di sekitar dinding, ia meraba-raba dan mengetuk-ngetuk dinding itu dan... KETEMU. Ia menekan sisi dinding dan tiba-tiba dinding di hadapannya bergeser. Akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan rahasia yang dimaksud.

"Ayo cepat masuk," perintah Haknyeon.

Donghyun mendorong Guanlin untuk menyingkir dan masuk lebih dulu. Woojin hendak melangkah masuk juga tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya mendadak terasa sangat panas.

Tampaknya tak hanya Woojin yang merasakannya karena saat ia menatap Haknyeon, tampak Haknyeon jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya. Woojin tak tahu kenapa tapi jantungnya juga terasa sakit. Guanlin, Jinyoung, dan Samuel juga merasakan hal yang sama. Samuel bahkan mengerang karena kesakitan.

"Sepertinya eksperimenku mulai bereaksi," ujar Donghyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bahkan hanya untuk bicara, sudah membuat rasa sakit di jantung Haknyeon bertambah.

"Aku akan melihat bagaimana hasilnya, jika berhasil luar biasa sekali."

"Apa yang kau masukkan dalam air Donghyunnnn," teriak Haknyeon, setelah itu ia terbatuk-batuk dan memuncratkan darah.

"Selamat tinggal kawan-kawan," donghyun menyeringai lalu menarik tuas pintu itu dari dalam sehingga pintu kembali bergeser dan tertutup.

"AKGHHHHHHHHHHH," Guanlin menggeliat menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Suara derap langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Akh..sialan, para pemberontak itu berhasil mengejar. Haknyeon tak bisa melawan, bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya ia tak mampu.

"Ini dia anak-anak bangsawan yang korup itu."

Korup? siapa yang dia maksud korup? Ingin rasanya ia menebas orang yang bicara kurang ajar itu.

Orang-orang itu menyeret mereka berlima tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan Haknyeon rasanya seperti diinjak-injak melihat bagaimana orang-orang ini menyeret teman-temannya. Bahkan meski Samuel yang muntah darah dan Guanlin yang jatuh mengerang kesakitan, mereka tetap menariknya dengan kasar.

Mereka digiring keluar rumah. Tampak kepanikan di sepanjang jalan, mayat-mayat prajurit bergelimpangan di jalan-jalan. Haknyeon merinding, beberapa prajurit itu adalah prajurit kepercayaan ayahnya, tapi dimana ayahnya sekarang?

Mereka digiring ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Di halaman itu tampak para bangsawan dikumpulkan. Darah Haknyeon mendidih melihat ayahnya diantara para bangsawan itu dengan luka parah. Terlebih saat salah satu pemberontak itu memukul wajah ayahnya.

"AYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.," Haknyeon meronta-ronta, tapi justru pukulan di perut yang ia dapatkan.

Mereka berlima di paksa berlutut di samping para bangsawan lain yang ketakutan. Banyak anak-anak juga yang usianya lebih muda dari Samuel.

Seorang laki-laki yang Haknyeon kenali sebagai salah seorang bangsawan, berjalan mendekati tuan Lee, ternyata orang itu yang berkhianat. Cih...

Laki-laki itu menggumamkan sesuatu di depan wajah tuan Lee kemudian ia menendangnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Haknyeon menahan nafas, giginya bergemeretak. Cih, Donghyun bangsat, ia tinggalkan keluarganya bahkan juga meracuni ia, Woojin, Guanlin, Jinyoung, dan Samuel hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu beralih ke tuan Joo yang sudah babak belur. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Dia putramu ha?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk Haknyeon.

"Jangan sentuh dia," jawab tuan Joo dengan suara parau.

"Hey nak, kau mau melihat ayahmu mati?"

"BRENGSEK , JANGAN SENTUH AYAHKU !"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil, "Apa ini? Joo yang perkasa tumbang seperti ini,"laki-laki itu menarik rambut tuan Joo hingga matanya berhadapan dengan mata laki-laki itu.

"Kau bisa bunuh aku asal biarkan dia selamat," ucap tuan Joo lirih.

Haknyeon menggeleng kuat, apa-apa'an ayahnya bicara seperti itu? Tidak...tidak ada yang boleh mati, dia saja yang menggantikan ayahnya. Tidak..tidak... Haknyeon sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Rasa sakit di jantungnya juga semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah," laki-laki itu tersenyum licik. Ia mengambil pedang dari tangan salah satu bawahannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Haknyeon semakin meronta-ronta, tak peduli ia muntah darah lagi. Tak peduli rasa sakit semakin mencekamnya saat ia bicara.

Tuan Joo menatap anaknya lembut, ia tersenyum sekilas. Tidak... jangan tersenyum seperti itu..., Haknyeon tak bisa menerima senyuman itu. Air mata makin membanjiri pipinya. Tuan Joo memejamkan matanya dan setelah itu jantung Haknyeon seolah berhenti. Pedang itu mengayun tinggi lalu menebas kepala ayahnya.

Tenggorokan Haknyeon tercekat, tubuhnya membeku. Samuel menangis histeris di sebelahnya sambil memanggil-manggil ayah mereka. Sebelah tangannya menggapai-nggapai tapi salah satu pemberontak itu menahan bahunya, memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat.

"AKGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"Haknyeon berteriak keras menghadap langit. Inikah yang dirasakan Gualin dan Jinyoung saat melihat tuan dan nyonya Lai dibantai? Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Haknyeon menunduk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya, ia menangis histeris dan mencakar tanah seola ingin menghancurkannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit.

Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung diam-diam sudah menangis sejak tadi. Ketika pedang itu terayun di udara, Guanlin langsung menepis kuat penjaga yang memegang tangannya dan menutup mata Jinyoung. Ia tak ingin Jinyoung melihat kematian mengerikan lagi persis seperti yang terjadi pada ayah mereka.

"Anak-anak ini begitu emosional, " ujar Laki-laki yang menebas tuan Joo tadi sambil menyeringai, "Tenang saja, setelah ini kalian akan menyusul."

Mendengar hal itu Haknyeon langsung mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah luar biasa. Ia hendak meronta, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dadanya kembali mendera. DONGHYUN SIALAN ! Semua ini karena dia. Dia tak bisa melawan karena rasa sakit dari racunnya. Seharusnya Donghyun gunakan racun yang efeknya cepat jika memang berniat ingin membunuh dia dan yang lainnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tak perlu melihat hal mengerikan tadi.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Samuel, Haknyeon sudah was-was setengah mati. Tolong...jangan Samuel.

"Kita mulai dari yang termuda saja," Laki-laki itu mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" jerit Haknyeon histeris. Tapi teriakannya tak menghentikan pedang itu untuk menusuk tubuh Samuel. Bagai dua bom meledak di saat berdekatan. Haknyeon tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat tubuh Samuel jatuh ke tanah. Adiknya... adiknya yang mulai ia sayangi seperti adik kandungnya sendiri...

Jinyoung menangis sesenggukan di rangkulan Guanlin sementara Woojin tampak sangat syok. Ketika laki-laki itu mendekati Guanlin dan Jinyoung, Haknyeon sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya membeku dan tak bisa bergerak.

Guanlin melepaskan rangkulannya dan bersujud di depan orang itu, "Kumohon, bunuh saja aku tapi biarkan adikku hidup," ucapnya dengan mata berlinang. "Bi...biarkan dia hidup...,"ucapnya sambil terbatuk darah.

Jujur Haknyeon merasa bodoh, ia bahkan tak mencegah orang itu saat akan menusuk Samuel. Kakak macam apa dia? Dia tak pantas menjadi kakak dan bagian keluarga Joo. Harga diri Haknyeon terasa terinjak-injak hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Minggirlah nak, seorang Lai tidak sepatutnya bersujud di kaki orang," ucapnya sambil mendorong Guanlin, tapi Guanlin terus memeluk kaki laki-laki itu.

"Biarkan dia hidup, kumohon...," teriaknya histeris. Jinyoung yang melihat kakaknya memohon-mohon ikut terisak.

"Enyahlah," laki-laki itu menendang Guanlin hingga terpental. Ia mendekati Jinyoung yang gemetaran. Sebelum mengangkat pedangnya ia menyeringai lebar, "Ayahmu pasti senang nak melihat anaknya menyusulnya."

Selanjutnya kejadiannya begitu cepat, pedang itu sudah menyabet Jinyoung. Bahkan Guanlin tak sempat berteriak karena tercekat.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras, tawanya terdengar sangat sumbang di telinga Haknyeon. Darahnya mendidih, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, sementara matanya tak lepas dari wajah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Guanlin, "Sekarang giliranmu nak."

Haknyeon tak bisa lagi diam. Meski denyutan di jantungnya menyerang lagi, ia tetap berlari, merebut pedang orang yang tadi memegangi Jinyoung dan berlari menyerang laki-laki itu dengan amarah berapi-api.

"Jangan bodoh nak," ujar laki-laki itu saat berhasil menangkis pedang Haknyeon. Haknyeon menarik pedangnya dan menyerang lagi. Keduanya terlibat adu pedang yang sengit. Haknyeon benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.

"Ayahmu mengajarimu dengan bagus nak," laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"DIAM KAUUUUUU..."

"Tindakan gegabah," ujar laki-laki itu saat Haknyeon memajukan pedangnya. Laki-laki itu menepisnya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menusukkan pedangnya menembus perut Haknyeon.

Haknyeon tersentak. Mulutnya memuncratkan darah ketika pedang itu ditarik dari perutnya. Tubuhnya jatuh meringkuk ke tanah. Apa setelah ini di akan menyusul keluarganya? Haruskah ia bahagia? Jika ia tetap hidup setelah ini, bukankah artinya dia harus hidup dengan menangung perasaan yang hancur. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyiksa?

Sambil memegangi perutnya ia melihat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Guanlin. Guanlin tampaknya sudah pasrah. Sinar matanya meredup dan kosong. Selanjutnya yang terjadi mirip seperti yang Haknyeon lihat saat Jinyoung dibunuh.

Haknyeon memejamkan matanya, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat kematian sahabatnya. Bibir Haknyeon bergetar mendengar suara teriakan Woojin sekilas, tanda bahwa ia telah juga menyusul Guanlin.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, saat suara tapak sepatu laki-laki itu semakin mendekat. Dengan mata sayu tanpa semangat hidup ia tatap laki-laki itu. Bibirnya menyeringai seolah mengejeknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan nak?"Laki-laki itu menendang perut Haknyeon tanpa rasa ampun.

Darah kembali menyembur dari mulutnya, bahkan kali ini lebih banyak. Tapi senyum mengejek Haknyeon tak lepas dari bibirnya. Untuk apa dia mengumpat lagi? Sebentar lagi nafasnya akan menghilang selamanya. Ia ingin mengejek laki-laki ini sepuasnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar ingin menyusul teman-teman dan keluargamu," laki-laki itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Haknyeon sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan ia menantikannya. Bagus, dengan begini ia akan segera menyusul ayahnya.

Pedang itu terayun dan selanjutnya Haknyeon tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Haknyeon pikir ia sudah mati, tapi saat ia bangun yang ia lihat adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya terduduk diantara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Haknyeon rasa mereka sedang ada di pinggir hutan. Ia melihat mata Guanlin berkilat-kilat merah dan di saat yang sama ia merasakan rasa haus luar biasa.

Itulah awal mula titik balik kehidupan mereka sebagai mahkluk peminum darah. Haknyeon menghentikan ingatannya. Tanpa sadar pipinya ikut basah saat tadi ingatannya memutar kejadian 300 tahun yang lalu.

Guanlin menepuk-nepuk bahu Haknyeon dengan tatapan simpati, "Aku lebih beruntung karena tak melihatmu dibunuh," ucapnya.

Haknyeon menarik napas panjang lalu buru-buru mengusap pipinya dengan tangan, "Aku ke kamar dulu."

Haknyeon pergi begitu saja, ia ingin menenangkan diri. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, sudah ku up cerita masa lalu mereka. Pedih? Entahlah... mungkin sedikit mendrama.

Sejujurnya author ingin nangis waktu nulis ini. Tapi entah kalian, entah feelnya nyampek di kalian atau tidak...

Jangan lupa review ya...

 __Salam Author__


	19. Guru Im

.

Serasah dedaunan berserakan di tiap sudut sekolah,musim gugur selalu meninggalkan pekerjaan lebih bagi petugas kebersihan. Daehwi heran, jika ia sangat suka musim gugur kira-kira bagaimana dengan para petugas kebersihan? Memangnya mereka tak kesal pekerjaan makin melelahkan?

Terkadang hal-hal sepele berkelebat di otaknya namun tak pernah mendapat jawaban, seperti saat ini. Dari tadi otaknya bertanya-tanya, kenapa geng Guanlin makin hari terlihat makin tampan? Pertanyaan konyol kan? tapi Daehwi penasaran. Memangnya dalam satu keluarga tampan, keturunannya harus tampan semua? Kenapa tak ada yang jelek atau biasa saja?

Mata Daehwi mengikuti geng Guanlin yang berjalan dari arah parkiran.

"Biasa aja lah lihatnya," sindir Hyungseob.

"Hyung ngerasa gak sih mereka makin tampan?" jawab Daehwi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, ia reflek mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Ha?" Jihoon mengikuti arah pandangan Daehwi. Hemm..., ia mengerti sekarang. Mereka memang tampak lebih menarik, mungkin karena gaya rambut mereka yang berubah. Guanlin yang biasanya rambutnya berdiri hari ini justru tampak berponi. Jinyoung dan Samuel rambutnya disisir belah dua sementara rambut Haknyeon dibuat berdiri. Warna rambut Haknyeon dan Samuel yang biasanya coklat juga berubah hitam seperti Guanlin, sedangkan rambut Jinyoung dari hitam berubah coklat terang. Hanya Woojin yang rambutnya tak begitu berubah, tetap dengan poni hampir seluruhnya menutupi dahi namun rambutnya lebih mengembang dan warna coklatnya lebih terang seperti Jinyoung.

Sayangnya entah kenapa tanggapan Jihoon biasa saja. Sudah biasa lihat mereka dengan wajah tampan. Kalau tiba-tiba mereka jadi jelek mungkin baru Jihoon akan sedikit heboh. Sedikiiit.

Sementara itu pandangan Seonho fokus pada Guanlin, sedangkan pandangan Euiwoong tak lepas dari Haknyeon. Sedikit terpesona iya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat keduanya terpaku lama. Seonho menyadari akhir-akhir ini aura Guanlin sedikit lebih muram. Sesuatu mengusik pikirannya? Hal seserius apa yang sampai mempengaruhi orang selihai dia dalam menyembunyikan perasaan?

Euiwoong pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Haknyeon. Ia terheran-heran karena Haknyeon jadi jarang berulah. Kesambet apa? Biasanya dia ceria dan suka tertawa tak jelas, tapi kenapa mendadak jadi orang cool seperti Guanlin sunbae? Tak cocok !

"Selamat pagi," sapa Guanlin. Ia dan gengnya berhenti persis di depan geng Seonho.

"Pagi hyung," jawab Seonho dengan nada seperti biasa, datar.

Tatapan Euiwoong tak bisa lepas dari Haknyeon, entah kenapa sulit sekali menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Orang itu kenapa? Bahkan Haknyeon tak membalas tatapannya dan memilih sibuk dengan hp nya. Sejak kapan hp lebih menarik dari dia? Tunggu...Sejak kapan ia terlalu PD menganggap diri sendiri lebih penting dari hp Haknyeon? Euiwoong menggeleng-geleng kecil. Bisa-bisanya dia punya pemikiran begitu.

Angin pagi ini bertiup agak kencang, daun-daun kuning dan merah di halaman sekolah yang gugur dari ranting berterbangan di udara. Seonho merapatkan jaketnya, sebagai perlindungan dari dingin.

"Semoga pagimu menyenangkan Seonho," ujar Guanlin.

"Semoga hari kalian juga lebih menyenangkan dengan gaya rambut baru."

"Apa terlihat jelek?"

"Itu bagus, nuansa baru, strategi bagus untuk menambah fans."

Guanlin tertawa kecil, "Salah satunya kau?"

"Hyung berharap aku jadi fansmu?"

"Terserah kau."

"Sepertinya aku salah mencari topik basa-basi di pagi hari."

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Sebentar lagi pukul 7, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang kalau tak mau berlari-larian di tangga."

Setelah Seonho mengangguk, Guanlin pergi diikuti gengnya. Hyungseob geleng-geleng kecil, kadang dia heran, yang tertua Woojin, tapi yang terlihat seperti ketua gengnya kenapa Guanlin?

Sebelum mereka pergi, Jihoon sempat bertatapan dengan Jinyoung. Sinar matanya lebih redup dan sikapnya benar-benar dingin. Tatapan itu sangat sebentar. Jinyoung yang memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu. Jihoon jadi merasa, Jinyoung seolah bersikap 'tak perlu mempedulikan sunbae itu'. Atau Jihoon saja yg salah menafsirkan?

"Merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau sendiri bahkan juga merasakannya hyung."

"Gaya rambut baru tak bisa menutupi aura muram."

Seonho mengedikkan bahu, "Kita tak ada urusan dengan kehidupan pribadi mereka."

"Ung..., kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyungseob. Dari tadi Euiwoong diam saja, tumben? Biasanya dia paling nyerocos kalau bertemu Haknyeon? Dan tumben Haknyeon cuek?

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," jawab Euiwoong lalu melangkah ke kelas lebih dulu.

"Anak itu kenapa?" gumam Daehwi.

"Mungkin aku tahu sebabnya," gumam Hyungseob.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bel masuk berdering-dering, buru-buru semua siswa duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Agak menyebalkan mendengar bel berdering saat Daehwi heboh menggosip. Meski Seonho tak suka menggosip, tapi ia tetap setia mendengarnya. Daehwi itu seperti koran lokal baginya, sumber update informasi terkini soal masalah-masalah di sekolah. Koneksinya ada dimana-mana. Kalau dihitung, kenalannya tersebar hampir di setiap kelas, dari kelas satu sampai 3. Kemampuan sosialisasinya mengagumkan.

Tak dipungkiri Seonho seringkali heran, bagaimana Daehwi bisa gampang sekali mendekati orang? sementara dirinya sendiri?...Payah. Ia payah sekali soal basa-basi.

Seonho memperhatikan sosok wanita yang kini berdiri menghadap seluruh murid. Wajahnya tampak familiar? Tapi siapa ya?

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "Annyeong..., perkenalkan aku Im Youngmin, guru mata pelajaran biologi kalian yang baru."

Siapa tadi? Im Youngmin? Ah...Seonho ingat sekarang. Wanita dengan lesung pipi itu adalah adik ibunya, dengan kata lain bibinya. Pertemuan yang tak terduga, sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengannya.

Wanita itu menatap Seonho dengan senyum khasnya, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Seonho."

Seonho tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Senang rasanya bertemu dengan bibinya lagi. Wanita yang sangat mengesankan bagi Seonho.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Euiwoong yang duduk di sebelah Seonho.

"Dia bibiku."

"Bibimu? Kalian tak mirip."

"Akan jadi pertanyaan kan kalau aku lebih mirip dia dibandingkan ibuku."

Dan Euiwoong hanya bisa nyengir lebar sebagai jawaban.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Seonho?"

Kini Seonho dan gengnya bersama Youngmin berdiri di depan pintu kelas karena pelajaran sudah usai. Niatnya Daehwi langsung menyeret Seonho dan Euiwoong ke kantin, ia sudah tak tahan menahan perut yang keroncongan, namun Youngmin memanggil Seonho saat mereka melewati pintu.

"Baik-baik saja, ibu juga baik-baik saja."

"Kau tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan sekali," puji Youngmin.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, katakan itu pada ibumu."

"Bibi belum bertemu dengan ibu? Kemana saja anda selama ini?"

Youngmin tersenyum lembut, "Aku sibuk sekali dan harus pergi ke banyak tempat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Berkunjunlah ke rumahku Seonho, kita bisa bicara banyak hal, aku merindukan keponakanku," ujarnya lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu Seonho.

"Tentu, aku pasti datang."

"Ajak juga teman-temanmu, sekalian aku akan beri les privat kalian untuk materi yang kurang paham," ujarnya sambil melirik Euiwoong dan Daehwi.

"Wah..., aku ikut ho," seru Daehwi senang.

Dari arah belakang Youngmin, Seonho melihat Guanlin dan gengnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya mereka mungkin mau lewat untuk menuju perpustakaan. Ya, seperti biasanya.

"Guan hyung," panggil Seonho saat mereka berlima lewat, "Ke perpustakaan lagi?"

"Seperti biasa Seonho."

"Kalian tak lapar?"

Guanlin menatap Seonho beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak, kami bawa bekal."

Seonho melirik tangan mereka berlima, tapi kosong, tak ada yang membawa kotak bekal,"Kalau kalian selalu ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat kapan makannya?"

"Kami biasa makan saat jam istirahat kedua."

"Sejak kapan di perpustakaan boleh makan?" skak Seonho.

Guanlin tertawa kecil, "Selama penjaga perpustakaan tak melihat tak masalah kan, lagi pula biasanya kami hanya makan roti."

"Oh..."

Tatapan Guanlin beralih pada Youngmin yang juga memperhatikannya, ia tersenyum kecil dan dibalas senyum manis dari Youngmin.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu," kata Guanlin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seonho. Seonho sempat memperhatikan sikap Haknyeon masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Diam dan berwajah dingin. Apapun masalah yang mempengaruhi mereka berlima, sepertinya Haknyeon sunbae yang paling terpengaruh.

"Hey kau...," Euiwoong yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya malah keceplosan.

Ketika mereka berlima menoleh Euiwoong merasa seperti maling tertangkap basah. Ia bingung mau bicara apa, duh... dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa mulutnya bisa keceplosan sih.

"Ka..kau...,"tunjuknya pada Haknyeon, "Masih ada hukuman yang belum kau selesaikan untuk pelanggaran minggu kemarin. Seenaknya saja kau malah kabur," Euiwoong berusaha bicara dengan nada galaknya seperti biasa. Untung ia ingat minggu kemarin Haknyeon kabur saat melaksanakan hukuman, ia jadi punya alasan.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" jawab Haknyeon dengan nada dingin.

Euiwoong agak tersentak, pertama kalinya Haknyeon bicara dengan nada semenjengkelkan itu.

"Teruskan hukumanmu yang minggu kemarin, bersihkan lapangan basket," jawab Euiwoong sedikit emosi.

"Begitu? Ya nanti kubersihkan," setelah menjawab Haknyeon langsung pergi mendahului teman-temannya.

"HEY...!" Kesal sekali Euiwoong melihat tingkahnya. Saking kesalnya dia lempar kepala Haknyeon dengan buku kecil catatan kedisiplinan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana saat di sekolah.

Lemparannya persis mengenai belakang kepala Haknyeon, sontak laki-laki itu menoleh dengan raut kesal, "Kau itu kenapa ha?"

"AKU KENAPA? KAU YANG KENAPA BODOH !"

"Cih..., sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku tak buat ulah hari ini tapi malah kau lempar, bukannya itu yang selalu kau inginkan ?"

Euiwoong terdiam, memang dia selalu mengatakan kesal dengan ulah Haknyeon setiap hari. Kalau begitu bukannya harusnya dia merasa hidupnya tenang? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia emosi begini?

"Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu," Haknyeon berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang barusan terhenti. Tak peduli teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?" batin Euiwoong.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Suasana kantin sudah tak begitu ramai, mungkin karena mereka datang di pertengahan jam istirahat dan sekarang sudah hampir bel masuk. Obrolan dengan Youngmin tadi cukup menyita waktu mereka.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Daehwi pesan dua mangkok mie. Anggota gengnya tak ada yang terkejut sama sekali, mereka sudah hafal porsi makan Daehwi yang banyak. Yang mereka herankan, meski makan banyak tapi badan Daehwi tetap ceking, kemana semua larinya lemak dan karbohidrat yang ia lahap?

"Tadi ada guru biologi baru yang menggatikan pak Kang," ujar Hyungseob.

"Youngmin ssaem?" tanya Daehwi.

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Dia cantik sekali, rambutnya pendek ikal, dan postur tubuhnya sangat bagus, cocok jadi model."

"Dia bibinya Seonho lo."

Hyungseob langsung menjauhkan sedotannya sambil berusaha menelan dengan benar," Serius wi? Muda banget?"

"Tanya Seonho kalau tak percaya."

Hyungseob menatap Seonho, meminta penjelasan. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Seonho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyumpit makanan, "Ya, dia bibiku," jawabnya malas.

"Dia langsung jadi guru populer dalam sehari, cantik sih," kata Daehwi.

"Bibimu kok bisa muda banget ho?" Hyungseob masih penasaran, ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Untuk memiliki keponakan seusia Seonho, baginya guru biologi barunya terlalu muda.

"Usianya sekitar 27 an mungkin, jarak usia ibu dan dia juga terpaut jauh. Aku tak begitu tahu, sepertinya lebih dari 8 tahun."

"Oh...pantas," gumam Hyungseob, "Lalu..lalu?"

"Dia wanita kuat dan cerdas, dari remaja suka mendaki gunung, pergi ke banyak tempat. Aku pernah melihat album foto koleksinya yang isinya sebagian besar foto-foto tempat yang mengagumkan."

"Wow, wanita luar biasa, aku saja belum pernah mendaki gunung," komentar Hyungseob takjub. Membayangkan tingginya gunung dengan jalan yang terjal dan terus menanjak sudah terbayang luar biasa capeknya, "Ibumu juga ? dia kan adiknya," lanjutnya.

"Ibuku tak begitu suka kegiatan semacam itu, saat remaja ibuku pernah sekali ke hutan dalam satu rombongan dengan bibi Youngmin dan teman-temannya, tapi mereka berdua terpisah dengan rombongan. Lebih buruknya bibi Youngmin harus terpisah dengannya karena terperosok jurang. Ibuku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena dia hilang selama tiga hari, untungnya dia berhasil selamat dan ditemukan warga di pinggir hutan dalam keadaan pingsan," cerita Seonho.

"Dan dia tak kapok? Pemberani sekali," semakin terlihat jelas kekaguman Hyungseob pada Youngmin.

"Masalah fisik dia tak perlu diragukan, karena itu juga mungkin badannya bagus," kata Seonho.

"Sebelumnya dia bekerja apa? Guru juga?" tanya Jihoon.

Seonho menggeleng, "Ibuku bilang dia bekerja di sebuah balai penelitian botani, dia pergi ke banyak tempat untuk melakukan penelitian dan jarang bisa pulang."

"Pekerjaan menarik, Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi guru?"

Beberapa detik Seonho menatap Jihoon tak berkedip, matanya seolah berkata, 'iya ya?'

"Selalu ada waktu saat seseorang jenuh atau terlalu lelah, mungkin dia sedang lelah, ingin istirahat sejenak, ingin fokus membangun keluarga, banyak wanita kalau sudah jatuh cinta merelakan apapun sekalipun itu pekerjaannya, usianya juga sudah bisa dibilang matang."

"Mungkin Hyungseob benar,"timpal Jihoon.

"Siapa tahu sebentar lagi kau dapat undangan pernikahan ho," kata Daehwi disela-sela mengunyahnya.

"Mungkin," gumam Seonho.

Jihoon menyumpit mienya dan baru menyadari dari tadi ada satu orang yang tak bersuara. Di sebelah Seonho Euiwoong sibuk mengaduk-aduk mienya tanpa tampak berniat memakannya sama sekali. Sikapnya berubah diam sejak kejadian di koridor tadi.

"Ung...,"panggil Jihoon.

Euiwoong mendongak, wajahnya nampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"Tidak ada."

Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan Seonho menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka. Ketiganya juga baru sadar ada yang aneh dengan Euiwoong.

"Masih terganggu gara-gara Haknyeon sunbae?" tanya Seonho to the point.

"Tidak."

"Jawabanmu tak meyakinkan Ung."

BRAKKK ! Euiwoong menggebrak meja hingga perhatian seisi kantin teralih padanya. "LALU AKU HARUS JAWAB APA HA? APA PENTINGNYA JUGA MEMBAHAS ORANG ITU? CIH...," Euiwoong meninggalkan mereka berempat begitu saja tanpa memakan mie nya sama sekali.

"Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa?" gumam Daehwi.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon terdiam.

"Ketika hal yang menjadi kebiasaanmu setiap hari tiba-tiba terlewatkan apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Seonho.

"Aneh, rasanya ada yang kosong."

"Seandainya handphonemu yang salah beli itu tiba-tiba hilang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, awalnya aku memang tak suka tipe handphone yang dibeli ayahku, aku bilangnya apa dia belinya apa...," gumam Daehwi mengingat saat ayahnya salah mencatat tipe hp yang ia inginkan, alhasil ayahnya salah beli, "Tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan handpone ini ya aku pasti bingung lah kalau sampai hilang, sekarang ini jadi barang kesayanganku," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan handphone yang sedari tadi diatas meja.

Seonho, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon saling pandang sementara Daehwi melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan lahap. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia berhenti menyumpit dengan mulut penuh mie, sambil mengunyah perlahan ia menatap tiga orang itu bergantian.

"Sun...gguh?" pertanyaanya terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena sulit bicara dalam kondisi mulut terisi penuh, tapi ketiganya langsung paham apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Hyungseob.

"Aku juga," timpal Jihoon.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Seonho.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, author update lagi. Ini di sini Youngmin tak jadiin cewek ya. Gak masalah lah...

Jangan lupa terus REVIEW ya...

REVIEW OKE?

 __Salam Author__


	20. Jauhkan

Tadinya Euiwoong hanya iseng pergi ke lapangan basket. Sore hari mendadak hujan, mana mungkin Haknyeon membersihkan lapangan basket di cuaca seperti ini?

Itu pikirannya, faktanya terbalik 180 derajat. Ketika ia melihat dari lorong lantai dua, Haknyeon sedang menyapu daun-daun yang berserakan di lapangan meski hujan turun deras. Serius? Sejak kapan dia taat hukuman sampai sebegininya?

Dengan payung yang ia pinjam paksa dari teman sekelasnya yang lewat, Euiwoong bergegas turun dan menyusul ke pinggir lapangan. Menyadari keberadaan Euiwoong, Haknyeon hanya menoleh sebentar.

"Aku tak akan kabur, kau tak perlu ke sini," ujarnya dingin sambil menyapu serasah dedaunan.

"Cih..., aku berhak mengawasimu."

Haknyeon tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Bermenit-menit Euiwoong hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan, mengawasi kerja keras Haknyeon. Sesekali dia menunduk menatap sepatunya. Tepat di atas kakinya air menggenang bercampur dedaunan. Hujan membuat daun-daun itu semakin sulit disapu.

Sesekali ia juga menatap ke atas, ke pohon ginggo dan maple yang berdiri berhadapan di sisi luar pagar timur dan barat. Dalam kondisi hujan deras begini, daun-daun yang rapuh terus rontok karena berat air hujan dan tiupan angin. Lalu kenapa Haknyeon masih saja meneruskan pekerjaanya ? kalau benar-benar niat menyelesaikan hukuman setidaknya bisa kan lakukan saat hujan sudah reda. Kalau begini otak cerdasnya itu hanya jadi mitos. Omong kosong !

Semakin lama, sedikit demi sedikit intensitas derasnya hujan berkurang. Angin dingin bertiup menembus jas seragam Euiwoong hingga ia menggigil. Ia yang basah sedikit saja mengigil, bagaimana Haknyeon yang basah kuyup?

Geram melihat Haknyeon yang tak selesai-selesai, Euiwoong berdecih pelan lalu menyusul Haknyeon ke tengah lapangan. Haknyeon yang akan mengangkat penampung sampah mendongak heran melihat Euiwoong memayunginya.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu !" ujar Euiwoong ketus.

Haknyeon mengangkat penampung sampah itu lalu memasukkannya ke bak sampah besar di pinggir lapangan. Euiwoong mengikutinya sambil berusaha terus memayungi Haknyeon. Begitulah, Haknyeon bolak-balik ke bak sampah atau menyapu ke sisi lapangan yang lain Euiwoong tetap mengikutinya. Tak peduli dia ikut basah.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, yang kau lakukan itu tak berguna," kata Haknyeon geram saat ia akan pindah menyapu sisi lapangan yang lain. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh."

Apa dia bilang? Euiwoong sudah susah-susah ikut hujan-hujanan karena memayunginya, tapi malah dibilang bodoh? Memang benar, secara logika, tindakannya tak begitu berguna karena Haknyeon sudah basah kuyup dari tadi. Tapi mana terima Euiwoong dibilang bodoh.

"HEH..., OTAKMU KAU TARUH MANA HA? HUJAN-HUJAN MASIH MENYAPU LAPANGAN, GILIRAN HUKUMAN DI KONDISI SEPERTI INI SAJA KAU GERAK CEPAT, HUKUMAN BIASA MALAH KABUR ! SEJAK KAPAN KAU TAAT HUKUMAN ?!"

"MAUMU ITU APA HA? AKU MELANGGAR KAU MARAH-MARAH, AKU TAK KABUR KAU MARAH-MARAH JUGA, MAUMU APA?" teriak Haknyeon tak kalah emosi.

Apa maunya? APA MAUNYA? ... "AKKKHGHH...," Euiwoong membuang payungnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "AKU TAK TAHU ! PUAS KAU ! AKU TAK TAHU SIALAN !"

Haknyeon terdiam beberapa saat tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari Euiwoong yang frustasi sendiri, "Katakan lebih jelas Ung."

"JELAS APANYA?"Euiwoong membelalak galak khas orang marah, "YANG JELAS AKU TAK SUKA MELIHATMU HUJAN-HUJAN MASIH MELAKUKAN HUKUMAN BODOH INI."

Dengan nafas terengah Euiwoong membiarkan Haknyeon menatap tajam kedua matanya. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat hingga Euiwoong bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di bola mata Haknyeon. Jantungnya memburu setelah ia bicara dengan penuh emosi. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dadanya berdenyut sakit?

Tukk ! mendadak gagang sapu melayang pelan mengenai kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak dari dulu saja begini?" ucap Haknyeon dengan senyum lembut.

Euiwoong masih belum sadar dengan maksud perlakuan Haknyeon. Ia tertegun, kenapa perasaanya senang melihat senyum itu kembali?

"Kalau begini kau jadi lebih manis," ujar Haknyeon sambil mencubit hidung Euiwoong.

Barusan dia melakukan apa? Barusan dia mencubit hidung? Euiwoong langsung tersadar dan wajahnya bersemu. Sial, kenapa dia malah bersemu begini? Sebenarnya dia kenapa ?

"Manisnya...," Haknyeon menarik-narik kedua pipi Euiwoong gemas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lepas !" bentak Euiwoong sambil menepis kedua tangannya. Ia melirik ke penampung sampah di sebelah kaki Haknyeon dan langsung menendangnya hingga isinya berhamburan. Ekspresi Haknyeon langsung berubah panik, dalam hati Euiwoong tertawa melihat wajahnya kebingungan.

"Kau harus bantu bereskan !" teriak Haknyeon kesal.

"Bereskan sendirilah, aku kan pengawas," jawab Euiwoong santai.

Haknyeon menggengamkan sapu di tangannya ke tangan Euiwoong, "Bereskan bagian ini."

"Ogah," Euiwoong membuang sapu itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"LEE EUIWOONG ...!" Haknyeon berlari mengejarnya.

Euiwoong yang awalnya hanya jalan santai terpaksa harus berlari untuk menghindari Haknyeon.

"BERESKAN ULAHMU !"

"TIDAK MAU !"

"BERESKAN !"

"TIDAK AKAN !"

Keduanya malah kejar-kejaran mengitari lapangan basket, padahal gerimis masih turun. Dari sekian banyak pertengkaran, ini pertengkaran mereka yang berakhir paling aneh. Baru kali ini Euiwoong tertawa-tawa di depan Haknyeon, biasanya kan dia selalu pasang wajah galak. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sangat lega sikap Haknyeon tak lagi dingin. Senyum hangat dan cengiran menyebalkan yang menganggunya setiap hari... terima kasih karena sudah kembali .

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Hyungseob tak tahu ia harus merasa lega atau apa. Sejak tadi ia melihat semuanya dari koridor lantai dua. Sedikit perasaa lega karena akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik, tapi juga ada perasaan tak enak yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Hyungseob tak sadar ia tak berdiri di koridor itu sendirian, sampai ia menoleh dan mendapati Wojin memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Woojin," panggil Hyungseob.

Mendengar suara keras Hyungseob Woojin menoleh. Hyungseob melambaikan tangan agar Woojin mendekat dan dituruti laki-laki itu.

"Memperhatiakn apa?" tanya Hyungseob basa-basi.

Woojin tak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh lagi ke arah lapangan, melihat dua orang yang sedang kejar-kejaran di bawahgerimis hujan. Ada keraguan dalam ekspresi Woojin seolah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan terasa berat diucapkan. Mata yang biasanya tegas itu, juga memancarkan kegelisahan yang tak biasa.

Setelah beberapa saat Hyungseob membiarkan Woojin sibuk dengan pikirannya, laki-laki itu menoleh lagi padanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebagai persiapan dan selanjutnya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hyungseob tertegun sesaat.

"Aku minta tolong padamu Seob, jauhkan Euiwoong dari Haknyeon."

Apa ?menjauhkan ? memangnya kenapa?apa salahnya kalau mereka dekat? Beragam pertanyaan bersliweran di kepala Hyungseob dalam satu waktu hingga akhirnya meledak menjadi ungkapan sinis yang cukup sengit, "Memangnya kenapa ? kau keberatan?"

"Ya, aku keberatan," jawab Woojin mantap. Tak terlihat lagi samar keraguan di matanya, "Haknyeon tak seperti yang kau kira Seob."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Jin?" tanya Hyungseob penuh selidik.

"Pegang kata-kataku Seob, ini demi kebaikan Euiwoong juga, Haknyeon benar-benar tak seperti yang terlihat." Nada suaranya benar-benar serius dan kedua mata tajamnya menatap langsung bola mata Hyungseob. Tatapan yang semacam ini, tatapan yang tak pernah main-main, tatapan dari orang yang ucapannya pantas untuk dipegang.

"Kalau kau menjelaskannya mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu, bagaimanapun aku tak bisa seenaknya ikut campur masalah pribadi Euiwoong tanpa alasan kuat."

Woojin melangkah mendekat, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari mata Hyungseob. Ia berhenti berhenti dalam jarak sangat dekat. Aura Woojin mendadak berubah sangat serius, begitu kuat, dan mengimintimidasi. Semua hal itu dikolaborasikan dengan penampilan barunya yang menarik dan aroma parfum maskulin menguar lembut di indra penciumannya, membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Dengar, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Haknyeon sama sekali berbeda dari pikiran kalian semua, tak sebaik yang kalian lihat, Dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail. Sebagai hyung aku tak mau membongkar keburukannya. Tapi aku memperingatkanmu untuk mengawasi Euiwoong dan mencegahnya lebih dekat dengan Haknyeon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau menyayangi adikmu itu kan?"

"Kata-katamu menunjukkan seolah Haknyeon sesuatu yang sangat buruk, seolah dia ancaman berbahaya, kau sungguh tak berlebihan?" Hyungseob masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima ucapan Woojin. Ucapannya tadi terdengar sedikit seperti ancaman, seolah akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika Euiwoong bergaul lebih dalam dengan Haknyeon.

"Kalau kau tahu fakta yang sebenarnya kau tak akan menganggapku berlebihan."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku."

Woojin menggeleng, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu seob, ingat kata-kataku, jauhkan Euiwoong dari Haknyeon, percaya padaku itu demi kebaikannya."

Hyungseob mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas keras, Woojin bersikeras tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan Hyungseob cukup memaklumi alasannya. Haknyeon masih saudaranya, perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengumbar keburukan saudara sendiri.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," jawab Hyungseob.

Woojin tampak lega, perlahan ketegangan di wajahnya menghilang dan kembali normal, "Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu kembali menatap dua orang di lapangan basket yang masih terlihat kejar-kejaran. Haknyeon berhasil mencekal tangan Euiwoong dan menyerahkan sapu lidi padanya. Meski tampak ogah-ogahan, namun karena Haknyeon terus memaksa akhirnya Euiwoong menerimanya. Haknyeon bahkan sempat mencubit hidung Euiwoong lagi karena wajahnya cemberut.

Hyungseob tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum kecil, sejujurnya dia merasa interaksi mereka berdua cukup manis dan ia salut pada Haknyeon karena bisa membuat Euiwoong menunjukan ekspresi kekanakan di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya? Seburuk apa hal yang disembunyikan Woojin tentangnya? Meski Hyungseob tak tahan untuk tak penasaran, tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk bertanya lagi. Ia tahu dari ekspresinya tadi, Woojin benar-benar tak akan memberitahunya.

Woojin menghadap Hyungseob lagi dan berujar, "Seob, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Seonho."

"Kenapa aku harus merahasiakan dari mereka juga?"

"Karena aku tak ingin ada lebih banyak pertanyaan,"jawab Woojin serius, "Kalian bukan tipikal yang akan diam saja saat tahu ada hal buruk yang disembunyikan."

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu karena kau sama sepertiku Seob, kau hyung tertua dan yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab. Kupastikan Euiwoong akan baik-baik saja jika dia menjauh dari Haknyeon tapi kau harus pastikan tak akan mencampuri masalah pribadi keluargaku,"nada Woojin kembali berubah dalam dan mengintimidasi.

Hyungseob menatap Woojin dengan sama tajamnya, ia sudah cukup mengerti dengan maksud Woojin tanpa harus ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Aku sudah paham," jawab Hyungseob dengan nada ditekan.

Woojin menghela nafas keras lalu tersenyum kecil,"Aku membuatmu kesal kan, aku hanya mau membuatmu benar-benar memahami posisiku," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Hyugseob.

"Hemm...," jawab Hyungseob singkat.

Woojin tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu."

%^&*()

.

.

.

"Jinyoung," sebuah suara menarik perhatian Jinyoung untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan interaksi Haknyeon dan Euiwoong dari lantai tiga, juga percakapan antara Hyungseob dan Woojin di lantai dua. Ia melihat semuanya dan pikiran Jinyoung sudah bisa sedikit menebak apa yang dibicirakan antara Hyungseob dan Woojin. Tapi kehadiran Jihoon secara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan mengamatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sunbae sendiri kenapa sendirian?"

"Aku bertanya dan kau balik bertanya," jawab Jihoon sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Jihoon mendekati Jinyoung dan melihat Haknyeon dan Euiwoong di lapangan basket. Mereka berdua sudah baikan? Kelihatannya jadi akrab sekali?

"Wah, mereka sudah baikan, tak biasanya mereka kelihatan akrab," ujar Jihoon. Pandangan Jihoon cukup tajam untuk melihat perbedaan sikap Euiwoong dari lantai tiga.

Entahkenapa, tapi Jinyoung sangat penasaran dan tak tahan untuk bertanya, "Sunbae tak keberatan melihat mereka bersama?"

"Memang kenapa aku harus keberatan," ujar Jihoon heran.

"Aku mengatakan dalam artian bersama lebih dari yang terlihat sekarang."

Jihoon mengernyit, "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?"

"Kau bisa melihat jelas sunbae, mereka tak tampak seperti junior dan senior yang hanya menganggap kakak-adik satu sama lain."

Kerutan di dahi Jihoon semakin dalam. Sejujurnya ia mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Euiwoong dan dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya, hanya saja Euiwoong belum menyadarinya. Tapi ia kaget karena Jinyoung tiba-tiba membahas soal Haknyeon dan Euiwoong.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sendiri tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya jika itu terjadi."

"Mungkin sebaiknya itu tak terjadi sunbae."

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja sunbae, Haknyeon hyung itu sebenarnya psiko..."

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, aku balik lagi.

Jujur, pas ngerjakan chapter ini aku agak buntu. Maaf untuk kali ini agak pendek karena aku belum dapat inspirasilebih. Tapi masih sesuai alur awal di bayanganku kok.

Terima kasih yang masih setia mengikuti ff ini.

Jangan lupa review ya...

 __Salam Author__


	21. Makan Malam

"Kau sungguh mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Woojin. Setelah berpisah dengan Hyungseob, ia bertemu dengan Jinyoung dan Jihoon di lantai 3. Tapi paras Jihoon yang berkerut memaksa Woojin melontarkan pertanyaan perihal ekspresi Jihoon pada Jinyoung setelah laki-laki itu pamit pergi.

Dan di luar dugaan, dongsaengnya itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Mengatakan seorang Haknyeon psikopat? Unpredictable...

"Aku hanya membuat pekerjaanmu lebih mudah hyung," jawab Jinyoung, "Mereka tak akan diam tanpa diberi jawaban."

Sungguh Woojin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia bahkan tak memikirkan alasan sampai sejauh itu.

"Don't think to much, take it easy," ujar Jinyoung santai.

Woojin menghela nafas keras, baiklah, jika jawaban itu bisa membuat geng holmes mematuhi perintahnya menjauhkan Euiwoong dari Haknyeon, biarkan saja... Bukan saatnya peduli pada perasaan Haknyeon. Perasaan saudaranya itu harus dicegah, pangkas sebelum tumbuh menjadi kuncup. Intinya ia tak akan biarkan Haknyeon melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Katakanlah Woojin kejam, tapi ini memang saatnya menjadi kejam. Katakanlah ia egois karena hanya memikirkan kehidupan sebagai makhluk malam, tapi ia tak ingin ada kekacauan karena rahasia mereka terbongkar.

"Baiklah,... kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho menghela nafas jengah, sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia, Euiwoong, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon menunggu Daehwi di luar pagar. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia sudah menduga ini dan sengaja menunggu di luar rumah agar sahabatnya yang satu itu punya kesadaran untuk bergegas. Tapi faktanya? Taktiknya 100% tak mempan.

Jam karet ! satu kata yang paling menggambarkan Daehwi selain 'cerewet' dan 'Berisik'. Seonho tak tahu Daehwi mandi dengan sabun apa atau cara mandinya seperti dia, dan dia tak peduli. Tapi kalau sudah membuatnya menunggu begini bagaimana bisa dia tak penasaran?

"Maaf lama," akhirnya yang ditunggu membuka pagar. Harum khas bau sabun mandi bercampur bau parfum menyeruak menggelitik indra penciuman Seonho. Ah..., Seonho menyukainya.

"Kau pakai parfum berapa botol sih?" sindir Euiwoong.

"Maklum parfum mahal, pakai sedikit baunya bisa sampai jarak 500 meter."

Euiwoong tampak ingin mencibir lagi, tapi Seonho buru-buru menyela.

"Ayo jalan, kita sudah ditunggu dari tadi," Seonho berjalan ke arah motornya, memakai helm dan naik ke sadel motor. Ia sudah siap begitu juga ke tiga temannya yang lain, tapi Daehwi tampak kikuk.

"Kau naik motor balap itu?" telunjuknya mengarah ke motor Seonho, "Motormu yang biasanya kemana?" Daehwi heran saja, pasalnya motor balap merah itu sangat jarang ia keluarkan dari garasi sejak Seonho masuk SMA dan memutuskan berhenti dari hobby balapnya. Bukan balapan liar seperti remaja umumnya, Seonho hanya suka berkendara menjelajah ke sudut-sudut kota dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesekali juga dia adu cepat dengan Minhyun, sunbaenya saat SMP. Tapi hobbynya itu hanya berjalan selama 3 bulan. Dan sejujurnya Daehwi cukup terpukau dengan penampilan Seonho malam ini yang cukup manly. Kalau imajenya begini, mana bisa dia mengucel-ngucel pipi berisi sahabatnya itu?

"Terpesonanya bisa nanti saja tuan Lee?"seru Seonho.

"Mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan? Cepat naik," perintah Euiwoong yang berada di goncengan Jihoon, sementara Hyungseob sendirian.

Daehwi tersadar dari lamuannya, ia segera memakai helmnya dan naik ke sadel motor.

"Pegangan!" kata Seonho.

"Jangan bilang kau mau ngebut."

"Memang," Seketika Seonho menggas motornya dan langsung melaju kencang.

Oh, Daehwi hampir mengumpat karena kaget, reflek ia berpegangan pada bahu Seonho. Astaga, dia tak sadar sedang menggonceng anak orang...?

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai ke tujuan. Daehwi menepuk dadanya dengan nafas kembang kempis. Bagaimana tidak kalau Seonho menggoncengnya dengan kecepata 90km per jam sambil menyalip truk dan mobil? Sepanjang jalan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, kata orang jika seseorang jatuh cinta, maka jantungnya akan berdegup kencang, akankah sensasinya seluar biasa ini?

Daehwi menggampar kepala Seonho tepat setelah laki-laki itu melepas helm, "YA ! KAU MAU AKU JANTUNGAN ?"

Seonho mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit tanpa menggubris omelan Daehwi, ia justru sibuk mengamati spion, menanti tiga orang yang tertinggal di belakang. Ah... tampaknya ia harus menunggu beberapa menit, Jihoon dan Euiwoong mungkin bisa menyusulnya dengan cepat, tapi Hyungseob tak biasa berkendara di atas 70 km/jam. Apalagi tadi jalanan cukup ramai, hyungnya itu tak cukup berani menyelip kendaraan besar. Trauma kecelakaan yang ia alami saat SMP masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Pandangannya beralih mengamati rumah bercat putih di hadapannya, ia tak bisa mengamati bagian depan rumah dengan jelas karena pagarnya tertutup rapat. Ia rogoh hp dari saku celananya, menggeser-geser layar, mencari no telepon seseorang lalu menekan tombol hijau. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk panggilannya diangkat.

"Halo bi, aku sudah di luar,"ujar Seonho.

Suara di sana tampak riang menyambutnya, setelah terdengar kata 'aku akan membuka pagarnya,' sambungan diputus.

Baru saja Seonho memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam celana, pagar rumah dihadapannya terbuka. Sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut ikal menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Di saat bersamaan Jihoon, Euiwoong, dan Hyungseob datang.

"Cepat sekali," ucap Seonho.

"Saat tertinggal di belakang, aku ingat ada jalan pintas," jawab Jihoon.

Seonho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Youngmin. Hyungseob membuka kaca helmnya perlahan dan terpaku sejenak, ah... kenapa malam ini bibi Seonho terlihat sangat cantik? Ia tampak berbeda dengan pakaian casual dan rambut digerai sederhana. Sungguh perempuan itu bibi Seonho? Hyungseob masih mempertanyakan fakta itu dalam hati.

Mereka memarkir motor di pekarangan, bersama beberapa motor lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Seonho memperhatikan salah satu motor itu dengan seksama, tampaknya familiar. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ruang tamu bibi Youngmin di desain dengan manis, ada banyak hiasan di dindingnya. Satu warna yang paling mendominasi ruangan ini adalah merah. Seonho tak ingat bibinya itu menyukai warna merah, seingatnya ia menyukai warna orange? Atau waktu dan usia yang mengubah seleranya? Merah memiliki kesan feminim bagi perempuan dewasa. Dan Seonho cukup menyadari perubahan gaya penampilan bibinya yang sekarang lebih feminim.

Desahan pendek keluar dari mulutnya saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah, dugaanya tak meleset. Matanya bersitatap dengan Guanlin yang kebetulan juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak hanya Guanlin, tapi Jinyoung, Woojin, Haknyeon, dan Samuel juga ada di sini. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Well, tidak ada salahnya kan mengumpulkan murid-muridku yang cerdas," ujar Youngmin seolah mengerti dengan isi kepala Seonho.

"Guanlin terlihat tertarik dengan tanaman-tanaman yang kusebutkan dalam pelajaran, tentu hal itu tak ada dalam buku, dan dia terus bertanya," ujar Youngmin, "Jadi kuundang saja dia dan teman-temannya ke rumah untuk melihat langsung tanaman yang kubawa saat menjelajah."

Youngmin menggeser pintu kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman samping dan memperlihatkan koleksi tanaman yang ia rawat dalam pot-pot berukuran kecil.

"Apa bibi mengundangku juga untuk ini?" tanya Seonho.

Youngmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum," Lebih ramai lebih bagus kan."

"Erect sword ferm, tanaman ini tumbuh di jeju," jelas Youngmin sambil menunjuk salah satu pot dengan tanaman yang daunnya berbentuk hampir seperti hati, "Sementara yang ini echinosphora koreensis, habitat tanaman ini sangat terbatas dan tumbuh di bagian paling utara dari korea selatan."

"Waw, cerita Seonho tentang anda yang suka berkelana ke hutan-hutan tampaknya tak dilebih-lebihkan," seru Hyungseob. Ia tak bisa menahan kekagumannya.

Youngmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, "Yah itu dulu, sekarang aku lebih suka menyamankan diri di rumah," ujarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Semua tanaman itu tampak biasa saja," gumam Jinyoung tanpa minat.

"Memang tampak sederhana, tapi belum tentu yang sederhana tak berharga kan," jawab Youngmin, masih dengan senyum manis dan tatapan lembutnya.

Jinyoung memalingkan wajahnya, pipi pucatnya sedikit bersemu, ia malu? Bukan kebiasaanya menjadi pemalu semacam ini hanya karena teguran ringan. Jinyoung rasa, masalahnya bukan pada teguran, melainkan pada sikap dan senyuman guru barunya itu. Sebagai laki-laki bukankah wajar sedikit tersipu di depan wanita cantik. Apalagi paras cantik Youngmin adalah tipikal cantik yang ia kagumi.

Youngmin melanjutkan kegiatannya menjelaskan tanaman koleksinya, sesekali suasana agak riuh karena ocehan Daehwi atau perdebatannya dengan Euiwoong. Woojin yang penasaran juga tak segan bertanya mengenai pengalaman Youngmin saat menjelajah hutan. Youngmin selaku tuan rumah, dengan senang hati menyambut setiap pertanyaan maupun guyonan yang disampaikan murid-muridnya.

"Sudah saatnya makan malam, aku akan menyiapkannya dulu," kata Youngmin setelah melihat jarum jam di dinding.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bi," ujar Seonho.

"Aku memang ingin masak untuk kalian kok," Youngmin mengambil apronnya di dapur, memakainya, dan melongok ke isi kulkas.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang saja," ujar Guanlin di ambang pintu dapur.

Youngmin menoleh dan menggeleng kuat, "Tidak..tidak, kalian harus makan malam di sini."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, setelah ini kami masih ada janji," kata Guanlin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," tegas Youngmin.

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang tunggulah di ruang tengah bersama yang lain, kalian baru boleh pulang setelah makan malam."

Guanlin menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Wajah Youngmin yang tertekuk kembali berubah cerah setelah mendengar persetujuan dari muridnya.

Guanlin kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk persis di sebelah Woojin, "Kuharap kalian akan kuat," ujarnya.

"Kita akan makan malam di sini?" Woojin sedikit tersentak, namun segera menguasai emosinya kembali. Dengan suara pelan ia berujar, "Aku tak tahan makan-makanan manusia Guan."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan sopan santun," jawab Guanlin.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan alasan lain? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menahannya dan muntah di sini?"

"Karena itu tahanlah !"

Woojin mendesah frustasi, tak bisakah mereka persetan dengan sopan satun untuk kali ini? Diantara mereka berlima dia termasuk yang paling tak tahan dengan makanan manusia selain Jinyoung. Ah, bagaimana kalau Jinyoung tak bisa menahannya juga? Woojin menatap Guanlin kesal, ia tak memikirkan adiknya? Mentang-mentang dia yang paling tahan dengan rasa aneh makanan manusia?

Bukan maksud Woojin berpikir jelek mengenai Guanlin, hanya saja ia benar-benar punya pengalaman buruk dengan makanan manusia yang terakhir kali masuk ke lambungnya. Membayangkan lagi rasanya membuat perutnya mual.

"Kau tak mau membantu di dapur? Kau bisa masak kan?" kata Guanlin.

"Aku tak mau muntah duluan, lagi pula, yang paling ahli masak dulu kan kau dan Jinyoung."

"Kau balik menyuruhku hyung?" Guanlin tersenyum mengintimidasi.

"Tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada tuan rumah Guan," jawab Woojin tak mau kalah.

Guanlin memilih mengalah dan pergi ke dapur, di pintu antara dapur dan ruang tengah ia berpapasan dengan adiknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Guanlin.

"Melakukan sopan-santun," jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Woojin ya,"Guanlin terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian bicara persis di sebelahku sebelum aku beranjak menghampiri Samuel di teras samping," jawab Jinyoung datar.

Guanlin masih terkekeh kecil, ia mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya itu, lalu memimpin langkah menuju dapur. ternyata di sana sudah ada Seonho dan Daehwi yang membantu. Ia menangkap sedikit raut terkejut di wajah Seonho saat melihatnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Guanlin.

"Tidak perlu Guan, kau tunggu saja seperti yang lain.," jawab Youngmin.

"Biarkan aku membantu juga, aku bisa memotong sayuran," ucap Guanlin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Youngmin dengan senyum.

Guanlin memotong sayuran dengan lihai, dulu ia sangat terbiasa dengan pekerjaan semacam ini karena ia biasa membantu ibunya memasak. Jinyoung juga sama terampilnya dengan Guanlin saat mengupas bumbu. Tapi Ia tak seahli Guanlin karena dulu ibunya lebih sering melarangnya membantu di dapur karena alasan takut ia terkena pisau.

Seonho mengangkat panci berisi air panas dari atas kompor setelah air itu mendidih. Saat ia berbalik tanpa sengaja ia bersenggolan dengan Daehwi yang akan melangkah ke arah lain sehingga panci itu hampir jatuh dari tangannya.

"Awww Ho..."seru Daehwi, pisau ditangannya terjatuh.

Dengan sigap Jinyoung yang ada di sebelah Seonho membantu menangkap panci itu. Sementara pisau yang hampir jatuh mengenai kakinya berhasil ditangkap Guanlin. Seonho menghela nafas lega, karena kakinya selamat dari dua mala petaka. Meski tangannya agak melepuh kena cipratan air panas dari dalam panci yang sempat bergoyang, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Masalahnya...

Mata Seonho menatap kedua telapak tangan Jinyoung yang menangkap badan panci. Astaga...

"Seonho, kau tak papa?" teriak Daehwi.

Jinyoung membantu Seonho menaruh panci itu di meja. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesakitan atau kepanasan. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, Seonho rasa itu bukan ekspresi yang wajar.

Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang terasa panas, Seonho menarik kedua tangan Jinyoung untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Jujur ia khawatir, tapi ...

Sontak Seonho menatap mata Jinyoung dan Jinyoung buru-buru menarik tangannya lagi, "Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri," ujarnya. Ia langsung keluar dari dapur tanpa mempedulikan Daehwi yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Seonho masih terdiam di tempat hingga Guanlin teiba-tiba menarik kedua tangannya, "Biar aku yang obati lukamu," ujarnya lembut.

Seonho tak menjawab, tapi ia pasrah saat tangan lembut Guanlin menuntunnya ke luar dari dapur. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar, berkali-kali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, 'kedua tangannya bahkan tak terlihat memerah sama sekali, wajarkah?'

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana dapur, di ruang tengah suasananya lebih tenang. Euiwoong yang biasanya sudah seperti bom meledak jika ada Haknyeon kali ini lebih pendiam. Ia masih canggung jika mengingat kejadian kemarin di lapangan basket saat dengan bodohnya ia mengungkapkan hal yang menurutnya... AKGHHH..bagaimana mengatakannya?

Haknyeon sendiri pun juga tak menggoda Euiwoong sebanyak biasanya meski tatapannya dari tadi tak lepas dari laki-laki itu.

"Matamu gak sakit dari tadi lihat ke sini," akhirnya Euiwoong membuka suara karena risih.

"Nggak juga, matamu bagus sih."

Euiwoong memutar bola mata kesal,mulutnya mulai menggombal receh lagi kan.

Hyungseob sejak tadi juga diam-diam memperhatikan Haknyeon, ucapan Woojin terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apalagi tatapan Woojin yang sekarang seolah berkata padanya, 'mereka mulai berinteraksi lagi, tolong cegah agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat.'

Sementara itu Jihoon juga masih memikirkan ucapan Jinyoung. Matanya memicing melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Sungguh laki-laki di depannya ini psikopat? Bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan hal itu adalah fakta.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan dua hyungmu itu? Mereka dari tadi menatapku, aku tahu aku tampan," ujar Haknyeon penuh percaya diri.

Euiwoong menoleh bergantian pada Hyungseob dan Jihoon, ada binar terkejut di mata dua orang itu yang menandakan ucapan Haknyeon benar. Sejak tadi mereka menatapinya. Tumben?

"Terlalu percaya diri," gumam Jihoon.

Haknyeon menyeringai lebar, "Kalian jangan ketularan tsundere, cukup adik kalian saja."

Euiwoong mendelik, siapa yang tsundere? Memangnya dia tsundere?

"Jihoon, bisa berhenti menatapku? Kalau aku suka padamu bagaimana?" celetuk Haknyeon.

Delikan Euiwoong semakin tajam, sementara Jihoon sang korban kejahilan Haknyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan raut ilfeelnya.

Haknyeon terkekeh kecil sengaja ia menggoda Jihoon untuk melihat reaksi Euiwoong, dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena kesal.

"Baguslah, kau dengan Jihoon hyung saja, lebih cocok," gerutu Euiwoong.

"Kau dengar itu kan hoon, kau mau denganku tidak?" Haknyeon semakin menggoda Jihoon.

Jihoon memutar bola mata jengah, kenapa sekarang dia jadi ikut-ikutan digombali? Ia tahu jelas maksud Haknyeon ingin memanas-manasi Euiwoong, dan ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Semakin Haknyeon memancing perasaan Euiwoong, mereka akan semakin dekat. Bagaimana cara mencegahnya? Jihoon memutar otak, bagaimana caranya?..., tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya, tapi ini sungguh gila, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?

"Jawab saja hyung, supaya dia tak kepedean jadi orang," cibir Euiwoong. Tentu saja Jihoon tak akan menanggapi bualan konyol Haknyeon. Ia tahu hal itu memang konyol dan terkesan hanya seperti candaan, tapi kenapa hatinya memanas sungguhan?

"Ya, aku mau."

Jawaban singkat dari Jihoon mengagetkan seisi ruangan, bahkan Samuel yang sibuk dengan ponsel sejak tadi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka ia berkata "Oh my gad."

TBC...

Hay readers, maafkan atas keterlambatan update yang sangat...

Akhirnya author bisa update lagi...

Btw, ada yang carat di sini? Wkwkwkwk, kebetulan author lagi gemes dengan Seventeen. Ada yang fansnya Hoshi? Atau Mingyu? Atau Jihoon? wkwkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa untuk review ya...

 __Salam Author__


	22. Rasa

Let's Play 23

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah," Guanlin membalut permukaan tangan Seonho dengan perban.

"Kau berlebihan hyung, itu hanya luka ringan, tidak usah diperban," jawab Seonho, namun tetap membiarkan Guanlin membungkus tangannya.

"Kau bisa ceroboh juga ternyata," Guanlin tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan ceroboh, hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kakimu hampir terkena pisau dan siraman air panas, itu kecelakaan kecil?"

"Selama itu tak membuatku harus menginap di rumah sakit, itu bukan masalah besar."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Seonho."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tak memujimu, kau tahu...,"

"Maksudku terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Guanlin yang sudah selesai dengan perban Seonho tersenyum kecil, "Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang..."

Seonho mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti, apa hubungannya ? apa Guanlin membuka topik baru?

"Sejak keluarga ku sering bermain-main dengan gengmu," lanjutnya.

Ah, jadi itu maksudnya..., Seonho menghela nafas pelan, "Keluargamu sangat niat mencari masalah dengan gengku hyung."

"Itu karena kalian membuat semuanya bertambah seru."

"Kalau begitu lain kali geng ku tak akan menanggapi masalah yang kalian buat," ujar Seonho.

"Bagiku tak masalah,"jawab Guanlin tenang.

Sudut bibir Seonho sedikit tertarik ke atas, "Kau itu licik hyung, kurasa yang terlicik diantara semua saudaramu."

Guanlin tak tahan untuk tak terkekeh, "Kita ini sama saja Seonho, kurasa tak baik mengolok satu sama lain," bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa masak hyung," ujar Seonho.

"Kau juga tak terlihat pandai memasak."

Seonho menanggapinya dengan wajah datar, ia anggap itu pujian sekaligus realita.

"Dulu aku selalu membantu ibuku memasak di dapur, makanya aku paham masalah dapur," ujar Guanlin.

"Dulu?" sebelah alis Seonho terangkat.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Seonho terdiam sesaat, "Maafkan aku," sesalnya.

Guanlin tersenyum, "Kenapa setiap orang selalu meminta maaf jika membahas orang yang sudah tidak ada?"

"Aku hanya takut kau tersinggung."

"Mana mungkin aku tersinggung karena membicarakan ibuku sendiri."

"Kau jadi sedih mengingatnya."

"Aku ingat dia setiap detik dalam hidupku, jadi aku sedih sepanjang hidup?"

Seonho menghela nafas pelan,"Terserah."

Senyum Guanlin semakin lebar, ia merasa menang.

"Kenapa kalian berlima tinggal serumah?"Seonho agak ragu menanyakan ini, tapi dia agak penasaran. Meski saudara mereka harusnya punya rumah dan keluarga masing-masing kan.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan keluargaku?"Guanlin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Lama-lama kau akan tertarik nanti."

"Katakan saja kalau tak mau menjawabnya," ujar Seonho dingin. Entah Guanlin yang sengaja menggodanya atau memang memutar-mutar kalimat untuk menghindari jawaban.

"Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Seonho benar-benar ingin tahu, ia mulai memperhatikan Guanlin dengan seksama.

"Keluarga kami masing-masing bukan tinggal di Seoul Seonho, makanya kami berlima tinggal serumah, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kekhawatiran keluarga, mereka mau aku dan saudaraku saling mengawasi dan menjaga, supaya tak ada yang salah langkah."

Guanlin mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat menyakinkan hingga Seonho hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tak memikirkan hal aneh apapun.

Guanlin senang karena Seonho tak lagi banyak bertanya, ia cukup terkejut sebenarnya saat Seonho tiba-tiba menanyakan soal keluarganya, tapi ia harus memberi Seonho jawaban jika ingin anak itu tak curiga, maka terciptalah alasan logis yang barusan ia utarakan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ganti aku yang bertanya," ujar Guanlin, "Youngmin ssaem itu bibimu? aku agak terkejut."

"Semua orang terkejut."

"Dia tampak begitu muda, dan kau..., mungkin wajahmu yang sedikit lebih boros dari usiamu," ujar Guanlin dengan nada yang Seonho yakin setengah bercanda.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan cermin hyung," sindir Seonho.

Guanlin tertawa kecil, "Tapi bibimu itu sungguh wanita yang cantik, kau tahu, dia punya pesona wanita muda yang menawan, dan dia tampak cerdas."

"Semua orang mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau tak ingin berpergian seperti bibimu? melihat banyak hal?"

"Aku sudah bisa melihat dunia dari buku," jawab Seonho santai.

"Rasanya pasti berbeda melihat langsung dengan hanya melihat dan membaca dari kertas."

Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan datar yang lebih dari biasanya, "Sebagai orang yang lebih suka tidur di perpustakaan dari pada jalan ke kantin, lebih baik diam saja," sindirnya.

Guanlin terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah...baiklah, kita ganti topik pembicaraan, bgaimana perasaanmu bergaul dengan mereka berempat selama ini?"

Sebelah alis Seonho terangkat dan dahinya mengernyit,"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," Guanlin menjawab sama persis dengan kalimat Seonho beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seonho menghela nafas pelan, "Perasaanku baik."

"Begitu? Katakan saja kalau tak mau menjawabnya," kembali Guanlin mengulang kalimat Seonho, membuat Seonho merasa terkena bumerang sendiri.

"Terkadang mereka terlalu berisik, menjengkelkan, dan berlebihan, aku tak suka hal-hal semacam itu," Seonho menjawab dengan jujur.

"Tapi kau terlihat menikmati waktumu dengan mereka."

"Aneh kan? perasaan manusia itu memang aneh, seseorang bisa menyayangi sesuatu meski itu hal yang sangat ia benci, bagaimana bisa..." gumam Seonho.

"Kau benar, memang aneh, tapi itu yang disebut orang dengan cinta."

"Salah satu hal rumit yang bisa membuat otak manusia kacau, aku penasaran, sebenarnya bagaimana cara kerjanya."

"Kau ingin tahu? Berarti kau harus merasakannya."

"Ah..., aku tak begitu tertarik, orang-orang disekitar sudah bisa jadi sumber data yang bagus."

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Kau sudah pernah merasakannya hyung?"

"Iya kalau maksudmu pada keluarga."

"Selain itu?"

Guanlin terkekeh kecil, "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu Seonho."

"Kuanggap itu tidak."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Jinyoung berjalan tergesa ke ruang tengah, ketika ia datang, semua orang tampak terkejut sambil menatap Jihoon. Tapi... ia tak sempat memikirkan atau bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Woojin dan menyeretnya paksa diam-diam.

Tatapan Seonho tadi cukup membuat pikirannya kacau balau. Ia menyeret Woojin sampai ke teras depan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia menjabat tangan kanan Woojin, sebuah es runcing muncul dari telapak tangannya dan menembus telapak Woojin.

Sontak hyungnya itu mengerang dan reflek membakar tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung menutup matanya, menahan kekuatan yang hendak melindungi telapak tangannya dari api. Bukannya melepaskan jabatan tangan, ia justru meletakkan tangan kirinya ke api. Rasanya sakit...perih...

Woojin terbelalak dan ia langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka,"Kau gilaa?" serunya marah.

Darah merembes dari telapak tangan Woojin, itu tak masalah. Toh,perlahan luka ditangannya menutup dengan sendirinya. Tapi masalahnya pemulihan Jinyoung itu lambat. Yang terlambat dalam keluarganya. Jangan tanya Woojin apa sebabnya, tak ada yang tahu.

Telapak tangan Jinyoung terbakar, kulitnya merah melepuh.

"Kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" bentak Woojin panik.

"Sudahlah hyung, lukamu sebentar lagi akan sembuh," Jinyoung meringis menahan perih.

"BUKAN AKU, TAPI KAU ! Astaga, kau kerasukan apa ," Woojin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Santai saja,"Jinyoung masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, tak mau peduli dengan Woojin yang masih panik di teras. Tapi saat di ruang tamu ia berpapasan dengan Youngmin yang sepertinya akan pergi ke teras.

"Daehwi bilang tanganmu terluka saat aku ke kamar mandi," ujar Youngmin khawatir, ia raih kedua tangan Jinyoung tanpa permisi, melihat lekat-lekat luka lepuh di telapak tangannya.

"Ini harus cepat diobati," Youngmin mendorong Jinyoung untuk duduk di kursi sebelum Jinyoung sempat menolak, "Tunggu disini, aku ambilkan obat."

Youngmin pergi entah kemana selama beberapa saat lalu ia kembali dengan kotak p3k. Dengan telaten ia membalutkan perban ke kedua tangan Jinyoung setelah diolesi akohol dan obat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tak merasa perih?" tanya Youngmin saat ia mestirilkan luka Jinyoung dengan alkohol. Pasalnya muridnya itu hanya diam, tak mengaduh sakit atau mengerang.

"Lanjutkan saja," jawab Jinyoung singkat.

"Entah kau ini kuat atau apa, tapi kau benar-benar irit ekspresi Jinyoung, sikapmu itu menggemaskan sekali," ujar Youngmin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jinyoung tak menanggapi, bukannya ia tak merasa pedih, rasanya sangat perih saat alkohol itu menyentuh kulitnya, benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi ia menahan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin pikirannya sedikit konyol, tapi Jinyoung tak ingin lagi menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan atau kelemahan apapun di depan manusia. Ia seorang Lai, penerus keluarga Lai harus pandai menyembunyikan perasaanya, apalagi menyembunyikan kelemahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh begini," omel Youngmin.

Jinyoung mulai berpikir betapa bawelnya guru barunya ini dan ia malas mendengarnya. Seandainya Guanlin tak mengajaknya pergi ke sini. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah tenggelam dalam buku dengan secangkir darah di perpustakaan rumah mereka. Menikmati sunyi senyapnya malam yang menentramkan jiwa.

"Tapi tindakanmu itu sangat gentleman, itu bagus Jinyoung," puji Youngmin dengan senyum lembutnya.

Jinyoung menatapnya dan butuh lebih lama baginya untuk berkedip dari saat normal, ada jalaran hangat merayap dari jantungnya ke pipi, yang meskipun belum cukup membuat rona di pipi pucatnya kentara, tapi membuat pikirannya seolah berhenti sesaat. Dalam sesaat roda-roda otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja sebentar, ikut terpesona dengan senyum semanis gula yang jujur Jinyoung sangat sangsi mengakuinya, itu adalah senyum yang sangat indah.

"Sekarang biar kubalut lukamu dengan perban, tampaknya kau akan kesulitan mencatat kalau begini," ujar Youngmin sambil melilitkan perban ke telapak tangan Jinyoung.

Ia masih tak merespon. Mulutnya bungkam, perasaanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Sehari tak mencatat pelajaran tak akan membuatnya ketinggalan apapun, meski teknologi manusia itu berkembang pesat tiap tahunnya, tapi pelajaran yang disampaikan dalam buku pembelajaran, ia rasa tak banyak yang berubah.

"Kau benar-benar anak pendiam ya, apa begitu menyenangkan menjadi seorang pendiam?" tanya Youngmin di sela-sela kegiatannya membalut perban, "Apa tak melelahkan menjadi pemendam?"

Jinyoung bukannya pura-pura tak mengerti, tapi menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu, perlukah? Ia tak merasa perlu untuk menjawabnya. Ia tenang dan menikmati dirinya dalam kesunyian, dia benci kebisingan dan keberisikan mulut orang-orang, terutama yang bicara omong kosong, ia tak suka buang-buang energi hanya untuk bicara pada orang lain sementara orang itu memahaminya pun tidak. Menjadi pendiam adalah jati diri yang sekarang sangat ia cintai. Tapi ditanya soal lelah? Apa jawabannya? Bimbang...ragu, pertanyaan yang satu ini bahkan masih menjadi gaung pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Jadi bagaimana ia menjawabnya?

"Sudah selesai," ujar Youngmin. Ia meletakkan plester ke dalam kotak p3k, membereskan semua peralatan lalu menutupnya. Kembali ia meraih kedua tangan Jinyoung, bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus dan mata indahnya memancarkan sinar lembut meneduhkan yang hanya dimiliki seorang wanita. Bisikan lembutnya selanjutnya menghantarkan getar lembut yang menelusup merambat ke pembuluh darah Jinyoung. Desir lembut yang terasa aneh baginya, berhasil menimbulkan rona di pipi pucatnya dan mengubah binar matanya yang dingin seolah tanpa perasaan, menampakkan sedikit gairah. Apa-apa'an ini? Hei...hei.

"Cepatlah sembuh," satu kalimat sederhana itu seolah seperti mantra yang membekukan waktu sesaat. Hei...hei, kenapa sulit bagi Jinyoung untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Aku harus kembali ke dapur, tunggulah dengan yang lain di ruang tengah, ok," Youngmin mengusap lembut rambut coklatnya. Bagus, sentuhan itu membuat Jinyoung merasa bertambah bodoh.

Youngmin meletakkan kembali kotak p3k itu ke tempatnya dan pergi lagi ke dapur, melanjutkan acara memasak makan malam yang tertunda.

Aneh, apa itu tadi? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali? Jinyoung menghela nafas pelan dan seketika wajah datar pucatnya kembali. Terserahlah, apapun itu tadi, terserah. Sebaiknya ia tak perlu mempedulikannya, tapi bisakah? bisakah jika setiap pikirannya menampilkan senyum indah nan teduh itu jantungnya yang selalu setenang dan sedamai semilir angin pagi, tiba-tiba ribut seperti gumulan ombak pantai. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berubah menjadi makhluk malam, jantungnya...seperti dipompa cepat.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Jhoon menyesal ! ia menyesal sudah membiarkan hal aneh keluar dari mulutnya. Pasalnya semua orang kini menatapnya. Ia merasa seperti tersangka di pengadilan.

"Kau barusan mengatakan apa hyung?" tanya Euiwoong dengan raut yang masih tak percaya.

"Ah, lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Jihoon. Tidak...tidak, dia tak akan melanjutkan ide gilanya. Tidak karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menambah masalah dan sulit dipercaya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah tak waras hyung tadi," ujar Euiwoong setengah lega.

"Harusnya itu tadi sungguhan, pasti akan seru," komentar Samuel.

Kesal ! Hyungseob melemparkan bantal di sebelahnya pada Samuel hingga membuat handphone laki-laki itu hampir jatuh. Otomatis ia dihadiahi bibir mengerucut dan alis berkerut.

"Woah..., kau menggemaskan sekali sih," seru Daehwi yang tiba-tiba muncul, tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya dari arah dapur."Seperti bayi," tambahnya.

"Sialan, siapa yang kau panggil bayi ha !"Samuel setengah membentak. Dahinya semakin terlipat dan bibirnya tambah mengerucut.

"Tuh kan, bayi gampang marah kalau diganggu," jawab Daehwi santai sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa, tepat di samping Hyungseob.

Kesal mendengarnya, Samuel lempar lagi bantal yang tadi dilempar Hyungseob padanya dan mengenai wajha Daehwi.

"Eh, biasa aja dong ! bayi gak usah bandel !" bantal itu Daehwi lemparkan lagi pada Samuel dengan lebih keras.

Samuel yang sudah marah membalas lagi lemparan Daehwi dengan bantal yang sama hingga akhirnya terjadilah perang lempar bantal disertai umpatan dan teriakan kesal satu sama lain. Hyungseob tak habis pikir, ini kenapa Daehwi dan Samuel yang jadi ribut? Astaga di rumah orang pula.

"HEH , STOP !"teriak Hyungseob sambil menahan Daehwi yang bersiap melempar bantal lagi.

"Dasar rambut mangkok !" olok Samuel.

"Heh , bayi bilang apa kau !" Daehwi hampir saja berdiri menghampiri Samuel tapi tangannya ditarik Hyungseob lebih keras hingga ia kembali terduduk.

"Diem wi, jangan bikin ulah di rumah orang ah," omel Euiwoong yang ikut-ikutan menepukkan bantal ke wajah Ddaehwi.

"Gak usah ikut-ikutan !" tangan Daehwi melewati Hyungseob dan mendorong keras bahu Euiwoong hingga Euiwoong terhempas ke pegangan sofa.

"BACOT AH ! Bentak Euiwoong yang karena tak terima, merengsek dan menarik ujung rambut pirang teman tengkarnya itu.

"WHAT THE ..." Daehwi meringis merasakan sakit di kulit kepalanya, Euiwoong benar-benar menjengkelkan, kepalanya rasanya sampai pening.

Hyungseob yang berada diantara mereka agak kesulitan memisahkan keduanya yang sekarang sudah terlibat saling tarik menarik dan dorong. Persis seperti pertengkaran anak kecil.

Jihoon yang melihatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Apalagi saat Hyungseob mulai ikut jadi korban keberingasan adik-adiknya. Astaga, ini rumah orang dan mereka membuat kekacauan memalukan seperti ini? bagaimana kesan mereka di mata bibi Seonho sebagai teman keponakannya ? dan sebagai murid di mata sang pendidik?

"AWW..., HOON, BANTUIN... HEH KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI !"seru Hyungseob yang kesulitan menahan sebelah tangan Daehwi dan bahu Euiwoong.

Tak tahan dengan pertengkaran kekanakan di depannya, Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik kuat bahu Euiwoong, menjauhkan tangannya yang mencengkram rambut Daehwi tanpa peduli Daehwi memukul-mukul lengannya sambil mengumpat-umpat minta dilepas.

Woojin yang baru kembali dari teras depan, seketika pikiran penuh kekhawatirannya pada Jinyoung mendadak pecah buyar karena pertengkaran heboh di depan matanya. Astaga, demi apapun ia baru meninggalkan mereka sebentar dalam situasi mencegangkan dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi brutal.

Disisi lain Haknyeon dan Samuel yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya saling berpandangan karena tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Bukannya awalnya ini masalahku dengan Daehwi ya hyung," bisik Samuel.

"Mungkin mode tak waras mereka sedang kambuh," jawab Haknyeon dengan berbisik pula.

TBC

.

.

.

Hay readers, akhirnya aku update lagi

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update

And hoshi stand... yuhuuuu, soonhoon is here, wkwkwkwk

Author ada ff soonhoon sih, kalau berminat bisa mampir sebentar.

Jangan lupa review ya...

 __Salam Author__


	23. Kapan Semua Ini Berakhir?

Makan malam telah siap, semua hidangan sudah disusun rapi dia atas meja. Setelah perkelahian memalukan tadi dipergoki Youngmin, suasana kembali tenang. Jihoon menghela nafas lega, pertengkaran itu tepat saat ia juga hampir kena cakar kuku-kuku panjang Daehwi. Syukur sekali.

Semua orang sudah duduk mengitari meja makan. Youngmin selaku tuan rumah duduk paling ujung, menghadap semua murid-muridnya. Sementara itu geng Holmes dan geng Guanlin duduk saling berhadapan.

"Selamat makan," ucap Youngmin ramah.

Jinyoung menelan ludah, menatap makanan dihadapannya ini ngeri. Tapi apa daya, dia harus memakannya. Harus !

"Tanganmu sudah diobati?" ucapan Seonho mengalihkan perhatian Jinyoung. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jinyoung tahu, ia harus waspada.

"Sudah," jawab Jinyoung sama dinginnya. Ia tatap mata Seonho seperti biasa, seolah tak ada kegugupan sama sekali dalam dirinya.

"Baguslah, terima kasih sudah menolong."

"Tak masalah, bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan itu tanganmu."

Tatapan Seonho menerawang dalam dan itu membuat Jinyoung lebih gugup. Tidak, ia harus tetap tenang. Kegugupan sekecil apapun jika ia memperlihatkannya- sekalipun tak disadari semua orang di meja makan ini-ia yakin Seonho bisa menangkapnya. Dan itu berarti buruk.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis sekali.

Seonho melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut. Jinyoung tak tahu dan sulit menebak apa yang sedang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Sikap tenangnya yang setenang air dalam gelas justru membuatnya sedikit cemas. Seonho itu sangat logic, melihat tangan mulus tanpa bercak merah apapun setelah memegang badan panci yang baru diangkat dari kompor, tak mungkin ia tak curiga. Tak mungkin. Tatapan dingginya tadi sudah membuktikan dugaanya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas pelan, masalah Seonho ia bisa pikirkan nanti. Pandangannya mengarah ke piring penuh nasi dan lauk yang memenuhi meja. Jika ia masih seutuhnya manusia pastilah ia sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang hanya mencium baunya-yang kata manusia harum & gurih - baginya sudah membuatnya mual.

Ia pandang Guanlin dan Woojin yang duduk mengapitnya. Mereka makan dengan ekspresi biasa. Guanlin malah terlihat sangat menikmati, ia makan dengan pelan. Suara denting sendok dan piring memenuhi ruang makan, tapi hanya Guanlin yang nyaris tak menghasilkan bunyi apapun, seperti kebiasaan keluarga mereka.

Ia mengambil sesendok, membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan sepotong daging meluncur ke kerongkongannya. Sejak kali pertama lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dan pedas bumbu, ia sudah ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa Guanlin menelan rasa mengerikan ini sebegitu tenangnya?

Satu suapan berlalu, masih berkali-kali suapan lagi yang harus ia telan sampai piring itu bersih. Penderitaan ini..., ingin rasanya cepat berakhir.

Pada suapan kelima Jinyoung tak bisa lagi menahan kemuakannya. Ia berlari ke toilet yang berada persis di sebelah dapur, memuntahkan semuanya ke closet.

Melihat hal itu, Youngmin langsung menyusulnya, "Astaga, Jinyoung," serunya di ambang pintu toilet. Ia bantu mengurut leher muridnya itu pelan-pelan.

"Kau sakit? Astaga."

Jinyoung mendongak. Gurat kecemasan dihadapannya ini begitu jelas. Ah...Kecantikannya bahkan sama sekali tak berkurang meski dalam ekspresi itu.

Tangan wanita itu menyentuh bahunya, membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari toilet. Ia didudukkan di sofa ruang tengah. Kepalanya menyandar pada bantalan sofa. Telapak guru barunya itu menyentuh keningnya pelan.

"Aneh, kau tak panas, mungkin kau masuk angin," ujarnya.

Kenapa? kenapa degupan jantungnya kembali menjadi-jadi? Hanya karena sentuhan ringan yang tak berarti ini. Kenapa?

Tanpa sadar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah wanita di depannya ini. Bahkan saat ia pergi sebentar mengambil obat, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari punggungnya. Ia menghela nafas keras. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya?

Youngmin kembali dengan beberapa obat dan sebotol minyak. Jinyoung tahu, manusia menggunakannya dengan mengoleskannya ke perut. Tidak..tidak... ia tak akan membiarkan guru barunya itu menyentuh perutnya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku bantal yang lebih nyaman?" pinta Jinyoung saat Youngmin sudah membuka tutup botol minyak itu.

Youngmin mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Buru-buru Jinyoung mengantongi beberapa butir pil dan membuang setengah isi gelas ke vas bunga di tengah meja. Ia juga mengoleskan sendiri minyak dengan sensasi aneh itu ke perutnya. Sedikit sekali.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya Youngmin setelah ia kembali dan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" lanjutnya, dan sekali lagi juga Jinyoung balas dengan anggukan.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau tak enak badan Jin," Youngmin mendorong pelan bahu Jinyoung dan menaruh bantal empuk yang nyaman di kepalanya, "Sekarang istirahatlah."

Jinyoung merasa aneh, terlebih saat tangan lentik itu mengusap rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Ia terpejam sejenak, meresapi rasa nyaman yang begitu asing. Bukan...rasa ini tidaklah asing, hanya saja ia hampir-hampir melupakannya.

Bayangan saat seorang wanita dengan wajah ramah mengusap kepalanya sebelum tidur setiap malam membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Nyeri... sangat nyeri. Perasaan bernama rindu yang selama ini ia bentengi tinggi-tinggi dari hidupnya, hanya karena sebuah sentuhan kecil, berhasil menghancurkan benteng itu dalam sekejap dan memporak-porandakan hatinya. Ia kalah... kalah !

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Dalam pandangannya yang sayu, mata itu bahkan bersinar lembut, penuh gairah kehidupan. Menggeletarkan jiwanya, memikatnya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa kabur kemanapun. Dan saat bibir secantik fresia itu mengulas senyum tulus, detik itu juga Jinyoung tahu, mulai sekarang senyum itu akan jadi faforitnya.

%^&*()

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Jinyoung ?" tanya Jihoon setelah laki-laki itu berlari secara tiba-tiba dari meja makan.

"Sepertinya dia sakit, sebelum berangkat dia sempat mengeluh agak pusing," jawab Guanlin.

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, bibi Youngmin sudah menyusulnya, ia tak perlu khawatir.

"Oh, sakit," gumam Seonho datar.

"Saudaramu itu datar sekali sih, seperti tembok," gerutu Samuel.

Daehwi yang duduk di depan Samuel merasa dialah yang diajak bicara meski laki-laki itu tak menatapnya, asik dengan makannya.

"Guanlin sunbae juga sama seperti temboknya dengan Seonho kok," jawab Daehwi dengan nada biasa, tak ada nada dan maksud menghina sama sekali. Jujur !

"Kau menghina hyungku," geram Samuel.

Daehwi menggeleng, "Apa Guanlin sunbae sikapnya sepertimu ? Yang kubilang bukan fakta?" dengusnya.

Samuel tak melajutkan argumennya. Tak baik memulai pertengkaran di meja makan, itu yang selalu diajarkan ibunya. Meja makan itu, tempatnya rukun. Jadi dari pada meladeni si rambut mangkok itu, lebih baik dia lanjut mengunyah daging dan sayur yang rasanya... jangan tanyakan, buruk !

Seonho dan Guanlin yang dibicarakan tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Seonho bahkan baru saja memasukkan sesendok besar daging.

"Makanmu banyak juga," ucap Guanlin.

"Makan banyak bukan kesalahan," jawab Seonho santai.

"Bukankah sekarang sedang trend diet."

"Katakan itu pada Euiwoong," jawab Seonho singkat, padat, dan jelas menohok orang disebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku? Aku sudah kurus."

"Kurus apanya, pipi macam bakpao begitu kau bilang kurus," celetuk Hyungseob.

"Sadar diri hyung," omel Euiwoong.

"Aku sudah sadar diri, aku memang berisi," Hyungseob mengucapkannya begitu santai,tanpa beban seolah memang ia menyukai berat badannya.

"Kau begitu saja, tidak usah kurus," sambung Haknyeon, "Biar bakpao kalah manis denganmu."

Euiwoong berdecih, "Bakpao bahkan kalah manis dengan mulut buayamu."

"Kau bilang aku manis ? wah..wah."

"Berisik !" bentak Euiwoong tajam.

Haknyeon meringis sebagai jawaban. Sementara itu tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan Woojin. Itu lebih baik, karena Woojin sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan mual. Astaga, sampai kapan makanan ini bersarang di perutnya. Waktu terasa bergerak lambat dan semakin melambat setiap kali makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya. Sungguh, ia ingin muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja sunbae?"

Ternyata Seonho masih menangkap sikap diamnya. Sialan, sekarang semua orang akan menatapnya. Dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan Woojin berujar, "Tentu saja."

"Kau tak biasa diam jin,"ujar Hyungseob, baru ia sadari keterdiaman Woojin sepanjang makan malam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Seonho pada laki-laki itu.

"Menurutmu aku secerewet kau," jawab Woojin sedikit tak sabar. Tolong, seorangpun jangan mengajaknya bicara atau ia tak akan tahan menyembunyikan ekspresi muaknya.

"Ya tidak sih, hanya saja kalau yang lain mulai berisik biasanya kau melerai."

Woojin meremat sendok dan garpunya kuat, setengah mengeram menahan emosi yang ingin mendesak meledak. Tak bisakah orang-orang ini mengerti ia sedang tersiksa? "Berdebatlah semau kalian dan biarkan aku menikmati ketenangan makanku, kau paham."

Melihat ekspresi Woojin yang tak mengenakkan, Hyungseob pilih menyudahi percakapan. Sepertinya Woojin sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik. Entah apa yang membuatnya demikian.

"Eh ho, nanti mampir minimarket dulu ya pulangnya, mau beli ramen," ujar Daehwi.

"Hem."

"Nyetirnya pelan-pelan, mentang-mentang bawa motor balap jangan ngebut dong," gerutu Daehwi.

"Hem."

"Jawab yang bener dong hoo," omel Daehwi yang kesal diabaikan.

"Kau pakai motor balap?" tanya Guanlin.

"Hem."

"Kau tak terlihat seperti orang yang suka motor ataupun balapan."

"Memang."

Euiwoong geleng-geleng kepala, kalau dia yang bicara dengan Seonho sekarang, ia tak jamin garpu tak melayang ke kepala sahabatnya. Wajah santainya dan cara menjawabnya yang tampak tak niat sama sekali memang sangat menjengkelkan. Heran, Guanlin sunbae tenang-tenang saja dan terus bicara.

"Pernah balapan?"

"Pernah."

"Kapan?"

"SMP."

"Waw, kau dulu anak liar?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Balapan dengan siapa?"

"Teman."

"Begitu?"

"Hem."

Hyungseob meringis kecil, ia yang mendengarnya saja jengkel, kira-kira bagaimana perasaan Guanlin sekarang?

"Berarti pengalaman kita hampir sama," gumam Guanlin.

"Kupikir kalian hanya ingin terlihat lebih jantan," akhirnya Seonho mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang. Lebih panjang dari hanya sekedar satu kata.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Pernah balapan juga?"

"Pernah."

"Saat SMP ? waw, kau pernah liar ternyata hung."

"SMA," Guanlin membenarkan.

Seonho nampak tertarik, seorang Guanlin yang jadi idaman satu sekolah pernah terlibat balapan motor di jalanan? Sepertinya tak ada yang tahu soal hal ini.

"Kau ikut balapan liar?"

"Tidak."

Seonho mengernyit, "lalu?"

"Sama."

Seonho yang makin tak mengerti bertambah penasaran,"Maksudmu? Memang hyung balapan dengan siapa?"

"Saudara," Guanlin melirik Woojin dan Haknyeon sekilas lalu kembali mengiris daging lembut di piring dengan sendok.

Seonho mengerti, Guanlin sedang membalasnya. Bisa ia lihat senyum tipis di wajah Guanlin dan itu sedikit membuatnya jengkel. Ia sadar sikapnya memang menyebalkan.

Guanlin pintar sekali membalas sikap Seonho, itulah yang ada di pikiran Jihoon. Seonho benar-benar menemukan lawan yang sebanding. Seseorang yang punya kemampuan mengenggamnya. Tapi... Jihoon penasaran, bisakah Guanlin menaklukkan anak singa itu? Ah, pertarungan mereka pasti akan seru.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan membereskan seluruh piring, mereka semua pamit pulang. Youngmin mengantarkan mereka sampai ke teras depan.

"Bi, Seonho pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

Youngmin tersenyum, "Sering-seringlah datang kemari," pandangannya beralih pada Jinyoung yang sekarang sedang dipapah Guanlin,"Jaga dia bak-baik Guan."

Guanlin mengangguk.

"Ah,bukankah akan seru kalau mencoba satu putaran hyung," ujar Seonho saat akan menaiki motornya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide itu di kepalanya.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Sayangnya aku harus mengantar Jinyoung pulang, adikku sedang sakit Seonho," tolak Guanlin halus,"Kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan."

"Sudah, kau terima saja hyung, biar Jinyoung denganku, seorang Lai tak baik menolak tantangan,"ujar Samuel.

Guanlin nampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah, aku terima."

"Loh ho, terus aku gimana?" seru Daehwi. Tentu saja dia panik, dia berangkat dengan Seonho, kalau Seonho balapan dengan Guanlin, dia pulang dengan siapa?

"Kau bonceng aku," kata Jihoon.

"Ya elah hyung, ya udahlah, mampir minimarket dulu ya."

"Iya-iya cerewet."

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia hanya bicara sedikit, bukannya bicara sepanjang pidato hari nasional, kenapa dia disebut cerewet?

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Haknyeon.

Woojin hanya menunjukkan jempolnya sementara wajahnya sudah sangat tak menyenangkan. Haknyeon tahu Woojin sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Cepat naik, aku akan ngebut supaya kita cepat sampai ke rumah."

Lalu bagaimana dengan Haknyeon, apa dia tak mual? Jawabannya tentu saja ya, dia sendiri sejak tadi menahan rasa tak enak diperutnya. Ia sendiri tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan masuk ke toilet. Ah, tapi mungkin ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar juga karena nanti pasti ia harus menunggu Woojin mengeluarkan semua penderitaanya dulu. Tak mungkin kan mereka menggunakan closet bersamaan. Ia masih kuat menahannya. Ia masih kuat.

Seonho dan Guanlin memposisikan motor mereka sejajar setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah Youngmin, bersiap untuk memulai start. Mereka memanasi mesin sebentar, menimbulkan bunyi mesin yang meraung selama beberapa detik.

"Kalau menang kau harus traktir ho," seru Euiwoong.

Guanlin dan Seonho saling berpandangan melalui celah helm. Setelah Daehwi berteriak GO , motor mereka melaju, melesat pergi dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai tapi juga tak begitu lengang. Keduanya saling menyelip diantara motor-motor dan mobil yang melaju searah. Bahkan Mereka juga menyelip sebuah truk besar. Sejak awal melaju, Seonho selalu memimpin di depan. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat ia meninggalkan Guanlin di belakang mobil. Seonho meninggikan kecepatannya, melesat bersama angin malam yang dingin.

Mereka berbelok ke jalanan yang lebih lengang. Guanlin semakin mengejarnya. Tidak...Seonho tak akan membiarkannya disalip. Ia tambah kecepatan hingga spidometernya menunjukkan angka 100 km/jam. Rasanya ia seperti melesat diatas angin. Begitu bebas.

Jalanan yang lebih kecil memaksa Seonho menurunkan kecepatan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai finish. Sebelumnya mereka sepakat toko bunga di depan sana adalah garis finish mereka. Mereka semakin dekat dengan toko bunga dan Seonho tetap memimpin. Tapi di depan sana, berjarak satu toko dengan toko bunga, ada sebuah gerobak berisi beberapa karung yang diparkir depan toko yang masih buka. Seonho mengernyit. Terlihat juga dua orang pria dengan salah satunya menunjuk-nunjuk karung dalam gerobak. Mungkin mereka sedang bertransaksi atau mungkin juga pria yang menunjuk itu sedang memberi komplain. Entahlah, Seonho tak tau. Yang jelas gerobak motor itu sudah memakan separuh jalanan sempit ini. Artinya, siapapun yang melewatinya lebih dulu, ia yang menang.

Jarak Guanlin dan Seonho sekarang begitu kecil, mereka hampir sejajar dan hampir mencapai gerobak. Seonho berusaha memperlebar jaraknya dengan Guanlin, ia putar stang motor, memacu motornya melaju lebih cepat dari Guanlin. Sudah jelas...Seonho lah yang akan melewati gerobak itu lebih dulu. Bayang-bayang kemenangan sudah membentang di depan matanya, tapi anjing putih yang mendadak lewat menghancurkan segalanya. Mendadak ia tarik rem kencang, suara gesekan keras ban motor dan aspal berdecit keras, memaksa dua laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang bicara itu menoleh.

Hampir saja Seonho terjatuh tapi untungnya dia bisa mengendalikan motornya, sementara Guanlin masih melaju kencang, bahkan menambah GILA ? Dia bisa menabrak gerobak itu !

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Seonho tak bisa mengatakan apapun, Guanlin melompat bersama motornya ke gerobak dan melompat menggunakan tumpukan karung-karung itu. Ia melompat tinggi di udara lalu mendarat mulus di aspal melewati toko bunga, tempat perjanjian finish mereka.

Seonho menganga, ia tak menyangka Guanlin bisa melakukan hal itu. Cepat-cepat dia menstater motor untuk menghampiri Guanlin.

Laki-laki itu tengah membuka helmnya saat Seonho mengerem motornya.

"Bagaimana? Aku menang," ujar Guanlin bangga.

Seonho ikut melepas helmnya dan menatap Guanlin setengah tak percaya,"Ya, aku kalah."

"Kau tampak tak senang, karena aku mempermalukanmu?"

Dan Seonho hanya bisa terdiam karena dalam hati ia membenarkannya.

TBC...

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Hay readers, aku update lagi nih... maaf untuk keterlambatan update

Semoga kalian masih menanti. Well sedikit curhat aja nih, aku gemes banget sama Soonhoon. Sekali mereka bikin moment bikin kejang. Wkkwkwkwkwk... alay ya... terserahlah.

Jangan lupa review plis...

 __Salam Author__


	24. Makhluk Aneh

Sayup-sayup suara deru mesin motor terdengar memasuki pekarangan, tak sulit menebak siapa yang datang. Woojin sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi sambil memejamkan mata, ketika terdengar suara barang jatuh dari ruang tamu. Perlahan ia membuka mata, masih lemas setelah menghabiskan 15 menit memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya ke closet. Ia pikir seseorang menjatuhkan barang itu dengan tidak sengaja, dan ia menunggu orang itu melewatinya. Tapi 5 menit berlalu dan orang itu belum juga muncul, penasaran Woojin berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan langkah pelan.

Ia menahan nafas beberapa detik saat mendapati sosok tinggi pucat yang terduduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada kursi tamu sambil menunduk. Tapi kemudian segera dihembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Semua orang sudah selesai, kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya," ujar Woojin.

Laki-laki itu mendongak dan tampaklah ekpresinya yang menahan kesakitan luar biasa. Kedua tangannya memegang erat perutnya. Sekilas tatapan matanya tampak menyedihkan, tapi dengan cepat berubah tenang dan penuh percaya diri kembali. Sekalipun bibirnya bergetar saat bicara dan kesakitannya tampak bertambah semakin mulutnya bergerak, ia terus saja bicara.

"Ini rekor terlama aku menahannya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum bangga.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau tampak menyedihkan," jawab Woojin datar. Sejujurnya ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Guanlin.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Aku bisa ke toilet sendiri."

"Baik, kubantu." Woojin segera merangkul bahu Guanlin dan membantunya berdiri. Sedikit kesulitan karena ia masih lemas, sementara tubuh Guanlin tak bisa dibilang ringan. Ia papah dongsaengnya itu pelan-pelan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jinyoung?"

"Kau yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis, "Aku mau darah rusa, rasanya pasti bisa membuatku lupa rasa mengerikan makanan manusia."

"Mendengar kata-katamu kenapa aku jadi merasa kita makhluk yang sangat menyedihkan ya,"Woojin terkekeh kecil, tapi dengan nada yang getir.

"Memang kan, itulah kita."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran ranjang , rasanya nyaman sekali. Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama ia memutuskan membaca sebentar sebelum tidur. Buku setebal batu bata di tangannya itu selalu ia baca sebelum terlelap, minimal satu bab. Dan di rak bukunya masih banyak buku-buku degan ketebalan sama yang belum ia sentuh. Bukan buku-buku ilmiah kegemarannya, tapi novel-novel fantasy pemberian Daehwi setiap ia ulang tahun. Anak itu, ia yang paling lama berteman dengannya, yang paling mengenal bagaimana wataknya, tapi masih saja memberi hadiah buku fantasy? Niat sekali mau mencuci otaknya.

Apa Seonho menyukainya? tidak juga, sebagian isi novel-novel itu sempat ia anggap aneh. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir, para penulis cerita-cerita fantasy ini, apa mereka sinting? Tak waras? Bagaimana bisa imajinasi mereka sedemikian tidakrealistisnya, terlalu mengada-ada. Bagaimana bisa sapu terbang dengan sendirinya, atau muncul makanan secara tiba-tiba hanya dengan mengucapkan mantra? Luar biasa tidak realistisnya kan?

Tapi dari pada menganggap aneh, sekarang Seonho lebih memilih kagum. Ia rasa orang-orang dengan daya khayal tinggi semacam itu, termasuk berotak brillian. Selama ia masih bisa membedakan dunia nyata dan dunia khayalannya, kewarasannya masihlah terjaga, dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika ia sampai pada bagian dimana sang tokoh terluka tangannya karena senjata tajam, pikirannya melayang kembali ke insiden di dapur bibi Youngmin. Ia meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan dan pikirannya menerawang. Matanya masih normal, ia yakin tak berdelusi, dan ingat benar bersih dan mulusnya telapak tangan Jiyoung meski telah memegang panci panas.

Tidak mungkin, kulit manusia normal setidaknya pasti memerah terkena panas. Balutan perban di telapak tangan Jinyoung yang ia lihat saat makan malam serta kesulitannya memegang sendok dan garpu membuktikan tangan itu memang terluka. Tapi luka bakar semacam itu, mana mungkin baru muncul beberapa saat setelah kejadian? Ia tak pernah tahu ada luka luar yang butuh waktu untuk tampak.

Seonho menatap novel dipangkuannya yang terbuka. Jika ia hidup dalam dunia fantasy seperti yang digambarkan dalam novel, semuanya bisa menjadi mungkin, tapi masalahnya dunia yang dipijakinya bukanlah tempat semacam itu. Semuanya serba logis, serba realistis, serba nyata. Tidak ada hal yang didapat dengan mantra, tidak ada sapu terbang, bahkan tidak dengan tangan yang tampak baik-baik saja setelah terkena panas...

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Musim gugur selalu menciptakan angin semilir yang merangsang rasa ngantuk, ditambah pemandangan indah daun-daun gingo dan maple yang luruh, seperti membuai pikiran untuk bermimpi. Betapa nyaman dan menyenangkannya berbaring di bawah pohon, diatas tumpukan serasah dedaunan sambil menatap langit cerah, membiarkan angin mengusap lembut seluruh wajah, mata terpejam menikmati suasana tenang, damai, dan tentram.

Betapa Jinyoung mencintai suasana semacam itu. Dan betapa benci ia dengan suasana bising kelas yang ia tempati hampir setiap hari ini. Mereka semua terlalu berisik, ketenangan hanya bisa ia dapatkan saat guru sedang mengajar, atau saat semua orang sedang pergi ke kantin. Dan Jinyoung tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan ketenangannya saat semua penghuni kelas mulai berlarian kembali ke bangku masing-masing, merapikan pakaian dan duduk mereka.

Akhirnya..., suasana akan menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan selama dua jam ke depan. Ya, akan menjadi sesuai keinginanya jika saja hari itu bukan Youngmin ssaem yang mengajar.

Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung tenang jika saat wanita itu baru saja melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan senyum menawannya, jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Terlebih saat wanita itu menatap ke arahnya, seperti sengatan listrik kecil mengejutkan jantungnya, reflek ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kemanapun asal gemuruh dadanya kembali normal. Ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya, tapi apa? Dan kenapa hal itu hanya ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan guru biologinya itu?

Sepanjang pelajaran Jinyoung tak bisa berhenti gelisah. Ada perasaan menyenangkan saat ia menatap wanita itu berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil berbicara, juga sesekali tersenyum. Semakin ia tak ingin memikirkannya, semakin pikirannya berputar-putar mencari jawaban. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau memperhatikan Jinyoung?"

Suara lembut wanita yang barusan memenuhi kepalanya itu, mengejutkannya hingga ia tersentak. Seluruh pasang mata dalam kelas, menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, membuatnya risih.

"Iya ssaem," jawab Jinyoung gugup.

"Kau tahu oryza sativa masuk family apa?"

"Plantae."

"Bagus, berarti kau memang memperhatikan."

Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan keterangannya, membuat Jinyoung menghela nafas lega. Jam pelajaran biologi yang sangat ia cintai, tak lagi menjadi suasana yang tenang damai semenjak guru baru itu muncul mengajar. Tidak lagi...

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran berakhir. Jinyoung menghela nafas lega. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Youngmin ssaem langsung pergi dari kelas. Aneh, terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa saat punggung gurunya itu melewati pintu. Seolah ia masih ingin punggung itu berdiri di depan kelas, waktu dua jam yang menggelisahkan, jauh dari kata tenang, tanpa ia sadari malah menjadi candu.

Jinyoung membereskan bukunya agar ia bisa segera ke perpustakaan, seperti yang selalu menjadi kebiasaanya. Namun gadis-gadis di depan tempat duduknya masih heboh sedari tadi. Jinyoung tak berminat menguping, tapi karena mereka bicara keras, otomatis telinganya menangkap semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Hari ini Jun sunbae mengirimiku pesan singkat, kau tahu, rasanya aku sudah mau teriak girang saat pelajaran tadi," ujar si cantik berambut pendek dengan antusias.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya," timpal temannya.

"Mungkin...," jawabnya ragu, "Kupikir awalnya dia hanya sunbae yang mengagumkan, tapi lama-lama rasanya aku berdebar kalau dia menyapaku, senyumnya terlalu menawan."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendekatinya?"

Si cantik itu menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, aku hanya bahagia melihatnya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Astaga, beri saja dia coklat, dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Banyak yang memberinya coklat, aku tak mau, terlalu mainstream."

"Buat sendiri, tak mainstream kan."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ide bagus, tapi kau yakin memberinya coklat akan membuatnya menyukaiku? Atau malah akan membuatnya ilfeel ?"

"Tak usah pikirkan hasil akhirnya, yang penting dia tahu kau menyukainya, jatuh cinta itu butuh proses, kemungkinanya kecil dia langsung jatuhcinta padamu hanya karena kau beri coklat, setidaknya dia tahu kau tulus, itu sudah cukup untuk permulaan."

Setelah mendengar kalimat petuah dari temannya, gadis itu langsung mengangguk semangat,"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan coklat untuknya."

Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas, nampaknya mau menuju kantin. Jinyoung terdiam, ia yakin gejala yang ia alami mirip dengan yang dirasakan gadis itu, tapi ... jatuh cinta?

Seketika Jinyoung kembali duduk di kursinya, mengeluarkan handphone, dan mengetik di google, "Definisi jatuh cinta."

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Dinginnya udara malam memeluk Seonho hingga ia sedikit menggigil. Bodohnya ia tak memakai jaket dan nekat pergi hanya dengan kaos pendek dan celana panjang. Ibunya mendadak menyuruhnya berbelanja saat ia sedang asik menonton youtube di kamar. Saat seru-serunya pula. Sedikit rasa jengkel menguasainya hingga ia langsung saja pergi setelah menerima uang dan catatan, melupakan cuaca yang tak bersahabat.

Seonho segera masuk ke dalam supermarket dan mengambil troli. Ia berkeliling menyusuri seisi supermarket, mencari satu persatu bahan makanan dalam catatan. Asik memasukkan bahan demi bahan sampai Seonho tak sadar trolinya sudah hampir penuh. Ia mendengus kesal ketika menyadari betapa banyak barang yang harus ia jinjing pulang. Masalahnya dia tak ada rencana olahraga di malam hari.

Sebelum membayar di kasir sebelumnya ia membeli kopi panas. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Belanja?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Seonho tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Guanlin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanya Seonho.

"Tidur."

Seonho mendengus, ia sadar salah pertanyaan, "Maksudku beli apa?"

"Hanya deterjen dan sabun," jawab Guanlin sambil menunjukkan belanjaanya.

"Oh..., sendiri?"

"Tidak, dengan motor."

"Maksudku orang," Seonho mulai ketus.

"Iya, aku belanja sendiri, semua orang sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri."

"Sibuk ?"

"Main game, baca buku, merenung, dan menonton tv."

"Oh...mereka sibuk sekali ya," sindir Seonho.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Mau bayar? Kopimu sudah mau habis kan."

"Sudah habis," ujar Seonho sambil membuang wadah kopi ke tempat sampah. Mereka berdua segera mengantri di kasir dan membayar belanjaan. Setelah semua barang terbungkus keduanya keluar dari supermarket.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Guanlin.

Tapi Seonho menggeleng cepat, "Rumahku dekat."

"Tawaranku tidak hanya berlaku untuk rumah orang yang jauh," Guanlin masih bersikukuh.

"Penolakanku juga berlaku mutlak meski pada orang ngotot sekalipun," jawab Seonho.

Guanlin terkekeh kecil," Baiklah, toh aku sudah ditolak, kalau begitu hati-hati," ia usap kepala Seonho sebentar lalu segera menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya lalu melesat pergi.

Seonho menghela nafas pelan, dan memilih segera pulang agar ia bisa melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang tertunda. Ia sudah beli beberapa snack juga, jadi acara menontonnya akan semakin bertambah lengkap.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, berjalan bergandengan tangan mesra, tampaknya mereka pasangan. Seonho tak peduli, tapi wajah si laki-laki yang begitu pucat mengingatkannya dengan keluarga Guanlin. Dari caranya berjalan, ketegapannya, pakaiannya, dan struktur wajahnya menunjukkan ia berkedudukan terhormat. Sementara wanita yang ia genggam, cantik dan bertubuh memukau. Rambut lurus sepunggung yang tampak sehalus sutra jika digenggam itu bergoyang pelan tertiup angin. Gadis itu tertawa kecil beberapa kali sambil terus berbicara, ia bahkan juga berbisik menggoda di telinga laki-laki itu yang sayangnya hanya direspon datar pasangannya. Mungkin rayuannya garing tak menarik.

Pasangan itu berbelok di gang kecil dan sempit, membuat kening Seonho berkerut bingung. Mau kemana? Kantong mereka tampaknya cukup jika hanya untuk menyewa tempat yang lebih layak untuk berbuat mesum.

Itu pikiran liarnya. Tapi teriakan melengking dari gang sempit itu memaksa Seonho menjatuhkan kantong-kantong belanjaanya. Jalanan sepi, tak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya, ia berlari tergesa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dalam penerangan gang yang minim, Seonho lihat wanita itu terduduk di tanah ketakutan sambil menyeret tubuhnya mundur, sementara pasangannya terus mendekat dan tampak siap menerkam. Benar saja, tangan laki-laki itu dengan cepat mencengkram dagu wanita itu kuat hingga tak bisa berteriak.

Apa yang harus Seonho lakukan? Sebuah kejahatan sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Adrenalinnya berpacu kuat, ia jadi begitu bersemangat. Sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar ia lempar ke kepala laki-laki itu, emmbuat cengkramannya terlepas. Langsung saja wanita itu berdiri dan berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Seonho, juga tas merahnya yang mungkin saja berisi barang-barang pribadi yang penting.

Jelas, laki-laki itu marah, tampak kilatan permusuhan di matanya yang berapi-api. Alarm di kepala Seonho berdenging-denging memerintahkannya untuk lari, tapi sialnya, laki-laki itu bergerak terlalu cepat, menangkapnya, saat ia baru saja akan mengambil langkah seribu. Punngung Seonho membentur tanah yang dingin sementara laki-laki itu duduk di atas perutnya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Seonho pikir ia mulai hilang kewarasan karena berdelusi di situasi genting semacam ini, tidak mungkin mata laki-laki itu berkilat merah dan gigi-gigi taringnya meruncing seperti sosok vampire dalam novel pemberian Daehwi. MUSTAHIL !

Seonho berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga saat taring-taring itu mendekati lehernya. SIALAN ! INI TIDAK REALISTIS ! INI DUNIA NYATA BUKAN DONGENG ! Tapi dari pada memperdebatkan khayalan dan kenyataan, taring yang ia hadapi sekarang ini terancam menusuk lehernya. Tak ada pikiran lain selain melawan.

Dengan seluruh tenagannya Seonho dorong laki-laki itu hingga terjungkal. Ia harus kerahkan seluruh tenaga karena cengkraman laki-laki itu begitu kuat. Seonho sudah berusaha kabur dengan cepat, tapi ia masih kalah cepat dengan makhluk aneh itu. Kembali ia dicengkram bahkan kali ini dibanting ke tanah. Tulang-tulangnya rasanya remuk redam. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu bergerak begitu cepat?

Harapan menghindar hanya tinggal 0,1%, posisinya begitu sulit, dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa remuk. Tapi Seonho masih saja berusaha menahan bahu mahkluk yang ingin menggigitnya itu. SIALAN ! Jika ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpi TERSIALAN yang pernah ia alami. Sialan Daehwi yang sudah memberinya novel-novel tak rasional hingga ia bermimpi semacam ini.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang," ujar laki-laki itu tapi sama sekali tak digubris Seonho.

Tenaga Seonho semakin lemah hingga tak mampu lagi menahan. Ia merasakan taring itu sudah menggores lehernya, tapi ia masih saja berusaha mencari-cari akal supaya bisa lepas. Tidak...sialan... apa yang harus ia lakukan?...

Toba-tiba seperti adegan dalam film dimana saat tokoh utama terjebak dalam kondisi genting, muncullah seorang penyelamat yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Menyingkir darinya," seru seseorang sambil menarik laki-laki aneh itu dari Seonho.

Selanjutnya ia lihat penolongnya meninju laki-laki itu berkali-kali, dan menghantamkan punggungnya dengan keras ke tembok. Mencengkram kerah baju laki-laki itu kuat hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jangan buat keonaran di wilayah ini atau kau akan menyesal," ujar Guanlin tajam.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum remeh, "Sekarang kau dan saudaramu jadi pelindung wilayah ini ? memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berbuat ulah? Membunuhku?"

"Aku akan lakukan lebih dari yang kau lakukan dulu," ujar Guanlin dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Setelah itu Guanlin melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi dengan sedikit tertatih. Kemudian segera ia berbalik dan menghampiri Seonho yang terdiam di tempat sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Guanlin.

Seonho tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia terlalu bingung dengan kondisi ini, ia tampar pipinya sendiri dan rasanya sakit, berarti semua ini nyata. Satu hal yang beputar-putar di kepalanya saat ini, yang mengobrak-abrik laci otaknya yang penuh hal-hal berbau ilmiah, mungkinkah kisah-kisah fantasy dalam novel itu bukan hanya khayalan semata?

Malam itu Seonho sadar, rasionaalitas dan logika yang jadi pondasi pikirannya selama ini terancam roboh dalam sekejap hanya karena keberadaan makhluk aneh penghisap darah.

TBC...

.

.

.

Hay readers, maafkan untuk keterlambatan update yang sangat...

Itu karena author buntu gak dapet-dapet inspirasi, juga ada banyak hal lain yang author pikirkan...

Sempet sih mikir apa nih ff telantarin aja ya? Tapi jangan ah, kasihan kalian yang udah setia baca... jadilah aku update ini...

Terima kasih yang masih setia mengikuti ff ini...

Jangan lupa review ya...Review kalian penyemangat author

 __Salam Author__


	25. Rahasia

.

.

.

"Kau tak papa?"

Seonho terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan mata yang membelalak, menunjukkan betapa ia belum bisa lepas dari kekagetan. Bagaimanapun ia baru saja melihat hal yang tak wajar, mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja?

Bahkan meski tangan Guanlin sudah terulur di depan wajahnya, Seonho masih tak bergeming. Menyadari kondisi Seonho, Guanlin berjongkok, menatap penuh khawatir.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumam Seonho lirih.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Seonho terdiam, matanya milirik tanah yang mengotori kakinya, tampak enggan untuk mengakui apa yang ia lihat. Cukup lama, Guanlin menunggu jawabannya sampai ia menyadari angin berhembus makin kencang dan malam semakin larut. Cepat-cepat ia lepas jaket birunya, memakaikannya ke pundah Seonho dengan hati-hati.

Pikiran Seonho sedang membayangkan taring dan mata merah menyala yang siap menerkamnya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Ia mendongak, terkejut dengan perlakuan Guanlin.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ujar Guanlin.

"Kau mengenal laki-laki tadi?" tanya Seonho.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, ia mengenali kau dan keluargamu," desak Seonho.

Guanlin menarik nafas keras, "Ya, aku mengenalnya, dia seniorku di SMP."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Untuk apa khawatir? Kau tahu aku akan dalam bahaya?" Seonho bertanya semakin gencar, mendesak Guanlin hingga ekspresi wajahnya perlahan berubah panik.

"Wilayah ini agak rawan Seonho."

"Ini wilayah rumahku hyung, bukan rumahmu, seharusnya aku yang lebih tahu."

"Kau tak baca berita?"

"Aku baca koran tiap pagi."

"Jadi kau pasti tahu kan akhir-akhir ini banyak orang hilang, terutama di wilayah ini."

"Tidak banyak, masih dua, juga dalam waktu tak berdekatan, menurutku masih situasi wajar dalam berita. Setiap saat, koran memberitakan orang hilang," Seonho berargumen semakin tajam, alasan Guanlin terasa kurang pas baginya. Ini bukan drama, dimana tiba-tiba seseorang berbalik arah begitu saja dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang dalam bahaya. Harus ada alasan kuat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, itu alasannya," ujar Guanlin dingin.

"Bahkan khawatir pun membutuhkan alasan."

Guanlin menarik Seonho berdiri tanpa mengindahkan argumen Seonho selanjutnya. Ia genggam pergelangan tangan Seonho untuk menuntunya ke motor.

"Diamlah di sini." Guanlin membiarkan Seonho berdiri di samping motor, lalu ia berjalan agak jauh. Awalnya Seonho bertanya-tanya kemana Guanlin mau pergi, tapi segera hal itu terjawab saat Guanlin memunguti belanjaan Seonho yang jatuh berhamburan.

Hampir saja Seonho melupakan kantung belanjaan pesanan ibunya, dan Guanlin masih mengingatnya dengan jelas setelah kejadian buruk tadi?

"Ibumu pasti akan menanyakan belanjaanya, kau mau kena omel?" Guanlin mengulurkan dua kantong plastik yang tampak penuh.

Meski masih dengan tatapan penuh selidik, Seonho menerima kantong-kantong itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Guanlin tersenyum sekilas, lalu lekas memakai helm, "Aku hanya bawa satu," ujarnya.

"Bukan masalah."

Guanlin naik ke sadel motor dan memberi isyarat agar Seonho juga naik. Karena kantong belanjaan yang banyak, Seonho tak berpegangan pada apapun, dan Guanlin tampaknya juga tak berniat untuk ngebut.

Motor melesat dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan lokasi yang meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Seonho. Beberapa kali Seonho melirik ke spion, sedikit terlihat wajah Guanlin di sana. Sebenarnya apa yang dia sembunyikan?

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Seonho menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, tak mau mendengarkan omelan ibunya yang menanyakan kenapa beberapa barang belanjaan ada yang rusak.

"INI KENAPA TELURNYA ADA YANG PECAH SEONHO?"

Seonho berdecak kesal, "Ya karena jatuhlah, mana mungkin telur pecah sendiri,"batinnya. Ia berjalan tergesa ke tempat tidur, membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar.

Kilatan merah dan taring-taring mencuat kembali melintas di pikirannya. Wajah pucatnya yang sangat mirip dengan Guanlin..., Seonho mengusap wajahnya keras. Ini misteri teraneh yang pernah ia hadapi.

Daehwi..., wajah sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba terbayang begitu saja, begitu juga kisah vampir dalam novel-novel pemberiannya. Tersentak, Seonho langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Buru-buru ia setengah berlari ke rak bukunya, mengambil salah satu buku, membuka halaman-halamannya dengan kasar.

"90..90..,"gumamnya, ia ingat tokoh utama mengungkapkan ciri-ciri vampire di percakapan pada halaman 90'an. Tapi persisnya berapa ia lupa.

Mata putus asanya berbinar saat melihat halaman yang ia maksud. Segera ia membaca dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah sekali lagi, mencoba memahaminya.

Wajah pucat, mata merah mengkilat, dan taring panjang di giginya. Seonho berhenti membaca sebentar. Ya, orang tadi juga berciri-ciri persis seperti yang digambarkan dalam buku. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan, mungkinkah?

Vampire tidak pernah makan, tidak bisa terluka dengan mudah, takut pada sinar matahari, dan menghisap darah manusia, Seonho tertegun. Tidak pernah makan? Tidak bisa terluka dengan mudah? Seketika pikirannya membayangkan Guanlin sekeluarga yang tak pernah pergi ke kantin, juga tangan Jinyoung yang baik-bak saja meski memegang badan panci berisi air mendidih, lalu Jinyoung yang muntah-muntah saat makan malam, dan ekspresi Woojin sunbae yang bad mood saat di meja makan, padahal sebelumnya dia tampak biasa saja.

Ini aneh, sikap Woojin sunbae saat makan malam, muntahnya Jinyong, atau kebiasaan mereka yang tak pernah ke kantin bisa jadi karena sebab yang wajar,entah apapun itu. Tapi tangan Jinyoung yang baik-baik saja? Seonho tak menemukan jawaban logis yang bisa menjelaskannya.

Vampir takut dengan matahari? Tapi Guanlin sekeluarganya bisa pergi dengan bebas, mereka tak terbakar seperti di dalam novel. Mereka juga ikut makan saat makan malam. Tidak..tidak..., mungkin pikiran Seonho hanya menghubung-hubungkan hal yang sebenarnya tak berkaitan. Iya..pasti begitu.

Seonho berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Bukan kebiasaanya menjadi panik seperti ini. Tapi kenapa laki-laki aneh tadi bersikap seolah mengenal Guanlin? Begitu juga sebaliknya? Seonho bisa mendengar jelas ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Laki-laki itu mengatakan, kau dan saudaramu akan membunuhku karena aku berbuat ulah? ..., juga Guanlin yang menjawab aku akan lakukan lebih dari yang kau lakukan dulu.

Seonho memegang kepalanya, Tidak..tidak, itu terlalu jelas, ada sesuatu diantara Guanlin dan orang aneh itu. Bodoh kalau Seonho tak bisa menyadarinya, apalagi menolak fakta itu. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus berpikir bagaimana?

Daehwi, kembali nama sahabatnya itu melintas di benaknya, segera ia meraih handphone di saku celana, menscroll layar untuk mencari kontak Daehwi. Begitu ia menemukanya , langsung ia tekan tombol hijau. Hanya dua detik paggilannya langsung diterima. Berarti anak itu sedang seru main hp.

"Apa? Kau tak tahu aku sedang main game, gara-gara kau gameku tamat !" oceh suara di seberang sana.

"Terserah," jawab Seonho ketus.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau menelepon."

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Cepat, aku mau main game lagi."

Seonho menarik nafas keras, berharap keputusannya menanyakan hal ini adalah benar, "Kau percaya legenda vampir nyata?"

Terdengar tawa renyah Daehwi di seberang sana, seolah pertanyaan Seonho adalah lawakan. Seonho mencoba menahan emosi karena merasa mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Tumben kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"JAWAB SAJA WI !" bentak Seonho,mendengar dari nada bicara Daehwi, ia tak tahan jika harus mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang akan dilontarkan anak itu padanya.

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, nampaknya Daehwi terkejut. Seonho jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, ia tak pernah sekacau ini sampai bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Wi..."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini padamu," nada suara Daehwi berubah rendah dan serius.

Jangan-jangan anak ini marah, nada suaranya seperti orang yang baru tersinggung, membuat Seonho semakin was-was.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah melihatnya Seonho."

Apa ini? melihat apa maksudnya?

"Saat berumur 7 tahun aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan taring mencuat, mata berkilat merah, dan wajah yang sangat pucat, aku melihatnya meminum darah binatang."

"AP..APA? JANGAN BERCANDA?"

"AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA !" Terdengar Daehwi juga emosi di seberang sana, jelas anak itu tak sedang berusaha bercanda.

Sialan, seketika itu juga ingin rasanya Seonho roboh.

$%^&*()

.

.

.

"DONGHYUN SIALAN," geram Haknyeon sambil meninju dinding hingga retak. Kemarahannya memuncak setelah mendengar cerita Guanlin tentang Donghyun yang menyerang Seonho.

"Kita harus mengawasinya atau dia akan makin membahayakan kita," tegas Woojin. Jujur emosinya juga memuncak saat ini, bercampur dengan kekhawatiran pada banyak hal. Pada rahasia mereka, pada geng Seonho, pada semua orang yang ia kenal. Rahasia identitas mereka terancam bahaya, apalagi saat mendengar Guanlin menceritakan sikap Seonho yang curiga dan mendesak. Anak itu tak bodoh untuk memahami keanehan yang terjadi.

"SUDAH KUDUGA, DIA KE SINI PASTI INGIN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP KITA LAGI, SIALANNN!" Haknyeon benar-benar murka. Dendam nya pada Donghyun bagai api yang tersulut minyak, membara luar biasa.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau identitas kita terbongkar, kita bisa tamat," ujar Samuel dengan nada sama frustasinya dengan Haknyeon.

Sejak selesai bercerita Guanlin terus duduk diam di sofa, tapi tatapannya menajam dan auranya menjadi hitam. Bahkan Woojin yang memperhatikannya enggan untuk mendekat. Jelas Guanlin sedang bergumul dengan pikiran dan emosinya.

"AKU HARUS MENGHAJ..."

PRANGGG !

Belum selesai Haknyeon bicara, suara vas yang dibanting ke dinding memaksa semua orang menoleh. Tampak Guanlin berdiri dengan sorot mata tajam dan mata berkilat merah. Suasana berubah hening dan mencekam, kemarahan Guanlin bukanlah hal yang biasa, apalagi sampai matanya berubah merah.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani bicara, meski Guanlin sendiri juga tak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Jinyoung yang melihat aura monster dari kakaknya bahkan ikut bergidik. Bulu kudunya meremang setiap ia menatap wajah Guanlin yang dingin dan seolah tanpa perasaan.

Dan sejujurnya, sejak tadi pikirannya tak berhenti mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Dongyung bisa saja menyerang siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu.

"Jika dia bertindak di luar batas aku yang akan membunuhnya," ujar Guanlin. Nada bicaranya luar biasa dingin dan penuh penekanan.

Pandangan mata semua orang langsung tertuju pada Guanlin, ada rasa ngeri menelusup dalam diri masing-masing, bahkan Haknyeon yang tak kenal gentar sekalipun. Seorang Lai tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya meski mereka pandai berbicara. Jika ia mengatakan membunuh, berarti ia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seonho? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak itu?" tanya Haknyeon sedikit ragu.

"Seonho adalah masalah," Guanlin berjalan ke arah Haknyeon pelan. Seketika perasaan Haknyeon berubah was-was, namun ia segera merasa lega karena Guanlin melewatinya, menuju dinding di belakangnya.

Haknyeon memutar tubuh ke belakang, melihat Guanlin yang berhenti persis di depan dinding berhiaskan pedang-pedang yang disusun bersilang. Ia mengambil salah satunya, menatap pedang berkilat-kilat itu dari pangkal ke ujung. Dari kilatannya sudah menggambarkan seberapa tajamnya.

"Jika dia juga membahayakan sama halnya seperti Donghyun," Guanlin mengacungkan pedang itu ke udara, membuatnya semakin tampak berkilat karena tertimpa cahaya lampu. Tiba-tiba pedang itu terayun cepat. Semua orang terkejut, tapi Haknyeon jauh lebih terkejut karena pedang itu mengarah padanya. Ayunan itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan berhenti dengan ujung pedang mengacung persis di depan wajah Haknyeon. Semua orang di ruangan itu untuk sesaat menahan nafas, terlebih Haknyeon.

"Kau harus membunuhnya," ujar Guanlin dingin. Ia menarik pedang itu, berjalan ke depan beberapa langkah dan mengulurkan gagang pedang ke wajah saudaranya.

Membunuh Seonho? Guanlin serius? Ia pikir Guanlin akan melindungi anak itu, mengingat hubungan mereka yang semakin akrab. Tapi aura kelam dan tatapan dingin Guanlin membuatnya sadar laki-laki itu tak main-main. Inilah sisi monster seorang Guanlin yang ia pendam selama ratusan tahun.

"Kenapa bukan kau? Kau bisa membunuhnya sendiri."

Guanlin menyeringai kecil, seringaian itu sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini tampak lebih licik, lebih kejam, dan lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau tak sanggup?"

Haknyeon terdiam. 100% ia sanggup jika disuruh membunuh Donghyun, namun Seonho? Anak itu tak melakukan kesalahan sefatal Donghyun, tapi anak itu juga berbahaya untuk keluarganya.

"Buktikan kau seorang Joo."

Dengan ragu Haknyeon menerima uluran pedang itu. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga keputusannya ini benar. Keluarganya dalam bahaya, tak boleh ada yang menghancurkan kehidupan mereka lagi. Bahkan Seonho dan gengnya sekalipun...

$%^&*()

.

.

.

Hay readers, aku update lagi, maaf untuk chapter yang pendek ini...

Jangan lupa reviewya guys...

Makasih untuk yang sudah comment dan maaf juga karena aku gak bls satu per satu.

_Salam Author_


End file.
